Memórias de um cupido
by Fun-Chan
Summary: Ela achava que sabia o que era amor, já ele que não queria sentir-lo. Dois corações machucados, duas famílias nada normais, amigos que não ajudavam em nada e apenas um cupido. Se pensa que meu trabalho é fácil é porque não sabe de nada...
1. Sakura

Oi pessoal, demorei mais finalmente está aqui, minha segunda fic! Espero que gostem ... comentários no final.

Importante: quem quiser ler tem um prefácio dessa fic no último cap. da minha primeira fic Secret Love.

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Memórias de um cupido**

**Cap. 1 – Sakura **

O ano estava apenas começando, mas eu já estava trabalhando duro. Desde o ano novo, há exatamente 25 dias atrás, eu já havia unido oito casais. O trabalho de um cupido não é fácil amigo. Eu estou no campo há 300 anos e posso dizer com absoluta certeza que está ficando cada vez mais difícil. De uns tempos pra cá, só amor não basta. As pessoas querem cada vez mais coisas: beleza, dinheiro, popularidade. Eu já estava ficando cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Talvez já esteja na hora de me aposentar. – Falava comigo mesmo enquanto voava pela cidade de Tomoeda. Estava de noite e o tempo estava agradável, perfeito para me sentar em uma árvore e não fazer nada durante horas. – Não seria nada mal me tornar humano e ter um emprego normal. (**N/E** – Desculpa interromper a história, mas queria explicar essa história de me tornar humano. Nós cupidos somos seres místicos que vivem para sempre, mas temos a opção de nos tornarmos humanos quando quisermos e se permanecermos muito tempos como humanos, acabamos nos tornando mortais para sempre.) E quem sabe, talvez eu até encontre alguém para mim. – Eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos quando de repente um brilho que veio do nada me cegou e eu dei de cara com uma árvore. – Aí! Essa doeu.

Olhei em volta e encontrei a fonte da minha cegueira passageira. Ele vinha de uma das casas. Havia uma garota apoiada em uma das janelas, ela estava com um espelhinho em uma das mãos e o balançava de um lado pro outro, fazendo-o refletir a luz do poste bem nos meus olhos. Eu me aproximei para poder ver-la melhor. Ela era muito bonita: sua pele parecia macia e delicada, seu cabelo cor de mel era liso e batia um pouco abaixo do ombro e seus olhos eram de um verde intenso. Ela parecia estar no mundo da lua, pensando em alguma coisa. Depois de dar um leve suspiro ela deixou a janela. Eu sei que é invasão de privacidade, mas eu fui atrás dela. Em minha defesa gostaria de dizer que não tenho culpa, sou um cupido, somos curiosos e intrometidos por natureza, faz parte do trabalho.

O quarto dela não era muito grande, na verdade era bem simples, mas parecia bem confortável. As paredes eram rosa bem claro com alguns detalhes brancos em forma de flor, uma escrivaninha ficava ao lado da janela, na frente dela ficava o armário de duas portas e ao lado dele estava a cama. Todos os móveis eram feitos de madeira de carvalho. A garota estava deitada em sua cama e fitava o teto. Ainda bem que os humanos só nos vêem quando nos transformamos temporária mente em mortais, se não ela estaria se perguntando quem era aquele ser parado no ar bem em cima dela. Ela e, consequentemente, eu ficamos ali por mais ou menos dez minutos apenas observando. Até que alguém a chamou.

- Sakura! – O grito veio do andar de baixo. "Então seu nome é Sakura." Pensei. – Vem aqui!

- Já estou indo. – Respondeu. Ela se levantou e desceu para o andar de baixo. (**N/E – **Não! Ela desceu para o andar de cima!) Vocês devem estar pensando que eu a segui, mas estão enganados. Eu tentei ir embora, mas não pude por causa da ligação. Quando um cupido encontra uma vitima, quer dizer alguém que precisa de nossos serviços, uma espécie de conexão entre os dois acontece. Desse jeito podemos entender melhor os sentimentos dessa pessoa. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que não poderia me "aposentar", tinha mais um trabalho em minhas mãos. Então, como não pude ir embora, eu fui atrás dela. Tá bom, não estavam enganados.

No andar de baixo havia três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher. Todos eram mais velhos que Sakura, então eu deduzi que fossem seus pais e seu irmão. Eu estava certo. Os pais dela pareciam pessoas muito simpáticas e bondosas. Já o irmão dela, bem, vamos dizer que ele não parecia muito simpático e, naquele momento, estava com uma cara que me dava medo. Mas eu tinha a sensação de já ter visto ele antes.

- Me chamou papai? – Perguntou ela.

- Sim querida. Precisamos conversar. – Disse ele. O pai dela parecia ser muito inteligente. Ele tinha cabelo castanho, olhos da mesma cor que ficavam ocultos por causa dos óculos, e sempre estava sorrindo. – Sabe que trabalho como professor de arqueologia na faculdade de Tomoeda. – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Pois bem. Hoje mais cedo eu recebi um telefonema da faculdade e eles finalmente me chamaram para uma escavação de verdade.

- Que maravilha papai. Meus parabéns! – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçou. Ela estava feliz pelo pai, eu conseguia sentir através da conexão. – E eu achando que era uma notícia ruim.

- Obrigado querida, mas eu ainda não terminei. – Ela se afastou um pouco e o olhou nos olhos. – Essa escavação é muito importante e eu tenho que partir amanhã de manhã.

- Amanhã de manhã?

- Sinto muito querida. Eu sei que amanhã nós íamos sair para jantar com o seu namorado, mas vamos ter que cancelar. – "Espera um minuto! Namorado? Se ela já tem um namorado o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Pensava eu indignado. Tentei ir embora depois daquilo, tentei mesmo, mas não consegui. Aquela era a ligação mais forte que eu já senti, alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria ficar. "Pelo visto eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo." – Eu tenho mesmo que viajar amanhã.

- Eu não estou preocupada com o jantar pai, só fiquei surpresa com a notícia. Eu quero muito que você vá nessa viagem, não se preocupe com o Yashiro. – Ela sorriu docemente. – Além do mais, não precisamos cancelar, a mamãe e o Toya ainda vão.

- Na verdade... – Disse sua mãe. Ela era muito bonita, mais bonita que Sakura, poderia até ser modelo ou atriz. Tinha cabelo castanho acinzentado comprido que ia até a sua cintura, seus olhos eram verdes, como os da filha, só que mais claros e sua face era doce e serena. –... Eu vou com seu pai.

- O quê!

- Seu pai vai ficar fora por muito tempo e eu não aguentaria ficar longe dele por tanto tempo. – Ela abraçou o marido. – Você e seu irmão já são crescidos o suficiente para ficar em casa sozinhos, por isso eu pensei que não teria problema eu ir junto. O pessoal da faculdade disse que tudo bem seu pai me levar, então eu vou com ele.

- Mas mãe...

- Querida eu confio em você e no seu irmão, sei que vão ficar bem sem mim. – Ela abraçou Sakura. "Isso foi golpe baixo. Nenhum filho resiste à confiança de mãe." – São só alguns meses.

- Está bem. Eu vou ligar para o Yashiro e cancelar o jantar. Não se preocupe.

- Não precisa cancelar nada Sakura! Você ainda pode ir com o Toya. – Sakura olhou para o irmão. Ele não parecia ter gostado da ideia.

- Acho melhor não. – Disse ela desanimada. – Eu vou desmarcar. Yashiro não vai se importar.

- Ótimo, porque eu não iria mesmo. – Disse Toya. – Já disse mais de mil vezes que não gosto desse garoto.

- Toya! Não fale assim do namorado de Sakura. Não se esqueça que ele é primo do seu melhor amigo.

- Não importa mãe. Eu não gosto e nem confio nele.

- Novidade, você sempre implicou com os meus namorados. E olha que tirando o Yashiro eu só tive dois e um deles foi quando eu tinha seis anos de idade!

- Eu só estou tentando te proteger. – A coisa tava ficando feia. Parecia que daqui a pouco eles iam começar a tacar móveis um no outro.

- Me proteger do que? De ser feliz? Não preciso desse tipo de proteção!

- Já chega! – Disse o pai dos dois. "Até que enfim alguém vai por ordem nessa bagunça. Imagina depois que eles viajarem. Essa casa vai virar um campo de batalhas e eu é que vou ficar no meio." – Parem de brigar. Os dois estão errados. Toya tem que aprender a ser menos ciumento e Sakura seja mais compreensiva com o seu irmão, não é fácil pra ele ver você com um namorado. Agora peçam desculpas. – Eles continuaram calados. – Peçam desculpas!

- Desculpa. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Assim é melhor. Agora subam que eu e sua mãe temos que arrumar nossas malas. – "Onde eu estou? No jardim de infância? Esses dois parecem duas criancinhas brigando." – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Disseram os dois antes de subirem para seus respectivos quartos.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia deixá-los sozinhos? A casa vai estar destruída quando voltarmos. – Disse o pai depois que eles já haviam deixados a sala.

- Não se preocupe querido. Eu sei que eles brigam o tempo todo, mas um tempo sozinhos vai ajudar. Eles vão aprender a confiar um no outro e a se respeitar. Por acaso não confia em nossos filhos?

- Eu confio. – Disse ele abraçando a esposa. – Mas só pra confirmar, nossa casa tem seguro, não tem? – Os dois riram, foram para seu quarto e eu fui atrás de Sakura. Quando eu entrei no quarto, Sakura estava sentada em frente ao computador com o msn ligado. Ela procurou na lista e encontrou quem procurava.

CONVERSA NO MSN:

- Oi Yashiro! – Digitou depois de abrir a janela.

- Oi amor.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim e você?

- Mais ou menos. Tenho uma péssima notícia.

- Eu também, mas fala você primeiro.

- Meus pais vão viajar amanhã ... Não vamos poder sair para jantar.

- Isso é perfeito!

- O quê?

- Eu ia falar pra gente cancelar mesmo. Amanhã vai ter um campeonato de videogame na casa de um amigo meu e eu queria muito ir.

- Espera um minuto. Você ia me trocar por videogame?

- Mais ou menos. – Sakura não respondeu. – Qual o problema?

- Você ia me trocar por videogame! Esse é o problema. Eu não acredito nisso.

- o quê? Só porque a gente tá namorando eu não posso mais sair com meus amigos?

- Eu não disse isso. Acontece que você queria desmarcar uma coisa que nós planejamos há mais de uma semana pra ir jogar videogame com seus amigos que você vê todos os dias. Nós não nos vemos desde o ano novo. Já faz quase um mês!

- Sakura não começa. Sabe que só voltei de viagem ontem.

- É, uma viagem com seus amigos da faculdade!

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Não sei. Pensar um pouco em mim! Parece que você nem quer me ver.

- Quer saber o que eu quero? Acabar com essa conversa, não estou a fim de brigar hoje. A gente se fala amanhã. Deseja boa viagem para os seus pais.

- Não, espera um minuto.

- Beijos. – Ele saiu imediatamente do msn.

FIM DA CONVERSA NO MSN

- O que! – Ela gritou antes de pegar o celular e digitar alguma coisa rapidamente e, em seguida, o colocou em cima do móvel novamente. Não levou mais do que trinta segundos para ele começar a tocar. – Tomoyo?

- Oi Sakura!

- Desculpa te incomodar Tomoyo. Você já deve estar cansada de eu te chamar toda vez que eu tenho problemas.

- Como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para fazer, sabe que meus pais estão sempre viajando. Se não fosse você e seus problemas a minha vida seria um tédio. – Sakura riu de leve. – Tudo bem, agora que eu já te fiz rir, me conta o que aconteceu dessa vez.

- Deixa-me ver. Meu pai foi chamado para uma escavação e vai viajar por meses com a minha mãe. Meu irmão continua implicando comigo e com o Yashiro. E por último, mas não menos importante, meu namorado se importa mais com uma competição de videogame do que comigo. Pode escolher. Você tem muitas opções.

- Espera, seu pai foi chamado para uma escavação? Que maravilha! Ele está esperando por isso há tanto tempo. Não está feliz por ele?

- Claro que estou feliz, isso vai ser ótimo pra ele. O problema é que minha mãe também vai e eu não quero passar sei lá quantos meses morando com o Toya. Ele está cada vez mais insuportável. Eu vou ficar loca desse jeito.

- Toya sempre foi super protetor, desde que você era pequena. Lembra quando você tinha seis anos? Ele não quer que você se machuque.

- Eu sei e compreendo, mas eu realmente achei que isso fosse mudar com o Yashiro, afinal ele é primo do Yukito. Foi só por isso que eu...

- Que você aceitou namorar o Yashiro? – Sakura ficou muda por um breve momento.

- Mais ou menos. Eu gosto do Yashiro, gosto muito, mas ás vezes ele me deixa tão zangada. Parece que ele nem liga pra mim. Tomoyo, você acha que fiz a coisa certa aceitando namorar ele?

- Você me fez a mesma pergunta há três meses, quando começou a namorar e a minha resposta continua a mesma. Se você não sabe, como eu vou saber? Você é a única pessoal que pode responder a essa pergunta. Tudo que tem que fazer é perguntar ao seu coração. A melhor parte é que não importa o que ele te disser, pode ter certeza que vai estar certo. – "Nossa, que lindo. Essa garota sabe exatamente do que está falando. Gosto de pessoas assim."

- Você sempre sabe o que falar. – Sakura fez uma breve pausa. – Sabe Tomoyo, pensando bem, eu nunca te vi com um namorado e a gente se conhece desde os quatro anos.

- Não se preocupe com a minha vida amorosa Sakura, você já tem a sua pra cuidar. – "Ai!"

- Calma, foi só um comentário. Mas você sabe que eu conheço vários garotos que estão, digamos assim, interessados em você.

- Mas eu não estou interessada neles. Já te disse que estou bem do jeito que estou. Não quero um namorado agora, isso só vai me trazer problemas. – "Admito que ela tem um ponto bem razoável, mas está sento melodramática de mais."

- Isso não é verdade! Ter um namorado é ótimo.

- Tá bom, dá pra notar. – Disse ela debochando. – Eu vejo como os seus relacionamentos só te trouxeram felicidade.

- É que eu não sou um bom exemplo! Mas olha o meu irmão. Ele está namorando há quatro anos com a mesma garota, eu acho até que vai pedi-la em casamento.

- Algumas pessoas têm sorte, o que não é meu caso e nem o seu.

- Tem razão. – Desistiu por fim. – Mas nosso dia ainda vai chegar, tenho certeza disso.

- Queria ser tão positiva quanto a isso Sakura.

- Não te entendo Tomoyo. Se nunca teve um namorado, como sabe que isso vai lhe causar problemas? Eu acho que você tem medo de amar.

- Não é isso. Eu só acho que não fui feita para ser amada.

- Que besteira, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse até agora. Muitos garotos gostam de você!

- Não Sakura! Eles gostam da minha imagem, não de mim. Nenhum deles me conhece de verdade. Hoje em dia as pessoas só se preocupam com status, poder, dinheiro, beleza... É difícil encontrar alguém que goste do outro pelo que ele é e não pelo que ele representa. Casos como o do seu irmão são raros. – "Quantos anos essa garota tem? Ela fala como se tivesse observado a raça humana durante anos. Uma adolescente normal não tem essa visão da vida. Interessante." – Ás vezes eu penso que tirando meus pais e você, ninguém me conhece de verdade.

- Tomoyo... Um dia você vai achar alguém, mas primeiro você tem que dar oportunidade para essa pessoa te encontrar. Como quer que alguém te ame pelo que é se se recusa a mostrar como é de verdade? Arrisque um pouco, vá conhecer gente nova e quando você menos esperar vai encontrar o que procura.

- Tem toda a razão. Mas sinceramente, ter um namorado agora é a última coisa que me preocupa. No momento quero me concentrar apenas na faculdade. O segundo ano já vai começar.

- Nem me fale. Eu nem acredito que já estamos no segundo ano de faculdade, eu em arquitetura e você em moda. Logo tudo vai voltar ao normal: aulas, provas, trabalhos... É muita pressão pra alguém de dezoito anos. Só de pensar já fico com saudades das férias.

- As aulas nem começaram e você já está com saudade das férias? Ai Sakura, você ainda tem praticamente um mês pra curtir as suas férias.

- Falando nisso, quer vir aqui em casa amanhã? Não tenho nada pra fazer já que o Yashiro me trocou por videogame e meus pais vão viajar.

- Não sei não.

- Por favor! Ai você me ajuda a sobreviver ao meu irmão e o mau humor dele.

- Tá bom, eu vou depois do almoço.

- Iupi! – Eu achei que a conversa tinha terminado, mas estava enganado. Elas ainda tinham muito pra conversar e eu muito para escutar...

* * *

Olá!

Como vão? Eu estou bem apesar de estar um pouco atolada com a escola, mas não foi por isso que demorei para escrever. Acontece que eu contei para umas amigas que eu escrevo fics e elas são apaixonadas por fics, só que fics de famosos. Elas costumam ir em site chamado fanfic obssession que te coloca dentro da história com o seu famoso favorito, se vocês gostarem desse tipo de fic eu recomendo. Enfim, elas me pediram para ler a minha fic, só que pediram pra mim trocar os nomes das personagens porque elas não são boas para lembrar de nomes em japonês. Como eu ia mostrar a fic pra elas, fiquei mais nervosa pensando o que elas iam achar da história e etc, por isso demorei mais pra escrever.

Bom, o que vocês acharam? Gostaram do começo? Na minha ideia inicial a Meiling ia ser o cupido, mas recebi uma review da nina sakurai no último capitulo da minha outra fic me sugerindo que fosse o Eriol e eu adorei a ideia! Então mudei tudo. Deu pra notar que o Shaoran não apareceu na história ainda, e já vou avisando que ele não vai aparecer no próximo capitulo também, eu acho... Vocês me conhecem, vivo mudando de ideia. Nessa fic as coisas vão mudar um pouquinho, mas eu prometo que vai ser muito divertida. Estou tentando fazer uma comédia, então me avisem se eu não tiver conseguindo, hehehehe. Estou esperando anciosa pelas Reviews! Mandem bastantes.

.:Beijinhus:.


	2. Lembranças

** AVISO: **Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

** Cap. 2 – Lembranças **

Eram exatamente sete horas da manhã quando o despertador de Sakura tocou. Ela se levantou e foi direto para o banho, já que daqui a duas horas iria levar seus pais para o aeroporto junto com seu irmão. Sinceramente eu não sei como ela conseguiu acordar com tanta disposição depois de ter ficado até tão tarde no telefone com a amiga. Elas falavam sobre tantas coisas e mudavam de assunto tão rápido que eu até fiquei perdido com tanta informação. Confesso que não aguentei ficar acordado, cai no sono por volta da uma e meia da manhã. Mas a conversa delas me rendeu informações valiosas sobre a personalidade de Sakura. Mas quer saber o que me chamou mais a atenção? A amiga dela.

Tomoyo parece ser uma garota muito inteligente, observadora, decidida e concentrada em seus objetivos, o que já não é tão normal para uma garota de dezoito anos. Mas o que mais me incomodou nela foi o fato de que ela não acredita no amor. É como se estivesse criticando o meu trabalho e isso eu não admito. Por isso eu estou decidido a mudar a cabeça dela. Vou arrumar um namorado pra ela também, só assim ficarei melhor.

Sakura terminou de se arrumar num piscar de olhos e desceu para tomar café com sua família. Ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou todos lá, seu pai e seu irmão estavam sentados a mesa e sua mãe estava terminando de fazer o café.

- Bom dia! – Disse alegremente.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Respondeu seu pai. – Parece mais animada hoje. – Ela sorriu para o pai.

- Conversar com a Tomoyo sempre a deixa de bom humor. – Comentou Toya. O sorriso de Sakura sumiu e ela encarou o irmão.

- Como sabe que conversei com Tomoyo ontem? Estava ouvindo a minha conversa de novo?

- Não estava ouvindo de propósito, estava ouvindo porque você é uma monstrenga que fala alto demais e o seu quarto fica do lado do meu. Não tive como evitar. – Ele fez cara de sínico. – A propósito, já fez as pazes com Yashiro ou ainda estão brigados?

- Você brigou com seu namorado querida? – Disse sua mãe preocupada. – Espero que não tenha sido por culpa da viajem, porque se for eu sinto muitíssimo...

- Está tudo bem mamãe. Falando nisso, o Yashiro desejou boa viajem pra vocês. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Nós brigamos por outro motivo, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. É melhor se preocupar em dar um jeito no Toya e essa boca grande. – Ele nem ligou.

Os quatro terminaram seu café e seguiram a caminho do aeroporto que ficava a mais ou menos uma hora de distância. Seus pais fizeram o check-in e em menos de dez minutos foram chamados para o embarque.

- Então é isso. Se cuidem e, por favor, não coloquem fogo na casa. – Disse o pai abraçando Sakura. Ela riu de leve.

- Pai, não somos mais crianças! – Ele sorriu. – Se colocarmos fogo na casa, nós sabemos chamar os bombeiros. Não precisa se preocupar. – Ela piscou para o pai que estava indo abraçar o filho mais velho.

- Adeus filho. – Eles se abraçaram por alguns minutos. – Vê se pega leve com a sua irmã. Pra começar pare de ouvir as conversar dela.

- Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. – A mãe abraçou os dois filhos carinhosamente e deu um recado para os dois.

- Tenho certeza que ficarão bem, mas se precisarem de alguma coisa não hesitem em nos ligar. Assim que chegarmos ao hotel, nós ligaremos para passar o numero para vocês. – Um sinal tocou e uma voz grossa anunciou a última chamada para o embarque do vôo 724 com destino ao Egito. – Temos que ir querido. – Disse para o marido ao mesmo tempo em que entregava a passagem para o comissário do embarque.

- Adeus! Façam uma boa viagem. Sentiremos saudades! – Eles embarcaram. Sakura e Toya permaneceram no aeroporto até o avião decolar. Aos poucos, os outros acompanhantes foram deixando o local, até que só restaram os dois parados ali, olhando para a pista de vôo vazia.

- Vem, vamos para casa. – Disse Toya. Assim que ele olhou para a irmã viu uma lagrima descendo pelo seu rosto. Ele a enxugou e sorriu docemente para a irmã. – Eu sei, também já estou com saudades. Vamos. – Os dois seguiram em direção ao carro.

Como eu pensava Sakura foi derrotada. Não demorou muito para ela pegar no sono depois de entrar no carro, mas também com aquela trilha sonora até eu tava começando a ficar com sono. Toya ouvia uma música calma, uma mistura de pop com clássico bem relaxante, onde o piano era o instrumento principal. E foi esse o estilo de música que prevaleceu durante todo o caminho de volta. Eu me reclinei no banco de trás e fiquei aproveitando.

Um pouco depois da metade do caminho ouvi um barulho estranho que não se encaixava na melodia da musica. Sentei-me e observei a parte da frente do carro. Sakura continuava dormindo feito um bebê e Toya ainda dirigia. Um dos sinais fechou e obrigou-nos a parar. Foi nesse instante que Toya pegou o celular e colocou-o na orelha.

- Alô? Ah, oi amor. Tudo bem? – Disse. – Ainda não. Devo chegar em uns vinte minutos. Sakura está dormindo. Claro que está triste, até eu estou. Afinal nunca passamos mais de dois dias longe de nossos pais. Tenho certeza que ela ficará bem depois de alguns dias.

O sinal abriu e nós voltamos a nos mexer e Toya continuava ao celular. Isso me incomodou um pouco, é contra lei falar no celular enquanto dirige. Ele podia nos matar. Se bem que não aconteceria nada comigo, sou imortal. Mas e a pobre da Sakura que estava dormindo tão inocentemente no banco da frente? Isso que é irresponsabilidade!

- Estou. Então você me liga depois? Não vai esquecer se não fico com saudades. – A voz dele soou dengosa e melosa. Era até estranho ver um homem como ele falar daquele jeito. Não combinava de jeito nenhum. – Também te amo. Tchau. – Desligou o celular.

Nada aconteceu durante o resto do caminho. Chegamos depois de alguns minutos. Toya estacionou o carro, desceu e abriu a porta de casa. Depois ele voltou para o carro, abriu a porta de Sakura, pegou-a no colo e a levou cuidadosamente para dentro de casa. Ele a deitou em sua cama e desceu para a cozinha, para fazer o almoço.

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando Sakura acordou. Ela acordou com o barulho da campainha. Depois de se assustar por estar deitada em sua cama ela se levantou e lavou o rosto. Dez minutos depois ela desceu para encontrar o irmão. Quando chegou à sala percebeu que este não estava sozinho. Havia uma jovem mulher junto com ele. A principio pensei que fosse Tomoyo, mas logo percebi que estava enganado. Aquela mulher deveria ter uns vinte e três anos, logo não poderia ser quem eu achava que era. Mas se não era a amiga de Sakura, então quem era ela? Sakura tratou de responder minha pergunta.

- Oi Mizuki. Não sabia que viria hoje. Achei que ainda estava visitando seus pais. – Sakura se aproximou e a cumprimentou gentilmente.

Mizuki tinha cabelos ruivos acastanhados e compridos que iam até um pouco abaixo de sua cintura. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam intensamente e um sorriso doce estava em seus lábios. Parecia ser uma pessoa bem calma, paciente, meiga e por alguma razão não me era estranha.

- Cheguei hoje de manhã, mas estava com tanta saudade de seu irmão que quis vim fazer uma visita a vocês. – Ela abraçou Toya e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- E deixa-me adivinhar, te deu uma vontade de cozinhar e você aproveitou pra ajudar o Toya a fazer o almoço? – As duas riram baixinho.

- Hey! Porque acha que recebi ajuda?

- Simples, por que o cheiro está muito bom para ser da sua comida. Admita, sua namorada te ajudou a preparar o almoço.

- Eu não cozinho tão mal assim! – Protestou, mas Sakura continuou olhando fixamente para ele. – Está bem, Kaho me ajudou, mas foi só um pouquinho.

- Um pouquinho? Sei. – Ela olhou para os dois e sorriu. – Bem o que estamos esperando então? Vamos comer.

Os três foram para a cozinha e começaram a almoçar. Eu fiquei ali apenas observando, mas não quem eu deveria. Não conseguia parar de pensar de que já havia visto aquela mulher antes, mas onde? Eles terminaram de almoçar e eu continuava pensando.

Mizuki e Sakura começaram a lavar a louça e Toya subiu para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Mizuki comentou sobre o dia em que conheceu Toya e isso me deu um estalo. Claro que já a conhecia, como pude me esquecer dela e de Toya! Eu os conheci há uns quatro anos e fiz com que eles se conhecessem.

Era primavera, a cidade de Tomoeda estava toda florida, o dia estava quente e ensolarado. Era o tipo de dia em que todos os adolescentes iam tomar um sorvete para se refrescar. Como estava sem "trabalho" fui para uma dessas sorveterias badaladas atrás de alguns corações solitários. Foi lá que encontrei Toya, mas ele não estava lá com os amigos tomando um sorvetinho, estava trabalhando. Era ele que servia a todos e cuidava dos pagamentos. O dia estava movimentado e ele estava sozinho. Toya estava cansado e suava muito, mas mesmo assim atendia a todos os clientes com um sorriso no rosto.

- Prontinho. Aqui está o seu sorvete, aproveite. – Dizia ele a uma garotinha de oito anos.

- Brigada moço! – Respondeu a menina com um grande sorriso e com os olhinhos brilhando.

Pessoas e mais pessoas passaram por aquela sorveteria naquele dia, mas nenhuma delas era a certa para Toya. Eram dez horas quando o dono apareceu e fechou o lugar. Toya foi para casa depois de receber seu salário e um extra por cobrir o turno do outro funcionário que faltara por estar doente. Ele estava indo para casa quando passou em frente a um templo antigo. Algo nele me chamou a atenção, me atraía. Deixei Toya continuar seu caminho e eu permaneci no local. Entrei no templo olhando tudo, as árvores, as luzes, a grama alta, as folhas caídas no chão. Tudo parecia normal, menos o fato de estar vazio. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas eu continuava sentindo aquela presença que me chamou a atenção.

Continuei adentrando cada vez mais naquele lugar estranho e solitário. Passei por uma pequena igreja, um santuário, um dojo e um pequeno lago antes de chegar à casa principal, onde as luzes estavam acessas. Ouvi um barulho e voei mais de pressa. Encontrei um casal, segurando malas nas mãos, dentro da casa. Eles observaram as paredes e o teto e logo em seguida saíram pela porta dos fundos e foram para o quintal.

- Está em melhor estado do que pensávamos. Só vamos precisar pintar as paredes, trocar algumas telhas e tapar alguns buracos.

- Claro. Logo teremos o templo que sempre sonhamos ter. Você vai cuidar da igreja, eu vou dar aulas de artes marciais e quem sabe nossa filha se anima e dá aulas de arco e flecha. – Eles abraçaram e depois trocaram um beijo de carinho. – Vamos amor, temos muito que fazer.

- Sim, mas vamos começar desfazendo as malas e no estalando querido. – Ela se virou para trás em minha direção e falou num tom mais alto. – Mizuki! Venha conhecer nossa nova casa.

Uma garota veio de trás de mim. Seus olhos não brilhavam, seus cabelos não eram compridos e não havia um belo sorriso em seus lábios. Era nítido o desagrado que sentia em estar ali. Ela se aproximou de vagar dos pais e colocou sua mala azul clara no chão. Seus olhos percorreram todo o perímetro ao seu redor e uma careta apareceu em seu rosto.

- É aqui que vamos morar? – Disse apontando para casa. Seus pais confirmaram com a cabeça. – Nessa coisa velha! Não acredito que nos mudamos para cá para morar em uma casa velha e caindo aos pedaços.

- Ela pode estar um pouco velha, mas nós vamos concertá-la rapidinho. Você vai ver, vai ficar novinha em folha.

- Porque viemos para cá? Estou cansada de me mudar todo ano porque vocês têm um sonho diferente para realizar! Eu odeio esse lugar, quero ir pra casa.

- Essa é nossa casa agora. – Respondeu o pai.

- Mais que droga!

Ela chutou o chão, o que espalhou areia para tudo quanto é lado, e saiu correndo para dentro de casa. Foi possível ouvir o barulho de uma porta se batendo com força. Seus pais suspiraram profundamente e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Foi a mãe que finalmente quebrou o silencio.

- Deixa, eu vou conversar com ela dessa vez. – Disse antes de ir atrás de Mizuki.

No dia seguinte encontrei Toya trabalhando na sorveteria novamente e, como no dia anterior, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e um vazio no coração. Fiquei entediado enquanto o via trabalhar e me lembrei da menina de ontem, ela também precisava de minha ajuda, talvez devesse trazer-la aqui para ver como reage ao ver Toya. Quem sabe da certo? Ficar olhando Toya não ia me levar a nada, então resolvi visitar Mizuki e ver como havia acabado aquela briga de ontem.

Cheguei ao templo e o vi completamente diferente de como era. As paredes tinham sido pintadas, as luzes concertadas, as telhas trocadas, a grama cortada e os buracos tapados. Eles não estavam brincando quando disseram que iam consertar tudo rapidinho. Tudo estava novo, mas com aparência de velho. A única coisa que realmente parecia nova era a placa que estava na frente do templo e dizia: "Bem vindo ao Templo Tsukimine, um lugar para fazer suas preces ou para treinar. Um lugar só seu."

Comecei a procurar por Mizuki. Encontrei-a na parte de trás de sua casa, ela estava segurando um arco e flecha e em sua frente havia um alvo há mais ou menos dezesseis metros de distância. Mizuki puxou o fio do arco o máximo que pode, mirou e lançou a flecha que em meio segundo atingiu o alvo exatamente no centro. Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu em seus lábios. "Ela sabe sorrir?" Pensei.

- Muito bem filha. Não sei por que se recusa a dar aulas. – Disse sua mãe que estava atrás dela. Eu nem tinha reparado que ela estava parada ali. O sorriso sumiu.

- Sabe que não quero fazer parte disso. – Respondeu ela secamente.

- Ainda está brava?

- O que você acha? Todo ano agente se muda, todo ano eu perco amigos. Não conheço ninguém aqui mamãe, estou sozinha!

- Então saia e faça novos amigos ao invés de ficar apenas reclamando. E não se esqueça que não está sozinha, eu e seu pai estamos aqui com você, sempre.

- É, sei. – Disse antes de ir para dentro de casa e logo em seguida seguir para a rua.

- Aonde vai Kaho? – Perguntou seu pai ao vê-la saindo do templo.

- Fazer novos amigos a quem terei de dizer adeus quando vocês resolverem se mudar de novo. Sugestão da mamãe.

Ela nem olhou para trás, apenas continuou andando sem nem saber para onde estava indo. Agora seria à hora perfeita para levá-la a sorveteria, mas infelizmente ela seguiu na direção oposta. Felizmente eu sou um gênio **(N/E: **e muito modesto como devem ter reparado.**)** e tinha um plano. Eu peguei a fita que estava prendendo seu cabelo e voei na direção oposta. Como ela não me via, pensou que o vento havia arrancado a fita de seus cabelos.

Meu plano estava dando certo até que alguém segurou a fita e a puxou de minha mão. Demorei um pouco para perceber que essa pessoa era, na verdade, Toya. Ele ainda estava de uniforme, o que significava que estava em seu intervalo, já que seu colega havia melhorado da gripe que contraíra na noite anterior. Mizuki se aproximou correndo, estava sem ar e suada.

- Acredito que isso lhe pertença. – Disse Toya estendendo a fita.

- Bri-ga-da. – Respondeu ela pausadamente enquanto respirava. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Toya, o que a fez ficar toda corada. – Brigada.

- Você já disse isso. – Ele riu – Nunca te vi por aqui, por acaso se mudou recentemente?

- Sim, cheguei ontem. Como sabe?

- Trabalho em uma sorveteria. Praticamente já vi o rosto de todos dessa cidade. – Ele apontou para o uniforme e depois estendeu a mão para ela. – Me chamo Toya Kinomoto. Muito prazer.

- Me chamo Kaho Mizuki Teshiro, mas todo mundo me chama de Mizuki. – Eles apertaram as mãos por uma eternidade.

- Então para onde se mudo? – Toya resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Eu e meus pais nos mudamos para o velho templo Tsukimine.

- Então foi sua família que comprou o templo. Eu adorava brincar lá quando era criança. Fiquei muito triste quando fechou e nunca mais fui lá, mas parece que agora eu tenho um novo motivo para voltar a frequentá-lo. – Ele sorriu e o rosto de Mizuki ficou completamente vermelho. O relógio de Toya apitou, lembrando-o que estava na hora de voltar. – Tenho que ir. Agente se vê por aí.

Ele partiu, mas Mizuki continuou parada lá como uma idiota até perceber que tudo tinha sido real. Ela simplesmente se virou e andou de volta para casa.

Uma semana se passou e os dois não voltaram mais a se ver, no entanto, seus humores estavam melhores: Mizuki não reclamou mais por ter se mudado e estava pensando em aceitar a proposta da mãe de dar aulas no templo, em troca de um salário é claro; e Toya estava mais feliz e animado. Era fato que um havia feito bem para o outro e que deviam se ver de novo, mas eu não conseguia juntar os dois. Mizuki não saiu mais de casa e Toya deixou de passar em frente ao templo quando ia para casa, pois seu colega estava lhe dando carona.

Os pais de Mizuki organizaram um festival no Templo para comemorar a reabertura do lugar. Ela estava sentada em frente a sua casa olhando o movimento a sua volta, nunca havia visto tantas pessoas. Seus olhos passavam por cada rosto, com a esperança de ver alguém conhecido. Sua mãe se aproximou dela.

- Está procurando alguém? – Perguntou.

- Ai, que susto mãe! Não chegue assim de mancinho.

- Não tente me enrolar. Responda minha pergunta.

- Claro que não. Sabe que não conheço ninguém aqui em Tomoeda. – Mentiu.

- Sei. – Disse ela num tom de brincadeira. – Eu te conheço, pensa que não percebi que seu humor mudou desde aquele passeio? Sei que conheceu alguém e que é um garoto. – Mizuki engoliu em seco.

- Claro que não mãe.

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas quero conhecer o seu namorado.

- Mãe! Toya não é meu namorado, mal o conheço.

- Então o nome dele é Toya.

- Droga! – Resmungou baixinho. Sua mãe apenas riu.

- Então quando conhecê-lo melhor você me apresenta. – Falou antes de ir embora.

Mizuki continuou sentada lá por mais uma hora e Toya não apareceu. Ela finalmente desistiu, pegou suas coisas e foi praticar arco e flecha. Isso a deixou relaxada, era como se esquecesse de todo o barulho do festival, de todos os problemas. Ela lançou a flecha e novamente acertou o alvo bem no centro.

- Isso foi incrível! – Disse uma voz feminina. Mizuki se assustou e se virou para ver quem estava ali.

- Toya?

- Oi Mizuki. – Seus olhos brilharam. – Desculpa te interromper. – Ela olhou para a garota ao lado dele. – Essa é minha irmã Sakura.

- Olá. – Disse Sakura alegremente.

- Oi Sakura! Muito prazer. Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho quinze anos. – Sakura sorriu. – Você é muito bonita, Toya tinha razão. – Os dois coraram.

- Brigada.

- Toya eu vou falar com a Tomoyo.

- Toma cuidado, não vai se perder. – Disse ele enquanto Sakura saiu correndo sem nem ouvir o que ele dizia.

- Sua irmã é uma gracinha.

- Quer de presente? – Ela se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele. Mizuki riu.

- Como me achou aqui?

- Sua mãe me disse onde estava.

- Claro que disse.

Os dois ficaram conversando até anoitecer. Depois daquele dia não demorou muito até começarem a namorar, apenas sete dias. Eu fui embora e voltei no ano seguinte para verificar. Os pais de Mizuki tinham ido embora, mas ela continuava cuidando do Templo, com a ajuda de Toya.

O som da campainha me fez acordar dos meus pensamentos. Sakura saiu correndo em direção a porta.

- Deixa que eu atendo, deve ser a Tomoyo. – Finalmente eu ia conhecer-la. Sakura voltou em dois minutos acompanhada da amiga e pra ser sincero, eu não estava preparado para o que aconteceu.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela a demora, pois esse capítulo já está pronto há algum tempo, mas eu não tive tempo para postá-lo antes. Estou meio ocupada utimamente, mas acho que agora vai melhorar porque eu finalmente me formei na escola! Agora vamos ver se eu consigo entrar em uma faculadade...

Bem esse capítulo fala bastante sobre Toya e Misuki e também mostra algumas caracteristicas das personagens, como a atenção e carinho que Toya tem por Sakura etc. No próximo eu pretendo introduzir novos perssonagens a vocês e finalmente trazer Shaoran para a fic ^-^

Espero que estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando a fic. Tentarei escrevê-la mais rápido, prometo.

Estou a

dorando as reviews, por isso continuem mandando :P

Respostas:

(préfácio)

**Ninha Souma:** Não tem problema ser má as vezes haushuashu ... mas eu não sou assim tão má, os novos capitulos já estão ai para você conferir. Muito obrigada pela Review.

**Vanessa S.: **Obrigada do fundo do coração, espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos!

(cap. 1)

**Hiwako:** Eu sei, quis fazer esse namorado de Sakura o mais idiota possivel. Nãao se preocupe, o Syoran-tudo-de-bom já vai aparecer, mas não pessoalmente ... você vai entender no proximo capitulo. Obrigada pela Review, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Não sabia que a faculdade de arquitetura é tão dificil assim, talvez você possa me dar umas dicas dessa área, pois não faço a minima ideia do que se faz nessa faculdade hahaha. O Eriol como cupido ficou legal, não é? Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos!

**nina sakurai: **Oi! Você faz muitas perguntas sabia... Pra começar o Shaoran não é o namorado de seis anos da Sakura, desculpa. Ele vai ser um completo estranho para Sakura, completo mesmo, ela nem vai conhecê-lo pessoalmente há principio... mas eu não vou contar agora, vou te deixar pensando no assunto. Depois que li sua Review realmente pensei em colocá-lo como o namoradinho de Sakura, mas decidi continuar com o plano original. Pra mim significa muito saber que você está gostando da minha fic, aliáis eu dei uma olhadinha na sua fic e gostei muito, estou ansiosa esperando mais capitulos. Peguei o seu email no seu perfil e vou responder as outras perguntas por lá, tá bom? Obrigada por tudo!

.:Beijinhus:.


	3. Linha Do Destino

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 3 – Linha do destino**

Elas entraram pela porta e eu caí com um baque silencioso no chão. Não conseguia me manter no ar, minhas assas não me obedeciam. Minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração começou disparar. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, já ouvira falar, mas nunca tinha pensado que era tão forte assim. Eu estava apaixonado!

Foi só olhar para ela, para Tomoyo. Ela era perfeita: tinha cabelos compridos num tom cinza claro, seus olhos de cor azul brilhavam intensamente como o mar em um dia de verão, sua pele parecia delicada e macia, seus lábios tinham um tom rosado irresistível e seu corpo era cheio de leves curvas.

- Olá Mizuki. Como vai? – Parecia um anjo falando. Minha vontade era de me transformar naquele momento e pedi-la em casamento, mas sabia que aquela não era a ideia mais brilhante que já tive, por isso me controlei e só Deus sabe como foi difícil.

Enquanto fazia isso, uma vozinha bem no fundo da minha cabeça me lembrava da regra básica de se apaixonar. Sim! Nós cupidos temos regras. Toda a sociedade que espera sobreviver precisa de regras. Pois bem, a regra básica sobre se apaixonar é não ter presa. Antes de fazer alguma coisa idiota, como se transformar e pedir ela em casamento, temos que ter uma história muito bem bolada. Não dá para chegar e dizer "Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho família, não tenho amigos, nem uma casa e nem emprego, mas quero casar com você! Pra falar a verdade eu sou um cupido." Até a mulher mais apaixonada fugiria de um pretendente assim, e ainda chamaria uma ambulância pra levar-lo para o hospício.

- Oi Tomoyo! Estou bem, obrigada. Você está linda, adorei o seu cabelo.

- Obrigada. – Disse envergonhada. Alguns segundos depois Toya apareceu atrás das duas amigas, ele segurava sua toalha na mão e seu cabelo, ainda molhado, pingava em sua camiseta.

- Oi Tomoyo. – Disse ao passar entre elas e se aproximar de Mizuki. Ela apenas sorriu e acenou com a mão. – Veio fazer companhia a Sakura enquanto eu e Mizuki saímos?

- Vocês vão sair? – Perguntou Sakura. Toya confirmou com a cabeça como se fosse a coisa mias óbvia do mundo.

- Vamos ao cinema. – Disse Mizuki. – Querem ir junto? – As duas se olharam por um instante.

- Não obrigada. Não estou com animo para sair hoje. – Falou Sakura forçando um sorriso.

- Ainda está chateada por que brigou com... Ai! – Mizuki beliscou Toya no braço, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar.

- Porque não vai pendurar sua toalha lá fora, querido? – Toya saiu em direção à porta que levava ao varal. – Não liga pro seu irmão não. Às vezes eu me pergunto se as coisas que ele fala passam pela cabeça antes de sair pela boca. – Sakura e Tomoyo riram baixinho. Toya apareceu atrás da namorada e fez cara de indignado.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse ele. Mizuki apenas riu e lhe deu um selinho.

- É melhor nós nos apresarmos ou vamos perder a sessão do cinema.

Os dois saíram depois de dez minutos. Toya não parava de falar para as meninas tomarem cuidado, pra não abrirem a porta para estranhos, esse tipo de coisa. Quando eles se foram Sakura respirou aliviada e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Tomoyo. Elas ligaram a Tv e depois de cinco minutos começaram a conversar. Eu ainda estava enfeitiçado com a beleza de Tomoyo e não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de ficar olhando para ela. Nem prestei atenção no assunto que estavam discutindo. Lembro-me apenas delas comentarem alguma coisa sobre Yashiro, sobre os pais de Tomoyo passarem o próximo dia em casa com ela e depois falarem sobre uma garota chamada Sayo.

- Será que esse ano ela vai me tratar melhor? – Perguntou Sakura esperançosa.

- Duvido. Desde o dia em que se conheceram ela não te deixa em paz.

- Queria saber por que ela me odeia tanto.

- É porque ela gosta de chamar atenção. Você é muito mais bonita, legal, inteligente e divertida que ela e por isso chama mais atenção, mesmo que involuntariamente. Por isso ela te vê como uma ameaça. Não me surpreenderia se ela tentasse ficar com Yashiro só para te perturbar.

As horas foram passando e logo já estava de noite. Toya voltara para casa sozinho, já que havia deixado Mizuki em casa antes de voltar. Ele perguntou se Tomoyo queria ficar para jantar e no meu interior eu desejava que ela dissesse sim, mas ela recusou o convite. Disse que tinha algumas coisas para fazer em casa e que precisava ir. Ela pegou o celular e ligou para casa, em dez minutos uma limusine parou em frente à casa de Sakura e a levou embora. Nada de interessante aconteceu depois que ela se foi, Sakura e Toya jantaram e depois foram se deitar. Assim foi o primeiro dia deles sem os pais.

Sakura acordou por volta das onze horas da manhã no dia seguinte. Ela desceu às escadas a procura do irmão. Mas ao invés dele, Sakura encontrou um bilhete preso na geladeira com um imã.

_Bom dia monstrenga. Fui trabalhar. Deixei comida pra você na geladeira. Volto para o jantar. Se a mamãe ou o papai ligar me avisa. P.S: cuidado para não quebrar nada._

- Eu não sou monstrenga! – Gritou ela para o nada e logo em seguida amassou o bilhete e o jogou no lixo. Pelo visto Sakura não acordara de bom humor.

Ela abriu a geladeira e tomou seu café da manhã enquanto assistia à televisão. Assim que acabou de comer ela subiu, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa mais quente, já que o dia amanhecera nublado. Sem ter o que fazer, ela ligou seu computador, fez login na sua conta de email e pra sua surpresa havia recebido dez mensagens novas. A primeira mensagem era da faculdade, avisando que adiantariam o primeiro dia de aula para a próxima semana. "Maravilha." Resmungou. Abriu a segunda e viu uma propaganda sobre o um novo secador de cabelo, nem terminou de ler, simplesmente excluiu. A terceira e a quarta vinham de duas amigas suas, elas contavam como as suas férias tinham sido boas e como elas estavam ansiosas para reencontrá-la na faculdade. Sakura sorriu ao ler os emails de suas amigas Rika e Chiharu e logo em seguida respondeu aos dois emails. Os próximos seis emails deixaram Sakura surpresa, todos pertenciam à mesma pessoa, seu namorado Yashiro. Em cada um dos emails ele pedia desculpas pelo jeito como a tratou e dizendo que tinham que conversar. Ela ficou sentada ali sem saber o que responder. Por sorte o telefone tocou e a salvou dessa enrascada.

- Alô?

- Sakura?

- Mãe! Tudo bem?

- Oi querida. Tá tudo bem e ai?

- Estamos bem. Como foi o vôo?

- Foi tranquilo, um pouco de turbulência, mas tudo bem. Eu não posso falar muito, só liguei pra saber se tava tudo bem e pra passar o telefone do hotel.

- Espera um pouco que vou pegar um papel pra anotar. – Sakura foi até a mesa e pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. – Pronto, pode falar.

- O número é 6823-9072. Não se esquece de colocar o código quando for ligar.

- Não vou esquecer.

- Então tá querida. Eu seu pai temos que pegar um carro para o hotel. Ele tá te mandando um beijo.

- Manda outro pra ele.

- Se cuida filha, manda um beijo pro seu irmão e diz que estamos com saudades. Nós ligamos de novo mais tarde. Beijo te amo. Tchau.

- Beijo mãe, também te amo! Tchau.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Sakura ligou para o irmão para contar as boas novas sobre seus pais. Toya, no entanto, depois de ouvir as novidades, começou a falar pra Sakura que estava preocupado com ela em casa sozinha, para tomar cuidado, não abrir a porta para estranhos, pra tomar cuidado se fosse usar o fogão etc. Isso só deixou Sakura mais irritada, ela gritou pro irmão que não era mais criança antes de desligar o telefone.

Eram duas horas da tarde quando Sakura almoçou. Eu nem me lembro como, mas de alguma forma ela derramou meia garrafa de refrigerante em cima dela mesma. Depois de limpar a bagunça que havia feito ela tomou outro banho, vestiu uma saia rosa clara e uma blusa de alcinha branca, se sentou no sofá da sala e começou a assistir a um filme que, em minha opinião era muito meloso. Quando faltavam uns quinze minutos para o filme terminar a capainha tocou. Ela levantou reclamando que ia perder o fim do filme e foi abrir a porta.

- Yashiro! – Disse surpresa.

- O amor. Vim aqui pra gente conversar. – Ele estendeu uma rosa vermelha para ela.

- Está bem. Pode entrar. – Falou desanimadamente e pegou a rosa, depois fez um gesto para que ele entrasse. Os dois foram até a sala, ela deu uma espiadela na televisão e viu as letrinhas do crédito, suspirou e desligou-a. – Pode falar. – Sua voz saiu ríspida e seca.

- Eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz anteontem. Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito. Mas sinceramente eu não vejo o problema de eu ter ido jogar videogame com meus amigos já que você já ia desmarcar mesmo. Mesmo assim me desculpa, por favor. – Sakura respirou fundo.

- Olha Yashiro, o problema não foi você ir jogar videogame com seus amigos. O problema foi você ter cogitado trocar nosso encontro por videogame. Isso realmente me deixou muito chateada.

Ele se calou por um minuto e depois começou a falar que aquela não era a sua intenção, que Sakura havia entendido errado. Os dois ficaram discutindo por quase uma hora, mas no final Sakura cedeu e perdoou ele. Ele deu um selinho em Sakura e eu pude sentir o que Sakura sentia através da nossa conexão: Nada. Isso mesmo! Não foi amor, nem raiva, nem compaixão. Simplesmente nada. Agora tinha ficado óbvio o motivo de eu estar ali. Mas agora que haviam feito as pazes seria muito mais difícil encontrar um par para Sakura. Felizmente, para mim, não demorou muito para que eles brigassem de novo.

Os dois estavam no sofá se beijando e Yashiro deslizou sua mão vagarosamente para os quadris de Sakura. Ela apenas pegou em sua mão e a colocou mais para cima e o olhou feio. Dois minutos se passaram e ele fez de novo. Dessa vez Sakura deu uma bronca em seu namorado. Mais dois minutos se passaram e ele tentou novamente. Sakura se levantou com raiva do sofá.

- Yashiro! Pare com isso!

- Mas eu não posso evitar. Já faz três meses, quase quatro, que estamos namorando e até agora nada. Sabe o que quero.

- E você sabe que a resposta é não! Não estou pronta ainda.

- Você disse a mesma coisa no mês passado e no anterior. Sakura eu tenho necessidades, a carne é fraca e a tentação é grande. Eu sinto falta. Quero te tocar, acariciar a sua pele. Eu quero...

- Transar?

- Eu ia dizer te amar por completo.

- Yashiro, nós já tivemos essa conversa e a minha opinião continua a mesma. Eu não estou pronta ainda.

- Eu estou cansado de esperar! Não é nada de mais... – Os olhos de Sakura ficaram vermelhos de raiva.

- Pode não ser para você! Mas a perda da minha virgindade é muito importante para mim.

- Eu não te entendo. Porque não quer? Você não me ama? Não confia em mim ou o quê?

- Não seja idiota! Não tem nada a ver com o que sinto por você, tem a ver com o que sinto a respeito de mim mesma. Se me sinto pronta ou não.

- Pois eu acho que você não confia em mim, não confia quando eu te digo que...

- Não vem jogar a culpa em mim não! – Eles ouviram um barulho e pararam de discutir. Alguns segundos depois Toya entrou na sala e se surpreendeu ao ver Yashiro. Sakura tomou fôlego e se virou para o irmão. – O que faz em casa?

- São cinco horas, sabe que saio do trabalho as quatro. – Ele olhou para Yashiro e depois de volta para a irmã. – Eu interrompi alguma coisa?

- Não. Pra falar a verdade o Yashiro já estava indo embora, não é mesmo? – Ela encarou o namorado, furiosa. Ele engoliu em seco e confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu te levo até a porta. – Disse rispidamente.

Sakura acompanhou-o até a porta e nem ouviu quando ele tentou falar, fechou a porta em sua cara e voltou para a sala onde seu irmão se encontrava. Este, ainda desconfiado, perguntou se estava tudo bem. Sakura disse um "tudo" rapidamente, subiu até seu quarto, bateu a porta e se jogou na cama. Alguns minutos depois ela pegou o celular. "Vai ligar para Tomoyo." Pensei. Essa era sua intenção até se lembrar de como sua amiga estava animada por ter seus pais só pra ela por um dia inteiro. Sakura não seria louca de estragar a felicidade da amiga por causa de seus problemas. Ela se sentou e ficou observando o lado de fora pela janela.

Cada minuto que passava fazia com que a vontade de conversar com alguém crescesse dentro de Sakura e depois de vinte minutos parecia que ela ia explodir. Ela olhava pro telefone desesperada. Sakura pegou um caderninho em baixo de seu travesseiro, abriu na última página e começou a escrever (**N/E – **Oi! Pra quem tá pensando que isso é um diário está muito enganado. Sakura não relata seus dias nesse caderno, apenas alguns pensamentos. Sendo assim não é um diário, apenas um caderno onde ela ocasionalmente faz anotações. Ás vezes mencionarei alguns trechos desse caderno para vocês. )

"_Não consigo. Preciso falar com alguém. Talvez essa seja uma ideia idiota, mas no momento é a única que tenho... Deixarei que o destino me guie!"_

Ela pegou o telefone ao lado do computador e digitou um número aleatório. Estava nervosa, não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, mas o desejo, ou melhor, a necessidade de conversar com alguém falava mais forte dentro dela. Finalmente alguém atendeu.

- Alô? – A voz era baixinha e fraca, provavelmente de uma senhora idosa.

- O que você faria se seu namorado insistisse para transar com você e se seu irmão a deixasse loca? – A voz de Sakura soava desesperada.

- Eu sou idosa! Parem de me passar trote! – E ela desligou o telefone, furiosa.

Mas Sakura não desistiu. Apertou os números aleatoriamente de novo. Dessa vez foi uma mulher jovem que atendeu e, diferente da velhinha, ela simplesmente desligou o telefone. Em sua terceira tentativa um homem atendeu e xingou Sakura antes de desligar. Uma garotinha atendeu na quarta vez, mas Sakura nem teve coragem de falar com uma menininha e ela mesma desligou. Depois de dez tentativas Sakura começou a perder as esperanças. Foi apenas na décima segunda que ela obteve uma resposta.

- Alô? – Era uma voz masculina, com um sotaque chinês e um tom de surpresa.

- Sabe o que me irrita? – Sakura disparou a falar assim que ele atendeu. Ela nem achava que ele fosse responder, muito menos eu, mas nós dois nos surpreendemos quando ele respondeu educadamente e num tom de brincadeira.

- Eu dizer alô? – Sakura sorriu de leve.

- Não, meu irmão super protetor e meu namorado que insiste em pedir para transar comigo mesmo eu já tendo dito "não" mil vezes. Eu não sei... – Sakura começou a contar todos os seus problemas para ele, todas as conversar com Yashiro e com seu irmão desde que seus pais partiram para o Egito, os ataques de ciúmes, a indiferença de Yashiro, sobre Tomoyo... Enfim, tudo. O jovem ouviu tudo e apenas comentava um "sério", "hum", "claro", de vez em quando. – O que eu faço?

- Sobre o seu irmão eu devo lhe avisar que isso nunca vai mudar. Ele vai ser sempre assim, não importa o quanto você cresça. Isso é instinto de irmão, mas um dia você e ele vão se acostumar. Tudo que eu posso falar agora é pra você perceber que ele nutre um carinho muito grande por você e que te ama muito. Isso não devia te deixar irritada e sim feliz. Ou você preferiria ter um irmão que não te amasse e deixasse você fazer tudo que quiser?

- Acho que tem razão. Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma. – Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. – Me deixa adivinhar: você tem uma irmã, não tem?

- Tenho quatro. Sou o mais novo e mesmo assim detestava ver minhas irmãs com namorados. Era até engraçado quando elas os levavam lá em casa. Um homem três vezes maior que eu e mesmo assim eu sentava entre eles e minhas irmãs no sofá e fazia cara feia. Eu achava que metia medo neles. Haha. – Sakura riu junto com ele.

- Quatro filhas e um filho? Sua mãe precisa de um hobby.

- Eu sei. Eu insisto pra ela fazer aulas de crochê, mas ela não me ouve. – Disse num tom sarcástico. Os dois riram alto. – Não pense mal da minha mãe. Na verdade minhas irmãs são gêmeas. No primeiro ano de casada ela ficou grávida e nove meses depois nasceram Fuutie e Shiefa. Praticamente dois anos depois nasceram Fanrei e Fenmei. E três anos mais tarde eu nasci, mas isso já faz dezoito anos.

- Também tenho dezoito anos! Que coincidência. Aqui em casa somos só eu e meu irmão, ele é quatro anos mais velho que eu. Sempre achei que o motivo para ser tão protetor era porque era mais velho, mas acho que estava enganada. – Mais uma vez fez-se silencio. Foi ele quem o quebrou dessa vez.

- Sobre o seu namorado. – Sakura prendeu a respiração e o jovem pigarreou. – Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para te dar conselhos sobre isso. O que posso fazer é dizer o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar dele. Eu esperaria até minha namorada estar pronta. Não deve fazer nada que não queira isso só pioraria tudo. Você disse que ele também é virgem, não disse? – Sakura confirmou. – Acho que ele mentiu para você.

- Por quê?

- Não o conheço e não quero julgar o seu namorado, mas como ele pode sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca teve? Isso é impossível.

- Tem razão. – Os olhos de Sakura miravam o chão, tristonhos. – Acha que devo terminar com ele?

- Eu não sei. Só seu coração pode te dizer isso. – Sakura ficou surpresa ao ouvir isso.

- Você fala igual a minha melhor amiga. – Ela suspirou. – Muito obrigada por conversar comigo, me ajudou muito mesmo.

- De nada. Fico feliz por ajudar-la. Ligue quando quiser, sabe meu número.

- Na verdade não sei. Digitei números aleatórios. – Ele deu um risinho.

- 5555-0125. Ligue se precisar. – Ela anotou o número na agenda do seu celular. – Antes de desligar posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Sakura.

- O meu é Shaoran. É um prazer conhecer-la Sakura! Tchau. – Desligou.

Sakura ficou dois minutos segurando o telefone como uma idiota, como se esperasse ele dizer mais alguma coisa. Por fim colocou-o de volta no gancho e tornou a olhar pela janela. Olhou para o relógio, já era seis e meia. Um sorriso fraco surgiu em seu rosto. Ela pegou sua bolsa, seu celular e calçou um sapato. Desceu e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou Toya que estava vendo TV na sala.

- Tenho que falar com o Yashiro.

- Mas está tarde e eu já estou preparando o jantar.

- Ainda está claro e eu não pretendo demorar. Qualquer coisa eu peço pra ele me trazer em casa depois ou ligo e peço pra você ir me buscar.

- Mas... – Sakura se lembrou do que Shaoran tinha dito.

- Olha Toya, eu sei que você me ama e por isso se preocupa comigo. Sou muito grata por isso, mas já tenho dezoito anos e sei me cuidar sozinha. Não que eu não vá precisar mais de você, mas preciso de um pouco de liberdade. Só assim poderei cometer erros ou acertos e aprender a viver, a ser mais confiante, a acreditar em mim mesma. – Toya a olhava perplexo. – Vou pegar um ônibus e descer em frente à casa de Yashiro, totalmente seguro. Vou conversar com ele e depois volto para jantar. Vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar. – Ele concordou com a cabeça, ainda meio surpreso com a atitude da irmã. Sakura lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Tudo bem? Eu estou ótima, já que estou de férias (hihihi). Adoro férias, não ter nada para fazer, dormir tarde, acordar tarde... Tenho até mais tempo para escrever. Notaram que eu demorei menos de um mês para postar um capitulo novo? Graças as minhas férias!

O título desse capitulo já diz tudo, eu quis fazer um jogo com a palavra linha, já que ela pode significar linha de telefone ou linha da vida. O shaoran finalmente apareceu! Não pessoalmente, mas no próximo capitulo a Sakura e ele vão se encontrar. No entanto as circustâncias não vão ser exatamente românticas. Nem adianta, eu não vou contar. Vão ter que ler o próximo capitulo para descobrir o que vai acontecer.

Eu queria esclarecer uma coisa. Essa fic está classificada para maiores de 18 anos, mas isso não significa que ela vai ser hentai. Eu a classifiquei dessa forma porque ela vai falar de coisas como sexo, vingança, traição... Mas não fiquem chateados, vão haver algumas cenas mais quentes no decorer da fic, fiquem de olho.

Agora se vocês quiserem ler uma fic hentai eu recomendo que leiam as fics da minha amiga **Nina Sakurai, **as fics dela são hentai. Eu recomendo!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Já estou escrevendo o quarto, mas não sei se será possivel postar-la esse mês porque eu vou viajar e na casa da minha vô não tem internet e como eu sou muito preguisosa para ir até uma lan house vou ficar sem acesso a internet por alguns dias, tipo uns 10 dias. Mas levarei o meu Leptop para continuar escrevendo enquanto estiver lá.

Ah, não posso me esquecer do meu apelo: Mandem Reviews por favor! Manda vai, não demora quase nada e me deixa muito feliz. É só isso que eu lhes peço de natal, me mandem reviews!

Respostas:

**Nina Sakurai:** Que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz. Você viu que eu deixei reviews em duas fics suas? Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**Nai**: Brigada pela review. Eu também gosto de TomoyoXEriol, mas gosto mais de SakuraXShaoran. Mas eu vou explorar a relação do Eriol e da Tomoyo nessa fic também. Espero que tenha gostado do que aconteceu quando o Eriol viu a Tomoyo. E brigada por me desejar boa sorte, eu já fiz a prova, agora tenho que esperar o resultado que só chega em Janeiro XD

**Feliz Natal e um próspero ano novo para Todos!**

.:Beijinhos:.


	4. Traição

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 4 – Traição**

O ônibus demorou quinze minutos para chegar à casa de Yashiro. A casa dele era estranha: as paredes tinham uma cor verde-limão, as janelas e a porta eram cor de abóbora e o gramado precisava de um corte. A luz da sala estava acesa, então era óbvio que ele estava em casa. Sakura se aproximou timidamente e tocou a campainha. Demorou um pouco até alguém abrir a porta.

- Sakura? – Disse Yashiro surpreso. – O que faz aqui? Mudou de ideia? – Ele falava manso e um tanto enrolado. Estava com o peito nu, vestia apenas uma calça jeans.

- Não, só quero conversar. Me senti mal por ter expulsado você da minha casa daquele jeito. – Sakura ouviu um barulho e tentou olhar para dentro, mas Yashiro fechou a porta de um jeito que ela não conseguia ver nada mais além dele. – Seus pais estão em casa?

- Não, estão trabalhando. S...Só chegam as...As dez horas. – Ele soluçou. Sakura ouviu alguém rindo baixinho ao longe. Yashiro sorriu. – Estou vendo televisão.

- Entendo. Posso entrar?

- Não! Meus pais não, eles não gostam que ninguém entre aqui quando eles não estão.

- Que mentira. Já vim na sua cassa várias vezes, mesmo quando seus pais não estão em casa.

- Não pode entrar! – Quando ele gritou Sakura pode sentir o cheiro de bebida em sua boca. Ela pós a mão em frente ao nariz.

- Está bêbado Yashiro. – Disse ela enojada.

- Eu só, só bebi um pouquinho. É melhor você ir embora, tá ficando tarde... – O barulho de uma garrafa se quebrando chamou a atenção dos dois.

- O que está acontecendo ai dentro?

Sakura empurrou-o para dentro. Ele cambaleou e não conseguiu impedir que ela entrasse. Yashiro segurou a mão de Sakura e pediu para que ela não fosse até seu quarto, mas ela o ignorou. Bêbado, ele não conseguia manter-se em pé, muito menos conseguiu segurar Sakura por muito tempo. Ela foi direto para o quarto e a cena que viu a destruiu completamente.

- Sayo! – Falou espantada.

- Olá Sakura. Veio para a festa? – Ela riu satisfeita.

Sayo estava deitada na cama de Yashiro, completamente nua, apenas coberta por um lençol quase transparente. Várias garrafas de cerveja e peças de roupas estavam espalhadas ao redor da cama. Ela brincava com seu cabelo longo e loiro e mantinha os olhos castanhos fixos em Sakura. Parecia se divertir com a aflição dela.

- Eu... Eu posso explicar. – Disse Yashiro a Sakura. – Acontece que...

- Ele cansou de esperar e veio procurar em mim o que você se negava a dar.

- Cala a boca Sayo!

- Mas é verdade. Nós estávamos nos divertindo muito antes de você chegar Sakura. – Ela riu.

Sakura permanecia no mesmo lugar, chocada. Ela não falava, não se mexia e não pensava. Seus olhos começaram a arder e logo se encheram de água, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela se virou para o Yashiro e lhe deu uma bofetada tão forte que deixou uma marca vermelha gigante em seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito! Eu vim aqui querendo fazer as pazes e encontro você com... – Sakura olhou para Sayo e não conseguiu terminar de falar. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ela sentia raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sido traída por seu namorado e ainda por cima com a Sayo. Ela se virou novamente para Yashiro. – Não que você não saiba, mas nosso namoro acabou!

- Sakura espera!

Ela foi correndo até a porta, ainda ouvia o som dos risos sarcásticos de Sayo. Yashiro agarrou-a pelos ombros e tentou se explicar. Sakura o empurrou com força, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no chão. A alça da sua blusa rasgou, mas ela nem notou. Saiu correndo, as lágrimas a impediam de ver a onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim continuou. Não importava onde estava, ela só queria se afastar o máximo possível de Yashiro e de Sayo.

Sakura correu por longos dez minutos até chegar a um pequeno parque. Estava cansada, magoada e perdida. O sol já havia sumido, estava escuro e começara a chover, o parque se encontrava vazio e solitário, do mesmo jeito que Sakura se sentia por dentro. Ela se sentou no balanço e continuou a chorar, deixando que as gotas de chuva se misturassem com suas lágrimas. Não sei quanto tempo ela ficara lá, só sei que num determinado momento ela se cansou, pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa que podia ajudar-la naquele momento.

- Shaoran eu preciso de ajuda. – Disse entre soluços.

- Sakura? O que aconteceu? Você está chorando? – Shaoran parecia preocupado.

- Eu to perdida, molhada, magoada. Tem como você me buscar?

- Claro. Onde você tá?

- Eu não sei! – Sakura começou a chorar mais forte. – Em um parque, sei lá. Tem um escorregador gigante em forma de pinguim.

- Já sei onde você está! Fique ai, eu chego em cinco minutos. – Ele desligou o telefone.

A chuva cessou um pouco, agora caía apenas uma leve garoa. Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, Sakura se encolheu e passou os braços em volta de si mesma na tentativa de se esquentar. Ela estava tão distraída que nem reparou quando um conversível vermelho estacionou no outro lado da rua. De dentro do conversível saiu um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma coloração do cabelo. Talvez vocês prefiram a descrição de Sakura:

"_Ele é lindo. O cabelo é de um tom chocolate e rebelde. Os olhos, que tem a mesma cor do cabelo, são intensos, penetrantes e hipnotizantes. A pele não tem um bronzeado de praia, mas também não é branca como neve, tem um tom dourado leve e perfeito. E seu corpo tem músculos fortes e bem definidos, mas não são exagerados. Admito que me sinto atraída fisicamente por ele, mas não estou com cabeça pra isso agora."_

Ele se aproximou por trás de Sakura e ficou observando-a. Depois de alguns segundos ele retirou a jaqueta e a estendeu para Sakura.

- É melhor colocar isso ou vai morrer de frio. – Disse num tom de brincadeira. Sakura se virou em sua direção. – Oi Sakura.

- Shaoran! – Gritou e o abraçou. Ele a abraçou de volta. Os dois ficaram lá por um longo minuto e foi ai que eu senti algo diferente, e não vinha de Sakura. Vinha de Shaoran! Uma conexão se formou entre nós, o que queria dizer que ele era o par perfeito para Sakura.

- Estava falando sério. – Disse Shaoran por fim. – É melhor você sair dessa chuva antes que fique resfriada. Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Não! – Ela se afastou. – Por favor, o último lugar que quero ir agora é minha casa. Não quero ter que encarar o meu irmão nesse estado que estou.

- Tudo bem, calma. – Ele pensou por um segundo. – Se quiser pode ir pra minha casa e quando se sentir melhor eu te levo pra sua casa, tudo bem assim? – Sakura concordou com a cabeça. – Então vamos.

Os dois entraram no carro e partiram. Sakura não disse nada o caminho todo e Shaoran não se atreveu a perguntar. Não demorou muito para eles chegarem. A casa de Shaoran era muito bonita e grande. As paredes eram brancas, as janelas e a porta eram feitas de madeira pintadas num tom azul claro, em frente à porta havia uma escadinha de três degraus, a grama tinha um corte rente e perfeito. Até Sakura se surpreendeu com aquilo.

- Nossa! Sua casa é linda. – Disse enquanto ele parava o carro na entrada da garagem.

- Obrigado. – Disse meio encabulado. – Eu disse pros meus pais que não precisava comprar uma casa tão grande só para mim, mas eles nem me ouviram.

- Espera, você mora aqui sozinho?

- Mais ou menos. Eu vim estudar aqui no Japão. Na verdade moro na China com a minha família.

- "Mais ou menos"? Tem um colega de quarto?

- Quase isso. – Ele tirou a chave de casa do bolso e apertou o botão vermelho no chaveiro. O portão da garagem começou a abrir. Ele estendeu o molho de chaves para Sakura. – Pode entrar enquanto eu estaciono o carro.

- Tá bom. – Ela pegou a chave e foi em direção a porta. Estava ansiosa para ver a casa por dentro, mas quando abriu a porta ficou assustada, a casa estava quase vazia, quase sem nenhum móvel. Shaoran, que já havia estacionado o carro se aproximou dela. – Lamento te dizer isso, mas seu companheiro de quarto assaltou a sua casa.

- Isso seria impossível. – Ele riu. – Acontece que eu me mudei a menos de uma semana, ainda não mobilhei a casa toda. Só tenho os móveis essenciais: Cama, geladeira, telefone, armário, televisão e um sofá. O resto dos móveis chega amanhã ou depois de amanhã. Espero. – Disse enquanto entrava em casa junto com Sakura.

- Ah entendi. – Ela deu uma olha nos cômodos. A casa era bem grande. – E onde está seu colega de quarto? – Nesse instante Sakura ouviu um miado e um gato amarelo, com a ponta do rabo branca, olhos dourados e nariz preto apareceu do nada.

- Esse é Kerberus, meu colega de quarto. – Disse ele apontando para o gato. Sakura deu um risinho.

- Muito prazer Kerberus. – Sakura se abaixou e tentou fazer carinho nele, mas ele se afastou e se enroscou nas pernas de Shaoran. – Pelo visto ele não gostou de mim.

- Não é isso. Ele é um pouco tímido e muito apegado a mim, foi por isso que eu o trousse de Hong-kong para cá.

- Por que o nome dele é Kerberus?

- Na mitologia chinesa existe um Deus do Sol, um tipo de guardião, que se chama Kerberus. Ele é uma espécie de leão com pelos e olhos dourados, com a ponta do rabo branca e grande assas. Sempre gostei de mitologia e como eles se parecem, decidi dar esse nome a ele.

- Mas é tão complicado. Posso chamar-lo de Kero? – Perguntou enquanto tentava chamar a atenção do gato esfregando os dedos. – Vem aqui Kero. Vem cá, vem. – Ele se aproximou de vagarzinho e, depois de cheirar os dedos de Sakura, ele deixou Sakura fazer carinho nele. – Que gracinha!

- Parece que ele gosta de você.

Shaoran ficou observando Sakura brincar com Kerberus e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Estava aliviado por ela ter esquecido o que a magoava, pelo menos por aquele instante. Ele esperava que continuasse assim, com a Sakura feliz, mas isso não durou muito. O celular de Sakura tocou o que fez com que Kerberus corresse para longe. Ela olhou o visor e ignorou a ligação, as lágrimas voltaram a cair pelo seu rosto.

- Era o seu namorado? – Ele disse com um pouco de receio.

- Ex-namorado. – Disse num mix de raiva e tristeza. – Terminei com ele hoje. – O celular tocou de novo. Dessa vez Sakura desligou o aparelho.

- Eu não quero ser enxerido, mas posso perguntar o por quê? – Sakura não parava de chorar e soluçar. Shaoran pegou um lenço e estendeu para ela.

- Eu fui até a casa dele pra gente fazer as pazes. – Ela parou para limpar as lágrimas. – E encontrei-o me traindo com uma garota da faculdade que me odeia, o nome dela é Sayo.

- Te traindo? – A voz dele soou surpresa e com raiva.

- Ele estava dormindo com ela. Você tinha razão, ele mentiu pra mim quando disse que era virgem. Eu sou uma idiota. – Shaoran se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Não é não! Ele que é um idiota por trair você com uma sem cérebro qualquer. É ele que está perdendo uma namorada maravilhosa.

- Como pode saber isso, nem me conhece direito Shaoran. – Falou ainda chorando.

- Eu não preciso te conhecer melhor pra saber que você é maravilhosa. Os poucos minutos que conversamos no telefone já me confirmaram isso. – Sakura sorriu. – Afinal, só uma pessoa especial consegue conquistar a confiança de Kerberus em tão pouco tempo.

- Para! Tá me deixando encabulada. – Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Shaoran apenas riu.

- Espera aqui. Vou trazer uma coisa pra você se sentir melhor.

Ele saiu em direção à cozinha e voltou segurando um copinho que continha um pouco de pó branco dentro. Ele estendeu para Sakura e voltou para a cozinha. Ela analisou o pó branco e ficou insegura. Shaoran voltou em alguns segundos.

- Que foi?

- Olha Shaoran, eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu não uso drogas.

- Drogas! – Ele riu alto. – Isso não é droga, é leite em pó. – Ele estendeu uma colherzinha para ela. – Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu adoro comer leite em pó. Isso sempre me anima.

- Ai, me desculpa. – Ela se sentiu muito constrangida. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho. – Eu pensei que... Ai que vergonha. – Ela ria de nervoso e ele ria do nervosismo dela.

- Tudo bem. Admito que parece um pouco com droga, mas é muito gostoso. – Ele pegou um pouco na colher e estendeu para Sakura. – Experimenta. – Ela abriu a boca e deixou que ele levasse a colher até seus lábios.

- Que delícia! – Disso animada. – Nunca tinha comido leite em pó antes. É tão docinho. – Sakura pegou a colher da mão dele e continuou comendo. De repente ela espirou.

- Saúde. – Ela agradeceu ao mesmo tempo em que coçava o nariz. – Acho melhor você tirar essa roupa molhada ou vai pegar um resfriado.

- Tem razão. – Outro espiro. – Mas não tenho outra roupa para vestir. – Mais um espiro.

- Eu posso te emprestar uma camiseta e uma calça se você quiser. – Sakura corou.

- Seria muita gentileza sua. Obrigada. – Deu um beijo no rosto dele e dessa vez foi ele que corou.

- De nada. O quarto fica ali. Pode pegar a roupa que quiser. – Sakura se dirigiu ao quarto. Kero apareceu logo depois que ela saiu. Shaoran se abaixou e fez carinha na cabeça dele. Kero começou a ronronar. – Você gostou dela Kerberus? – Ele miou baixinho. – Eu também. – Ele miou de novo. – Não, ela é só minha amiga. Sabe que não quero uma namorada, não depois do que aconteceu.

As palavras de Shaoran me deixaram intrigado. O que será que aconteceu com ele, pra não querer mais namoradas? Estava esperando que ele continuasse conversando com seu gato e me desse mais informações. (**N/E – **Que garoto estranho. Come leite em pó e conversa com gatos. O que mais será que ele faz?) Mas ele parou de falar com o gato porque Sakura saiu do quarto. Ela estava usando uma camiseta creme com um detalhe vermelho e uma calça preta de tecido. As duas peças estavam largas nela, mas era melhor do que usar aquelas roupas molhadas.

- Tudo bem mesmo eu pegar suas roupas emprestadas? – Perguntou.

- Claro, não tem problemas. Espera que eu vou pegar um saco plástico para você colocar as suas roupas molhas. – Ele saiu e voltou em menos de um minuto. – Aqui está.

- Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei como te agradecer Shaoran.

- Não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. Você nem me conhece e já fez tanto por mim, mesmo não tendo nenhuma obrigação. Eu quero te agradecer de alguma forma. – Ela olhou decidida para Shaoran.

- Sério, não precisa mesmo. – Sakura continuou olhando para ele decididamente. – Está bem. Deixe-me ver. Sabe cozinhar? – Ela respondeu que sim. – Eu não. Quem sabe você pode me dar algumas aulas. Não posso sobreviver de maçarão instantâneo para sempre.

- Será um prazer. – Os dois sorriram e apertaram as mãos. Pude sentir o arrepio que eles sentiram ao se tocar. Sakura desviou o olhar para a parede, havia um relógio lá e ele marcava dez horas da noite. Ela se assustou. – Meu Deus!

- O que foi?

-Aquele relógio tá certo? – Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça. – Ai meu Deus. Está tão tarde e eu prometi pro meu irmão que voltava a tempo para jantar.

- Não tem problema, eu te levo pra casa. – Ele pegou a chave no bolso da calça e a mostrou para Sakura. – Vamos?

- Sim vamos. – Ela olhou para Kero. – Te vejo depois Kero! – Ela sorriu e ele deu um miado fraco.

Sakura e Shaoran entraram no carro e partiram. Sakura disse seu endereço para Shaoran, mas este não fazia ideia de onde era a casa dela.

- Como não sabe?

- Eu disse que acabei de me mudar. Só sabia onde era o parque onde você estava porque aquele escorregador de penguim me chamou a atenção quando passei por lá com o caminhão de mudança há alguns dias.

- Está bem. Eu te ensino o caminho.

Sakura começou a falar para ele virar à esquerda e depois à direita e depois mais duas vezes à esquerda, passar pela por baixo da ponte etc. Vinte minutos depois eles finalmente chegaram há casa de Sakura. A luz da sala estava acessa e a cortina estava aberta. Assim que ele estacionou Toya saiu de casa e ficou esperando Sakura na porta.

- Está entregue. – Disse Shaoran brincando. Sakura viu o irmão e seu sorriso se desfez.

- Droga meu irmão tá me esperando. Aposto que está bravo. – Ela suspirou. – Obrigada de novo. Depois agente se fala pra combinar as aulas de culinária.

- Ok. Tchau. – Eles trocaram um beijo no rosto, Sakura desceu do carro e Shaoran foi embora. Ela se aproximou da porta e cumprimentou o irmão, mas este não parecia nada feliz.

- Onde é que você estava? Porque seu celular está desligado? Tentei te ligar um milhão de vezes. Quem era aquele garoto? Que roupas são essas? Sabia que seu namorado te ligou várias vezes? – Ele a bombardeou de perguntas assim que ela entrou em casa.

- Desculpa. Eu vou te explicar tudo. – Toya olhou bem nos olhos da irmã e percebeu que estes estavam inchados e vermelhos. Ele a conhecia bem, sabia que ela estava chorando.

- Você estava chorando? Por quê? Aquele garoto te fez alguma coisa?

- Calma Toya. Eu estou bem. – Ela parou para respirar e se sentou no sofá ao lado do irmão. – Eu terminei com o Yashiro.

- O quê?

- Eu não quero entrar em detalhes, mas ele me magoou muito. Eu saí correndo da casa dele e me perdi, por isso liguei para o Shaoran e pedi pra ele ir me buscar.

- O moleque que te trousse em casa?

- Sim. Não o chame de moleque. Ele é meu amigo.

- Porque não o conheço?

- Porque eu o conheci recentemente. Você vai me deixar terminar de falar ou não? – Ele passou as mãos nos lábios, como se os tivesse trancando e encarou a irmã. – Ótimo. Como estava dizendo Shaoran foi me buscar e me levou pra casa dele, já que eu não queria vir pra casa. Ele me emprestou essas roupas, pois as minhas estavam molhas por causa da chuva. Yashiro não parava de me ligar e eu não queria falar com ele, por isso desliguei o celular e depois me esqueci de ligar-lo de novo. Perdi a noção do tempo, mas quando vi que eram dez horas pedi pra que ele me trouxesse para casa.

- E como... – Ele se interrompeu. Sabia que a irmã estava triste e achou melhor deixar o resto das perguntas para depois. – Você quer jantar?

- Desculpa, não estou com fome.

- Tudo bem. Acho melhor você se deitar. – Ele abraçou a irmã carinhosamente. – Deve estar cansada depois de tudo isso. – Ela sorriu e se levantou para ir para o quarto.

- Obrigada. – Deu um beijo na testa do irmão. Quando estava no meio do caminho Toya chamou sua atenção.

- Mamãe e papai ligaram de novo depois que você saiu e me pediram para te mandar um beijo.

- Brigada por avisar. Boa noite – Ela subiu, trocou de roupa e dormiu um sono profundo.

Assim que ela dormiu eu saí, fui atrás de Shaoran, queria descobrir mais coisas sobre ele. Voei o mais rápido que pude e cheguei a casa dele no mesmo instante em que ele fechou a garagem. Ele abriu a porta e nós entramos. Ele foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água. Kero surgiu do nada novamente e começou a se enroscar nas pernas de Shaoran.

- Oi garoto. Que foi?

- Miau, miau. – Ele se dirigiu até o quarto e Shaoran o seguiu. Kero subiu na cama e tentou pegar algo com a boca.

- O que é isso Kerberus? – Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o objeto. Era um enfeite de cabelo rosa claro. – Ela esqueceu o enfeite de cabelo aqui. – Shaoran deu um sorrisinho.

- Miau. – Kero deitou na cama e rolou, ficando com a barriga para cima.

- Sim Kerberus. Você vai vê-la de novo em breve. – O gato rolou de novo, voltando a ficar na posição certa, e bocejou. – Está com sono? Eu também. Amanhã eu ligo pra ela e aviso sobre o enfeite. Vem Kerberus, vamos dormir.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Nem acredito, consegui postar 3 capitulos no mesmo mês. Isso só pode ser um milagre de natal! Hehehe. Mas infelizmente o próximo cap. só vai vim no próximo mês, porque amanhã, ou melhor, hoje daqui há algumas horas (hehehehe) eu vou viajar e blá blá blá ... vocês já leram isso no outro capitulo.

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Estou com um pouco de pressa e com sono (são 2:30 da manhã) por isso não vou ficar escrevendo muita coisa. Quem quiser e puder leia as fic da minha amiga Nina Sakurai, são muito legais. Mandem Reviews, pois isso me deixa muito feliz e me anima bastante.

Feliz Natal (atrasado) e um Próspero Ano Novo!

Respostas:

**Lady Luz: **Obrigada pela review e pelos votos de feliz natal e ano novo. Desejo o mesmo para você. Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero que continue gostando. Beijos

**Nina Sakurai: **Obrigada pelas dicas. Vou prestar bastante atenção agora. Fico muito feliz por saber que você gostou do capitulo. Beijos.

**Mandy Admirer: **Brigada! *-* Que bom que está gostando. A que achou desse capitulo? Foi o que você esperava? Sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Valeu. Beijos

.:Beijinhus:.


	5. Shaoran

Olá pessoal! Eu voltei e com um capitulo novinho em folha. Mas antes de tudo quero falar pra vocês lerem a fic hentai da minha amiga Nina Sakurai: Tsubasa no shugosha. É muito legal, vocês vão gostar!

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 5 – Shaoran**

Existem quatro fases pós-traição: depressão, lamentação, fingimento e superação. Na primeira a pessoa traída não faz absolutamente nada, fica sentada o dia todo chorando, vendo televisão e não quer falar com ninguém; na segunda a pessoal se lamenta pelo termino do namoro, se pergunta o porquê e às vezes até se culpa pelo rompimento; na terceira ela finge que não liga para o fato de ter terminado. Tem pessoas que quando entram na fase três não param mais em casa, vivem saindo a noite e com várias pessoas diferentes, só para esquecer ou mascarar a dor que estão sentindo pelo termino do relacionamento; a fase quatro é a melhor de todas, pois é nela que a pessoa realmente supera tudo que aconteceu, se conforma e parte para outra.

Obviamente depende muito da pessoa, às vezes algumas fases, geralmente a dois e a três, são puladas. Mas todos passam pelas fases um e quatro. Sakura não era uma exceção, naquele momento ela estava passando pela fase um, o que quer dizer que não me interessava ficar o dia todo na casa dela vendo ela ver filmes chatos e assuar o nariz em lencinhos de papel. Por isso decidi passar a noite e o dia seguinte na casa de Shaoran, aprender um pouco mais sobre ele.

Diferentemente de Sakura, Shaoran acordou cedo, as 08h30min da manhã, mas enrolou na cama até as 9h. Depois de levantar e tomar café, ele vestiu uma roupa esportiva, uma calça de elástico azul e uma camiseta regata branca, e foi correr um pouco pela cidade. Como não conhecia muita coisa ele andava de vagar e apreensivo, prestando atenção em cada movimento de fazia, afim de não se perder no caminho de volta. Algum tempo depois ele chegou ao parque em que havia encontrado Sakura horas atrás. Àquela hora da manhã o local se encontrava lotado de crianças, cada uma em sua atividade: Algumas desciam pelo gigantesco escorregador em formato de pinguim, outras brincavam na caixa de areia, outras corriam umas atrás da outra, algumas se balançavam com força e outras gritavam enquanto desciam e subiam rapidamente na gangorra.

Shaoran se demorou naquele lugar. Era estranho ver como um local que ontem parecia tão triste e deserto, hoje estava tão cheio de vida e alegre.

- Sakura. – Sussurrou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos que tinha e voltou a correr. Eram quase 11h quando ele voltou para casa. Mesmo tendo corrido por tanto tempo, Shaoran não apresentava sinais de cansaço, pelo contrário, parecia mais disposto e acordado do que antes. Depois de lavar o rosto e beber um pouco de água, ele ligou a TV e começou a assistir ao jornal.

- Bom dia! – Disse o apresentador. – O ano está apenas começando, mas já temos grandes noticias. Certo Kyuko? – A câmera se afastou um pouco revelando a bela moça sentada ao lado dele.

- Certamente Yoko. Pra começar, ontem a noite uma tentativa de assaltou se transformou em salvamento. Como se pode ver nesse vídeo gravado pela câmera de segurança externa da loja, o ladrão se aproximou por trás da vitima, que estava fechando o seu estabelecimento, e no momento em que abordou a vitima ela sofreu um ataque cardíaco. Desesperado o assaltante chamou uma ambulância e ajudou a socorrer a vítima. No momento ela se encontra no hospital se recuperando do susto e se recusa a dar queixa a polícia.

- Infelizmente, o dono dessa automobilística não teve tanta sorte. Uma quadrilha de ladrões desativou o sistema de segurança e fugiu com nada mais, nada menos do que quinze carros 0 km. A polícia está investigando o local e não quis fazer nenhum comentário a respeito do crime com a imprensa.

- Durante a madrugada um grupo de jovens alcoolizados atacou um casal de namorados que saia de uma balada. Segundo relatos o líder do grupo se sentiu atraído pela jovem de cabelos escuros. Abriga começou dentro da balada, mas o rapaz decidiu terminá-la do lado de fora. Os seguranças separaram a briga e imobilizaram os agressores. Felizmente não houve muitos danos para o casal e grupo se encontra na delegacia, onde serão acusados por agressão física e pelo excesso de álcool.

- É uma vergonha ver como jovens que tem uma boa educação se perdem por causa do álcool.

- Com certeza Yoko.

- Falando em educação, faculdades e escolas de todo o pais anunciaram ontem que o inicio das aulas seria adiantado para a semana que vem. Isso se deve a decisão do ministério da educação de aumentar a carga horária de aulas. Para não sobrecarregar os alunos as aulas se iniciaram mais cedo. – Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um tapa de leve na cabeça ao ouvir essa notícia.

- A faculdade! Esqueci de levar os documentos de transferência até a faculdade. – Ele se levantou correndo, foi em direção ao quarto e começou a procurar os documentos na gaveta. Assim que os encontrou vestiu uma roupa mais apresentável e foi em disparada em direção a porta, mas o telefone tocando o impediu de prosseguir. – Alô? – Disse rapidamente.

- Como vai Shaoran? – Ele engoliu em seco.

- Oi pai, estou bem. E o senhor? – Shaoran parecia assustado. Ele ficou sério.

- Aqui está tudo bem. Sua mãe ficou preocupada, você não ligou ontem.

- Tive um contratempo e me esqueci de ligar. Estava ajudando uma amiga.

- Uma amiga? – Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. – O que anda fazendo Shaoran? Esqueceu que foi para o Japão para estudar? Não quero que se desvie dos seus objetivos. – A voz dele sou grave e nervosa. Shaoran ouviu tudo de cabeça baixa e num sussurro inaudível ele disse "_Seus objetivos, pai"_.

- Não se preocupe com isso pai. Está tudo sobre controle.

- Isso é o que veremos. – Mais silencio. – Porque ainda não entregou os papéis na empresa como te pedi? Quero que faça isso hoje.

- Mas... Tenho que ir a faculdade hoje.

- E não pode fazer as duas coisas? Basta dizer que é meu filho, eles vão estar te esperando.

- Está bem. – Ele se rendeu. – Manda um beijo pra mamãe e pras meninas.

- Sim. Tchau. – Desligou.

Shaoran desligou o telefone com raiva. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e ficou resmungando sozinho. Kerberus sentou em sua frente e ficou observando o dono, logo em seguida soltou um miado fraco e rouco, o que fez com Shaoran parasse de resmungar e olhasse para o gato. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um minuto, como se estivessem conversando mentalmente.

- Acho que nunca vou conseguir me livrar da responsabilidade de ser um Li. Nem mudando de país ele me deixa em paz. Você tem sorte por ser apenas um gato. – Ele deu um meio sorriso, retornou ao quarto para pegar os papéis de seu pai e saiu.

Ele chegou à faculdade por volta do meio dia e, ao contrario do que ele previa, ela estava lotada. Meninos e meninas de todas as idades andavam de um lado para o outro conversando. Ele estacionou seu conversível na primeira vaga que encontrou e desceu do carro. Todos olhavam para ele: Os meninos observavam abobalhados o seu carro e as meninas olhavam diretamente para ele enquanto cochichavam e mexiam freneticamente no cabelo. Shaoran se aproximou de um grupo que estava perto da escada.

- Com licença. Vocês podem me informar onde fica a secretaria?

- Se você quiser, eu posso te levar até lá. – Disse uma garota se aproximando dele.

- Não é necessário. Só quero saber como se chega lá. – Respondeu o mais educado possível. O garoto que estava ao seu lado deu um risinho baixo.

- É fácil. Basta seguir em frente até o elevador e ir para o terceiro andar. Quando você descer do elevador vire a primeira a direita e encontrará a secretaria. – Informou-lhe o mesmo garoto.

- Obrigado.

Ao chegar à secretaria ele se sentou nas cadeiras e esperou que todos que estavam na sua frente terminassem o que estavam fazendo. Não entendia porque estava tão cheio se as aulas ainda não tinham começado. Após dez minutos esperando finalmente chegou a sua vez. A secretaria era uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos. Ela usava óculos retangulares e discretos no rosto. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto ela olhou para Shaoran quando ele se aproximou.

- Bom dia! – Disse ela. – Como posso lhe ajudar?

- Eu trousse meus documentos de transferência. – Ele estendeu os papeis para a moça. – Eu vim transferido da China. – Ela arregalou de leve os olhos ao ler o papel.

- Você é Shaoran Li? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. – Espere um minuto senhor Li. – Ela se retirou e voltou alguns segundos depois junto de um senhor de meia idade. – Li este aqui é Seyshiro Hiamata, fundador e reitor da Universidade Federal de Tókio.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Hiamata. – Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- O prazer é meu em ter um jovem como o senhor estudando aqui Li. Se quiser e se puder eu gostaria de lhe mostrar o campus. – Ele concordou. – Esplêndido! Quando voltarmos a sua documentação já vai estar pronta.

Os dois deixaram a secretária e começaram a caminhar por todo o local. O Shaoran viu as salas de aula, os laboratórios, o palco do teatro, o ginásio, a clínica para as aulas de veterinária e medicina, a lanchonete, o pátio, a sala dos professores e tudo mais que existia naquela faculdade. Não importava por onde passavam, todos os olhos se voltavam para ele. Acho que não deve ser normal fazer uma visita ao campus acompanhado pelo dono da Universidade. Eles pararam em frente ao prédio de administração.

- E é aqui que o senhor vai estudar. Como deve saber o curso de administração é a nossa especialidade. O melhor de todo o Japão.

- Sei, foi por isso que vim de tão longe. – "E para se afastar de seu meu pai." Pensei. – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Porque tem tantos alunos aqui antes do inicio das aulas?

- Todos vieram pegar seu material e o horário do ano letivo. Isso só deveria acontecer daqui a duas semanas, mas como tivemos que adiantar o início das aulas...

- É eu vi no jornal. – Disse distraído.

Depois de dar mais algumas voltas eles finalmente retornaram até a secretaria. Assim que chegaram à secretaria se pôs de pé e pegou uma papelada que estava em cima do balcão.

- Aqui está a sua cópia do contrato, o mapa do campus, sua carteirinha de identificação e o seu horário de aulas. O seu material será entregue no primeiro dia de aula, já que sua inscrição foi feita de última hora. – Li pegou tudo das mãos cuidadosas da secretária. – Preciso apenas que o senhor assine aqui e estará inscrito na UFT. – Ele pegou a caneta, passou os olhos rapidamente e com cuidado pelo contrato e por fim o assinou.

- Bem vindo a UFT Shaoran Li. – Cumprimentou o reitor. – Se tiver alguma dúvida ou problema, basta vim aqui em cima e perguntar por mim. Estarei aqui sempre que precisar.

- Obrigado. – Essa foi sua última palavra antes de deixar a faculdade.

Já eram duas horas da tarde, ele perdera mais tempo do que pensara na faculdade. Estava com fome e por isso parou na primeira lanchonete que julgou ser confiável. Após comer um hambúrguer, batatas fritas e beber um copo grande de suco de laranja ele voltou ao carro e pegou seu guia. Procurou o endereço da empresa de seu pai e seguiu o caminho que ele achava ser o certo.

- Preciso comprar um GPS urgente. – Comentou enquanto dirigia.

Depois de muito procurar, pedir informações e se perder, ele finalmente encontrou o local. Era uma fábrica gigantesca e logo no portão de entrada havia um letreiro escrito com letras grandes a palavra KASHIM. O segurança o impediu de entrar e se aproximou do carro.

- Onde pensa que está indo? Não pode entrar se não tiver um crachá de identificação.

- Desculpe. Meu nome é Shaoran Li. Sou filho de Ryu Li, meu pai disse que estavam me esperando.

- Filho de Ryu Li? – O segurança engoliu em seco. – Sinto muito jovem Li. Perdoe-me, pode passar. – Entrou na cabine e abriu a cancela para que Li pudesse passar. Enquanto Shaoran passava, ele pegou o telefone, falou rapidamente com alguém e depois se aproximou de Li. – O senhor pode estacionar o seu carro ali. – Apontou para uma vaga vazia.

- Obrigado. – Ele estacionou, desceu do carro e seguiu o caminhozinho que saia do estacionamento e o levava até um dos prédios. Logo na entrada havia um homem vestido de terno e gravata.

- Boa tarde senhor Li. Meu nome é Damioji, sou um dos sócios do seu pai. Eu que supervisiono a filial japonesa da Kashim. – Shaoran se curvou levemente para cumprimentá-lo. – Gostaria de alguma coisa? Café, chá, água?

- Não obrigado. Estou bem. Só vim lhe entregar esses papéis.

- Pois bem, siga-me. – Os dois entraram no prédio e seguiram para a sala de Damioji que se localizava no último andar. – Sente-se, por favor. Seu pai me telefonou hoje mais cedo e disse que o senhor viria aqui para entregar alguns papéis. – Ele pegou os livros de uma gaveta e os estendeu para Shaoran que os abriu e começou a ler. – E ele me pediu para lhe mostrar os livros caixas também. Quer que eu chame o nosso contador para te ajudar? – Shaoran o olhou nervoso.

- Não será necessário. Estudei contabilidade ao mesmo tempo em que terminava o ensino médio. – Damioji levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Mas gostaria que o senhor me deixasse sozinho. – O homem o encarou assustado.

- Como desejar. – Ele se dirigiu até a porta. – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Fique a vontade. – Fechou a porta. Eu ainda o ouvi dizer mais algumas palavras. – Ele é tão jovem e tão profissional. O pai deve cobrar muito dele. Sinto pena e ao mesmo tempo medo desse rapaz. Não deve ser fácil ser o filho de Ryu Li.

Shaoran passou quase uma hora analisando todos aqueles números e fazendo anotações em um papel separado. Às vezes ele refazia algumas contas e tornava a repeti-las quando os números não batiam. Por fim ele fechou o livro e deixou a sala, o senhor Damioji se encontrava no lado de fora o esperando pacientemente.

- Está tudo em ordem? – Perguntou ao ver o garoto deixar o escritório.

- Preciso ver o estoque. Se não se importar, é claro.

- Claro que não. Venha por aqui.

Eles desceram e foram até o estoque. Shaoran pegou o papel onde havia feito anotações e conferiu produto por produto. Após meia hora ele dobrou o papel novamente e o colocou no bolso. Damioji estava visivelmente nervoso. Li respirou fundo e se virou em direção ao senhor de terno e gravata.

- Pelo visto está tudo em ordem. – Damioji respirou aliviado. – Posso usar o seu telefone para ligar para o meu pai?

- Claro. – Eles voltaram para o escritório. – Eu vou me retirar para que tenha mais privacidade.

Shaoran discou o número de seu pai. Disse que havia entregado os papéis e olhado os livros caixa como ele pedira e que estava tudo em ordem. Seu pai lhe agradeceu e desligou. Shaoran olhou para o relógio, 06h 48min. Ele suspirou e deixou a sala.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Damioji. Conversei com meu pai. Qualquer coisa ele te ligará mais tarde.

- Sim. E o senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Estou com presa, tenho que resolver umas coisas lá em casa. – Mentiu.

Antes de deixar a fábrica o senhor Damioji lhe deu de presente um dos aparelhos lançados recentemente, o IcePhone. Shaoran agradeceu e se foi. Ele chegou em casa as sete e meia, tomou banho, vestiu seu pijama e começou a preparar seu jantar: Macarrão instantâneo. Eram quase dez horas quando o telefone tocou.

- Espero que não seja meu pai. – Comentou antes de atender. – Alô?

- Oi Shaoran. – Pra sua surpresa não era seu pai.

- Sakura! Que bom que ligou, estava ficando preocupado. – Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Eu tentei ligar mais cedo, mas você não estava em casa.

- Hoje o meu dia foi corrido. Tive que ir até a faculdade e fazer um favor pro meu pai. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas deixa pra lá. Como você está?

- Estou bem. Meu irmão ficou uma fera comigo e minha melhor amiga me deu uma bronca, mas tudo bem.

- Seu irmão eu entendo, mas porque sua amiga ficou brava com você?

- Tomoyo disse que eu não deveria ter confiado em você.

- E ela tem razão. Eu poderia ser um assassino, um ladrão de arte, vendedor ilegal de armas.

- Ou um traficante de drogas. – Os dois riram alto. – Pra falar a verdade, acho que ela só estava com ciúmes.

- De mim?

- Por eu não ter ligado pra ela. Tomoyo é muito sozinha, eu sou praticamente a única pessoa com quem ela conversa. Ela está tão acostumada a resolver meus problemas que não gostou quando disse que pedi ajuda a você e não a ela.

- Nossa. Agora me sinto honrado por ter sido a sua primeira opção.

- E deve mesmo. – Ela deu um risinho.

- E o seu namo... Quero dizer ex-namorado? – Sua voz saiu fraca. Estava com medo da resposta.

- Yashiro me ligou mais algumas vezes. – Ela suspirou. – Mas eu ignorei as ligações. Ainda não quero falar com ele. Depois que Toya atendeu e o ameaçou de morte, as ligações pararam misteriosamente. – Disse sinicamente.

- Que estranho! – Respondeu no mesmo tom sínico.

- Mas me conta como foi o seu dia? Seus móveis chegaram?

- Ainda não. Tinha até me esquecido deles. Acho que chegam amanhã.

- Então vai ficar em casa o dia todo?

- Ahãm. – Disse distraidamente.

- Que ótimo! Eu estava pensando em passar ai amanhã, se você não se importar, pra devolver sua roupa.

- Claro pode vir. Que horas?

- Pode ser ao meio dia? Ai agente aproveita e almoça junto. Ah! Melhor ainda, eu vou fazer o almoço e te ensinar ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura... – Tentou chamar a sua atenção em vão.

- Vai ser tão divertido. – Ela estava tão animada. Então ela parou. – Meu irmão tá me chamando. Agente se vê amanhã. Beijinhos!

- Tá. Tchau. – Ele sorriu ao desligar o telefone. – Ainda bem que ela está melhor.

...

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Shaoran levantou às oito horas e como no dia anterior foi correr. Quando voltou se surpreendeu com um caminhão de mudança estacionado em frente a sua casa.

- Você é Shaoran Li? – Perguntou um homem forte. – Trouxemos os seus móveis.

Ele abriu as portas do caminhão, revelando vários móveis e eletrônicos como geladeira, poltronas, mesa, cadeiras, computador etc. Shaoran, com a ajuda de dois funcionários da empresa, descarregou o caminhão em mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Ele agradeceu a ajuda, pagou os entregadores e entrou em casa. Os móveis ainda estavam embalados e fora de seus lugares. Kero subiu em cima de uma das caixas e começou a brincar com a fita adesiva. Shaoran riu.

- Depois eu arrumo essa bagunça e te dou todas as fitas e caixas pequenas para brincar. Agora eu vou tomar um banho antes que a Sakura chegue.

Ele foi em direção ao quarto e depois ao banheiro entrou no banho. Como eu não sou do tipo que fica vendo marmanjo (e nem mulher! Só pra ficar claro.) tomar banho, sentei no sofá e comecei a pensar em tudo que já havia descoberto. O rosto de Tomoyo apareceu na minha mente. "Ela é tão linda. Mas como vou fazer para conquistá-la?"

Eu estava tão inerte nos meus pensamentos que levei um susto quando Kero subiu no sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos dourados. (**N/E – **Eu não sei explicar, mas os animais conseguem nos ver e nos ouvir. Nunca se perguntou por que seu cachorro fica latindo para o nada? Ou porque seu gato fica olhando fixamente o ar? Preste atenção, quando isso acontecer é porque um de nós está por perto.)

- O que foi? – Perguntei. – Porque está me olhando desse jeito?

Obviamente ele não me respondeu. Acho que poderíamos ficar nos olhando por horas se não fosse o fato de alguém ter batido na porta. Shaoran nem ouviu. Eu me aproximei e olhei pelo olho mágico. Adivinha quem era. Se você disse Sakura acertou.

- Shaoran? – Chamou sem sucesso. Shaoran estava longe demais pra ouvir a fraca voz de Sakura chamando o seu nome. Olhei em volta. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que ela fosse embora.

- E se... – Encarei a fechadura. – Não vai fazer mal nenhum se eu... Shaoran não vai se importar. – Abri o trinco da porta e quando Sakura bateu novamente a porta abriu sozinha.

- Shaoran? – Ela entrou de vagar. Eu bati a porta com força depois que ela passou. O barulho fez com que ela gritasse e com que Shaoran saísse do banho.

Em questão de segundos Shaoran apareceu na sala todo molhado e ensaboado, vestido apenas com a toalha que estava amarrada em sua cintura. Os dois levaram um susto ao se verem e, pra minha sorte, Shaoran escorregou na água ensaboada que escorria de seu próprio corpo. Ele caiu, mas não foi no chão, ele caiu bem em cima de Sakura. E ainda fica melhor! Quando os corpos dos dois se chocaram seus lábios se encontraram.

Resumindo: Os dois estavam caídos no chão, com Shaoran praticamente nu em cima de Sakura, e se beijando. Não dava pra ser melhor!

* * *

Olá!

Bem primeiro quero falar do capitulo anterior. Recebi muitas reviews falando que era estranho a Sakura ter ligado pro Shaoran , já que eles tinham se conhecido a pouco tempo. Eu fiz isso por tres motivos: 1º - Queria mostrar que a Sakura é uma pessoa ingênua, que confia com facilidade nas pessoas; 2º - Queria mostrar que o Shaoran tem um instinto de ajuda, não importa quem pesa; e 3º - Achei muito fofo a ideia de eles já terem criado uma confiança tão rápido.

Agora, sobre esse capitulo. Eu foquei mais no Li, pra apresentar melhor a personagem dele pra vocês. Antes desse capitulo só sabiamos que ele tinha ido estudar no Japão. Agora sabemos que ele veio da China pra "fugir" do pai que cobra muito dele e que ele vem de uma familia muito rica e poderosa. Vocês já devem ter percebido que essa Kashim é a minha versão da Apple. O engraçado é que eu inventei essa palavra e depois (graças ao google) eu descobri que Kashim é uma palavra em inglês que siguinifica um lugar onde os eskimos se reunem... Por isso o celular se chama IcePhone. Entenderam a piadinha? haushuashau

Como sempre agora vou fazer meu apelo para que me mandem Reviews, pois sem elas eu perco completamente a vontade de escrever. Então mandem bastantes.

Respostas:

**MeRRyaNNe:** Oi! Obrigada pela review e pelas informações. Como você viu o Shaoran vai estudar administração, se tiver algumas dicas sobre essa materia também serão bem-vindas :D Valeu!

**Lady Luz:** Também tenho vontade de matar o Yashiro e a Sayo ... Brigada pela Review!

**Mikarim: **Calma, Yashiro e Sayo vão ter o que merecem. Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz! Valeu pela Review.

**nina sakurai:** Oi amiga! adoro receber reviews sua. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu usei a sua dica do beijo. O que achou? Brigada pela review e pela recomendação, mas tarde eu vou dar uma olhada nessa fic que você me falou. Valeu!

**Mandy admirer: **Os segredos do Shaoran serão revelados mais tarde, mas ele tem um motivo muito forte pra não querer pensar mais em namoradas. Muito obrigada pela review, espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado!

.:Beijinhus:.


	6. Festa

Olá pessoal!

Antes de qualquer coisa quero que leiam as fics da minha amiga nina sakurai, **Tsubasa no shugosha **e sua mais nova criação **Ai no geijutsu.**

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6 – Festa.**

Porque sempre que está tudo indo bem alguma coisa atrapalha? Isso me irrita muito, você não faz ideia. Sakura e Shaoran estavam quase se entregando ao desejo, eu sei, podia sentir isso vindo dos dois. Sakura começou a levantar os braços, prontos para abraçar Shaoran, e quando eles estavam quase chegando ao seu destino, o celular de Sakura tocou. Inacreditável! Maldito celular, sempre tocando nas horas mais inoportunas.

Os dois se separaram imediatamente, Shaoran rolou pra longe de Sakura e depois foi para o quarto. Ela por sua vez, sentou no chão mesmo e atendeu o celular.

- A... Alô? – Disse com a voz falhando e ofegante. Ela ainda estava nervosa.

- Sakura? Está tudo bem? Porque sua voz está assim?

- Toya! – "Aí não acredito! Ele tem um sexto sentido pra saber quando a irmã tá fazendo coisa errada por acaso? Tinha que ligar justo agora?" Gritei em meus pensamentos enquanto chutava e socava o ar. – Está tudo bem, só levei um susto com o telefone tocando.

- Quem levou um susto fui eu! Voltei pra casa porque tinha esquecido minha carteira e você tinha sumido. Pode-me dizer onde está e porque não me avisou que ia sair?

- Desculpa? Tenho 18 anos, não preciso ficar te dizendo aonde vou a cada minuto do dia. Esqueci de te avisar que ia sair, mas estou bem na casa de um amigo. Não estou com Yashiro se é o que você quer saber.

- De que amigo? Daquele tal de Shaoran? Não gosto muito que fique vendo esse garoto.

- Você nem o conhece.

- E nem você! Sei que o conheceu há poucos dias, não pode confiar assim nas pessoas.

- A, por favor, Tomoyo já me deu esse sermão antes. – Os dois ficaram mudos por alguns segundos. – Bem, já sabe onde estou e que estou bem. Não tem que ir trabalhar?

- Só tome cuidado.

- Eu sempre tomo. – Toya deu um risinho fraco e se despediu da irmã. – Tchauzinho.

Ela desligou o telefone e o colocou de volta na bolsa. Sakura passou as mãos pela roupa que estava um pouco molhada por causa do contato com Li e depois as levou até os lábios, acariciando-os lentamente. A porta fez um estalo quando Shaoran a abriu e Sakura tratou de se levantar e se recompor. Ele apareceu em poucos segundos, só que dessa vez vestido. Tenho certeza que senti um leve desapontamento vindo de Sakura.

- Me desculpa. – Disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Foi um acidente.

- Mas afinal, como entrou aqui?

- Você deixou a porta aberta, quando eu bati, ela abriu sozinha.

- Impossível, tenho certeza que tranquei a porta antes de entrar no banho. – Os dois se olharam nos olhos. – Bem isso não importa mais, o que aconteceu, aconteceu. – Ele corou um pouco, provavelmente se lembrou do beijo.

- Então, os seus móveis chegaram. – Ele sorriu em resposta. – Espero que o fogão também tenha chego, porque se não eu trousse toda essa comida á toa.

Eles foram para a cozinha e começaram a preparar o jantar. O resto do dia foi chato, comparado com o que tinha acontecido de manhã, eles só cozinharam, comeram e conversaram. Mas não trocaram uma só palavra sobre o "acidente" que tiveram mais cedo. Sakura foi embora antes de anoitecer e eu fui com ela.

Passei o resto da semana na casa de Sakura, já que os dois não se encontraram mais, apenas conversavam pelo telefone. Finalmente a semana acabou e o primeiro dia de aula chegou. (Que legal! Eu fiz uma rima.) Fui com Sakura, já que ela passaria por momentos difíceis: iria encontrar com o ex e com Sayo no mesmo dia.

Sakura acordou cedo e começou a se arrumar. Vestiu uma baby-look preta com enfeites dourados, um short jeans e uma sapatilha preta. Deixou o cabelo metade preso metade solto. Fez uma maquiagem leve, apenas rímel e um gloss transparente. Assim que terminou desceu para tomar café.

- Bom dia! – Disse ao entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia monstrenga. Quer carona para a faculdade? – Disse Toya que estava sentado em seu costumeiro lugar lendo o jornal e tomando uma xícara de café.

- Não sou monstrenga e não preciso de carona. Tomoyo vai passar aqui e nós vamos juntas.

- Boa ideia. Assim não vai estar sozinha caso encontre o... Deixa pra lá. – Ele se calou quando viu o olhar triste da irmã. Apesar de já ter superado o susto da traição, Sakura ainda se sentia triste ao pensar em Yashiro. – Pronta pra voltar a passar noites em claro fazendo projetos?

- Não, mas eu aguento. – Os dois ouviram um barulho de buzina vindo da frente da casa. Sakura engoliu seu café da manhã e foi em direção a porta. – Até mais tarde Toya! Tenha um bom dia.

- Você também monstrenga. E vê se não machuca ninguém na faculdade!

- Cala a boca seu baka! – Toya riu. – Tchauzinho!

Havia uma limusine esperando por Sakura. Ela cumprimentou a motorista e depois entrou no banco de trás, onde se encontrava Tomoyo, minha alma gêmea. Eu senti um arrepio quando a vi. Nunca tinha sentido tanta falta de alguém. Ela estava mais linda (se isso for possível), usava um vestido branco e azul de cintura alta, uma sapatilha azul e uma tiara da mesma cor no cabelo.

- Bom dia Sakura! – Música para meus ouvidos.

- Bom dia Tomoyo. – O carro começou a andar em poucos segundos.

- Então... – Disse Tomoyo assim que nos afastamos uns quinze metros da casa de Sakura. – Agora me conta tudo sobre esse tal de Shaoran.

As duas foram conversando o restante do caminho sobre Li. Sakura contou o que sabia para a amiga (o que, devo comentar, não era nem metade), que ele era da China, que veio estudar no Japão, tinha a mesma idade que elas, era muito gentil... E então contou sobre o acidente. A limusine parou em frente à Universidade de Tomoeda. As duas saíram do carro e começaram a andar em direção ao pátio, já que ainda tinham mais alguns minutos antes da aula começar.

- Como assim vocês se beijaram? Mas ele estava nu! – Disse uma espantada Tomoyo.

- Não foi bem um beijo, foi mais um selinho e um acidente. E ele não estava nu! Estava só de toalha. Não que isso fosse ruim, porque o Shaoran tem um corpo de Deus. – Disse corando de leve as bochechas.

- Sakura! – As duas riram. – Quem diria que você fosse achar um garoto assim.

- Como você é rápida Sakura. Já arranjou outro é? – Disse Yashiro aparecendo por trás de Sakura.

- Olha quem tá falando. – Disse Sakura fechando a cara. – Você arranjou outra enquanto estávamos namorando.

- Aquilo foi um erro. Eu estava bêbado. Estou tentando te explicar tudo, mas você continua me ignorando.

- Não quero que explique Yashiro. Eu não quero mais nada que venha de você, nem mesmo palavras. – Ela se levantou e começou a andar, sendo seguida de perto por Tomoyo. Mas Yashiro segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Já está saindo com outro cara? – Sakura puxou seu braço e se livrou das mãos de Yashiro. O sinal tocou.

- Se me der licença, estou atrasada para aula. – Ela deu um sorriso sínico e continuou andando.

- Você é mesmo má Sakura. – Disse Tomoyo depois que se afastaram de Yashiro. – Vai deixar ele na dúvida?

- É claro que vou. Quero que ele se sinta tão mal quanto eu estou. – As duas se despediram e seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Sakura entrou em sua sala e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Ela passou os seus olhos verdes rapidamente pela sala: as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos rostos e os mesmos olhares. Até que parou em um rosto especial, um rosto que a havia feito derramar lágrimas uma semana atrás: Sayo. Ela estava no centro de um circulo de garotas e assim que viu Sakura deu um risinho e acenou com a mão. As garotas que estavam em volta tentaram segurar o riso em vão.

Mas Sakura não se fez de vitima. Ergueu a cabeça e continuou seguindo caminho até uma das carteiras vazias. Quando passou por Sayo a cumprimentou educadamente. Seu rosto estava normal, não escorreram lágrimas pelos seus olhos, seu nariz não ficou vermelho e sua voz não tremeu, mas por dentro ela estava arrasada. Ela se sentou e continuou com a mesma expressão, duas garotas se aproximaram dela.

- Oi Sakura. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi Chiharu! Oi Rika! Como foi de férias? – Disse num tom animado.

- Não precisa fingir. Já sabemos sobre Yashiro. – Disse Rika.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. A Sayo já contou pra todo mundo sobre a festinha particular que teve com o Yashiro? – Falou com sarcasmo.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondeu Chiharu. – Eu a odeio! Como alguém pode ser tão má? E ela ainda fala com orgulho. – Ela vez uma careta. – Nojenta!

- Mas quer saber, eu até que estou agradecida a ela. – Rika e Chiharu fizeram cara de espanto e duvida. – Meu relacionamento com Yashiro estava indo de mal a pior mesmo. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria tido coragem de terminar com ele.

- Eu adoraria ter visto a cara do Yashiro quando você terminou com ele.

Nesse instante a professora entrou na sala e toda a conversa acabou. Cada um se sentou em seu lugar. A professora colocou seus livros em cima de sua mesa e escreveu seu nome na lousa.

- Bom dia alunos. Agora vocês estão no segundo ano da faculdade de arquitetura. Ano passado as aulas eram voltas para arte e desenho, mas esse ano elas serão voltadas para matérias relacionadas à engenharia. – Ela fez uma pausa dramática e olhou para todos os alunos. – Meu nome é Akani, sou sua nova professora de mecânica.

- Bom dia Akani! – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom vamos começar logo. A mecânica é...

**...**

Sakura chegou em casa às cincos horas, junto com seu irmão. Toya estava tirando umas sacolas do carro quando a limusine de Tomoyo estacionou. Sakura desceu, se despediu de Tomoyo e foi ajudar o irmão.

- Oi Sakura. Achei que sua aula acabasse à uma hora.

- E acaba. Eu fui almoçar com a Tomoyo e depois teve uma reunião das líderes de torcida. Tínhamos que decidir o que fazer agora que a nossa capitã e mais duas garotas se formaram. Vamos fazer testes e uma votação para escolher a nova capitã na quinta-feira.

- Tomoyo foi junto? Ela não é líder de torcida.

- Foi sim. Ela é tipo nossa estilista e treinadora. Tomoyo gosta de dar opiniões sobre o uniforme e sobre as coreografias.

- E como foi a aula? – Perguntou à irmã.

- Foi legal. – Que sacolas são essas? O dia de compras é só na quarta-feira.

- Teremos convidados para o jantar, por isso comprei algumas coisas. – Ele retirou a última sacola e trancou o carro. Os dois foram para a cozinha e colocaram tudo em cima da mesa.

- Quem? A Mizuki?

- Mizuki, Nakuru e Yukito.

- E você vai preparar o jantar? Achei que queria agradá-los.

- Ah, que engraçado. Mas pra falar a verdade quem vai cozinhar é você.

- Quê!

- Isso mesmo. Eu vou arrumar a casa. Por favor, maninha! Eles vão chegar daqui à uma hora, não vou conseguir fazer tudo sozinho.

- Tá bom!

Sakura começou a preparar o jantar e Toya a arrumar a casa. Todos chegaram às seis e meia. Após o jantar Sakura serviu chá e bolo e eles ficaram conversando na sala.

- Aproveitando que todos estão reunidos, eu quero convidá-los para a minha festa de aniversário. – Disse Yukito. Nakuru abraçou o namorado.

- O meu amorzinho vai fazer 24 anos daqui a três semanas!

- Isso mesmo e vou fazer uma festa para meus amigos e família na minha casa. E espero que todos vocês venham, você também Sakura. – Ela sorriu para o amigo do irmão.

- Claro que estarei lá!

- Ótimo. A festa vai ser na sexta-feira à noite. – O celular de Sakura tocou nesse instante.

- Desculpem. – Ela olhou o visor e sorriu. – Já volto. – Ela subiu as escadas correndo.

- Quem será que ligou pra Sakura?

- Shaoran. – Disse Toya emburrado. – É um amigo. Os dois se falam quase todos os dias nesse mesmo horário. Ela o conheceu no mesmo dia em que terminou com o seu primo idiota!

- Toya! – Mizuki deu um tapa no braço do namorado. – Não desconte no Yukito, ele não tem culpa de nada.

- Ele está certo. Yashiro foi um idiota mesmo. Mas infelizmente ainda é meu parente e vai estar na minha festa. Espero que isso não seja um problema para Sakura.

- Eu vou estar lá e se ele tentar fazer qualquer coisa eu dou uma surra nele. Então não vai ser um problema. – Os olhos de Toya pareciam estar pegando fogo.

- Calma, amor. – Mizuki deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Você é muito violento. Não precisa bater no garoto.

- É que você não viu o estado de Sakura depois que aquele imbecil a traiu. Eu quase tive um troço quando a vi sair do carro.

- Carro? Sakura não dirigi. – Disse Nakuru.

- Não, esse tal de Shaoran a trousse. Ela disse que estava chateada demais e por isso foi pra casa desse moleque pra esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar pra casa.

- Já disse pra não chamá-lo de moleque. Shaoran é meu amigo. – Sakura desceu as escadas.

- Estava nos ouvindo?

- Claro que não. Você que é um monstrengo que fala alto demais. Não pude evitar. – Ela deu um risinho.

- Engraçadinha.

**... **

As aulas tomaram completamente o tempo de Sakura e de Shaoran, por isso eles só se viam duas vezes por semana, quando Sakura ia ensiná-lo a cozinhar. Além disso, a nova professora de Sistemas de Projeto CAD (seja lá o que isso for.) pediu que a turma de Sakura entregasse um trabalho escrito de no mínimo 30 páginas. Shaoran também tinha que encontrar uma solução para um problema que teve em sua empresa fictícia.

Mesmo sendo tão ocupados, os dois se falavam diariamente, sempre no mesmo horário, e contavam as novidades um pro outro. Na verdade Sakura falava mais do que Shaoran, ela estava tão feliz. Finalmente tinha superado o rompimento, estava se dando bem com as novas matérias na faculdade, estava ansiosa para ir a festa dos bichos (novatos na faculdade) e tinha se tornado a capitã das lideres de torcidas. A única coisa que a incomodava era o fato de Sayo ter entrado na equipe, pois isso significava se encontrar com ela três vezes por semana durante o treino.

Tudo estava melhorando. Sakura e Shaoran estavam felizes e a amizade dos dois crescia cada vez mais. Foi então que resolvi investir na minha vida amorosa. Estava na hora de me apresentar para Tomoyo. Já tinha bolado uma história. Eu ia ser um estudante de economia cujos pais morreram ano passado e que não tem contato com o restante da família, por isso moro sozinho e sobrevivo com a herança que herdei deles. Por enquanto estava bom, mais tarde eu pensaria nos detalhes.

Era sexta à tarde e a equipe de lideres de torcida estava treinando dentro do ginásio. Tomoyo estava sentada na arquibancada observando tudo de longe. Eu assumi minha forma humana e fiquei observando-a da porta. Não demorou muito até ela me notar e se aproximar de mim.

- Gosta de ficar observando os outros? – Perguntou ela. Por um momento achei que não teria coragem de responder.

- Nem imagina o quanto. – Minha voz saiu fraca. Achei que fosse desmaiar.

- Inacreditável. – A voz dela mudou de tom. – Você nem disfarça.

- Disfarçar o que? – Fiquei confuso.

- Que estava observando as líderes de torcidas, seu pervertido! – Eu ri. Ela não gostou.

- Desculpa, mas acho que está enganada. Pelo visto eu sei disfarçar muito bem.

- Como assim?

- Não estava olhando para as meninas.

- Estava olhando o quê então?

- Você. – Tomoyo desfez a cara de brava e corou de leve. Eu sorri. – Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa. – Eu peguei sua mão e dei um beijo. Ela não disse nada. – É agora que você me diz o seu nome.

- Tomoyo Daidouji. – Sussurrou.

- Muito prazer. – Sorri. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Desculpa por te chamar de pervertido.

- Tudo bem. Primeiras impressões nem sempre estão certas, por isso quero te conhecer melhor antes de te chamar pra sair. – Ela ficou surpresa com a minha atitude.

- Tomoyo! – Chamou Sakura. Tomoyo olhou para a amiga e depois para mim.

- Vai lá. Agente se vê depois. Adeus. – Pisquei e fui embora. Assim que virei o corredor me transformei de volta em cupido e voltei correndo para o ginásio.

- Quem era Tomoyo? – Perguntou Sakura

- Não sei. Mas quero muito descobrir.

**...**

Domingo chegou. Sakura estava se arrumando para ir à festa dos bichos. Ela colocou um vestido de alcinha finas vermelho que batia um pouco acima do joelho e uma sandália de salto baixo vermelha. Passou rímel, sombra, blush e gloss.

- Nossa! Aonde vai toda arrumada assim? – Perguntou Toya.

- A festa dos bichos, não se lembra? Te avisei semana passada.

- É verdade. É essa festa que os veteranos oferecem para os novatos, como boas vindas, não é mesmo?

- Essa mesmo. Depois no fim do ano letivo, eles tem que organizar uma festa de agradecimento para nós.

- Eu sei. Não faz tanto tempo eu também estudei na UDT (Universidade de Tomoeda). Mas você não tem um trabalha pra entregar amanhã sobre sistema de projetos ACD?

- CAD. Sim, por isso vou dormir na casa da Tomoyo hoje. A casa dela é mais perto, por isso eu durma mais cedo, acordo mais tarde e vou estar pronta pra entregar o trabalho amanhã. – Barulho de buzina. – A Tomoyo chegou. Tachauzinho.

Ela entrou no carro e cumprimentou a amiga. Tomoyo usava um tubinho preto, sandálias de salto alto pretas, batom vermelho e seu cabelo estava preso numa trança perfeita.

- Está linda Tomoyo. Tá querendo impressionar alguém?

- Não sei se Eriol vai à festa. Mas é melhor estar prevenida.

- Cadê a garota que disse que não queria pensar em namorados esses ano?

- Ele é diferente. Não quer sair comigo, quer me conhecer. Nenhum garoto me pediu isso antes.

- Pelo vista alguém está apaixonada. – "Não acredito! Estão falando de mim. Tomoyo gosta de mim"

- Não é pra tanto Sakura. – Ela corou de leve. – Deixe-me conhecê-lo primeiro, depois direi se estou apaixonada ou não. – "Calma Eriol. Ouviu o que ela disse. Não se precipite, vai com calma."

O carro parou na frente da entrada da Universidade e assim como todo mundo elas seguiram o caminho iluminado até o local da festa. O ginásio estava todo decorado e iluminado. Era muito fácil descobrir quem era novato e quem era veterano, já que os novatos estavam fantasiados e os veteranos não. Esse foi o trote escolhido esse ano. Sakura e Tomoyo se juntaram com suas amigas e, depois de alguns minutos, foram dançar. Foi ai que Sakura viu a pior cena da vida dela. Yashiro e Sayo estavam se beijando e bem na frente dela.

- Que nojo. – Comentou Chiharu. – Aposto que estão fazendo isso só pra te provocar. Todo mundo sabe que Yashiro ainda gosta de você, já que todo dia ele tenta te convencer de voltar.

- Oi meninas. – Disse Yashiro se aproximando. – Cadê seu namorado Sakura? Ele não quis vir à festa?

- Sakura não tem namorado. – Disse Rika.

- Mas e esse tal de Shaoran? – Sakura sorriu. Era visível o ciúmes que Yashiro sentia. O fato de ele estar mal fazia Sakura se sentir bem.

- Nunca disse que ele era meu namorado. – Ela respondeu de imediato.

- Mas também nunca negou. – Ele parecia bravo. – Afinal, o que ele é seu?

- Por enquanto é só meu amigo. Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. – Ela suspirou. Yashiro ficou mais bravo. Sakura estava rindo por dentro.

- Se nos der licença, queremos continuar dançando. – Disse Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava junto com Sakura, Chiharu e Rika.

Elas se afastaram e continuaram dançando. Depois de uma hora de festa Chiharu e Rika resolveram ir comer. Tomoyo encontrou Naoko, uma menina que estudava moda junto com ela, que se juntou a ela e a Sakura na pista de dança. Estava ficando tarde e eu precisava agir, afinal ela tinha se arrumado pra mim. Não queria decepcioná-la. Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e assumi minha forma humana. Aproximei-me por trás de Tomoyo e falei bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Oi Tomoyo! – Ela se assustou e se virou pra ficar de frente comigo.

- Eriol! Que surpresa.

- Eu disse que nos veríamos e sempre cumpro uma promessa. – Olhei para Sakura. – Eu te conheço, é a líder de torcida que chamou Tomoyo no ginásio, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Mas pode me chamar de Sakura. – Disse num tom alto por causa da música. Ela olhou pra Naoko e fez um sinal com a cabeça. – Bem, eu e Naoko vamos pegar alguma coisa pra beber. – As duas saíram, nos deixando sozinhos. Tomoyo começou a mexer em sua trança.

- Então, você estuda aqui? – Eu ia responder, mas ela continuou falando. – Que pergunta estúpida! É claro que estuda, afinal está aqui na festa. – Ela corou. Eu sorri diante do nervosismo dela.

- Estou no segundo ano de economia. Na verdade é o meu primeiro ano aqui.

- E estudava aonde antes?

- Eu morava na Inglaterra com meus pais, mas depois que eles morreram em um acidente de carro tive que me mudar pra cá pra poder receber a herança. – "Da onde foi que eu tirei essa história?" Pensei.

- Sinto muito pelos seus pais. – Ela baixou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Eu já me acostumei com isso.

- E está morando com algum parente?

- Não, sozinho mesmo. Meus avós sempre foram contra o casamento dos meus pais, por isso nunca tive contato com o restante da família, nem por parte de pai e nem por parte de mãe.

- E está gostando daqui?

- Cada vez mais. – Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela corou de vergonha.

Ficamos conversando por uns vinte minutos. Eu perguntava coisas sobre ela, que na verdade já sabia a resposta, mas fingia surpresa, e ela perguntava coisas sobre mim. Nossa conversa foi interrompida por Naoko que parecia aflita.

- Tomoyo você viu Sakura?

- Ela estava com você.

- Ela disse que ia ao banheiro, mas não voltou mais. Fui procurá-la e não a encontrei.

- Calma, vamos encontrá-la. – Eu me concentrei ao máximo tentando sentir o laço que tinha com Sakura e de repente comecei a sentir medo, medo de alguém, medo de Yashiro! – Desculpe Eriol, mas...

- Tudo bem. Vá procurá-la. Eu vou ajudar, se a encontrar, te aviso.

- Obrigada. – E assim ela saiu junto com Naoko à procura de Sakura e eu me escondi e retornei a minha forma mística.

Fui atrás de Sakura e quanto mais me aproximava, mais aumentava o medo que ela sentia. Ela estava atrás do ginásio, no meio das árvores e junto de Yashiro. Os dois estavam separados uns dois metros um do outro. Aproximei-me e fiquei observando do topo de uma árvore.

- Me deixa em paz Yashiro. Você já está com a Sayo.

- Você é muito mais bonita que a Sayo. Só estou com ela para te provocar. Eu quero você. – Ele se aproximou a agarrou Sakura pela cintura.

- Me solta Yashiro. Você está bebad... – Ele beijou Sakura a força. Uma de suas mãos desceu e começou a acariciar os quadris dela.

Yashiro jogou Sakura no chão se deitou por cima dela. Ela chorava e tentava gritar, mas ele tapou sua boca com a mão. Agora ele acariciava suas pernas e começou a subir por de baixo do vestido. Eu não podia mais ver aquilo. Quebrei um dos galhos da árvore e o taquei na cabeça de Yashiro. Ao receber o impacto, ele soltou Sakura e levou as mãos à cabeça.

Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para se livrar dele, se levantou, deu um chute entre as suas pernas, pegou suas coisas que estavam tacadas no chão e saiu correndo. Mas não voltou para o ginásio. Ela foi para a rua e pegou o primeiro ônibus que viu, sentou toda encolhida na última cadeira e ficou lá chorando.

* * *

Oi!

Três dias... Nem acredito que escrevi tão rápido. É que tive uma ideia e não consegui parar de de escrever. Me desculpem se tiver erro de português, é que tava tão ansiosa para postar esse capitulo que nem revisei. Só uma observação: me empolguei de mais e escrevi umas 500 palavras a mais que o de costume, então quero a opinião de vocês. Me avisem se tiver muito ou se vocês querem maior, ok?

Quero pedir uma coisa pessoal: **Mandem reviews! **Tenho recebido muito poucas e isso me desanima um pouco. Então eu agradeceria se mandassem mais reviews :D

Respostas:

**Mikarim:** Obrigada pela review! Gostou do que aconteceu entre os dois? Que bom que está gostando da fic ^-^

**Princesa Sakura:** Oi, eu to bem e você? Que bom que gostou, espero que continue gostando. Se tiver alguma opinião ou sugestão é só mandar, ok? Valeu!

**nina sakurai:** Oi amiga! Como vai? Eu to bem, tá ótimo escrever a fic. Sabia que ia gostar do final, fiz ele pensando nas suas fics. Eu gostei da sua ideia do Toya pegar eles, mas não dava porque o Toya não sabe onde o Shaoran mora, só se ele tivesse seguido a Sakura. Mas eu achei que seria estranho, então coloquei ele ligando pra Sakura pra atrapalhar tudo. Gostou? Eu to lendo a sua fic nova e to adorando, viu? Beijos e valeu pela Review

.:Beijinhus:.


	7. Vingança

Olá pessoal!

Antes de qualquer coisa quero que leiam as fics da minha amiga nina sakurai, **Tsubasa no shugosha **e sua mais nova criação **Ai no geijutsu.**

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 7 – Vingança**

Sakura parou de chorar depois de dez minutos. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que estava sozinha no ônibus. Depois de arrumar todas as suas coisas ela puxou a cordinha para descer. O motorista perguntou se ela estava bem antes de deixá-la sair e Sakura disse que sim. Mas ela estava mentindo. Estava machucada, abalada, com raiva, toda suja... Tudo menos bem. A rua estava escura e fria. Ela se sentou em um banco e pegou o celular.

- É melhor ligar pra Tomoyo. Ela deve estar preocupada. – Ela o abriu e suspirou. – Ótimo! Meu celular quebrou. O que mais pode acontecer? – Assim que ela disse isso um carro passou em alta velocidade e espirou água nela. – Valeu! – Exclamou. O carro parou logo à frente e o motorista saiu.

- Me desculpe. – Disse o motorista se aproximando. – Você precisa de ajuda? – Sakura levantou a cabeça surpresa.

- Shaoran? – Ele parou.

- Como sabe meu... – Mas não conseguiu terminar. Sakura correu em sua direção e o abraçou. Foi então que ele a reconheceu. – Sakura! O que está fazendo aqui, sozinha e a essa hora da madrugada? Não devia estar numa festa?

- Yashiro... – Ela disse entre soluços. – Ele me atacou, então eu fugi. – Shaoran arregalou os olhos.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele a abraçou mais forte. – Vamos até a minha casa pra você se acalmar. Vem. – Ele pegou sua bolsa que estava no banco e a ajudou a entrar no carro.

- Obrigada. – Ele deu a volta no carro, entrou e começou a dirigir.

Assim como da outra vez nenhum dos dois disseram nada. Sakura ainda estava abalada e Shaoran tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa e piorar tudo. Eles chegaram à casa de Shaoran e entraram. Agora que estava mais claro Shaoran pode ver o estado de Sakura: Seu vestido estava todo sujo de terra, ela tinha alguns machucados leves no pescoço e nos braços, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e a maquiagem borrada não ajudava em nada. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou de leve.

- Você está bem? – Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ele conseguia sentir o corpo dela tremendo. Os dois se sentaram no sofá. Ele tomou fôlego e olhou nos olhos de Sakura. – Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

- Sim. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Tomoyo estava conversando com um garoto, por isso eu e Naoko nos afastamos para deixar os dois mais à-vontade. Eu fui ao banheiro sozinha e quando sai encontrei Yashiro. – Ela deu uma pausa para respirar. – Ele praticamente implorou pra gente conversar, fiquei com pena e disse sim. Ele me levou pra trás do ginásio, entre as árvores, porque era mais silencioso lá. Começamos a conversar, ele me pediu desculpas e depois disse que queria voltar comigo. Eu disse não e pedi pra que me deixasse em paz. Foi ai que ele me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou a força. Depois me derrubou no chão e se deitou sobre mim.

- Calma. Já passou. – Shaoran cerrou os punhos, nervoso. Sakura soluçava ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Por sorte, o galho da árvore quebrou e o acertou na cabeça, me dando chance de fugir, mas não antes de lhe dar um chute entre as pernas. Eu peguei um ônibus e desci naquela rua escura. – Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto. – Eu o odeio tanto Shaoran! Sinto nojo só de pensar que ele tentou... que ele tentou...

- Está segura agora. – Shaoran a abraçou de novo. – Eu estou aqui com você. – Aos poucos Sakura foi inundada por uma sensação de segurança e conforto. Ela parou de chorar e de tremer. – Quer um pouco de água?

- Sim. – Ele se levantou e voltou em pouco tempo com um pouco de água. Sakura deu um gole demorado. – Eu tentei ligar pra Tomoyo, mas aquele infeliz quebrou o meu celular. Não faz nem quatro meses que ganhei esse aparelho. Toya me deu de natal. – Ela colocou o copo em cima da mesa. – Me sinto horrível. Não consigo me livrar da sensação de que Yashiro ainda está me tocando. – Ela esfregou os braços freneticamente.

- Porque não toma um banho? Aposto que vai se sentir bem melhor. – Ela sorriu. – Depois eu posso te levar até a casa da sua amiga.

- Na verdade, eu não quero ir pra casa da Tomoyo. Vou me sentir mais segura aqui com você. Quer dizer eu posso...

- Claro. Pode dormir aqui se quiser.

- Obrigada. – Ela se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, levando sua bolsa junto com ela. Deixando apenas o celular quebrado em cima do sofá.

Shaoran levou o copo d'água para cozinha e depois retornou para a sala. Ele pegou o celular de Sakura e retirou o chip de dentro dele. O objeto parecia estar inteiro. Ele o colocou em cima da mesa e foi pro seu quarto, retornando logo em seguida com uma caixa nas mãos. Dentro da caixa havia um celular novinho em folha. Shaoran colocou o chip no celular e ligou o aparelho.

- Ainda bem que ganhei isso do senhor Damioji. – Shaoran entrou nos contatos de Sakura e ligou para Tomoyo.

- Sakura? Cadê você? Estava quase chamando a policia. – Ela falou assim que atendeu.

- Tomoyo?

- Sim. Quem é você e porque está com o celular de Sakura?

- Meu nome é Shaoran. Estou te telefonando pra dizer que Sakura está bem e comigo.

- O que? Como... – Tomoyo parecia aflita.

- Escuta. Eu vou resumir o que aconteceu. Yashiro a atacou, ela fugiu e tentou ligar pra você, mas o celular dela quebrou. Por sorte eu a encontrei e a trousse pra minha casa.

- Onde ela está agora?

- Está tomando banho. Eu tomei a liberdade de te ligar para que não ficasse preocupada e pra avisar que ela vai dormir aqui.

- Tá. – Tomoyo respirou fundo. – Pode pedir pra ela me ligar depois?

- Claro. Eu direi. Não se preocupe.

- Sakura tinha razão sobre tudo que me contou sobre você. – Li corou de leve. – Obrigada, você é muito gentil.

- De nada. Tchau. – Shaoran desligou e se jogou de costas no sofá. Ele ficou lá deitado, pensando, com uma das mãos lhe cobrindo os olhos. Não demorou muito para que Sakura saísse do banho.

- Shaoran? – Ele levantou e ficou de frente com Sakura. Ela havia tirado aquele vestido e agora vestia uma camisola branca com bolinhas azul escuro e um lacinho vermelho. Shaoran sorriu.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim.

- Liguei para Tomoyo. Ela quer falar com você.

- Como conseguiu o número dela?

- Peguei na sua agenda. – Ele pegou o celular e o entregou para ela. – Desculpe, sei que não tinha permissão, mas achei que devia avisar Tomoyo que estava bem antes que ela chamasse a policia.

- Brigada. – Sakura deu um beijo no rosto de Shaoran, o que fez com que ele corasse.

- De nada. – Ele pigarreou. – Porque não liga pra ela enquanto eu arrumo tudo lá dentro.

Sakura concordou. Ela ligou para Tomoyo, disse que estava bem, que não precisava se preocupar. Contou o que aconteceu, pediu para a amiga não fazer nada com Yashiro caso o encontrasse na festa e implorou para que ela não ligasse para Toya. Ela demorou uns dez minutos no telefone com Tomoyo, quando terminou foi procurar Shaoran. Ele estava no quarto, vestia um pijama verde musgo, arrumando a cama.

- Já terminou? – Ela disse sim. – Ótimo. Você vai dormir aqui. – Ele apontou para sua cama. – Como está frio eu coloquei uma coberta a mais, mas se sentir calor tem uma coberta mais fina dentro do armário.

- Não. – Disse Sakura. – Não posso dormir na sua cama. Onde você vai dormir?

- No sofá. – Disse com tanta naturalidade que parecia que ele dormia lá todos os dias. – Você é a convidada. Não vou deixá-la dormir no sofá. E nem tente discutir comigo, você vai dormir aqui e ponto final.

- Mas... – Shaoran a olhou atravessado e ela se calou. – Está bem. – Ela pegou o celular e o estendeu para Shaoran. – Obrigada por emprestar o celular.

- Eu não emprestei. – Sakura pareceu confusa. – Eu te dei.

- Como! Isso eu não posso aceitar. Esse celular custa uma fortuna.

- Não foi nada.

- Claro que foi.

- Não, sério não me custou nada. Eu ganhei esse aparelho e como já tenho um esse não me serve pra nada. Além disso, meu pai é dono da Kashim, consigo um novo quando quiser.

- Seu pai é dona da Kashim? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Por que nunca me contou?

- Estou contando agora. – Dessa vez foi Sakura que o olhou atravessado. – Desculpa. Mas você também nunca perguntou e essa não a primeira coisa que eu falo pras pessoas. Isso me gera muitos problemas.

- Problemas?

- É. Quando as pessoas sabem que vou herdar uma multinacional elas começam a pedir coisas, a pedir favores, fingem que gostam de mim. – Senti uma pontada de tristeza depois dessa última frase. Mas ela sumiu rapidamente. – Enfim, se tornam falsas e interesseiras. Elas só se aproximam de mim por interesse. Era o que acontecia na China.

- O azar é dessas pessoas, porque elas nunca vão saber como você é um ótimo amigo. – Os dois sorriram. – Obrigada pelo celular.

- De nada. – Ele olhou pro relógio. – É melhor agente ir dormir, já são mais de duas da manhã e temos que acordar as seis. – Sakura se deitou na cama e Shaoran foi em direção a sala carregando um travesseiro e um cobertor.

- Boa noite Shaoran!

- Boa noite Sakura. – Ele apagou a luz e saiu. Sakura se enrolou na coberta e se ajeitou. Ela respirou fundo.

- Que delícia. O travesseiro tem o cheiro do Shaoran. – Sussurrou. Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu rapidamente.

**...**

O dia amanheceu frio e nublado. Shaoran acordou com o barulho do despertador do celular e passou no quarto para ver Sakura. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente. Ele entrou no quarto de vagarzinho, pisando pé ante pé, e pegou sua roupa que estava no armário. Depois de se trocar no banheiro foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar o café. Meia hora depois estava tudo pronto, então ele foi acordar Sakura.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que a sacudia de leve para acordá-la. Ela abriu os olhos de vagar e encarou Shaoran.

- Bom dia. – Disse ainda com sono. Ela sentou e pós as mãos na cabeça. – Minha cabeça dói.

- Deixe-me ver. – Ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa por mais ou menos um minuto. Sakura ficou estática. – Acho que está com febre. – Disse depois que se afastou. – É melhor não ir à aula hoje.

- Mas tenho que entregar um trabalho que vale 30% da minha nota final e tenho treino depois da aula. Não posso faltar. – Ela tentou se levantar, mas Shaoran a impediu.

- Vai ficar em casa. Eu levo o seu trabalho e peço pra uma de suas amigas entregar pra você. Me diz como é Tomoyo.

- Ela é alta, tem cabelos compridos em um tom cinza, olhos azuis e está sempre bem vestida. Provavelmente vai estar me esperando na entrada, em frente às escadas. – Ela deitou novamente. – Tem certeza Shaoran? Eu não quero te causar problemas e nem te dar trabalho.

- Relaxa, está tudo bem. Espere um minuto aqui. – Ele saiu do quarto e voltou depois de uns três minutos trazendo uma bandeja. – Aqui, é melhor comer alguma coisa. Sorte sua que minha mão mandou alguns remédios, mas eu compro mais quando voltar.

- Você é um doce Shaoran. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu não posso faltar na faculdade, por isso vou ter que te deixar sozinha até as duas horas. Mas se sentir alguma coisa me liga, tá bom? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Então eu vou, mas volto logo. Vê se come, toma o remédio e descansa.

Shaoran deu um beijo na testa de Sakura, pegou o trabalho na mochila dela e as suas próprias coisas e saiu de casa. Primeiro ele foi até a Universidade de Sakura. Ele parou o carro e desceu, ficou em frente à escada procurando Tomoyo. Ela estava na escada, conversando com Chiharu e Naoko. Shaoran se aproximou por trás de Tomoyo e cutucou o seu ombro.

- Com licença, você é a Tomoyo? – Ela se virou e olhou pro Shaoran.

- Sim. – Disse desconfiada.

- Oi, eu sou o Shaoran. Aquele que te ligou ontem. – Ele sorriu.

- Oi! Finalmente te conheci, mas onde está Sakura?

- Na minha casa. Está com febre, por isso não deixei que ela viesse hoje.

- Com febre? Mas ela está bem?

- Acho que sim. Acredito que seja só emocional por causa do que aconteceu ontem. – Ele olhou o relógio. – Desculpa, mas estou com presa. Será que pode entregar esse trabalho da Sakura?

- Eu posso. – Disse Chiharu. – Eu entrego o trabalho. – Ela pegou a pasta que Shaoran segurava.

- Obrigado. Tenho que ir, estou atrasado. Foi um prazer conhecer-las.

Ele se despediu e foi embora. Yashiro passou do lado dele e se aproximou das meninas. Assim que o viram elas viraram e começaram a se afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido e se colocou na frente delas, impedindo que prosseguissem.

- O que quer Yashiro? – Perguntou Tomoyo irritada.

- Quero saber onde está Sakura.

- Que cara de pau! – Comentou Naoko. – Depois de tudo ainda quer saber onde está Sakura. – Tomoyo olhou para trás e viu Shaoran saindo com o carro. Seu rosto se iluminou.

- Sabe aquele garoto que acabou de sair com o conversível vermelho, o que estava falando com agente.

- Sei.

- O nome dele é Shaoran e a Sakura dormiu na casa dele ontem. – Yashiro ficou vermelho de raiva. – Ela ainda está lá. Não vai vir à aula hoje. – O sinal tocou e Tomoyo riu. – Se nos der licença, temos que ir para a aula. – Elas se foram, sendo seguidas por Yashiro depois que ele se acalmou.

Com Shaoran na faculdade e Sakura doente eu não tinha muito trabalho pra fazer hoje. Então resolvi me divertir um pouco. Em outras palavras eu fui espionar a Tomoyo. E foi ai que eu percebi que tinha cometido alguns erros. Erros que podiam revelar minha verdadeira identidade, mas que ainda podiam ser concertados. Não está entendendo, né? Vou explicar. Acontece que no intervalo das aulas Tomoyo comentou com Naoko que iria passar na secretaria e perguntar meu telefone, já que eu havia sumido no dia anterior. Só que eu não tenho telefone e muito menos uma ficha na secretaria! Comecei a entrar em pânico. Estava frito!

Depois que me acalmei fui até a secretaria e comecei a pensar no que fazer. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em falsificar uma ficha. Não seria tão difícil, afinal sou invisível. Era só pegar uma das fichas, preencher e colocar no arquivo. Ninguém me veria, por tanto não seria pego. Talvez isso me fizesse ganhar algum tempo. E então, quando estava preste a realizar meu plano reconheci alguém. A secretária. Assumi minha forma humana e me aproximei.

- Bom dia Kiki.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela.

- Não se lembra de mim?

- Desculpa, mas não.

- Tudo bem, eu não te culpo. Afinal na última vez que nos vimos nós dois tínhamos assas. – Sussurrei a última parte. Ela arregalou os olhos e me averiguou de cima a baixo.

- Eriol? – Eu sorri. – Puxa vida! É você mesmo. Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

- É exatamente sobre isso que quero falar. Preciso de sua ajuda. – Então contei a ela sobre Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo.

- Então precisa de uma ficha falsa? Sem problemas, eu faço uma pra você e também cuido para que receba presença em todas as aulas. E se Tomoyo vier aqui digo que não posso revelar informações dos estudantes sem autorização.

- Valeu.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. Se precisar de uma identidade procure esse cara. – Ela rabiscou um nome num pedaço de papel. – Foi ele que forjou minha identidade quando me transformei em humana.

- Obrigado Kiki. Foi bom te ver de novo. Tchau! – Agora estava tudo resolvido, por enquanto. Mas acho que fiquei conversando mais tempo do que imaginava, porque quando estava saindo esbarrei com Tomoyo.

- Eriol! Estava mesmo te procurando. – Ela sorriu e eu derreti.

- Oi. Encontrou Sakura?

- Sim. Longa história, mas ela está bem agora. Mas e você? Onde foi que se meteu?

- Desculpa. É que minha carona estava de partida e como não te encontrei pra me despedir...

- Ah, tudo bem. O que veio fazer na secretaria? – "Forjar uma ficha pra que você não descubra que sou um cupido. Parece loucura até quando eu penso."

- Resolver um problema com os documentos de transferência. E você?

- Pedir sua ficha, queria seu telefone. – Ela corou. "O que eu faço agora?"

- Eu não tenho telefone. Ainda não assinei nenhum. É que como não falo com a família e nem tenho amigos aqui, não via um motivo para ter um telefone.

- Entendi. – Ela pareceu chateada. Deve ter pensado que não queria passar o meu numero pra ela.

- Mas agora tenho um motivo. E assim que instalar a linha eu te aviso.

- Tá. – O sinal tocou. "Salvo pelo gongo." – Droga, já acabou o intervalo. Agente se vê depois. Tchau.

**... **

Observei Tomoyo por mais algumas horas e depois voltei para casa do Shaoran. Já eram quase duas horas, então ele já deveria estar chegando. Eu entrei pela janela e dei de cara com Kero. Ele miou e foi em direção da cozinha. Sakura estava lá colocando a mesa. Estava tudo arrumadinho e o cheiro estava maravilhoso.

- Espero que Shaoran goste do almoço. É meu jeito de agradecer por tudo que ele fez por mim. – Ela disse para o gato. – Acha que ele vai gostar Kero?

- Miau! – A porta da sala se abriu e fechou. Em poucos minutos Shaoran entrou na cozinha.

- Nossa! – Ele exclamou ao entrar. – Você fez tudo isso Sakura?

- Sim. – "Obvio! Quem mais teria? O Kero?" Pensei. – É para te agradecer.

- Brigado. E a febre?

- Já passou. Depois que você foi embora eu tomei um banho e a febre passou.

- Que bom. Pelo visto já esta melhor.

- Claro. Só não consigo me livrar da vontade de matar o Yashiro

- Sei como se sente.

- Sério? Já foi atacado por uma garota? – Ela colocou a mão na boca e fez cara de falso espanto. – Ou por um garoto?

- Hahaha. Não.

- Então o que aconteceu? – Ele respirou fundo.

- Isso aconteceu no final do ano retrasado. Eu estava namorando a filha de um dos sócios do meu pai. Ela sempre pediu pra dormir comigo e eu dizia não, até que em novembro eu acabei aceitando. Não vou dizer que foi ruim, mas foi longe do que eu esperava. Enfim, em dezembro agente ia fazer seis meses de namoro e quando faltavam dois dias para o nosso aniversário eu fui até a casa dela. Quando eu cheguei, ela saiu de dentro de casa e eu me escondi em baixo da escadinha da varanda, queria assustar ela. Mas ela não estava sozinha, estava com uma amiga. As duas sentaram no banco da varanda e começaram a conversar sobre mim.

Amiga: Então você conseguiu fisgar o Shaoran Li?

Namorada: Pois é. Depois de amanhã agente faz seis meses de namoro. E eu já planejei tudo. Meus pais não vão estar aqui e eu vou pedir pro Li passar o dia comigo. Vou embebedá-lo e depois levá-lo para cama. Tenho certeza que vou engravidar e pedir uma pensão bem gorda!

Amiga: Vai dar o golpe nele, amiga?

Namorada: Claro. Eu não perdi seis meses da minha vida pra nada.

- As duas riram, o telefone tocou e elas voltaram pra dentro de casa. – Shaoran encarou o chão.

- Que horror! – Disse Sakura.

- Me senti exatamente como você naquele dia. Mas não deixei barato, eu me vinguei dela. No dia do nosso aniversário ela ficou bêbada e dormiu com o meu motorista. – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Ele tem sessenta anos, é viúvo e estéril. Escrevi num bilhete a seguinte frase: Pede pensão agora. E assinei o meu nome. Ela ficou desesperada por duas semanas antes de descobrir que não estava grávida.

- Eu quero morrer sua amiga! – Os dois riram de leve. – E isso fez você se sentir melhor?

- Mais ou menos. Me senti muito bem por ela ter se sentido mal, mas a sensação de ter sido usado nunca passou. – "Agora eu sei por que ele não quer uma namorada." – E meu pai ficou uma fera pelo o que fiz.

- Você não contou pra ele o que ela queria fazer?

- Eu tentei, mas ele nem me escutou. Disse que o pai dela é um sócio importante e que o que eu fiz poderia ter arruinado os negócios e blá blá blá. – Ele se sentou. – Mas não me arrependo do fiz e sei que se não tivesse feito me sentiria muito pior agora. – Algo começou a crescer dentro de Sakura. – Vamos comer? Estou faminto.

Sakura se sentou ao lado de Shaoran e os dois começaram a comer. O almoço foi tranquilo e eles não trocaram muitas palavras. Quando terminaram Sakura insistiu em lavar, secar e guardar a louça e pediu para Shaoran esperar na sala. Quando terminou se sentou ao lado de Li no sofá, havia algo diferente em sua expressão.

- Shaoran eu andei pensando durante o almoço. – Começou a falar. – E quero me vingar do Yashiro. Você me ajuda?

- O que tenho que fazer? – Perguntou um pouco receoso.

- Acho que a pior coisa que posso fazer para o Yashiro é o fazer acreditar que você conseguiu o que ele mais queria. – Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Minha virgindade. – Shaoran a encarou. – Então preciso que finja que estamos namorando, pode ser?

- O que?

- Já faz tempo que eu percebi que Yashiro nunca me amou de verdade e que ele só queria me levar pra cama. Por isso acho que vai se sentir péssimo quando souber que nunca vai conseguir o que queria. Por favor, Shaoran. Você é a única pessoa pra quem posso pedir isso. – Ela fez cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Tem certeza que é a única coisa que pode fazer? Se quiser posso dar uma surra nele. – Shaoran estava visivelmente nervoso com o pedido de Sakura. "Não é possível que ele tenha medo até de relacionamentos falsos." Pensei.

- Uma surra só o deixaria machucado por fora e eu quero que ele fique machucado por dentro. Vai, por favor! Por mim.

- Tá bom. – Ele não conseguiu resistir ao charme de Sakura.

- Iupi! Brigada! – Ela o abraçou.

- Mas você vai conseguir mentir pra todo mundo? Vai ter que mentir pro seu irmão, pros seus pais e pras suas amigas.

- Como? Não só vamos fingir na frente do Yashiro.

- Sakura, esse tipo de mentira não dura. Se alguém souber a verdade, Yashiro vai descobrir mais rápido. – Ela ficou em silêncio. – Acha que consegue?

- Claro. Sem problemas.

- Ok. Então me conta exatamente o que quer fazer.

- Eu sei lá. Acho que vou provocá-lo, vestir roupas mais curtas, fazer voz sexy e falar bastante de você.

- E quando estivermos juntos, o que quer que eu faça? – Ela pensou.

- Não sei talvez que seja grudento e carinhoso. – Ela deu um risinho.

- Então quer que eu a abrace desse jeito. – Ele a abraçou por trás pela cintura. – Que eu fale palavras carinhosas no seu ouvido. – Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Sakura. – Que encoste meu queixo em seu ombro assim. – E ele fez o que disse. Sakura estava completamente derretida e Shaoran estava se aproveitando da situação. – E que lhe beije carinhosamente quando ele estiver olhando. – Ela se virou e olhou nos olhos castanhos de Li.

- Exatamente isso. – Sua voz saiu num sussurro. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios começaram a se aproximar. Estavam cada vez mais perto até que... Beijaram-se!

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Os dois estavam se beijando e por livre e espontânea vontade. E não era um selinho, era um beijo de verdade. Não tinha como negar o que sentiam um pelo outro depois daquilo. Os dois se afastaram depois de um minuto e ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que falar.

- Acho que vai funcionar. – Disse Sakura para quebrar o gelo. Shaoran deu um sorriso tímido.

- É claro. – Ele coçou a garganta. – Qual vai ser a história? Quero dizer, como e quando começamos a namorar? – Ele fez sinal de aspas antes de falar a última palavra. "O que! Não era pra você perguntar isso, era pra dizer que ama ela e ela diria que ama você também. Mas esses dois não fazem nada direito!"

- Falei pro Yashiro que não estávamos namorando ontem, então diremos que começamos a namorar hoje...

Os dois ficaram conversando e acertando os detalhes pelo resto do dia. Quando deram cinco horas Shaoran levou Sakura pra casa. Ele estacionou o carro na frente da casa dela e os dois perceberam que Toya ficou espionando pela janela, provavelmente se perguntando por que Tomoyo não a trousse como sempre fez.

- Temos que fazer isso, se não seu irmão não vai acreditar.

- Eu sei. É que Toya vai ficar uma fera quando ver.

- Se quiser desistir...

- Nunca! Agora vamos até o fim. – Ela respirou fundo. – Então tá. Obrigada por me trazer em casa Shaoran. – Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

Sakura abriu a porta do carro, mas não saiu. Ao invés disso, ela se virou na direção de Shaoran e os dois trocaram um beijo de despedida. Sakura tinha razão, Toya ficou furioso ao ver aquela cena. Acho que até consegui ver fumaça saindo pelas suas orelhas. Agora era oficial, os dois estavam namorando, ou pelo menos era isso que todos iriam pensar.

* * *

Oi!

Capitulo 7 pronto e tão grande quanto o anterior. Eu sei que vocês queriam mais beijo e mais romance, por isso ai está, a partir desse capitulo vai haver mais amor entre a Sakura e o Shaoran. O que acharam? Gente me avisa se eu tiver hexagerado na imaginação. É que as vezes me impolgo um pouquinho, sabe. Por isso se eu tiver pirado muito na batatinha é só me avisar.

Como sempre agora faço o meu apelo: Me mandem Reviews! E aproposito muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal. Utimamente elas tem sido cada vez mais inspiradoras pra mim.

Respostas:

**Princesa Sakura:** Que bom que gostou. É o yashiro é mesmo um aproveitado, mas aida vou pensar num final bem malvado pra ele. Não me ofendeu não. Adoro receber sugestões! Valeu *-*

**Mandy Admirer:** Valeu! Não se preocupe, o Yashiro vai ter o final que merece, só preciso pensar em um primeiro. Sugestões? O que achou do motivo do Li pra não querer namoradas? É bem forte, não é?

**Lady Luz:** Brigada! Tento escrever o mais rápido que posso e o máximo que posso. Falando em capitulos grandes eu li um livro em que o primeiro capitulo ia da página 4 a página 72 ... Isso que é capitulo grande. Eu tinha pensado nisso do Eriol não ter matriculo e o escambal, por isso inventei a Kiki, pra ganhar tempo enquanto ele pensa em outra coisa. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.

**nina sakurai:** Que bom que gostou amiga! Suas ideias estão me ajudando muito mesmo. E como você pediu coloquei mais beijo entre os dois e quem sabe em breve, talvez daqui a um ou dois capitulos, as cenas entre eles comecem a esquentar. E eu já te tenho no facebook, é que o meu não é da sakurafunny, é o meu normal mesmo. O meu nome é Millena Pedrosa, eu mesma to na foto. Comecei a jogar Monsterworld por sua causa. Aproposito, tem como mudar a aparencia do meu monstro? Beijos e Brigada pela Review!

**Mikarim:** oi! O Yashiro é um babaca mesmo, mas vai ter o que merece (depois que eu pensar no que ele merece hihi). Se o Eriol tivesse se materializado, Sakura não teria fugido e não teria encontrado o Shaoran e a graça da história acabaria, mas espero que tenha gostado do que eu escrevi nesse capitulo. E eu tentei escrever o mais rápido que pude ^-^ Valeu!

.:Beijinhus:.


	8. Provocação

Antes de qualquer coisa quero que leiam as fics da minha amiga nina sakurai, **Tsubasa no shugosha **e sua mais nova criação **Ai no geijutsu.**

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 8 – Provocação**

Sakura teve muito que explicar aquela noite, como por exemplo, que estava namorando Shaoran, que machucados eram aqueles no pescoço, porque não ligara pra casa o dia todo e principalmente que aparelho de celular era aquele. Ela passou horas explicando tudo a Toya, ou melhor, mentindo para ele. Disse que caíra na festa e o celular quebrou; que encontrou Shaoran depois da aula hoje e ele a pediu em namoro e lhe deu aquele aparelho de presente. Quando acabou não quis saber de janta e nem de nada, só tomou um banho e foi dormir.

O dia seguinte foi o grande dia. A vingança de Sakura estava preste a começar. Ela levantou cedo e agradeceu por estar fazendo sol e calor, colocou um vestido branco de alcinhas com um decote generoso e uma sandália branca combinando. Não fez maquiagem hoje, apenas o gloss de sempre. Ela desceu e cumprimentou o irmão que estava lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia Toya! – Disse animada.

- Oi. – Respondeu sem dar importância.

- Ainda está bravo comigo? – Ele não respondeu. – Pode-me dizer pelo menos o porquê?

- Porque está namorando aquele garoto. – Disse rispidamente.

- De novo com essa história. Achei que já tinha se acostumado com o fato de que eu também namoro.

- A questão não é essa. Acontece que não o conheço. Alias ninguém conhece só você. Não posso confiar em um garoto que nem conheço.

- Você nunca confiou em nenhum de meus namorados mesmo. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas se te deixar feliz apresentarei vocês dois um dia.

- Quando?

- No aniversário do Yukito, na sexta.

- Porque só na sexta? – Ele protestou.

- Preciso que tenha gente em volta para que você tente pelo menos ser gentil com ele. – O barulho da buzina de Tomoyo impediu que Toya retrucasse. – Tchauzinho!

Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo até a limusine. Não queria mentir para a amiga, mas precisava se livrar daquela conversa com o irmão. Quando ela estava entrando no veiculo Toya gritou da porta: "Então diga pro seu namorado que nos veremos na sexta." Sakura cerrou os olhos e apertou os lábios. Depois de alguns segundos se atreveu a olhar a amiga, a cara de espanto de Tomoyo não era um bom sinal.

- Namorado?

- Eu ia te contar. Shaoran e eu começamos a namorar. – Ela disse baixinho.

- Shaoran? Como? Quando? O que? Porque não me contou? – Tomoyo a metralhou com perguntas.

- Calma Tomoyo. Começamos a namorar ontem e não te contei porque não tive tempo, ok? Ele me pediu em namoro depois que voltou da faculdade, claro que não disse pro Toya que faltei na aula e muito menos que dormi na casa dele.

- Está mentindo.

- Claro que não. Acha mesmo que ia contar pro Toya que dormi sozinha na casa do Shaoran?

- Não sobre isso, sobre o namoro. Te conheço mais do que ninguém Sakura e sei que não está namorando.

- Como pode saber?

- Seu olho direito treme quando você mente. Percebi isso na segunda série, quando você mentiu pra professora sobre a lição de casa. – Sakura não disse nada. – Vai me contar porque está mentindo?

- Tá bom. Eu to fingindo namorar o Shaoran pra me vingar do Yashiro. Quero irritá-lo o máximo que conseguir. Por favor, não conta pra ninguém! – Ela juntou as duas mãos e implorou.

- Não vou contar. – Tomoyo sorriu. – Acho até que te ajudei. Contei pro Yashiro que você dormiu na casa do Shaoran. – Ela riu.

- Você não fez isso? – Sakura ficou assustada.

- Qual o problema?

- Yashiro é primo do Yukito. E se ele contar pra ele e o Toya ficar sabendo? Eu to morta!

- Duvido muito que isso aconteça. Yashiro e Yukito nunca foram tão próximos assim e depois do que aconteceu com você acho que eles se afastaram ainda mais. – Sakura pensou por um segundo, isso fazia sentido. – Mas me conta uma coisa. Porque escolheu o Shaoran?

- Isso é óbvio. Conhece mais alguém pra quem eu poderia pedir isso? Além do mais, o Shaoran me entende, é bonito, gentil, inteligente, carinhoso...

- E você gosta dele.

- Também. – Disse sem perceber. – O quê?

- Você gosta dele.

- Eu gosto do Shaoran? Não Tomoyo, ele é só meu amigo. Admito que ele é lindo, tem um corpo perfeito, é super carinhoso, fofo e que beija muito bem, mas eu não gosto dele.

- É deu pra perceber. – Disse num tom sínico. – Admita que gosta pelo menos um pouquinho dele Sakura. É óbvio que sentem atração um pelo outro.

- Ora, por favor Tomoyo. – Ela corou. – Vai nos ajudar ou não.

- Sim. Vou ajudar vocês dois com essa mentira que vocês querem que seja verdade, mas não conseguem admitir um pro outro e por isso usam a mentira pra que seja real. – "Pelo visto Tomoyo vai me ajudar bastante." Pensei.

- Que?

- Esquece. – Ela suspirou. – Eu vou ajudar. Não conto nada pra ninguém. Prometo!

- Valeu Tomoyo!

A limusine parou e elas desceram. Naoko, Chiharu e Rika estavam sentadas na escada esperando por elas e assim que as viram se levantaram imediatamente.

- Bom dia Sakura! Bom dia Tomoyo! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom dia! – Disse Sakura animada. Tomoyo apenas sorriu.

- Está bem hoje Sakura? – Perguntou Naoko.

- Melhor impossível! – "Nossa! Sakura é uma ótima atriz. Se bem que eu acho que ela não está mentindo."

- Você se recuperou rápido dessa vez. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Uma coisa incrível Rika! Vocês se lembram do Shaoran?

- Sim, aquele gato que pediu pra eu entregar o seu trabalho ontem.

- Ele mesmo. – Sakura estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Adivinha? Ele me pediu em namoro ontem e eu aceitei!

- Sério? Parabéns! Conta como foi.

- Tá bom Naoko. Eu tava na casa dele e... – Então ela contou a história que tinha ensaiado com Shaoran no dia anterior.

- Que fofo. – Disse Rika. Yashiro viu Sakura de longe e começou a se aproximar. – Idiota se aproximando. – Sussurrou.

- Sakura. – Ela se virou em sua direção.

- Oi Yashiro. – Disse fazendo voz sexy e sorrindo delicadamente. Nem preciso dizer que ele fez cara de bobo. Na verdade nem precisava da voz, o decote teria sido suficiente pra deixar ele bobo. Sayo estava observando a cena de longe e fez uma careta.

- Queria falar com você. – Ele desviou os olhos do decote e a encarou nos olhos com muita dificuldade.

- Pode falar. Estou ouvindo. – O tom sexy continuava. Tomoyo deu um risinho.

- Em particular.

- Não. No domingo eu aprendi a minha lição. – Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço e se Yashiro tivesse prestado atenção nesse movimento teria visto as marcas vermelhas que ele fizera. A voz sexy deu lugar a uma voz dura e áspera. – Se quer falar, fale aqui.

- Bem, eu queria me desculpar. Não sei por que fiz aquilo, eu perdi o controle, estava...

- Bêbado. Eu sei, mas isso não é desculpa. Não confio mais em você. – Ela sorriu docemente e voltou a usar a voz sexy. – Mas se quiser podemos ser amigos.

- Amigos? Sakura sabe que gosto de você. – Ele deu uma rápida olhada no decote. – Não quero ser seu amigo, quero ser seu namorado.

- Então chegou tarde. – Comentou Tomoyo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sakura sorriu.

- Shaoran me pediu em namoro ontem. – A expressão de Yashiro desmoronou, só faltou abrir a boca de tanto espanto. – Então se não quiser ser meu amigo, não me incomode mais, senão meu namorado vai ficar muito bravo. – Ela enfatizou as palavras "meu" e "namorado".

- Sakura vamos! O sinal já tocou. – Falou Chiharu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar o riso.

- Tchau Yashiro! – Disse e foi embora com suas quatro amigas.

**...**

Durante o intervalo, Sakura se reuniu com o grupo de animadoras, pediu desculpas por ter faltado ao treino no dia anterior e perguntou se tudo bem marcar um treino extra hoje à tarde. Todas concordaram e Sakura ficou radiante. Tomoyo percebeu a mudança de humor da amiga.

- Porque está tão animada?

- Você vai ver. – Disse uma misteriosa Sakura.

O treino foi marcado para as duas e meia e como estava muito calor Sakura decidiu treinar ao ar livre ao invés de dentro do ginásio como sempre faziam. Assim que chegaram ao local Tomoyo entendeu o porquê de Sakura estar tão animada com esse treino. Yashiro e sua turma de Educação Física sempre tinham aula ao ar livre na quadra as terças-feiras à tarde. E a quadra ficava bem em frente ao gramado onde elas iriam treinar.

- Sakura! Marcou esse treino só para o Yashiro te ver treinando de shorts e top? – Tomoyo perguntou baixinho para a amiga.

- Claro que não. – Ela protestou. – Isso vai ser só um bônus. Espera mais um pouco e você vai ver o verdadeiro motivo. – Ela piscou para Tomoyo e depois se virou para o time. – Muito bem meninas, hoje vamos treinar nossos saltos. Mas primeiro vamos nos aquecer dando quatro voltas na quadra e depois vamos fazer a série de alongamento, ok?

- Sim capitã. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo. Então vamos começar.

Assim que Sakura deu o sinal elas começaram a correr em volta da quadra. Yashiro e todos os meninos de sua classe ficaram observando, até que o professor lhes deu uma bronca. Assim que terminaram de correr começaram os alongamentos. Yashiro também fez alongamento, sabia? Ele e todos os garotos alongavam o pescoço tentando ver melhor as líderes de torcida. Elas levaram praticamente meia hora fazendo tudo aquilo.

- Muito bem meninas. Agora eu quero três grupos de quatro. – Ela formou os três grupos. – Então vocês quatro vão praticas os saltos simples, vocês saltos duplos e vocês saltos triplos. A cada quinze minutos troquem, ou seja, grupo um pratica saltos duplos, grupo dois saltos triplos e grupo três saltos simples. Entenderam?

- Sim.

- Não! – Disse Sayo. – Você não me colocou em grupo nenhum. O que eu faço?

- Vai treinar comigo. – Sayo, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika e Naoko não entenderam nada. Na verdade nem eu entendi. Sakura não gosta de Sayo, porque quer treinar com ela? – Então vamos começar. – Ela se aproximou de Sayo.

- Então, o que nós vamos fazer? – Disse com cara feia.

- Escuta. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim e por isso eu não gosto de você, mas a partir do momento em que colocamos esse uniforme, somos uma equipe. Por isso será que dá pra desmanchar essa cara feia e fazer uma trégua? – Falou uma séria Sakura. Sayo pensou por um segundo e suspirou.

- Tá bom. Trégua. – As duas apertaram as mãos e trocaram um olhar desconfiado. – Vamos fazer o que?

- Não me leve a mal, mas apesar de você ser uma ótima ginasta não sabe dançar muito bem. Então eu pensei em te ensinar alguns passos básicos. Tudo bem?

- Fazer o que, né?

Sakura ligou a música e as duas começaram a dançar. Sakura fazia alguns movimentos e Sayo imitava do jeito que conseguia. Às vezes, Sakura parava a música e repetia o movimento mais de vagar e depois ajudava Sayo a repeti-los. Uma hora se passou, a aula de Educação Física acabou, mas muitos meninos, incluindo Yashiro, resolveram ficar mais um pouquinho.

- Não é assim Sayo. – Disse Sakura enquanto desligava a música.

- Já chega! Eu me recuso a continuar com isso. – Todas pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para Sayo. – Eu já cansei disso.

- Mas você errou.

- Eu danço bem, não preciso disso.

- Não dança não e você vai ensaiar como eu disse pra você fazer.

- Mas nem morta! Eu não vou mais fazer isso, é ridículo.

- Já chega Sayo! – Sakura perdeu a paciência. Yashiro e os outros se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. – Eu sou a capitã e você vai fazer o que eu mando! – Sayo se encolheu. – Estou cansada da sua falta de respeito, falta de compromisso e rebeldia. Não aja como se fosse insubstituível porque você não é. Se eu estralar os dedos trinta garotas aparecem rapidinho para entrar no seu lugar. Então ou você faz o que eu mando ou não faz nada. Pode decidir.

Todos ficaram mudos olhando boquiabertos para Sakura, principalmente Tomoyo. Sakura é uma garota dócil e gentil, era estranho ver-la gritando e dando ordens a alguém. Sakura ficou encarando Sayo, esperando uma resposta.

- Agora você decide ficar muda? – Disse com sarcasmo. – Me responde Sayo. Quer ficar ou não?

- Quero. – Disse cabisbaixa.

- Ótimo. – Ela desfez a posse de mandona e olhou em volta. Todas pareciam assustadas. – Acho que é melhor pararmos por aqui hoje. – Ela suspirou.

- Pelo visto cheguei na hora certa. – Disse uma voz masculina. Todos olharam em sua direção.

- Shaoran! – Sakura gritou. Ela correu em sua direção, pulou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo.

Todos trocaram a cara de assustados por de surpresa, todos menos Yashiro que ficou morrendo de raiva. Tomoyo colocou a mão na boca tentando esconder o riso ao ver a cara de Yashiro. O beijo acabou, mas Sakura continuou no colo de Shaoran. Ela aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou.

- Funcionou?

- Claro. – Ele disse no mesmo tom baixo. – Agora eu sei quem é o Yashiro, o único que parece que vai cavar um buraco e me enterrar dentro. – Os dois riram.

- Já pode me colocar no chão Shaoran.

- Ah, tá. Desculpa. – Ele a pôs no chão. Sakura pegou sua mão e o levou mais pra perto de todos.

- Meninas eu quero que conheçam meu namorado Shaoran Li. – Disse para a sua equipe. Shaoran se curvou levemente. – Shaoran essas são minhas amigas Chiharu, Rika, Naoko... Tomoyo e essa é Sayo. – Ela apenas deu um meio sorriso. – Então o que veio fazer aqui? – "Como se não soubesse." Pensei e aposto que Tomoyo pensou o mesmo.

- Eu só queria te ver. – Todas as meninas suspiraram. – Quer ir tomar um suco ou um sorvete?

- Claro! Só me de dez minutos pra trocar de roupa. – Ela virou pra equipe. – O treino acabou meninas. Até amanhã. – Ela saiu correndo para o vestiário, sendo seguida pela sua equipe. Tomoyo se aproximou de Shaoran.

- Oi tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Tudo. Não precisa fingir pra mim, sei que não estão namorando de verdade. – Shaoran sorriu.

- Sabia que ela não ia conseguir mentir pra melhor amiga.

- Na verdade ela tentou, mas eu a conheço bem e descobri.

- Eu sei, o olho direito dela treme quando mente.

- Pelo visto conhece Sakura melhor do que eu pensava. – Ele corou. – O que vão de verdade?

- Não sei. Acho que vamos tomar um sorvete mesmo. Tá tão calor. Quer vir junto?

- Sim. Obrigada pelo convite. – Ela sorriu para Li. Yashiro se aproximou dos dois.

- Então você é Shaoran. – Ele o olhou de cima a baixo.

- E você é Yashiro, certo?

- Ela te falou sobre mim? – Ele fez cara de malandro.

- Claro que sim. – Shaoran se aproximou dele e fechou a cara. Yashiro estremeceu. – Sakura me contou tudo sobre você. Ela me disse que é um bêbado, mentiroso, covarde e persistente. E eu tenho uma coisinha pra falar pra você: Se você pensar em repetir o que fez no domingo eu quebro a sua cara. Entendeu? – Shaoran colocou sua mão no ombro de Yashiro e apertou.

- Entendi. – Disse com medo.

- Ótimo. – Ele soltou sua mão. – Agora pode ir. – Yashiro saiu correndo.

- Por que fez aquilo? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Posso não ser namorado da Sakura, mas ainda sou amigo dela. – Ele seguiu Yashiro com os olhos. – Não seria um bom amigo se não a protegesse de pessoas tipo Yashiro. Além do mais ele me tira do sério.

- Acho que está com ciúmes. – Comentou.

- O quê?

- Nada não. – Ela sorriu. – Olha a Sakura voltou.

- Então vamos?

Os três foram para uma sorveteria que havia ali perto. Sakura pediu sorvete de morango, Tomoyo de chocolate e Shaoran de baunilha. Li fez questão de pagar tudo, eles se sentaram em uma das mesas e ficaram conversando.

- O que foi que deu em você Sakura? Nunca te vi tão brava. – Comentou Tomoyo.

- Eu não sei. Acho que só tava descontando minha raiva reprimida na Sayo. Mas pensando bem acho que peguei pesado de mais. Viu como ela ficou depois?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Li.

- É que você não conhece Sayo. Ela é sempre metida e arrogante. Quando Sakura te apresentou eu achei que ela fosse dar em cima de você só para provocar Sakura, mas ela não fez nada.

- Eu também achei estranho. E quando estávamos no vestiário ela não me disse nada, nem um insulto, nem uma palavra. Isso não é normal. Acho que a assustei mais do que pensei.

- Se esse for o caso amanhã ela volta a te perturbar como de costume. – Disse Shaoran rindo.

- Assim espero. A única coisa pior de que a Sayo é a Sayo calada. – Todos riram. – Ah, Shaoran o que vai fazer na sexta à noite?

- Eu vou estar na Kas... – Ele olhou para Tomoyo. – Na empresa do meu pai trabalhando, sabe que ele me faz trabalhar pelo menos seis horas por dia.

- Você quis dizer na Kashim. – Disse Tomoyo.

- Como sabe? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu sobrenome. Por acaso eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre a Kashim ano passado na faculdade. – Os dois olharam sem entender a relação entre moda e a Kashim. – Moda eletrônica. Nem tudo se ressume a roupas, pelo menos não pra mim. Enfim, quando Sakura disse que seu sobrenome era Li eu soube que era filho de Ryu Li. Tive certeza já que você lhe deu um IcePhone. – Eles ficaram calados. – Seis horas? Como faz pra estudar?

- Quando preciso vou mais tarde. Como fiz no domingo, estava voltando pra casa quando encontrei Sakura. – Shaoran tomou mais uma colherada de sorvete. – Porque quer saber o que vou fazer na sexta?

- Meu irmão quer te conhecer e eu pensei que você poderia ir à festa de Yukito comigo. Mas se está ocupado eu digo pro meu irmão que não dá. – Ela entristeceu.

- Eu posso ir. – Disse apressadamente. – Posso sair mais cedo se trabalhar mais na quinta. Mas vou chegar mais tarde, tudo bem?

- Claro. – Ela se animou.

**...**

A semana passou rapidamente. Os professores passaram tantos trabalhos que ninguém teve tempo para nada. Eu achei isso ótimo porque desse jeito Tomoyo nem teve tempo de ir me procurar. Mas eu tive tempo de procurar o "amigo" de Kiki, o senhor Takashi. No papel estava dizendo para procurá-lo na prefeitura, então eu aproveitei a quinta-feira que Sakura ficou na faculdade pra fazer um trabalho em grupo e Shaoran foi para a Kashim para compensar o tempo que ele iria perder na sexta e fui até lá na minha forma humana.

Eu subi as escadas e perguntei para a moça do balcão de informações sobre ele e ela me informou onde encontrá-lo. Em sua porta estava escrito S. Takashi, assistente social. Achei estranho, mas mesmo assim prossegui e bati na porta. Alguém gritou "Pode entrar." Havia um homem jovem sentado na cadeira, ele me olhou e pediu que me sentasse.

- O que deseja? – Ele disse.

- Bem, uma amiga me disse que o senhor poderia conseguir uma identidade pra mim. O nome dela é Kiki.

- Kiki? – Ele se levantou e fechou a porta e a janela. – Você é um cupido certo?

- Como?

- Relaxa, também sou um. E minha função é ajudar outros cupidos que querem se tornar humanos a ter uma identidade, uma casa, estudo e dinheiro a principio.

- Não estou entendendo, achei que fosse assistente social.

- E sou. Vê se você compreende. Políticos desviam mais dinheiro do povo do que você pode imaginar então eu desvio parte do dinheiro desviado para ajudar cupidos a se ajustarem na sociedade humana. É simples.

- Não sabia que isso existia.

- Ninguém sabe até precisar de nossa ajuda.

- Nossa ajuda?

- Sim, acha que faço tudo sozinho? – Ele deu uma risada. – Na verdade já existimos há uns 200 anos. Então, porque decidiu se tornar humano? – Contei a ele sobre Tomoyo e sobre a história que contei a ela.

- Então vou precisar providenciar uma identidade com o nome Eriol Hiiragizawa, um pequeno apartamento, matricula na faculdade e dinheiro suficiente para cobrir uma herança e é claro seguro de vida de seus "pais". – Ele anotou em um papel. – Acho que consigo tudo isso em uma semana.

- Não! Ainda não posso me tornar humano.

- Como não? Não foi isso que veio me pedir?

- Sim, mas não preciso pra agora. Tenho um trabalho para terminar primeiro. Acontece que Tomoyo é a melhor amiga de Sakura, quem eu tenho que juntar com Shaoran. Só preciso da identidade e de uma conta no banco por enquanto.

- Tá legal. Volte daqui a quatro dias e terá o que precisa. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Obrigado. – Apertei sua mão e fui embora.

**... **

Sexta-feira chegou e Sakura estava mais animada do que nunca. As aulas passaram voando e assim que acabaram Sakura foi direto pra casa se arrumar. Toya chegou em casa as cinco, como sempre, e começou a se arrumar. Seis e meia os dois estavam prontos e saíram, passaram no templo para pegar Mizuki e chegaram à casa de Yukito as sete e dez.

- Que bom que vieram. – Disse Yukito animado.

- Não perderíamos por nada. – Disse Toya entrando.

- Querem alguma coisa? – Eles recusaram. – Fiquem a vontade.

Todos se dirigiram para sala onde se encontravam o restante dos convidados. Assim que viu Sakura Yashiro tentou se aproximar, mas ao ver a cara de Toya o encarando desistiu. Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Meia hora se passou.

- Então Sakura, cadê seu namorado?

- Já disse que está trabalhando e que vai chegar mais tarde Toya.

- Estamos ansiosas para conhecê-lo. – Disse Nakuru, Mizuki concordou com ela.

- Onde ele trabalha? – Perguntou Toya.

- Na empresa do pai. Ele faz de tudo um pouco, toma conta da contabilidade, de alguns projetos, analisa contratos, verifica compradores.

- Então faz faculdade de economia?

- Não Mizuki, de administração, já que vai tomar conta da empresa quando o pai morrer. Mas ele estudou contabilidade e economia junto com o ensino médio.

- Nossa! Pelo visto vai ter um futuro promissor. – Comentou Yukito.

- Isso é o que veremos. – Completou Toya. Yashiro estava ouvindo tudo e a cada palavra que saia da boca de Sakura se irritava mais. O celular de Sakura vibrou.

- Ele me mandou uma mensagem. – Ela começou a ler. – Está chegando, é melhor eu ficar na porta para recebê-lo.

- Isso é um IcePhone Sakura? – Perguntou Nakuru.

- É sim. Shaoran me deu já que o meu quebrou na festa quando eu caí. – Ela olhou rapidamente para Yashiro e depois foi em direção a porta.

- Um IcePhone. – Disse Mizuki depois que Sakura saiu. – Vai amor, não tem como não gostar dele. Até agora ele parece perfeito, estuda de dia, trabalha a noite, vai herdar uma empresa, é inteligente, gentil, respeita Sakura, só falta ser bonito. – Toya fez uma careta.

Eu fui pro lado de fora esperar Shaoran. Levou no máximo dois minutos pro conversível dele virar a esquina e estacionar algumas casas a baixo. Sakura foi em sua direção.

- Oi. – Shaoran saiu do carro e Sakura paralisou. – Uau! Você fica muito bem de terno e gravata. – Ela mexeu no cabelo e mordeu o lábio de leve.

- Brigado. Você também está linda. – Ela usava uma saia jeans e uma blusa verde clara. – Desculpe pelo terno, mas acabei de sair da Kashim.

- Está ótimo. Mas acho melhor tirar a gravata pra não ficar muito formal. – Ela se aproximou e tirou a gravata. – E abrir esses botões. – Ela desabotoou o colarinho e o paletó, mas tava morrendo de vontade de desabotoar tudo. – Eu ai dizer para desarrumar o cabelo, mas já está desarrumado. – Ela riu.

- É, meu cabelo é meio rebelde.

- Perfeito. – Disse quando terminou. – Está pronto para conhecer meu irmão.

- Eu sei que não namoramos de verdade, mas isso me assusta um pouco.

- Sério?

- Claro. Se o que você me disse for verdade, seu irmão me odeia.

- Toya é durão no começo, mas na verdade é mancinho. Ele gosta de falar, mas não faz nada. Ainda mais na frente dos amigos. – Ela pegou sua mão. – Vamos.

Ela o puxou até a porta da casa e depois abraçou o seu braço esquerdo antes de entrar. Shaoran respirou fundo ao entrar na sala.

- Pessoal quero que conheçam Shaoran, meu namorado. Shaoran esses são Yukito, Nakuru, Mizuki e meu irmão Toya.

- Muito prazer. – Disse educadamente. – Parabéns Yukito.

- Obrigado. – Sakura e ele se sentaram de frente para Toya e de costas para Yashiro. Sakura olhou para Nakuru e Mizuki e as duas fizeram sinal de positivo para ela.

- Então você feio direto do trabalho? – Perguntou Toya.

- Sim. Na verdade eu saí mais cedo, normalmente eu trabalho até as dez.

- E deixaram você sair numa boa?

- Não. Ontem eu fiz hora extra. – Ele percebeu que Yashiro estava escutando. – Tudo para agradar minha namorada. – Sakura apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou "Mandou bem." Mizuki e Nakuru sorriram.

- Sei. – Toya continuou sério. – E a empresa do seu pai é...

- É de eletrônicos.

- E o nome é?

- Toya! – Disse Sakura.

- Só quero saber o nome. Qual o problema? – Ele olhou para Shaoran. – O nome.

- Meu pai é dono da... – Ele olhou para Sakura, engoliu em seco e depois suspirou. – Meu pai é dono da Kashim. – Disse por fim. Toya ficou surpreso.

- Isso explica o IcePhone. – Comentou Yukito.

- Pois é, mas eu agradeceria se não comentassem isso por ai. – Shaoran tomou um gole de refrigerante.

- Por quê? Isso pode ser bem vantajoso. – Falou Toya.

- Acredite, não é. A imprensa fica em cima, pessoas se tornam falsas e outras tentam te derrubar. E mesmo que tenha certas mordomias eu não as mereço, a empresa é do meu pai não minha. Se for pra ganhar coisas quero que seja pelos meus próprios méritos.

- Gosto da sua atitude moleque. – Disse Toya levando um salgadinho à boca.

Sakura abriu um grande sorriso, Shaoran respirou aliviado e Yashiro sorriu ardilosamente.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

O capitúlo 8 me deu trabalho, mas finalmente está pronto. O que acharam do relacionamento da Sakura e do Shaoran? A Tomoyo concerteza notou o que está rolando entre os dois. E Toya, apesar de desconfiado está começando a gostar de Shaoran. Mas e esse sorriso de Yashiro? O que acham que ele vai fazer? Descubram no próximo capitulo...

GENTE! Valeu pelas reviews, nunca recebi tantas em um só capitulo e espero que continue assim. Brigada a todos.

Respostas:

**Princesa Sakura:** Oi Sakura! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo ^-^ ... Ainda estou pensando num final bem malvado pro Yashiro, mas adorei as suas ideias. Sobre a virgindade de Sakura, pode ter certeza que ela será do Shaoran. Valeu e beijinhus.

**Mandy admirer:** Não posso dizer quando tempo vai durar o fingimento, mas pode ter certeza que ele vai acabar um dia, assim como o "animato" de Shaoran. A mentira de Eriol não vai ser mantida pra sempre, mas será que ele vai contar a verdade mesmo pra Tomoyo? Isso você só vai descobrir se continuar lendo. Brigada, beijos.

**Mikarim:** Brigada *-* ... Um dia tanto a Sakura como o Shaoran vão aprender, mas até lá agente se diverte com os dois ... Na verdade a minha ideia original a Meiling ia ser o cupido, ai a minha amiga nina sakurai sugeriu que fosse o Eriol e eu adorei a ideia, então devo dar o credito pra ela. Mesmo assim obrigada.

**Lola: **Oi! Sua impresão pode estar certa. Engraçado você falar no pai do Shaoran, porque eu estou mesmo pensando em colocá-lo na história. Ser malvada é legal, eu gosto, mas no final tem que ser boazinha ... ahuhauashu ... Beijos e valeu. P.S: espero não ter demorado muito.

**Lady Luz:** Que bom que gostou da Kiki, pensei bastante antes de criar-la. É, o Li foi malvado e indusiu Sakura, adoro penar na ideia de vingança. Quanto aos problemas do Eriol, como você pode ver serão resolvidos logo. Acha que exagerei ao criar o senhor Takashi? Brigada pela review, beijinhus.

**Shimiko:** Oi shimi-chan! Pode me chamar de mimi-chan, mimi-chin, fun-chan, fun-chin... do jeito que quiser, adorei todos. Nossa as suas reviews são enormes! Acho que deu dois monitores(a tela do meu netbook é pequena). Não se preocupa com as reviews, sei que dá preguiça as vezes, eu também tenho. Espero que esse capitulo tenha tirado a sua´dúvida da onde Shaoran estava antes de encontrar Sakura. Tomoyo vai colocar muita lenha no fogueira, Eriol vai aparecer mais vezes sim, ainda não decidi o que fazer com Sayo nem Yashiro, mas pode ter certeza que surpresas aparecerão, Shaoran e Sakura farão besteira sim, mas não sei se por causa da bebida, Toya sempre vai ser o Toya e a familia do Li pode trazer mais problemas do que você pensa. A cena que você comentou do Shaoran, tenho que ser sincera que até eu morri quando a escrevi (haushau), acho que aquilo fui eu escrevendo um dos meus mais profundos desejos *-*. Brigada pela dica sobre os erros de português, vou tentar prestar mais atenção. E sim, claro que vou ler as suas fics assim que tiver tempo (ando meio ocupada ultimamente) e vou deixar muitas reviews pra você ^-^. Valeu pela gigantesca review, adorei ... Beijos!

**Lala:** Que bom que gostou da história. Não sei se vai ser exatamente assim, mas concerteza vai ter uma cena de briga entre o Shaoran e Yashiro. valeu pela review, beijos.

.:Beijinhus:.


	9. Impossível prosseguir

Olá pessoal!

Antes de qualquer coisa quero que leiam a mais nova criação da minha amiga nina sakurai **Ai no geijutsu. **É uma história muito legal, que mistura romance, comédia e um pouco de drama. Fala sobre a vida de dois artistas que pensam que se odeiam, mas que na verdade sentem algo a mais um pelo outro.

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

**

* * *

**

Cap. 9 – Impossível prosseguir

Com o tempo nós cupidos aprendemos que depois de certo tempo não é necessário vigiar nossos "alvos" o tempo todo, às vezes é necessário ficar de olho nas pessoas que atrapalham nosso trabalho. E quando vi o sorriso de Yashiro tive certeza que não voltaria pra casa de Sakura naquele dia, muito menos para a de Shaoran, eu iria para a casa de Yashiro.

Ele e os pais deixaram a casa de Yukito à meia noite, um pouco depois de Sakura, Toya e Shaoran. Assim que chegou a sua casa foi direto pro quarto e ligou o computador, nem percebeu quando os pais lhe deram boa noite. O quarto dele me deixava enjoado, cenas do dia da traição me vinham à cabeça e tudo que Sakura sentiu naquele dia também. Deixando de lado minhas recordações desagradáveis percebi que Yashiro conversava com alguém no msn. Chegando um pouco mais perto descobri que essa pessoa era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sayo.

CONVERSA NO MSN:

- Foi horrível. Sakura e aquele garoto ficaram juntos o tempo todo, me deu nojo. E perdi completamente minha esperança de Toya estragar tudo. Não acredito que ele gostou do Shaoran, mas nunca gostou de mim!

- Imagino como foi ruim. Sakura adora se exibir.

- Mas eu descobri algo valioso que pode me ajudar.

- O quê?

- Shaoran é filho do dono da Kashim.

- Não acredito! Sakura não tão burra quanto eu pensava.

- Mas ele não quer que ninguém saiba disso.

- E você vai cuidar pra que todos saibam, acertei?

- Talvez. Ainda não.

- Então o que vai fazer?

- Acho que está na hora do Shaoran encontrar o pai dele.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você vai ver. – Ele deu uma pausa dramática antes de continuar. – Mas me conta o que aconteceu entre você e a Sakura na terça.

FIM DA CONVERSA NO MSN

Eles passaram o resto da noite falando mal da Sakura e do Shaoran. Eu nem prestei muita atenção depois disso, só fiquei me perguntando o que será que Yashiro pretendia fazer. Mas só descobri no dia seguinte.

Yashiro procurou na internet igual a um louco o telefone do pai do Shaoran e depois de umas cinco horas de pesquisa ele finalmente conseguiu. Ele foi até o orelhão mais próximo de sua casa e telefonou para Ryu Li.

- Alô? – Disse a mesma voz séria que costumava dar ordens à Shaoran.

- Ryu Li? – Ele distorceu a voz.

- Sim. – Yashiro não disse nada. – Quem está falando?

- Ah... Eu... Deixa pra lá. – Disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Não entendi o que ele pretendia com aquilo, mas mesmo assim não gostei nada. Yashiro dobrou o papel que continha o número do telefone e o colocou no bolso. Ele sorriu e disse pra si mesmo a seguinte frase: "Vou guardar isso pra mais tarde. Tenho que dar uma chance para Sakura primeiro." Alguma coisa em seu olhar me dizia que Sakura não iria gostar nada de ter uma chance. Depois disso ele voltou para casa e eu voei até a casa de Shaoran e quando cheguei lá não encontrei ninguém. Então me lembrei que Shaoran trabalha de segunda a segunda.

Permaneci com Shaoran o fim de semana todo, estava preocupado com o telefonema de Yashiro, mas nada de estranho aconteceu. Segunda eu fui atrás de Tomoyo, afinal não nos víamos a mais de uma semana. Assumi minha forma humana e fiquei esperando por ela na escada, não demorou muito para que sua limusine estacionasse e ela e Sakura surgissem de dentro dela. Meu coração acelerava mais a cada passo que ela dava.

- Oi. – Disse quando ela passou por mim.

- Eriol. Que surpresa, nunca te vejo por aqui.

- É que hoje cheguei mais cedo do que o normal. – Ela sorriu. – Oi Sakura, tudo bem?

- Olá. Tudo ótimo. – Yashiro se aproximou por trás de Sakura. Queria avisar, mas minha forma humana nunca viu o Yashiro e nem sabe do que aconteceu entre os dois.

- Bom dia meninas. – Falou. Sakura e Tomoyo se viraram para ficar de frente. Ele tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto. – Tem um tempinho pra conversar comigo Sakura?

- Desculpa, mas não tenho. – O sorriso de Yashiro se desfez. – Quem sabe semana que vem.

- Eu posso esperar. Quem é esse? – Ele apontou pra mim.

- Me chamo Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Tanto faz. Tchau. – Ele foi em direção à Sayo.

- Quem era aquele? – Me fiz de desentendido, mas por dentro estava xingando Yashiro.

- Ninguém. – Disse Sakura. – Só meu ex-namorado.

- Ah... – O sinal tocou.

- Temos que ir. Tchau Eriol. – Sakura e Tomoyo começaram a se afastar.

- Até mais tarde. – Disse indo pro lado oposto. Ainda bem que o prédio de economia fica bem longe do de moda.

As aulas acabaram, o almoço passou rápido e logo Sakura e Tomoyo foram para o treino das lideres de torcida. Elas entraram no ginásio e cumprimentaram todas. Sakura parou por um instante e ficou analisando o grupo.

- Onde está Sayo? – Perguntou para todas.

- A última vez que a vi estava entrando no vestiário para se trocar.

- Não acredito. – Ela bufou. – Meninas porque vocês não começam o aquecimento enquanto eu vou buscar Sayo?

Ela saiu em disparada em direção ao vestiário. Durante o trajeto ela resmungava coisas como "Quem ela pensa que é?" e "Dessa vez ela vai me ouvir.". Sakura estava mais irritada do que o normal porque Sayo passou o dia todo provocando ela, dizendo que só estava com Shaoran por causa do dinheiro etc. Ela estava pronta para bater em Sayo, mas quando chegou ao vestiário sua raiva passou.

Sayo estava em frente à porta, mas não estava sozinha. Havia um garoto com ela, um garoto mais velho e os dois estavam discutindo. Sakura não se atreveu a interromper os dois, ela parou e se escondeu atrás de um dos armários.

- Acha que não sei o que você faz? Não só com Yashiro, mas com vários garotos. – Gritava ele.

- Como se você se importasse Seya. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com aquela garota simpática, inteligente e meiga que eu amava?

- Talvez se prestasse atenção nela soubesse o que foi que aconteceu.

- Sabe como as pessoas da minha sala te chamam? – Ele a olhou nos olhos. – A vadia do segundo ano de arquitetura. – Ela desviou o olhar. Aquilo foi como um tapa em sua cara. – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas tenho vergonha de dizer que você é minha irmã!

Ele se foi e Sayo se sentou no chão e começou a chorar. Sakura saiu de trás do armário e se aproximou lentamente de Sayo. Ela se ajoelhou, ficando rosto a rosto com Sayo.

- Você está bem? – Ela disse baixinho.

- Porque quer saber? Achei que me odiava.

- Não te odeio e mesmo que odiasse não a deixaria sozinha depois do que aconteceu. – Sakura se sentou ao lado dela. – Aquele era seu irmão? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Sabe, eu tenho um irmão também. Às vezes dizemos coisas um pro outro, mas nem sempre elas são verdade. Aposto que esse foi um desses momentos. Irmãos, não importa a idade deles, vão ser sempre super protetores e...

- Meu irmão não é igual ao seu. – Ela interrompeu Sakura. – Ele me odeia. – Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Como pode saber?

- Ele não liga pra mim. Desde a morte de nossos pais há quatro anos, Seya não quer saber mais de mim, só de estudar e trabalhar. É como se eu fosse invisível.

- É por isso que faz tudo isso, só para chamar a atenção dele? – Sakura limpou as lágrimas de Sayo.

- É o único jeito de ele me notar. Ele não liga se eu tiro notas boas, só quando tiro notas ruins.

- Isso não é verdade. Conversa com ele, diz o que sente e tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver. – Ela sorriu docemente.

- É por isso que te odeio Sakura. Você é tão boazinha e ainda tem tudo que eu quero. Pais vivos, um irmão que te ama, amigos de verdade, um namorado maravilhoso. Porque você tem tudo e eu não? Isso não é justo.

- Se parar de tentar ter o que eu tenho talvez descubra que tem exatamente o deseja, só não enxerga isso. A vida é misteriosa, as coisas boas só acontecem depois que as ruins vão embora. – Sayo revirou os olhos. – Veja meu exemplo. Só depois que Yashiro me traiu que eu encontrei Shaoran. Se continuar pensando nas coisas que não deram certo ou que não tem, nunca vai acontecer nada novo. Esqueça tudo que passou e siga em frente. – Ela se levantou e começou a se afastar. – Vá pra casa Sayo. Tem minha permissão pra faltar ao treino hoje.

- Sakura. – Sua voz saiu tão baixa que me surpreendi por Sakura ter ouvido. – Obrigada. Talvez você não seja tão insuportável quanto eu sempre achei que fosse. – Sakura não disse nada, apenas sorriu e se foi.

Ela voltou para o ginásio e encontrou toda a equipe terminando o aquecimento. Assim que ela entrou todas pararam. Tomoyo se aproximou de Sakura.

- Até que fim. Já íamos mandar uma equipe de resgate. Onde está Sayo?

- Ela não vem. – Vários olhares confusos se direcionaram para Sakura. – Teve um problema de família e eu a deixei faltar ao treino hoje. – Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e a sua face tristonha desapareceu. – Se já terminaram o aquecimento vamos começar a ensaiar a nova coreografia.

**...**

No dia seguinte Sayo faltou à aula e Yashiro não tentou falar com Sakura, o dia estava tão calmo que eu nem me preocupei em ficar com Sakura. Fui até a prefeitura falar com o senhor Takashi. Como o prometido ele me entregou minha nova identidade e meu cartão do banco.

- Quando precisar do apartamento é só avisar.

- Muito obrigado senhor Takashi. – Nós apertamos as mãos e nos despedimos.

Deixei a prefeitura como cupido e por incrível que pareça encontrei com a Sayo e o irmão numa sorveteria. O clima não parecia muito agradável e eu sei que eu deveria ter ido embora, mas eu sou curioso e me aproximei para poder escutar o que estavam falando.

- Porque me pediu pra faltar hoje? O que quer Sayo?

- Só quero conversar. – Ela baixou a cabeça. – Uma pessoa me deu um conselho ontem e não sei por que eu decidi segui-lo, mas aqui estamos nós.

- Não estou te entendendo.

- Não! Eu que não te entendo. Antes do acidente da mamãe e do papai nós éramos felizes, mas depois tudo mudou. Você se esqueceu de mim, se afastou e toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar você nem prestava atenção.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

- Então porque não queria saber de mim? Você só vem conversar comigo quando faço algo errado. Me fez sentir como se eu fosse ninguém, só queria saber de estudar e de trabalhar.

- Eu fiz isso por você. Eu me mato de estudar e de trabalhar pra poder te sustentar, porque não queria que te tirassem de mim. Não podia te perder. Você era menor de idade na época e o juiz queria te mandar para um orfanato. – Sayo ficou imóvel. – Desculpa se não te dei a atenção merecida, mas se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz eles te levariam embora e isso é uma coisa que eu nunca permitiria. Eu te amo Sayo.

Os dois se abraçaram. Sayo nunca me pareceu tão feliz. Comecei a me sentir estranho, como se tivesse me metendo no meio dos dois e por isso fui embora. Eu fui pra casa de Shaoran, eram quase duas horas e ele chegaria logo. Pra minha surpresa Shaoran não chegou sozinho, Sakura estava com ele.

- Ainda não entendi porque comprou o almoço, eu ia te ensinar a fritar croquete de polvo hoje. – Disse Sakura ao entrar na sala.

- Já disse que estou com preguiça de cozinhar. – Ele fez cara manhosa. – Você pode me ensinar na sexta.

- Não posso não. Sexta é o dia do festival da primavera e nós vamos ao templo. Foi você que combinou com meu irmão, se esqueceu? – Sakura foi até a cozinha e colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa.

- Ai!

- O que foi? – Ela voltou para sala e encontrou Li caído no chão.

- Kerberus passou correndo e eu tropecei. – Ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Senti-me culpado por ter chamado Kero e ter feito Shaoran tropeçar, mas sei que um machucado é sempre uma boa desculpa para aproximação. – Ai, minhas costas.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – Sakura ajudou-o a se sentar no sofá. – Consegue ficar com as costas retas? – Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu.

- Que droga!

- Calma. – Sakura pensou por um segundo. – Tira a camiseta. – Ordenou.

- O quê? – Ele hesitou.

- Tira a camiseta! – Ela mesma puxou a peça de roupa até que ela saísse do corpo de Shaoran. – Vou fazer uma massagem na suas costas.

- Mas... – Suas bochechas coraram.

- Por favor, Shaoran! Já te vi com menos roupa antes. – A vontade de vê-lo só de toalha inundou Sakura. – Agora fica quieto.

Ela sentou atrás dele e colocou suas mãos em seus ombros. Ela os apertava levemente em movimentos circulares. Suas mãos desceram de vagar, mas continuavam com o mesmo movimento. Shaoran fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele momento. Sakura subiu até seu pescoço e o esfregou de leve. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava os músculos definidos das costas de Shaoran.

Cinco minutos se passaram e a massagem deu lugar a caricias. Shaoran já havia esquecido a dor, na verdade não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só queria desfrutar daquele momento. Parecia que Sakura havia perdido o controle das próprias mãos que, por sinal, já estavam acariciando os braços do chinês. Sakura se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço. Shaoran se arrepiou.

- Desculpa, mas eu não consigo mais fingir. – Disse Sakura enquanto lhe dava outro beijo no pescoço.

- Nem eu. – Ele se virou e a pegou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Seus lábios ficaram a centímetros um do outro. – Eu não quero mais fingir. – Disse num sussurro. – Quero que seja minha de verdade.

O verde e o castanho de seus olhos se encontraram. Sakura lhe deu um selinho, era como se dissesse que sentia o mesmo que ele. Shaoran lhe abraçou mais forte e lhe beijou os lábios como nunca tinha feito antes. A cada segundo que passava os beijos iam ficando cada vez mais intensos e demorados. Os dois se inclinaram lentamente e deitaram no sofá.

Shaoran acariciou de leve os braços de Sakura, depois as costas, o tronco e por último as pernas. E ao contrário do que aconteceu com Yashiro, Sakura não recusou as caricias do chinês. Na verdade ela não ficou atrás, suas mãos passearam pelo corpo de Li do mesmo jeito que as deles no dela. De vez em quando Shaoran descia seus lábios e beijava o pescoço ou o ombro ou o colo (**N/A: **Não os seios. O espaço entre os seios e o pescoço.) de Sakura. Eles ficaram nesse jogo por vários minutos e teriam continuado indefinidamente se não fosse pelo despertador do celular de Shaoran.

- Tenho que ir. – Disse com dificuldade, tentando se afastar de Sakura. – Tenho que trabalhar.

- Não. – Ela protestou ao mesmo tempo em que o impedia de se levantar. – Não pode faltar?

- Não sabe o quanto isso é tentador. – Ele lhe deu outro beijo. – Mas se não for hoje não terei o dia livre na sexta. – Ele se levantou.

- Eu queria ficar com você. – Disse fazendo beicinho e chegando bem perto. – Você não pode ficar nem mais um pouquinho? – Ela lhe beijou de leve e percorreu seu abdômen nu com o dedo indicador.

- Bem... – Ele olhou o relógio. – Talvez mais cinco minutos – Sakura sorriu travessa. Li pegou-a pela cintura e puxou-a até seus corpos se encostarem. Ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e alisou seus cabelos com as mãos. Seus rostos chegaram cada vez mais perto até que seus lábios se encontraram. Permaneceram nessa posição por alguns minutos. – Agora é sério, eu tenho que ir. – Ele soltou sua cintura e foi para o quarto.

- Droga. – Resmungou baixinho. – Você não vai almoçar, não? – Perguntou ao se lembrar da comida que estava na cozinha. – Não quero que passe mal depois. – Ele saiu do quarto vestindo seu terno. (**N/E: **Nossa! Como ele se troca rápido.). – Eu já disse que você fica lindo de terno e gravata?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu. – Já você fica linda de qualquer jeito. – Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou com dois embrulhos. – Esse é o seu e esse é o meu. – Disse entregando um a Sakura. – Vou comer quando chegar lá, não se preocupe.

- É bom mesmo, se não eu vou me sentir mal por ter feito você esquecer de almoçar.

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz por esquecer algo. – Ele lhe deu um selinho. – Pega suas coisas, eu te deixo em casa no caminho.

Os dois foram pro carro e Shaoran levou Sakura para casa como prometido. Eles chegaram lá cedo, umas 3 horas, e por isso Toya não estava em casa. Quando Sakura estava saindo do carro Shaoran disse uma coisa que fez com que eu e Sakura ganhássemos o dia.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde. Tchau Sakura. Te amo. – Senti cada partícula de Sakura derreter depois que ele pronunciou as duas últimas palavras. Ficou tão surpresa que nem conseguiu responder, mas Shaoran nem ligou. Dava pra ver em seus olhos que ela dizia a mesma coisa pra ele.

Assim que o conversível dele sumiu de vista Sakura entrou correndo em casa, ela mal conseguia conter-se de tanta felicidade. Jogou tudo em qualquer canto e ligou imediatamente para Tomoyo.

- Alô? – Disse a voz que tanto me agrada.

- Tomoyo é a Sakura. Você tem que vir aqui em casa imediatamente. Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar e não pode ser por telefone.

- O que aconteceu? Por acaso alguém morreu?

- Te conto quando chegar. Vem logo! – Ela desligou o telefone.

Mesmo não conhecendo Tomoyo há muito tempo eu sabia que ela era bem parecida comigo no modo de pensar e de ver as coisas, em ser observadora, de notar quando duas pessoas se gostam etc. Por isso imaginei que ela também deveria ser tão curiosa quanto eu, e não é que ela é mesmo. Não sei como ela conseguiu essa proeza, mas chegou à casa de Sakura em menos de dez minutos e normalmente ela demora vinte! Ela estava eufórica quando chegou e nem cumprimentou Sakura direito, já chegou perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- É melhor você sentar amiga. – Disse Sakura mostrando o sofá.

- Fala logo Sakura! Eu não agüento mais de tanta curiosidade.

- Tá, já vou te falar. – Ela fez uma pausa dramática e Tomoyo a olhou desesperada. – Shaoran e eu estamos namorando de verdade! E ele disse que me amava! – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos e deu um berro que me deixou surdo.

- Não disse que rolava uma química entre vocês. – Ela fez aquele olhar de eu-te-disse. – Agora me conta tudo. Como foi? Quando foi? O que ele disse? Não esconde nada.

Então Sakura começou a contar tudo que aconteceu, desde a parte em que ele foi buscá-la na faculdade até a droga do celular despertar. (**N/E: **"Droga de celular" foram as palavras exatas de Sakura). Tomoyo ouviu tudo boquiaberta, mal conseguia acreditar. Elas ficaram conversando por horas. Só pararam quando Toya chegou. Ele entrou em casa e encontrou as duas sentadas no sofá conversando animadamente.

- Oi meninas. Porque estão tão animadas assim?

- Nada não. – Disse Sakura ficando levemente corada. – Só estávamos comentando como vai ser legal o festival da primavera.

- Hum. – Toya encarou a irmã. – O que é isso no seu pescoço Sakura?

- Isso o que?

- Esse círculo vermelho. – Ele começou a chegar mais perto. Sakura entrou em pânico.

- É picada de mosquito. – Disse cobrindo o local com a mão. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- É um mosquito bem grande picou Sakura hoje. Ele ficou em volta dela por muito tempo. – Tomoyo tentava controlar o riso. Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Mosquito. – Toya não pareceu acreditar, mas deixou por isso mesmo. – Escuta Sakura, eu tenho que ajudar Mizuki com os preparativos para o festival, por isso só vou tomar um banho e depois vou para o templo. Tem algum problema você ficar sozinha em casa?

- Não, tudo bem. Tomoyo vai jantar aqui, então não vou ficar só.

- Beleza. – Toya subiu, tomou banho, trocou de roupa e desceu em menos de vinte minutos. – Tudo bem, eu já estou indo. Comportem-se. Tchau meninas. – Sakura esperou cinco segundos.

- Tomoyo! Você ficou louca? Mosquito grande? – Brigou com a amiga.

- Desculpa, não pude evitar. – Tomoyo ria. – Foi hilário ver o seu desespero tentando esconder o fato de que o Shaoran deixou essa marca no seu pescoço.

- Haha. Muito engraçado. Se Toya perceber ele me mata e depois mata Shaoran. – Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço e depois sorriu. – Mas eu não me arrependo dessa marca.

- Quem te viu quem te vê Sakura.

- Olha quem está falando. E você e o Eriol?

- Não tem nada entre eu e o Eriol. Quer dizer ele é muito legal, simpático, bonito e eu sinto algo muito forte por ele, mas parece que ele me evita. Se o encontrar uma vez por semana é muito.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você. – "Eu gosto, eu amo a Tomoyo." Gritava em meus pensamentos.

- Eu também achei, mas Eriol nunca me chamou pra sair nem nada. Eu to começando a perder as esperanças.

- Dá um tempo, ele perdeu os pais, tá num país novo, faculdade nova, não tem muitos amigos. Deixa ele se adaptar.

- Talvez tenha razão.

- Claro que tenho. – Ela riu. – Quer ir ao shopping amanhã depois do treino? Tenho que comprar um quimono novo. Quero estar bem bonita quando encontrar o Li no festival.

- Claro! Porque não? – As duas sorriram. – Mas você não vai encontrar com seu namorado?

- Infelizmente não. – Sakura fez beicinho. – Shaoran vai pro trabalho direto da faculdade amanhã e depois de amanhã também. Só vou vê-lo na sexta.

- E porque ele vai fazer isso?

- Pra poder ter a sexta livre. Sabe que o pai dele o faz trabalhar de segunda a segunda e pelo menos seis horas por dia. Então ele vai trabalhar algumas horas a mais por dia pra poder quitar as horas da sexta-feira.

- O pai de Shaoran é bem exigente.

- Também acho. Shaoran sempre me fala sobre o pai e pelo o que eu sei foi sempre assim. Shaoran tinha que tirar dez em tudo, vencer tudo, saber tudo, ser sempre o melhor. O pai diz que isso é uma obrigação.

- Pobre Shaoran. Deve ter tido uma infância difícil.

- O pai dele me assusta. – Confessou Sakura.

- Sabe que um dia você vai ter que conhecê-lo, já que estão namorando pra valer.

- Mas vai demorar muito, espero. Ele está em outro país, não viria até aqui só pra me conhecer.

- "Talvez não pra te conhecer, mas talvez por causa de uma ligação anônima." – Falei pra mim mesmo, como se estivesse pensando alto. Mas me surpreendi quando Tomoyo olhou em minha direção. E não foi uma olhadinha, ela ficou me encarando. – "Será que assumi minha forma humana sem perceber?"

- Qual o problema Tomoyo?

- Nada não. Achei que tinha visto alguma coisa. Deixa pra lá. – Ela voltou a olhar nos olhos de Sakura. – Mudando de assunto, o que acha que aconteceu com Sayo? Ela faltou na escola hoje, teve um problema familiar ontem.

- Não sei, mas espero que tenha me ouvido e conversado com o...

- Com quem?

- Não posso falar. Não seria certo te contar sem a permissão de Sayo.

- Sakura você é tão boazinha.

Foi assim o resto da noite.

* * *

Oi!

8 dias, demorei oitos dias pra escrever o capitulo 9. Esse é o capitulo mais especial que escrevi até agora. Nele há dois assuntos muito importantes: o passado triste de Sayo e a confição de Shaoran e Sakura. Minha amiga nina sakurai me pediu cenas mais hot entre os dois e por isso fiz o que pude. Espero que tenha ficado bom ^-^

Gente muito obrigado pelas reviews! Adorei cada uma delas e podem ter certeza que li cada uma com muita atenção e considerando cada sugestão de vocês. Adoro receber reviews, por isso continuem mandando.

Respostas:

**Princessa Sakura: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do capitulo 8 e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 9 também. A Tomoyo vai ficar com o Eriol, mas posso dizer com absoluta certeza que vai rolar muita coisa e surpresas antes disso acontecer. A sua ideia é muito boa, eu ainda não imaginei essa cena, mas vou tentar encaixar a sua ideia na fic. Beijos e valeu.

**SHIMIKO: **Oi Shimi-chin! Pode se apaixonar por ele sim, mas não garanto exclusividade e digo que eu sou a número 1! haushaushua ... nem precisa manerar no tamanho, gostei muito da sua review gigante. Enfim, eu me diverti escrevendo a cena da Sakura colocando moral na Sayo e aquela frase da Tomoyo eu coloquei pra mostrar que elas estavam preocupadas com uma possivel revanche de Sayo, mas como pode ver nesse capitulo Sayo tem vários problemas que serão resolvidos. Não digo que ela vai ficar boazinha do dia pra noite, mas vai melhorar aos poucos. Agora Yashiro tem um plano maligno que vai ser revelado no próximo capitulo, fique aguardando. Viu como os dois podem fazer "besteira" sem bebida? Brigada pelos chocolates picados, eu amoo chocolate ;) P.S: desculpa eu ainda não ter lido as suas fics, mas prometo que vou ler e deixar um comentário em cada uma delas. Brigada pela review ... Beijinhus.

**Lala: **Você estava certa, eu realmente coloquei pimenta na história e pode esperar que ela vai ficar mais apimentada, pelo menos esse é o plano. Não posso dizer o que Yashiro vai fazer, mas talvez vocês esteja no caminho certo ou não. Vou a deixar a dúvida. Sayo é uma personagem dificil, mas quem sabe ela ainda tenha alguma coisa preparada pra Sakura, pode ser uma coisa boa ou ruim. Como eu sou má, só estou te deixando na dúvida, por isso vou te contar uma coisa: O pai de Sakura realmente está numa escavação com a esposa, não vai ter nada atrás disso. Valeu pela review. Beijos.

**Lady Luz: **Fico muito feliz por saber que você gostou do capitulo 8. Realmente não seria justo se Sakura não gritasse com Sayo. Não posso revelar o que Yashiro está planejando, mas vai ser uma coisa muito maléfica e que Shaoran vai acabar perdendo o controle. Você quer mesmo dar um fim definitivo ao Yashiro, não é? Mas não tenho certeza se vou matá-lo, isso seria muito fácil. Quero que ele sofra bastante. Mas quem sabe depois de sofrer ele pode morrer? Mas obrigada pela ideia para o fim. Beijinhus.

**Mikarim: **Muito obrigada *-* ... eu também quero um Shaoran pra mim, ele é perfeito. Se existisse um assim na vida real ele seria meu (pode tirar o olho hein ... haushausau). Realmente ela não vai ser a vilã da história, pelo menos não a principal. Yashiro tem um plano malígno. Beijos!

**nina sakurai: **Relaxa, não tem problema. É super importante pra mim que você tenha gostado do capitulo. O que está faltanto? Eu não sei, não consigo me lembrar. Beijos.

**Elara-chan: **Olá! Uma nova leitora, que legal ... fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews! Valeu e beijos!

**Laura: **Oi. Sakura percebeu seu amor antes do Shaoran ir embora, mas isso não significa que a história acabou. O plano do Yashiro será revelado no próximo capitulo, então fique atenta. Beijinhus.

.:Beijinhus:.


	10. Primeiro beijo

Olá pessoal!

Antes de qualquer coisa quero que leiam a mais nova criação da minha amiga nina sakurai **Ai no geijutsu. **É uma história muito legal, que mistura romance, comédia e um pouco de drama. Fala sobre a vida de dois artistas que pensam que se odeiam, mas que na verdade sentem algo a mais um pelo outro. Se quiserem saber como termina é só ler.

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 10 – Primeiro beijo.**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e abafado. Como de costume Sakura se arrumou e, depois de tomar café junto com seu irmão, foi para a faculdade em companhia de Tomoyo. Elas encontraram com Chiharu, Rika e Naoko na escada e começaram a conversar, já que ainda tinham muito tempo antes do sinal tocar. Sakura falou sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Shaoran, não tão detalhadamente como tinha dito à Tomoyo, mas foi o suficiente para que suas amigas começassem a surtar.

- Como? Você e o Shaoran? Não dá pra acreditar. – Disse uma espantada Rika.

- Por que é tão impossível pra vocês acreditarem em mim? Alguma vez eu já menti pra vocês? – "Já! Semana passada quando disse que estava namorando o Shaoran." Pensei.

- Não é isso Sakura. – Disse Naoko. – É que você e o Shaoran parecem ser dois santinhos.

- E pelo visto só parecem. – Comentou Chiharu. Todas riram.

- Só parecemos mesmo. – Falou Sakura fazendo cara de santa. – Shaoran principalmente. Se eu contasse às coisas que ele já fez... – Ela fez ar de mistério. Provavelmente estava pensando na vingança de Li.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada não Tomoyo. – Ela sorriu. Tomoyo estava morrendo de curiosidade. – Sabem o que eu descobri ontem? Shaoran tem uma tatuagem.

- Tatuagem? – Exclamaram todas ao mesmo tempo. Pra falar a verdade eu também fiquei surpreso. Nunca vi nenhuma tatuagem em Shaoran.

- É. Bem aqui na nuca. – Sakura se virou e apontou o local depois de tirar o cabelo da frente. – Nunca vi antes porque fica atrás da gola da camisa. Mas ontem não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa pra me atrapalhar. – Ela deu um risinho.

- E o que ele tem tatuado?

- É um caractere chinês, mas não faço à mínima ideia do que significa Rika e nem tive vontade de perguntar.

- Também não teria se estivesse no seu lugar. – Elas riram novamente.

- Eu já volto meninas. – Disse Sakura ao ver Sayo subindo as escadas. Sayo estava diferente, as roupas não eram mais tão curtas e provocativas e sua expressão estava bem mais dócil e calma. Ela se aproximou. – Oi Sayo.

- Oi Sakura. – Disse desanimada. – O que você quer?

- Quero saber se você e seu irmão se entenderam.

- Sim. Eu segui o seu conselho e fui conversar com ele e agora está tudo bem. Por isso me sinto forçada a lhe dizer obrigada. – Sua voz falhou ao dizer a última palavra.

- Que bom. – Sakura sorriu.

- Não fique animada, isso não quer dizer que somos amigas e muito menos que gosto de você. Só quer dizer que agora eu te odeio um pouco menos. Você ainda é boazinha de mais pro meu gosto.

- Primeiro: isso é o que você pensa. E segundo: qual é o problema se eu for? – O clima começou a esquentar e a conversa das duas chamou a atenção do resto dos alunos que estavam em volta.

- Ser boazinha e respeitar as regras não te levam a lugar nenhum, querida. Se quiser alguma coisa tem que lutar por isso com todas as armas, desrespeitar as regras.

- To vendo como isso funcionada. É por isso que tem tudo que quer, não é Sayo? – Disse secamente. Sayo fechou a cara. Todos começaram a se aproximar, achando que as duas iam brigar. Sakura percebeu o tumulto e suspirou. – Então seu problema familiar foi resolvido? – Ela disse num tom mais alto para que todos ouvissem.

- Sim. – Respondeu Sayo ainda com raiva.

- Ótimo. Agora não tem mais desculpa para se atrasar para o treino. Até mais tarde Sayo. – Sakura virou as costas e foi em direção à sua sala de aula, sendo seguida por suas amigas.

Sayo permaneceu imóvel e o restante dos alunos começou a se dispersar. Era visível a raiva e respeito que ela estava sentindo por Sakura naquele momento. Raiva por ela ter vencido e respeito por ela ter sido firme e direta. Sayo começou a perceber que Sakura não era a mosquinha morta que ela sempre pensara que era. Depois de alguns segundos Sayo se recompôs e avistou Yashiro de longe.

- Oi Yashiro. – Ela disse e depois tentou beijá-lo.

- O que foi aquilo com Sakura? – Ele se esquivou do beijo.

- Deixa a Sakura pra lá. – Ela tentou novamente e ele negou.

- Para com isso Sayo! Sakura não está por perto. – Sayo ficou indignada. – Eu sei que só ficou comigo para irritar Sakura, não precisa fingir. Eu também só fiquei com você pra provocá-la. – Sayo sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ela parecia gostar mesmo de Yashiro.

- Mas não deu certo. – Disse irritada. – Sakura está namorando o Shaoran agora.

- Mas não vai estar mais na semana que vem. – Ele estendeu um papel para Sayo onde estava escrito o endereço de Li. – Ela vai terminar com ele e você vai ser responsável por colar o coração desse chinês idiota.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Diferente do que Sakura sentia por você ela ama Shaoran. Nunca vai terminar com ele.

- Mas é exatamente por amá-lo que ela vai terminar com ele.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum Yashiro. – Sayo estava confusa e eu também.

- Vai fazer sentido se você calar a boca por um instante e me deixar falar. – O sinal que anunciava o início da aula tocou. – Eu te explico tudo depois. Não posso me atrasar de novo ou levo uma suspensão. – Os dois se despediram e seguiram caminhos opostos até as suas respectivas salas de aula.

Não podia seguir Sayo e/ou Yashiro o dia todo e, infelizmente, os dois não trocaram nem mais uma palavra sobre o tal plano enquanto eu estava por perto. Mas agora que sabia que estavam tramando alguma coisa iria ficar de olho nos dois. Não ia deixar que eles estragassem a relação de Sakura e Shaoran. Principalmente depois de tudo que passei para juntá-los.

No dia seguinte não me preocupei em ficar ouvindo Sakura e as amigas conversarem, fui direto onde estavam Sayo e Yashiro, mas também não consegui ouvir muita coisa. Yashiro já havia explicado tudo para Sayo na noite anterior e naquele momento eles só estavam combinando os detalhes finais.

- Amanhã eu falo com ela. – Disse Yashiro. – Aposto que ela vai terminar tudo em no máximo quatro dias. Na sexta-feira que vem vou fazer o que sempre quis fazer e você vai "consolar" Shaoran quando ele encontrar eu e Sakura juntos.

- Está bem. – Disse uma insegura Sayo. Ela olhou rapidamente para Sakura. – Tem certeza? – Sayo não parecia muito satisfeita com o plano, na verdade acho que nem queria fazer.

- Claro. Eu vou ter o que mereço, Sakura vai ter o que merece e aquele chinês idiota também vai ter. – Sayo desviou o olhar. – Qual o problema? Vai desistir justo agora? Acho melhor não fazer isso ou então... – Yashiro agarrou o braço de Sayo com força.

- Não vou desistir. – Ela soltou o seu braço. O medo tomou conta dos olhos de Sayo. – Vamos fazer. Sakura merece isso. – As palavras que saíram de sua boca soaram tão falsas quanto o amor que Yashiro dizia ter por Sakura, mas ele estava tão distraído pensando em seu plano perfeito que nem percebeu.

**...**

O dia do festival finalmente chegou. Sakura estava super animada, pois iria ver o Shaoran. Ela vestiu o novo quimono cor de rosa com flores brancas que havia comprado com Tomoyo na quarta-feira, prendeu o cabelo num coque, mas deixou alguns fios soltos pra fazer charme, passou 1 litro de seu perfume novo e uma maquiagem leve. Assim que ficou pronta se sentou no sofá da sala para esperar Shaoran. Como Toya tinha ido mais cedo para ajudar Mizuki, ela estava sozinha em casa.

A capainha tocou e Sakura correu para a porta eufórica. A porta se abriu e revelou Li que estava trajando um quimono tradicional japonês na cor verde escuro. Sakura sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

- Oi Shaoran! Você tá lindo.

- Brigado. – Ele corou. – Você está maravilhosa. – Sakura sorriu e o abraçou. Shaoran respirou fundo e se embriagou com o cheiro do perfume de Sakura. – E com um cheiro maravilhoso também. – Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Parece...

- Baunilha. Você disse que adorava baunilha e eu fui ao shopping com a Tomoyo, então pensei porque não?

- Comprou perfume de baunilha só me pra agradar? – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro. Você é meu namorado e eu te amo. – O sorriso aumentou.

- E eu achei que era impossível te amar mais, mas estava enganado. – Os dois se abraçaram. – Vem, vamos antes que a Tomoyo desista de nos esperar.

Os dois foram pro carro e seguiram em direção ao templo. Era incrível como Shaoran havia se adaptado tão rápido as ruas do Japão. Há um mês ele não sabia o caminho de lugar nenhum, mas agora era só falar o nome da rua que ele chegava lá rapidinho. Ele sabia até qual era o caminho mais rápido, o com menos trânsito, o mais demorado etc. Por isso não foi preciso que Sakura ficasse lhe dizendo por onde seguir, ao invés disso, ela lhe disse algo que pra mim era muito mais interessante. Disse que Tomoyo estava chateada.

- Chateada? Mas por quê?

- Ela disse que sente como se estivesse nos atrapalhando, mas acho que o que ela queria mesmo é que o Eriol estivesse junto com ela.

Parei de ouvir a partir daí. Tomoyo queria minha companhia e eu queria a dela. Não pensei duas vezes e assim que chegamos ao templo procurei um lugar seguro e assumi minha forma humana. Engraçado que quando fiz isso eu apareci vestido com um quimono azul marinho. Sempre achei curioso o fato de que minhas roupas sempre são apropriadas quando me transformo em humano. É estranho porque eu nem estava pensando naquele quimono. E porque azul marinho? Tá certo que eu adoro essa cor, mas como... Desculpa! Fugi do assunto. Voltando a história.

Eu me transformei em humano e tratei de me encontrar acidentalmente de propósito com Tomoyo antes que Sakura e Shaoran aparecessem no lugar onde eles marcaram de se encontrar. Tomoyo estava linda, ela usava um quimono lilás com detalhes de flores na cor creme e o seu cabelo estava preso numa trança de lado. Quase tive um infarto quando a vi.

- Olá Tomoyo. Está encantadora hoje. – Disse jogando charme.

- Eriol! – Ela se assustou. – Não sabia que viria ao festival.

- Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse aqui e que poderíamos passar o dia juntos. O que acha? – Eu já sabia a resposta, mas nunca fiquei tão nervoso em toda minha vida.

- Seria ótimo. – Ela disse enquanto suas bochechas rosavam, o que só a deixou mais encantadora. Nesse exato momento Sakura e Shaoran apareceram.

- Oi Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Eriol, mas que surpresa. Vai passar o dia com a gente?

- Claro Sakura. Não perderia por nada. – Uma dica pros apaixonados: Sempre cause uma boa impressão à melhor amiga de sua namorada. Isso deixa tudo mais fácil. – E você deve ser o novo namorado de Sakura, certo? – Disse olhando para Shaoran.

- Acertou. Meu nome é Shaoran, muito prazer Eriol. – Nós apertamos as mãos.

- Tomoyo, não disse que seus pais iam estar aqui hoje. – Perguntou Sakura.

- Disse, mas conhece meus pais. – Ela olhou para o céu por um instante. – Estão sempre trabalhando, mesmo que ninguém veja. – Ela riu. Admito que a reação dela foi estranha, mas estava tão aliviado de não ter que encarar os pais de Tomoyo aquela noite que nem liguei.

- Entendi. Então vamos logo. – Disse uma animada Sakura. – Hoje vai ser um dia muito divertido.

- E o que quer fazer primeiro Sakura? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Tenho que ir ver meu irmão. Ele disse que quando eu chegasse era pra ir falar com ele imediatamente. Vocês não se importam, não é?

- Não. – Respondemos todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele está na sala de artes marciais. Fica logo ali.

Nós seguimos juntos até o local onde o irmão de Sakura se encontrava. Havia uma placa grande na entrada onde estava escrito: "Vença uma luta e ganhe um premio. Cada tentativa custa 1 yene." Nós entramos na sala e vimos Toya lutando com um cara, ou melhor, vimos Toya vencendo um cara. O homem de cabelo claro caiu no chão em menos de 10 segundos.

- Toya! – Gritou Sakura para chamar sua atenção.

- Sakura. Finalmente, vocês demoraram. Oi Tomoyo, oi Shaoran e oi... – Ele olhou pra mim.

- Me chamo Eriol. Sou amigo da Tomoyo. Muito prazer. – Ele me cumprimentou educadamente. – Não sabia que havia essas competições nos festivais. Lá na Inglaterra não tem nada disso.

- Só fazemos isso pra arrecadar fundos para o Templo. O esquema é seguinte: você paga 1 yene para tentar me vencer e se conseguir, o que é estatisticamente improvável, pode escolher um daqueles prêmios. – Ele apontou para uma pilha onde havia vários ursinhos.

- Ai que lindos! – Disse Sakura. – Eu quero um Toya. – Disse fazendo beicinho.

- Você quer? – Ele pegou um dos ursinhos e o levou para perto de Sakura, mas quando ela ia pegar ele o puxou de volta. – Então tem que ganhar de mim na luta.

- Sabe que nunca vou ganhar de você. – Ela fez bico.

- Então não ganha o ursinho. A não ser que seu namorado queira tentar a sorte. – Ele olhou para Shaoran.

- É melhor não. – Respondeu educadamente. Toya perguntou se ele estava com medo e Shaoran riu. – Não estou com medo. Só acho que bater no irmão da minha namorada não é uma boa ideia.

- Bater em mim? – Dessa vez foi Toya que riu. – Quero ver você tentar. – Pode até parecer que os dois estavam brigando, mas o clima era mais de brincadeira do que de briga.

- Já que insiste. – Shaoran pegou uma moeda e colocou no potinho. – Só não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

Os dois se posicionaram no centro do tatame e, depois de se cumprimentarem, começaram a lutar. Inicialmente nenhum dos dois estava ganhando. Toya tentava acertar Shaoran e este se esquivava com habilidade dos golpes do japonês. Shaoran contra atacou e Toya desviou. Parecia que estavam dançando. De repente, depois de alguns minutos, Shaoran sorriu. Toya tentou acertar um golpe em Shaoran, mas ele agarrou o braço de Toya e o prendeu. Nem entendi o que aconteceu, mas segundos depois Toya estava caído de bruços no chão e Shaoran estava em cima dele, imobilizando-o. Shaoran o soltou e ajudou Toya a se levantar.

- Eu avisei. – Disse pegando o ursinho que Sakura queria e depois o entregou para ela. Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Foi então que eu vi, toda aquela movimentação fez com que o quimono de Li saísse do lugar, revelando a tatuagem em sua nuca.

- Meus parabéns. Você luta muito bem. – Disse Toya se aproximando por trás de Shaoran.

- Obrigado.

- Isso é uma tatuagem? – Ele viu o símbolo tatuado no pescoço de Li. Shaoran arrumou o quimono com presa, escondendo-o novamente. Mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente. – Não é possível. Você é um mestre Shaolin? – Toya ficou boquiaberto.

- Mestre o que? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Mestre Shaolin. – Repetiu Toya. – Shaolin quan é uma técnica de luta chinesa onde se combina agilidade, velocidade e chutes altos. Esse tipo de luta exige muita disciplina e muito tempo, quando um discípulo consegue terminar o treinamento ele passa a ser chamando de mestre e uma tatuagem como essa que Shaoran possui é feita no punho, para que ele possa ser distinguido dos demais.

- Puxa! – Sakura estava admirada. – É verdade Shaoran?

- É. – Falou por fim. – Desculpa não ter contado antes. É que só minha mãe e meu avô sabem disso, às vezes até eu mesmo me esqueço. Meu pai nunca quis que eu aprendesse a lutar, mas o pai da minha mãe é um mestre Shaolin e fez questão de me ensinar, mesmo que escondido. Desde que eu tinha seis anos que meu avô me dá aulas escondido do meu pai e ano passado, depois que completei 17 anos, meu treinamento chegou ao fim. Normalmente a tatuagem é feita no punho direito, mas como meu pai não podia descobri eu fiz na nuca.

- Que droga! – Grunhiu Toya. Ninguém entendeu o porquê daquilo. – Desse jeito você complica as coisas pro meu lado Shaoran.

- Como? – Shaoran estava confuso. Todos nós estávamos.

- Deixa eu te explicar como funciona. Eu sou o irmão mais velho, você é o namorado e Sakura é a irmã mais nova. O correto é o namorado ter defeitos, o irmão reclamar dos seus defeitos pra irmã e ela ficar irritada com ele. Mas eu não consigo cumprir meu papel de irmão mais velho porque você não tem defeitos. – Uma gota escorreu na cabeça de todos. Mas foi bom Toya ter dito isso, descontraiu o clima depois da história de Shaoran.

- Sinto muito. – Disse Li rindo. – Se te ajudar eu não sei cozinhar e nem sou bom com tarefas domésticas.

- Disso Toya não pode falar nada. Ele também não é lá essas coisas cozinhando. – Comentou Sakura rindo.

- Eu não cozinho mal! – Protestou.

- Mas também não cozinha bem.

- Você veio aqui só pra ficar me criticando é? – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Não! Eu vim aqui por que você me pediu, lembra?

- É verdade, eu queria te avisar que não vou dormir em casa hoje.

- Não vai? Por quê?

- O festival costuma acabar por volta da uma da manhã e depois eu ainda vou ajudar Mizuki a limpar tudo e quando acabarmos vai ser quase quatro horas. Por isso vou dormir aqui, mas não se preocupe eu volto antes da uma hora para preparar o seu almoço. – Ele piscou.

- Nem precisa. Prefiro comer fora. – Ele beliscou a irmã de leve.

- Enfim, acho que já tomei muito tempo de vocês e eu tenho desafiantes para derrotar, por isso vão se divertir. A gente se vê amanhã.

Dito isso nós deixamos a sala de artes marciais e fomos ver o resto do templo. O lugar estava lindo, todo decorado com lâmpadas em formato de flor, placas de flor e claro todos os tipos de flores. **(N/E: **Obvio que tinha flores, afinal o festival comemora o inicio da primavera.**)** Além do mais havia várias atrações como peças de teatro, barraquinha de jogos, microfone livre se alguém fosse corajoso o suficiente para cantar, loja com lembrancinhas, passeio de bote no lago etc.

Nós nos divertimos muito, primeiro fomos fazer algumas orações, depois gastamos bastante tempo nas barraquinhas de jogos, eu até ganhei prêmios para dar à Tomoyo, comemos algumas coisas, Tomoyo tomou coragem (depois de muito esforço de Sakura para convencê-la) e cantou uma linda canção, que encantou a todos que a escutaram. Foi tudo perfeito, mas nada se comparou ao que estava por vir.

O sol já havia se posto, a lua iluminava o céu e a única coisa que nós não havíamos feito ainda era passear de bote no lago, então fomos. Obviamente Shaoran e Sakura ficaram em um bote sozinhos e eu e Tomoyo em outro. Nós remamos até o centro do lago e ficamos lá, apenas observando a lua.

- Fiquei feliz de ter passado o dia com você. – Disse Tomoyo timidamente depois de algum tempo.

-Eu também. Pra falar a verdade nunca me diverti tanto com alguém antes.

- Nem eu. – Ela sorriu. Eu estava suando de tão nervoso, mas aquele momento era perfeito demais para eu perder.

- Já que estamos falando de verdades, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. – Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis perfeitos e eu me esqueci completamente de tudo que estava ao meu redor. – Tomoyo eu... E... Eu – Comecei a gaguejar. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e os lábios dela tocaram de leve nos meus.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha eterna existência, eu me senti literalmente nas nuvens sem precisar sair do chão. Não tem como descrever o que senti ao beijar Tomoyo. Tudo que posso dizer é que nada, absolutamente nada se compara ao que senti naquela noite.

- Eu também. – Disse ela depois que nossos lábios se separaram.

Tomoyo se sentou ao meu lado, eu a abracei e ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ficamos naquela posição por vários minutos antes de voltarmos à margem do lago e encontrarmos Sakura e Shaoran. Pelo sorriso no rosto de Sakura eu soube que ela havia assistido a cena de camarote. Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Tomoyo ao ver o relógio que ficava perto do lago. – Já está tarde. – Todos nós olhamos para o relógio e comprovamos que ela estava certa. Já eram quase dez horas da noite. – Minha limusine já deve ter chegado para me buscar.

- É melhor irmos também Sakura. – Disse Li.

- Tá. Vou me despedir de Toya e encontro vocês lá na entrada do templo. – Ela saiu correndo em direção â sala de artes marciais.

Tomoyo, Shaoran e eu fomos para a entrada do templo. Não dissemos quase nada enquanto seguíamos nosso caminho, mas em minha cabeça eu estava implorando para que a limusine de Tomoyo ainda não tivesse chegado. Infelizmente ela já estava lá quando chegamos.

- Lá está. – Ela apontou para a limusine. Eu soltei sua mão, com dificuldade. – Quer que eu te deixe em casa Eriol?

- Não precisa, mas obrigado por oferecer. – Ela pareceu decepcionada. Eu queria a carona para poder passar mais tempo com ela, mas não tenho casa ainda.

- Tá. – Ela foi até Li que estava um pouco afastado, provavelmente para nos dar privacidade. – Adeus Shaoran. Dá um beijo em Sakura por mim, ok?

- Pode deixar. Tchau Tomoyo. – Os dois se abraçaram. Tomoyo voltou para o meu lado.

- Tchau Eriol. – Nós nos beijamos e pela segunda vez naquela noite eu me esqueci de tudo a minha volta.

- Tchau Tomoyo. – Meu coração disparou e eu me arrisquei a dizer uma última coisa. – Eu te amo. – Seus olhos explodiram de alegria e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Também te amo. Tchau. – Ela entrou no carro e partiu.

Shaoran estava no mesmo lugar de antes, procurando Sakura com os olhos no meio da multidão. Eu me aproximei dele, mas Li nem me viu.

- Sakura está demorando, não é? – Disse para quebrar o gelo.

- Pois é. Já to ficando preocupado.

- Não deve ser nada. Ela deve estar apenas conversando com o irmão. – Ele concordou, mas não pareceu muito confiante no que eu disse. – É melhor eu ir, se não vou perder o ônibus. – Sem Tomoyo ali não fazia sentido nenhum eu ficar na minha forma humana.

- Tem certeza? Posso te levar em casa se quiser.

- Não precisa. Diga a Sakura que eu disse tchau.

- Claro. Tchau Eriol, foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Igualmente. Até qualquer hora.

Eu fui andando até dobrar a esquina, a partir daí comecei a correr até um lugar seguro e me transformei. Assim que assumi minha forma natural voltei voando até o templo, devo ter demorado no mínimo seis minutos para fazer tudo isso, mas Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido. A preocupação de Shaoran começou a tomar conta de mim. Quando decidi ir procurá-la, avistei Sakura ao longe.

Ela se aproximava devagar, com a cabeça baixa e com tristeza nos olhos. Podia sentir que estava preocupada, assustada e com raiva. Mas a pergunta era por quê? O que será que aconteceu para que ela se sentisse desse jeito? "Será que Toya brigou com ela?" Perguntei a mim mesmo.

- Sakura! Já estava ficando preocupado. – Disse Li abraçando-a. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. Eu me perdi só isso. – Disse baixinho.

- Não parece que foi só isso. – Ele levantou o rosto de Sakura e a olhou nos olhos. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Tenho. – Ela desviou o olhar, balançou a cabeça e por fim sorriu. – Tomoyo e Eriol já foram?

- Sim. Eles te mandaram um beijo. – Ele sorriu um sorriso amarelo. Sakura estava mentindo, eu sabia disso e Shaoran também. Não era preciso ter uma ligação com Sakura para ver que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. – Eles queriam se despedir pessoalmente, mas a limusine de Tomoyo já estava aqui e Eriol tinha que pegar o ônibus.

- Entendo. – Ela olhou em volta. Parecia preocupada que alguém os visse. – Que tal irmos para a sua casa? Não quero me separar de você ainda. – Sakura abraçou o braço de Li, isso fez com que ele sorrisse de leve. – Além do mais, sua casa é mais perto do que a minha.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a chave do carro de seu bolso.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei que demorei e por isso hoje vou dar permissão para xingamentos ... fiquem a vontade. Huashauhsu. Deixem que eu me explique. Em fevereiro eu comecei a fazer cursinho e academia, por isso ainda não consegui organizar o meu horário direito. E pior, minhas aulas no CFC (pra quem não sabe são aulas de trânsito pra tirar a carteira de motorista) vão começar semana que vem. Vou ter menos tempo pra escrever, mas prometo que vou me esforçar bastante pra não deixar vocês na mão de novo.

Mas deixa as desculpas pra lá, eu sei que estão interessados na fic e não na minha vida pessoal. Bem, vocês já devem imaginar o que o Yashiro vai fazer com a pobre da Sakura, não é? Mas será que ele vai conseguir? Será que o Li vai ficar sabendo? Porque será que a Sakura pediu pra ir para a casa do Li? E porque eu tô fazendo essa monte de perguntas pra vocês? Pra deixá-los curiosos ... haushausuau ... As respostas vão estar no próximo capitulo, não percam.

MUITO OBRIGADA pelas REVIEWS! Eu recebi tantas no último capitulo que até me senti culpada por demorar tanto. Toda vez que chegava um email avisando das reviews eu sentia uma pontada de culpa. Dica: quanto mais review, mas culpa eu sinto e mais rápido eu escrevo. Por isso mandem um montão :)

Hoje estou com pressa e por isso as respostas vão ser curtinhas, desculpem.

RESPOSTAS:

**Princesa Sakura**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Adorei seu comentário ... vou usá-lo em breve. Brigada pela review! Beijos.

**Mikarim**: Valeu! Acha que Sakura vou abusadinha no capitulo 9, espera pra ver o que ela faz no 11 ... ehehehehe ... Beijos!

**Mandy Admirer**: Que bom que gostou do cap. 9 ... espero que tenha gostado desse também. Posso adiantar que Sakura vai perder a virgindade logo... E que o pai de Shaoran, bem, vai ser o pai dele ... heehhe ... valeu pela review, beijos!

**Elara-chan**: Tem mesmo muita coisa pra acontecer, principalmente entre Tomoyo e Eriol ... tenho algo especial pra eles ... brigada pela review, Beijos!

**Lady Luz**: É duro quando uma coisa dessas acontece com amigas ... Você vai achar seu Shaoran sim e se ele tiver um irmão mais velho não esquece de me apresentar ... hauhsuahau ... muito obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Karen: **Oi e bem-vinda! Desculpa ter feito vc esperar tanto, mas aqui está o cap. 10 ... Não ligo pq eu sou igualzinha, também saio do planeta terra de vez enquando. E parece que a gente se encontrou em algum lugar pq tudo que vc disse vai acontecer nos próximos capitulos ... só espero que não tenha desistido da minha fic por causa da demora ... haushauha ... Brigada, beijos!

**nina sakurai: **Oi amiga! Nossa que saudade, desculpa pela demora e por não ter mandado review na sua fic, como te disse to meio sem tempo, mas prometo que quando tiver tempo eu vou ler e deixar uma review em cada capitulo em que não deixei ... brigada pela sugestão e não precisa se preocupar, nem todos vão odiar a Sakura, na verdade nem o pai do Li vai odiá-la. Quer dizer, ele vai, mas não vai. Entendeu? Enfim, brigada pela review e por tudo mais! Beijoos

**Yasmim: **Brigada *-* ... Adorei as suas ideias, mas na verdade eu já tenho a fic pronta na cabeça e por isso não vou mudar nada. Mas se vc me permitir, eu possa usar suas ideias em uma fic futura, o que acha? Beijoos!

**TitanNegro: **Em primeiro lugar seja bem-vindo! Fico muito feliz que estaja gostando e peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto, mas ultimamente estou muito ocupada. Sobre a fic, o Yashiro vai aprontar sim, mas nada que Sakura e Shaoran não consigam resolver com uma ajudinha especial. Espero que continue lendo e mandando review, acho que vc é o único menino que lê a minha fic e por isso sua opinião é bastante importante pra mim! Beijoos.

.:Beijinhus:.


	11. Amor e sangue

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 11 – Amor e sangue**

Sakura estava parada no meio da sala de Shaoran. Ela olhava as fotos que estavam em cima da estante e ele estava apoiado na parede observando-a. O clima entre os dois era um tanto quanto estranho. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, pareciam distantes. Começou quando entraram no carro e continuou até àquela hora. Shaoran foi o primeiro a ficar incomodado com aquela situação.

- O que está olhando? – Perguntou na tentativa de quebrar o silencio.

- Você se parece muito com seus pais. – Ela apontou pra foto, sorriu e voltou a ficar em silencio.

- É. – Disse sem pensar. Aquele clima frio estava sufocando Li aos poucos. Ele suspirou. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Saquê. – Disse uma despreocupada Sakura.

- Como? – Shaoran se surpreendeu com a resposta da namorada. – Achei que não bebesse.

- Realmente não tenho esse costume, mas hoje me deu vontade. Sei que tem saquê na cozinha, já vi. Só quero um pouquinho, por favor. – Ela fez cara de cachorro pidão.

- Claro. Quem sou eu para dizer não a essa carinha linda. – Ele piscou e foi em direção a cozinha.

Assim que Li deixou a sala Sakura foi em direção ao seu quarto. Já dentro do cômodo ela pegou o frasco de perfume de baunilha e borrifou em si mesma algumas vezes. (**N/E: **Não faço à mínima ideia da onde ela estava guardando aquilo.) Depois ela afrouxou de leve a amarra do quimono e se conferiu no espelho. Shaoran entrou alguns segundos depois, trazendo dois copinhos com saquê.

- Te achei. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Me olhar no espelho. – Ela pegou um dos copinhos da mão de Li e, depois de brindar um no outro de leve, bebeu todo o liquido em um gole só. Shaoran fez o mesmo. Ela lhe deu um selinho e depois se afastou.

- Sakura eu não aguento mais esse clima entre nós. O que foi que aconteceu? Você está chateada porque eu não te contei que era um mestre Shaolin?

- Claro que não. Eu entendo porque não me contou. Não estou chateada de jeito nenhum, está tudo bem. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou de Li. – Na verdade fiquei feliz em saber disso, explicou muita coisa.

- Explicou o quê?

- Sua personalidade, por exemplo. Pode não parecer, mas conheço um pouco sobre artes marciais, já que Toya falou sobre isso por um bom tempo da minha vida. Conheço o estilo Shaolin e sei que quem pratica esse estilo de luta e consegue se tornar um mestre tem que ter determinadas características: tem que ser uma pessoa honesta, determinada, forte, com caráter. Características que você tem de sobra. – Ela passou a palma da mão de leve em seu rosto. – Também explicou porque tem músculos tão definidos apesar de ser tão jovem. – Disse com voz sexy.

Sakura desceu a mão de vagar e acariciou os braços de Li. Ela chegou mais perto e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço. Shaoran respirou fundo e se embriagou com o perfume de Sakura, ele tremeu. Sakura subiu um pouco e beijou-lhe os lábios, um beijo lento, intenso e demorado. Ela deu alguns passos, forçando Li a andar pra trás, tropeçar e cair sentado na cama. Os dois estavam ofegantes e um sorriso travesso surgiu no rosto de Sakura. Ela soltou seu coque e balançou os cabelos de maneira sexy.

- O que está fazendo Sakura? – Shaoran se sentia desorientado com tudo aquilo.

- Uma coisa que já deveríamos ter feito há algum tempo. – Ela respirou fundo e desamarrou o quimono, deixando que ele deslizasse de vagar pelo seu corpo até cair no chão.

-Hã... – Shaoran congelou ao ver a imagem de Sakura apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração falhou. Mas isso não impediu que ele passeasse pelo corpo de Sakura com os olhos, seguindo todas as curvas e memorizando cada detalhe. Sakura deu um risinho e se sentou no colo de Li. – Vo... Você tem certeza? – Disse um nervoso Shaoran.

- Cala boca e me beija. – Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço e começou a beijá-lo.

Não demorou muito para que Shaoran se entregasse a Sakura, na verdade não demorou nada, foi quase que instantâneo. Ele a deitou lentamente na cama e começou a acariciar o seu corpo. Começou pelos cabelos, passando pelo pescoço, chegou aos seios, foi para a barriga e por último pelas pernas. Ela desamarrou o quimono dele e o tirou rapidamente, jogando-o longe. O jogo de caricias de terça-feira recomeçou. De repente Sakura parou e levantou da cama. Ela foi até o móvel e começou a mexer no seu celular e depois no de Li. Ele levantou e a abraçou por trás.

- Não pode começar e depois parar. Isso pode matar um homem, sabia? – Sakura riu. – O que está fazendo?

- Garantindo que nada nos interrompa dessa vez. – Ela mostrou os celulares desligados. Shaoran sorriu, pegou Sakura no colo e a levou de volta para cama. Ele puxou os lençóis e deitou sobre o corpo seminu de Sakura. – Eu te amo. – Disse num sussurro no ouvido de Sakura. Ela ficou toda arrepiada.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu com a voz falhada. Shaoran começou a beijar o seu pescoço e foi descendo aos poucos. Ela gemeu leve. – Eu te amo Shaoran, não se esqueça disso.

Não pensem que eu gosto de ficar vendo esse tipo de coisa. Na verdade já aconteceu tantas vezes que eu nem ligo mais. No entanto eu não gosto de ficar vendo tudo, por isso quando ficou claro que os dois iriam realmente terminar o que tinham começado dessa vez, eu me retirei do quarto e fui até a sala. Passei a noite lá, dormindo no sofá com Kero deitado nas minhas pernas.

Acordei por volta das 10h da manhã no dia seguinte. Kero protestou quando eu me mexi pra levantar, mas logo voltou a dormir. Eu voei de vagar até o quarto e encontrei Sakura e Shaoran abraçados e nus, deitados por debaixo dos lençóis. Fiquei um tempo lá, observando os dois dormindo calmamente. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era: "Finalmente. Agora que está tudo resolvido entre os dois eu posso me ajeitar com Tomoyo."

Vocês devem estar pensando que tudo acaba aqui, que eu me transformei em humano e fui ao encontro de Tomoyo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Aprendi da maneira mais difícil, que não basta juntar duas pessoas, tem que vigiá-las pra ter certeza que tudo está verdadeiramente bem. Veja o caso de um amigo cupido meu, ele juntou Romeu e Julieta e foi embora. O final dessa tragédia vocês já sabem.

Estava tudo ótimo entre Sakura e Shaoran, mas como eu já disse anteriormente, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Nesse caso, durou muito mais do que minha momentânea felicidade com Tomoyo. A felicidade de Sakura e Shaoran durou exatamente uma semana.

Os dois tiveram uma semana maravilhosa, se viram todos os dias, nem Sayo e nem Yashiro incomodaram Sakura, o pai de Li não o discutiu e nem exigiu nada dele. Nada que justificasse o que iria acontecer. Somente na quinta-feira Sakura me deu um pequeno sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você e o Li... – Comentava uma animada Tomoyo. – Eu disse que vocês tinham química.

- Como sempre você tinha razão. Mas para de falar isso alto Tomoyo, alguém pode ouvir.

- Eu queria que Yashiro soubesse disso. Ele iria ficar furioso.

- Não! Não pode contar a Yashiro, nem mesmo insinuar. Se você fizer isso vai estragar tudo.

- Estragar o quê?

- Nada. – Sakura pareceu nervosa. – É que ele pode acabar contando pro meu irmão e você conhece o Toya, ele vai matar o Li se suspeitar do que aconteceu entre nós. E eu não quero que nada atrapalhe o tempo que ainda tenho com Shaoran. – "Que ainda tem com Shaoran?" Pensei.

- O que quis dizer com isso? Shaoran vai embora ou alguma coisa parecida?

- Não. – Sakura percebeu que tinha dito demais. – Quer dizer, nunca se sabe quando o pai vai chamá-lo de volta. Então é bom aproveitar cada minuto, certo? – Tomoyo não pareceu convencida. – E o Eriol? Você já o encontrou depois do festival? – Ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ainda não. Pra falar a verdade tenho que conversar uma coisa muito séria com ele. – Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu, praticamente em minha direção.

- Algum problema?

- Não diria que é um problema. É só uma coisa que meus pais me contaram. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Não sobre o Eriol, afinal meus pais não o conhecem. Foi uma coisa sobre namoro e... – Foi a vez de Tomoyo ficar nervosa. E minha também, o que será que ela queria falar comigo? – Enfim, eu tenho que falar com ele.

- Sei. – Sakura olhou em volta. – Que tal nós entrarmos? Estou começando a ficar com frio.

- Claro, vamos.

Aquilo que Sakura disse me deixou intrigado até sábado à tarde, o dia em que ela foi visitar Shaoran pra jogar a bomba nele.

- Oi meu amor. – Disse Li ao abrir a porta. – Você deu sorte, eu já estava saindo pra trabalhar. Se você chegasse um minuto mais tarde não iria me encontrar em casa.

- Quem me dera. – Ela disse tão baixo que Li não ouviu nada.(**N/E: **Vou intercalar alguns trechos do caderninho de Sakura a seguir.)

"_Shaoran estava lindo de terno e grava, do jeito que eu mais gosto. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo e por um momento eu pensei que não iria conseguir. Não queria fazer aquilo com ele, mas se não fizesse... "_

- Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas vai acontecer. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Acabou Li. – Disse de uma vez, como se estivesse arrancando um curativo.

- Como?

- Está tudo terminado Shaoran.

- Não, não está. – Sakura não sabia o que fazer. – Você acha que vou acreditar que está terminando comigo sem mais nem menos? Dá pra ver nos seus olhos que não quer fazer isso, eu te conheço Sakura. Diga-me a verdade.

"_Ele não acreditou. Claro que não, nem eu mesma acreditaria. Mas eu tinha que fazê-lo acreditar, seria melhor assim. Então disse a única coisa que sabia que o magoaria profundamente..."_

- Eu não quero mais te namorar. Já consegui o que eu queria na semana passada. – Shaoran desabou por dentro, ele se sentiu sem chão, sem céu sem nada. – Agora você entendeu, não é? Eu só queria dormir com você! – Sakura fez uma cara tão convincente que até eu acreditei por um momento no que ela disse.

- Não, não pode ser verdade. Sakura, você não é assim, não faria isso comigo.

- Mas eu fiz. Foi tudo planejado. – Sakura estava segurando as lágrimas, mas Shaoran estava tão desorientado que não viu absolutamente nada. – E agora que já consegui, não quero mais ficar com você. Adeus Shaoran Li!

Sakura se virou e saiu correndo, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Shaoran estava pálido, ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Li simplesmente trancou a porta, entrou em seu carro e saiu em disparada sei lá pra onde.

Eu fiquei parado, na frente da casa de Li. Estava completamente perdido em toda aquela história. Não conseguia entender porque Sakura tinha feito aquilo. Minha reação foi nula diante daquela situação. Mas, agora que tudo passou, vejo que foi muito bom eu ter ficado por lá, pois se não tivesse não teria descoberto o que realmente aconteceu.

Apenas alguns minutos depois que Shaoran se foi, Sakura reapareceu, mas não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada de Yashiro. Os dois se aproximaram da porta e entraram na casa de Shaoran com a chave que ele havia dado à Sakura dois dias atrás.

- Você daria uma ótima atriz Sakura. – Disse Yashiro com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – Fez sua parte muito bem.

- Você é um monstro Yashiro! Eu te odeio tanto.

- Isso só aumenta o prazer que vou sentir quando você dormir comigo na cama do seu amado. – Ele pegou o rosto de Sakura com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo. – Vai se arrumar querida. Eu te espero no quarto. – Ele lhe entregou uma sacola escura e depois foi em direção ao quarto de Shaoran.

- Nojento. – Sakura foi até o banheiro e voltou minutos depois, vestindo um uniforme de líder de torcida minúsculo e quase transparente.

- É assim que eu gosto de te ver. – Ele chegou bem perto e acariciou o braço de Sakura. – Você está linda. – Sakura se encolheu. Ela sentiu ânsia quando Yashiro pôs a mão em sua cintura. – Quero que melhore essa cara Sakura. – Ordenou.

- É impossível não sentir nojo na sua presença. – Yashiro levantou a mão e deu uma bofetada em Sakura.

- Estou mandando você melhorar essa cara e é o que você vai fazer. Se não fizer o que eu mando sabe o que vou fazer com seu precioso Shaoran. Vou contar a todos o segredinho dele e ainda vou ligar pro pai dele e convencê-lo a vir buscar o filhinho. – Sakura se recompôs, enxugou a lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e forçou um sorriso. – Agora está um pouco melhor. Não se preocupe daqui a pouco tudo vai ser perfeito. Você vai se sentir tão bem que não vai mais precisar fingir. – Yashiro colocou Sakura deitada na cama e se deitou por cima dela. Ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela e mais uma vez Sakura reprimiu a vontade de bater em Yashiro e fugir correndo dali.

Sei o que está pensando: "Porque você não fez nada para impedir Eriol?" e a resposta é simples. Porque eu não podia fazer nada. Sakura não estava sendo obrigada a fazer aquilo com Yashiro e segundo as regras, aquelas que eu mencionei lá pelo capitulo três, eu só posso me intrometer se a pessoa com quem tenho uma ligação (no caso Sakura) for forçada a fazer algo que não queira e esse não era o caso. Pra falar a verdade eu estava preste a mandar essas regras pras profundezas do inferno quando Shaoran apareceu.

- Desgraçado! Tira as suas mãos da minha namorada. – Li deu um soco tão forte em Yashiro que este poderia ter voado até a China se não tivesse encontrado a parede no meio do caminho.

- Shaoran! – Sakura se sentou na cama e se cobriu com o lençol. Li nem ouviu o que ela disse, ele estava furioso e disposto a ir para a cadeia por homicídio doloso, literalmente falando.

- Mas como... – Shaoran nem deixou que Yashiro se levantasse e lhe deu um chute na barriga. Ele se contorceu de dor. Shaoran lhe chutou de novo e de novo, até que Yashiro cuspisse sangue.

- Cadê sua coragem agora? Você é homem suficiente para se aproveitar de Sakura, mas não pra me enfrentar, não é covarde? Levanta! – Yashiro se pôs de pé e acertou Shaoran no rosto com um soco. Shaoran nem sentiu o ataque do japonês. – Desgraçado! – Li pegou Yashiro pelo pescoço e o imobilizou na parede, depois lhe deu mais dois socos no estomago.

- Shaoran para! Você vai matá-lo. – Disse uma impressionada Sakura. Shaoran a ignorou e continuou a apertar o pescoço de Yashiro, que já estava azul. – Shaoran!

Sakura se levantou e puxou o braço de Li, fazendo com que ele soltasse Yashiro. Ela tentou segurar Shaoran o mais longe possível de Yashiro, mas Shaoran parecia louco e tentava se livrar de qualquer forma. Yashiro aproveitou o momento e correu completamente desengonçado para fora do quarto. Segundo depois só foi possível ouvir o barulho da porta da sala batendo, ele havia fugido.

- NÃO!

Li agarrou Sakura pelos braços e a jogou contra a cama. Ela ficou lá paralisada. Shaoran olhou nos olhos de Sakura e viu medo, pavor. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele caísse na real, o arrependimento bateu forte no chinês. Ele não estava arrependido por ter batido em Yashiro, claro que não. Shaoran estava arrependido de ter agredido Sakura. Ele se olhou no espelho e não se reconheceu.

- Ahhhh! – Ele gritou e com um movimento rápido deu um soco em seu próprio reflexo. Dor! Foi como um choque para Li. Sua mão começou a sangrar e milhares de cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão.

- Shaoran! Você está bem? – O medo de Sakura se transformou em preocupação. Ela se levantou e foi ao encontro de seu amando. Ela estendeu a mão e tentou tocar no braço de Li, mas este se esquivou.

- Não. Ponha uma roupa descente e vá embora. Eu não quero ficar perto de você agora. – Lagrimas tomaram conta dos olhos de Sakura, mas continuaram lá, pois ela segurou firme.

- Nem morta. – Shaoran estranhou. – Não me importa o quanto esteja magoado comigo, não vou deixar você aqui sozinho nesse estado. – Sakura o encarou e disse com voz firme e decidida. – Me dê à chave do carro, eu vou te levar para o hospital agora.

- Você não dirige Sakura.

- Mas tenho carteira de motorista. – Li tentou falar, mas ela não deixou. – Eu não quero saber Shaoran. Agora eu não estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer com a gente, com o que esteja pensando de mim ou se vai me odiar pro resto da vida, eu só quero que você fique bem. Por isso, me dê à droga da chave do carro.

A perda de sangue já estava fazendo efeito, Li começou a se sentir zonzo. Ele não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecer Sakura e por isso retirou a chave do bolso da calça e a entregou. Sakura foi até o banheiro, pegou uma toalha e enfaixou a mão de Shaoran. Depois pegou um sobretudo cinza no armário do chinês e o vestiu. Os dois entraram no carro e partiram.

O hospital ficava a quinze minutos da casa de Li. E mesmo Sakura não tendo o habito de dirigir ela até que conduziu o carro muito bem. Shaoran foi atendido em pouquíssimo tempo. O médico retirou os cacos que tinham entrado em sua pele, deu alguns pontos em sua mão, a enfaixou e por último lhe receitou um antiinflamatório, e é claro lhe deu um atestado para ele apresentar no trabalho. Durante todo esse tempo Sakura e Shaoran não trocaram uma palavra se quer, eles mal olhavam um pro outro.

- Pronto. Você ficará bem. – Disse o médico.

- Obrigado doutor.

- Mais uma coisa. Provavelmente você vai sentir cansaço e sono por causa do comprimido que tomou. É bom que não fique sozinho durante algumas horas. Na verdade, o melhor seria se alguém passasse a noite te observando, só para ter certeza que está tudo bem.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso doutor. – Disse Sakura. Shaoran não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Ótimo. Qualquer coisa traga-o de volta.

Eles se despediram do médico e foram para o carro. Sakura ainda dirigia, já que Li estava impossibilitado. Depois de mais alguns minutos de silencio Sakura estacionou o carro, não foi na frente da casa de Li, mas em frente de sua própria casa. Shaoran percebeu onde estavam e a olhou sem dizer nada.

- Preciso tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e pegar umas coisas pra passar a noite na sua casa. Não vamos demorar muito. – Disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não precisa passar a noite lá se não quiser. Estou bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Vem. É melhor que me espere lá dentro.

Os dois entraram na casa. Shaoran se sentou no sofá e Sakura subiu para seu quarto. O remédio começou a fazer efeito, as pálpebras de Li ficaram pesadas do mesmo jeito que seu corpo. Ele não tinha forças para se mexer. Em poucos minutos ele pegou no sono. Sakura desceu instantes depois, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, trazendo uma pequena mochila nas costas.

- Já podemos ir. – Ela parou ao perceber que ele estava dormindo. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Ele fica tão lindo quando dorme. – Comentou em voz alta. Ela largou a mochila no chão, se sentou ao lado dele no sofá e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou e lhe deu um selinho.

**...**

Toya chegou em casa e se deparou com Shaoran dormindo profundamente em seu sofá. Depois de se recuperar do susto, ele andou de vagar, para não fazer barulho, até a cozinha aonde Sakura se encontrava. Ela estava preparando o jantar.

- Sakura o que seu namo... O que é isto no seu rosto? – Ele se aproximou todo preocupado e tocou de leve a bochecha roxa da irmã.

- Shhhh! Fala baixou. Vai acordar o Shaoran. – Ela o repreendeu.

- Foi ele que fez isso com você?

- É claro que não. Shaoran me protegeu e acabou se machucando. Eu o levei para o hospital e o médico lhe deu um remédio que dá sono, por isso está dormindo no sofá. – Ela se virou e apagou o fogo.

- Sakura quem fez isso? – Ela não respondeu. – Eu não vou perguntar de novo, quem fez isso!

- Fica quieto. Não importa quem foi. Shaoran já deu uma lição nele.

- Eu quero saber quem foi.

- Um assaltante. – Os dois olharam para porta, onde Li estava parado. – Eu dei uma surra nele, mas ele conseguiu fugir. – Mentiu.

- Brigado por proteger Sakura. – Ele o observou por um instante. Shaoran tinha um corte na sobrancelha e uma das mãos completamente enfaixada. – O que houve com sua mão?

- Acertei o espelho quando estávamos brigando. Não foi nada. – Ele bocejou. – Acho melhor eu ir pra minha casa.

- Não vai não. – Disse Toya. – É melhor que passe a noite aqui. – Sakura, Shaoran e eu ficamos sem palavras. Toya tinha convidado Li pra dormir sobre o mesmo teto que Sakura? Não dava pra acreditar. – É o mínimo que posso fazer depois que você salvou a minha irmãzinha. Além do mais, sua casa foi assaltada, não deve ser seguro passar a noite lá sozinho e machucado.

- E eu posso ficar de olho em você como o médico pediu. – Completou Sakura. Shaoran não sabia o que responder e por isso não disse nada.

- Então está decidido. – Toya falou por fim. – Eu te empresto um pijama e você dorme no quarto com Sakura. – "Ele disse no quarto COM SAKURA? Acho que Toya pirou de vez." E pela cara dos dois, Sakura e Shaoran concordavam comigo. – Vamos jantar?

**...**

O jantar foi super tranquilo, apesar de Sakura e Li continuarem sem se falar direito e quando o faziam mal olhavam um nos olhos do outro. Assim que terminou, Toya subiu e telefonou para Mizuki. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram sozinhos, ela lavando a louça e ele apenas observando.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

- Tenho. – O silencio voltou por alguns minutos, o único som que dava para ouvir era o barulho da água correndo pelos canos. Sakura terminou de lavar tudo e fechou a torneira. Ela se virou e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, olhou Shaoran nos olhos.

- Olha Shaoran, eu não sei o que está sentindo agora, mas eu quero que você saiba que...

- Sakura! – Gritou Toya, interrompendo-a. Ele apareceu segundos depois, estava preocupado. – Sakura eu tenho que ir até o templo. Mizuki disse que uma das árvores caiu e arrancou a fiação do poste de luz. Eu vou lá ajudá-la e vou demorar, talvez nem volte hoje.

- E ela está bem?

- Sim, não estava por perto quando aconteceu. – Ele pegou a jaqueta que estava em cima da cadeira. – Pode me ajudar e fechar o portão quando eu sair? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Obrigado. Ah, eu separei um pijama pra você Shaoran, está em cima da cama de Sakura, espero que melhore.

- Obrigado. Boa sorte com o templo, se precisar de alguma coisa ficarei feliz em te ajudar. Tchau.

Sakura e Toya seguiram até o lado de fora. Ela segurou o portão aberto enquanto ele saia. Toya parou o carro ao lado do portão e chamou Sakura pra perto.

- Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois. – Disse num tom normal. – Também sei que não foi um assaltante que te fez isso, porque se fosse vocês estariam na delegacia e não aqui em casa. Mas sei que ele te protegeu e isso é tudo que me importa. Aproveita que o destino te deu essa oportunidade e se acerta com ele. – Os dois sorriram ternamente. – Mas só pra deixar claro eu vou voltar bem cedo amanhã pra verificar se está tudo em ordem. – Sakura ficou vermelha. Toya riu e saiu logo em seguida.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Consegui! Terminei em menos de um mês! Foi muito dificil escrever esse cap., principalmente por que estava sem tempo, mas eu aproveitei cada minuto livre pra escrever, nem se fosse só um frase. E aqui está! Pronto pra vocês desfrutarem. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Não tenho muito pra falar sobre esse capitulo, acho que ele se explica por si só. O título já fala tudo. Mas finalmente aconteceu o que muitos de vocês estavam esperando. Sakura finalmente se entregou ao Shaoran. Não tenho prática em escrever esse tipo de coisas, por isso nem sei se ficou bom, mas espero que sim. E não precisa se preocupar, esse clima entre Sakura e Shaoran vai ser resolvido bem no começo do próximo capitulo.

Quanto as reviews, eu queria agradecer de coração. Perdi muitos leitores no último capitulo e nem os culpo por terem me abandonado, também, do jeito que eu demorei pra escrever... Mas muito obrigada pra quelas me continuaram comigo.

RESPOSTAS:

**Princesa Sakura**: Oi! eu to bem e você? Que bom que gostou do capitulo 10. O que não entendeu? O Eriol se transforma em humano quando tem vontade, só nessa forma ele pode ser visto pelas pessoas comuns, entendeu agora? Não pude explorar muito o romance de Eriol e Tomoyo nesse capitulo, mas logo vai acontecer algo entre os dois. Valeu, beijos!

**Mikarim**: Brigada! Um pouquinho de curiosidade não mata ninguém hehehe. Esse capitulo não mostrou a participação que Sayo teve nesse plano todo, mas no próximo você vai descobrir o que ela fez. Espero não ter demorado muito pra postar. Beijos!

**Nina sakurai**: Por favor não me bate! hehehehe. Fic kawaii é tudo de bom, né, mas eu concordo que tem q ter um pouco de pimenta se não perde a graça. Pode deixar que eu não esqueci do seu blog, em breve eu vou entar lá e mandar um monte de comentários :) Beijooooss!

.:Beijinhus:.


	12. Muito Prazer

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 12 – Muito prazer**

Sakura entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha procurar Shaoran, mas ele não estava lá. Ela subiu as escadas de vagar, estava com medo do que aconteceria, mas não podia mais adiar aquela conversa. O quarto de Toya e o seu estavam vazios. No entanto a porta do banheiro estava fechada e como o pijama de Toya não estava em sua cama ela presumiu que Li estivesse se trocando. Por isso ela fez o mesmo e sentou em sua cama esperando pacientemente por seu amado. Não demorou muito pra ele entrar no quarto, pronto para dormir. Shaoran parou na porta e ficou observando Sakura.

- Oi. – Ela disse ao vê-lo. – O pijama serviu. – Ele concordou com a cabeça, seu rosto estava inexpressivo. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura. – Você me odeia Shaoran? Pelo que eu fiz? Eu... Eu só... Eu fiz aquilo...

- Por mim. Eu sei. – Shaoran completou a frase.

- Como? – Ela não entendeu nada. Shaoran suspirou.

- Eu estava confuso. Aquilo que você disse me destruiu, então fui embora, mas não fui longe. Parei o carro no parque do rei pinguim, onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Sentei-me no balanço e comecei a pensar. Estava com raiva, mas me lembrei do que me disse semana passada "Eu te amo Shaoran, não se esqueça disso." – Sakura sorriu de leve. – Suas palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça e eu soube que tinha alguma coisa por trás de tudo aquilo. Foi ai que sua amiga apareceu e me contou tudo.

- Tomoyo? Mas ela não sabia...

- Ela não, a outra. A líder de torcida. – Ele pensou por um minuto. – Sayo. – Sakura abriu os olhos em surpresa. – Ela me disse que Yashiro tinha te ameaçado no dia do festival, que você estava tentando me proteger e que eu devia voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde de mais. – Um minuto de silêncio.

- Se sabe de tudo porque está agindo desse jeito comigo?

- Porque você o protegeu! – Ele fechou a mão que não estava enfaixada. – Depois de tudo que ele te fez, você o protegeu. Não deixou que eu terminasse com aquele imbecil. Ainda sente algo por Yashiro por acaso?

- Não seja idiota Shaoran! Acha que se eu ainda sentisse algo por ele teria feito tudo àquilo pra te proteger?

- Então porque o salvou?

- Porque eu te amo! – Ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos. – Se te deixasse continuar Yashiro provavelmente estaria morto agora. E você iria destruir sua vida por minha culpa, iria passar anos e anos na cadeia. – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura. – Não aquentaria se isso acontecesse, nunca iria me perdoar. Mas acho que agora não importa mais, já que você me odeia...

- Eu não te odeio. – Ele a interrompeu. Shaoran se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Sakura. – Eu te amo Sakura, não poderia te odiar nem se eu quisesse. – Ele secou as lágrimas que persistiam em seu rosto. – Eu só estou confuso com tudo isso. Por você não me contou antes?

- É obvio, se eu tivesse contado você não deixaria que eu fizesse o que fiz. Teria se sacrificado por mim mais uma vez. Eu achei que era minha vez de fazer algo por você. – Shaoran balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Você não entende. Não seria um sacrifício pra mim. Eu vivi 18 anos da minha vida sendo conhecido por todos, com a impressa em cima de mim e provavelmente vou viver mais 18 anos da mesma forma. Eu consigo viver com isso. Mas eu não consigo e nem quero viver mais 1 dia sem você Sakura. O anonimato não valeria à pena se você não estivesse ao meu lado. Nada mais vale à pena se você não estiver comigo. Eu nunca...

Shaoran não conseguiu terminar, Sakura o abraçou pelo pescoço e colou sua boca na dele. Ele não protestou. O beijo durou uns cinco minutos e quando acabou os olhos dos dois estavam diferentes, brilhavam de felicidade. Sakura deitou no colo do Li.

- Me desculpa. Por tudo que fiz.

- Desculpar você pelo o quê? Por tentar me proteger? Eu é que deveria pedir desculpas por ter te agredido hoje mais cedo. Aquilo foi imperdoável da minha parte. – Sakura se ajeitou em seu colo, era como se dissesse que não se importava com o que tinha acontecido. Li sorriu. – O que acha de fazermos uma promessa, chega de mentiras entre nós. Se algo desse tipo acontecer de novo você me conta e resolveremos juntos.

- Quer dizer que vai me contar tudo sobre você? Sobre ser um mestre Shaolin e tudo mais?

- É só perguntar. – Ele disse rindo.

- Fechado. – Os dois sorriram. Eles permaneceram naquele silêncio confortável por mais alguns instantes, até que Sakura finamente disse algo. – Nesse caso tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Shaoran começou a fazer carinho no cabelo de Sakura. – Eu realmente planejei dormir com você no sábado. – Ela fechou os olhos com medo da reação de Shaoran, mas este não disse nada. – Yashiro disse que eu teria que dormir com ele, mas eu não faria isso sem provar que te amava, por isso decidi que perderia minha virgindade com você, naquela noite. Não podia dar a ele o que já era seu desde o princípio.

- Sabia que tinha segundas intenções quando me pediu para ir pra minha casa. – Ele riu. – Só não sabia que era aquilo. Mas pra falar a verdade não me importei de ter sido manipulado naquela noite.

Sakura riu. Os dois não disseram mais nada por algum tempo, até que Li bocejou. Sakura se lembrou do remédio e insistiu para que Li fosse se deitar e descansasse um pouco. Enquanto ele se deitava Sakura pegou suas roupas e pôs na maquina de lavar, afinal elas estavam cobertas com seu sangue, ou de Yashiro, não sei dizer ao certo. Logo depois ela se juntou a ele, os dois deitaram abraçados na cama de Sakura por debaixo do cobertor.

- Shaoran? – Ela o chamou alguns segundos depois. – O que acha que vai acontecer agora?

- A gente vai dormir. – Respondeu com a voz mole.

- Não seu bobo. – Ela o cutucou na cintura. – Quero dizer com Yashiro. Conhecendo ele do jeito que conheço, tenho certeza que na segunda-feira, todos estarão sabendo sobre o seu segredo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso hoje. – Disse com a voz mais fraca do que antes. O sono estava o consumindo aos poucos, eu podia sentir. – Mas pode ter certeza que não vai ficar barato. Yashiro vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo e principalmente com você.

- Mas...

- Amanhã Sakura. Agora eu to com sono. – Ele a abraçou mais forte e mais perto. – Boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite.

Os dois dormiram rapidinho e, depois de um dia como aquele, eu não hesitei em dormir também. Só acordei no dia seguinte, quando Toya chegou em casa por volta das seis da manhã. Ele não mentiu quando disse a Sakura que voltaria bem cedo pra ver se estava tudo bem.

Assim que entrou em casa foi direto ao quarto de Sakura e só depois de constatar que ambos estavam dormindo e vestidos é que ele relaxou. Toya foi até a cozinha, tomou uma xícara de chá bem quente e depois deu uma volta pela casa. Viu a roupa de Li na maquina e a colocou na secadora. Sem ter mais o que fazer ele se sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a televisão.

Por volta das oito horas um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia que alguém estava abrindo a porta da sala. Ele levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à porta bem de vagar. Toya estava pronto para atacar quem estivesse tentando invadir a sua casa quando a porta se abriu, revelando o suposto invasor, ou devo dizer invasores.

- Mãe? Pai? O que estão fazendo aqui? Achei que só voltassem daqui a duas semanas. – Ele os abraçou apertados.

- A escavação acabou antes do previsto, além do mais, sua mãe recebeu uma proposta para um desfile. Então voltamos mais cedo.

- Ai que saudades que eu tava de você filho. – Nadeshiko abraçava e beijava o filho ao mesmo tempo.

- Também estava com saudades mamãe, mas não precisa me sufocar. – Ela se afastou depois de mais alguns beijos. – Vocês querem ajuda com a bagagem?

- Sim, por favor.

Toya começou a ajudar seus pais a retirarem a bagagem de dentro do taxi, era mala que não acabava mais. Depois de uns dez minutos tudo já estava dentro de casa.

- Por que não me avisaram, eu poderia ter ido buscar vocês no aeroporto.

- Porque se você soubesse teria perdido toda a graça de chegar de surpresa. – Ele deu uma risada.

- E como foi lá no Egito?

- Lá é maravilhoso filho. – Disse Nadeshiko animada. – Mas me deixa falar com Sakura primeiro e depois eu conto tudo pra vocês dois. – Toya congelou.

- Sakura? A... Acho que não é uma boa ideia. Ela tá dormindo e...

- Bobagem filho. – Disse Fujitaka. – Sua irmã não vai se importar se nós a acordarmos, aposto que vai ficar feliz em nos ver. – Eles começaram a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto. Toya tentou impedi-los.

- Tá, mas antes temos que conversar. Vocês se lembram do Shaoran?

- O novo namorado da sua irmã? Que boa ideia! Vamos falar pra Sakura chamá-lo para almoçar aqui, assim podemos conhecê-lo.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso esperar tanto. – Eles pararam na frente do quarto.

- Porque diz isso filho? – Fujitaka abriu a porta. Sakura e Shaoran dormiam abraçados tranquilamente.

- Por isso. – Ele sussurrou pra não acordar os dois. Seus pais continuaram parados na porta boquiabertos. – Não é o que parece, ok? Vamos até a cozinha que eu explico tudo.

- Você sabia disso? Autorizou que ele dormisse aqui? Com a sua irmã? – Sakura se mexeu de repente.

- Shhh! – Toya apontou para a porta e todos saíram de vagar.

Já na cozinha os três sentaram à mesa, sem dizer uma palavra. Fujitaka não parecia nada contente com o que tinha visto, Nadeshiko estava confusa e Toya um tanto quanto embaraçado com a situação.

- Então, pode começar a explicar.

- Nem sei por onde começar.

- Aquele era o namorado de Sakura? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – E porque ele estava aqui?

- Porque eu insisti. – Os dois ficaram surpresos. – Ontem, quando eu cheguei em casa... – Ele contou toda a história do assalto, da mão de Shaoran, de como os dois estavam agindo estranho e sobre o acidente no templo. Fujitaka olhou desconfiado. – Pai, sabe que eu, mais do que qualquer um, nunca gostei da ideia da Sakura namorar. Se eu autorizei que ele ficasse é porque confio nele.

- Acabou de dizer que confia no namorado da sua irmã? O que aconteceu com o Toya ciumento, desconfiado e facilmente irritável que eu costumava chamar de filho?

- Acho que ele se transformou no Toya compreensível, responsável e tolerável quando você e o papai viajaram pro Egito há quase três meses atrás.

Os três riram. O clima estava descontraído novamente e permaneceu assim por um longo período. Eles continuaram conversando calmamente. Eu senti que alguém nos observava e assim que olhei na direção da porta vi dois olhos castanhos nos espionando. Era Shaoran. Não demorou muito até que ele subisse de volta pro quarto.

Sakura estava sentada na cama, ainda com seu pijama e com cara de sono. A entrada repentina de Li a fez despertar. Ele estava preocupado, seus olhos estavam assustados.

- O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma. – Brincou Sakura.

- Pior. Seu irmão tá na cozinha e acho que está com seus pais.

- Meus pais?

Sakura não perdeu tempo, levantou da cama num pulo só e saiu em disparada em direção a cozinha, tropeçou nos degraus da escada e quase caiu, mas nem se importou. Ela entrou na cozinha e caiu nos braços de sua mãe.

- Mãe! – Ela a abraçou apertado e em seguida foi a vez de seu pai. – Pai que saudade. O que estão fazendo aqui? Porque não avisaram que viriam?

- Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa, mas nós é que acabamos surpreendidos.

- Surpreendidos? – Disse uma confusa Sakura. Demorou um tempo pra que ela entendesse a frase de seu pai. Seu rosto se iluminou e logo depois ficou vermelho. – Vocês foram até meu quarto e viram Shaoran? – Fujitaka concordou com a cabeça, Sakura ficou mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível. Ela começou a gaguejar. – Pa... Pai, não... Não é o que parece.

- Eu já sei de tudo. Seu irmão me contou. – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Só por curiosidade, se fosse o que parecia você contaria pra mim e pra sua mãe?

- Ai que bobagem! – Nadeshiko disse antes que a filha ficasse mais constrangida. – Eu nem vou deixar que você responda isso. Vai chamar seu namorado que eu to curiosa pra conhecê-lo depois de tudo de bom que seu irmão disse sobre ele.

Nadeshiko praticamente empurrou a filha pra fora da cozinha e Sakura teria ido sem reclamar se não tivesse se lembrado das roupas na maquina de lavar. Toya disse que seria melhor se ele pegasse uma de suas roupas emprestadas e expulsou a irmã do local novamente. Sakura subiu as pressas, pegou um jeans e uma camiseta no quarto do irmão e depois seguiu para o seu quarto.

Assim que entrou encontrou Li sentado em sua cama visivelmente nervoso, mas bastou Sakura dizer que aqueles lá em baixo eram seus pais e que queriam conhecê-lo para que seu nervosismo se transformasse em pânico.

- Conhecer os seus pais? Aqui? Agora?

- Relaxa. Meus pais são legais. E depois de conquistar meu irmão, os meus pais vão ser moleza. – Shaoran não pareceu muito convencido.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não depois que eles nos viram juntos. Acho melhor eu ir e voltar depois.

- Se você for embora vai parecer que estamos escondendo algo, não acha? – Ele refletiu por um minuto, Sakura estava certa. – Vai pro banheiro, vista as roupas do meu irmão, lave o rosto e relaxe. – Ela lhe deu um selinho. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Shaoran obedeceu. Poucos minutos depois ele voltou, a camiseta de Toya estava um pouco larga, mas a calça serviu direitinho. Sakura por sua vez já estava pronta, vestia um vestido azul claro com um pequeno laço na cintura. Os dois seguiram para cozinha e apesar de seus rostos tranquilos e serenos, por dentro estavam nervosos e com medo do que poderia acontecer a seguir.

- Mãe, pai. – Todos se viraram para onde Sakura estava parada. – Este é Shaoran Li meu namorado. Shaoran estes são os meus pais Nadeshiko e Fujitaka.

- Muito prazer. – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentava os sogros. Fujitaka continuou com sua expressão calma de costume enquanto Nadeshiko sorriu.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – Comentou Nadeshiko, ela analisou Shaoran de cima a baixo e depois piscou para a filha em sinal de aprovação. – Estávamos ansiosos para te conhecer, ainda mais depois de todos os elogios que ouvimos a seu respeito. – Shaoran corou de leve.

- E o mais surpreendente é que a maioria foi feita pelo Toya. – Completou Fujitaka. Sakura sorriu para o irmão.

- Obrigado. – Disse para o genro. – Também ouvi muito sobre vocês.

- Coisas boas eu espero.

- Com certeza senhor Kinomoto.

- Não é preciso essa formalidade, pode nos chamar pelos nossos nomes. – Nadeshiko sorriu para o convidado e depois olhou para a filha. – Sakura, querida porque não me ajuda a fazer o almoço enquanto eles conversão lá na sala?

- Claro mamãe. – Os meninos entenderam que estavam sendo expulsos e se retiraram da cozinha. Dois minutos depois que eles saíram Sakura se virou para mãe com um sorriso no rosto. – O que achou mãe?

- Sinceramente? Ele é maravilhoso. É educado, gentil, charmoso e, se me permite dizer, muito lindo. Onde o conheceu? – Ela se sentou novamente. Pra mim estava claro que o almoço foi só uma desculpa pra conversar a sós com a filha.

- Bem, essa história é muito interessante e longa.

- Nós temos tempo. Pode começar a falar.

- Resumindo, eu tive uma briga com Yashiro, liguei sem querer pro Shaoran e nós começamos a conversar. Ele me ajudou com meu problema com Yashiro. Quando eu fui fazer as pazes peguei Yashiro me traindo, terminei tudo com ele e Shaoran me consolou. Algum tempo depois estávamos namorando. – "Estão faltando alguns detalhes, mas basicamente foi isso." Pensei. Nadeshiko ficou encarando a filha por alguns segundos.

- Você ligou sem querer pra casa dele? Foi assim que o conheceu? Tá brincando, né? – Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Essas coisas só acontecem em filme.

- É, mas aconteceu comigo, na vida real.

- Que sorte.

- Pois é às vezes eu até me belisco pra ver se não estou sonhando. O Shaoran é perfeito, eu o amo cada dia mais. Eu nem consigo descrever o que sinto quando estou com ele. É incrível. Nunca senti isso por alguém antes.

- Minha filha está amando. – Nadeshiko olhou pra filha com ternura. – Mas é preciso ter responsabilidade quando uma relação chega a esse nível.

- Do que você tá falando mãe?

- Você não me engana. Esse brilho nos olhos te entrega. Pode até ser que ontem não tenha acontecido nada, mas isso não significa que já não tenha acontecido alguma coisa, não estou certa? – Sakura ficou vermelha como um pimentão. – Eu sabia. Como foi? Vocês se protegeram certo?

- Mãe! Por favor, temos mesmo que falar sobre isso agora? O papai e o Toya estão na sala ao lado e junto com o Shaoran.

- Tá. – Disse contrariada. – Se você prefere fazer o almoço agora, tudo bem. Mas você não vai escapar dessa conversa mais tarde.

Nadeshiko se levantou e ligou o fogão. Sakura suspirou, riu da situação e começou a ajudar a mãe. Em pouco tempo um cheiro delicioso começou a se espalhar pela casa. As duas conversavam animadamente, Nadeshiko comentava sobre sua estadia no Egito e Sakura contava as novidades dos últimos meses, até o meu nome entrou na conversa. Sakura disse à mãe que eu era o namorado de Tomoyo e que apesar de eu ser meio misterioso era muito legal.

Na sala a conversa não estava muito diferente. Ao contrário de Toya, Fujitaka não ficou enchendo o namorado da filha com perguntas, ele simplesmente deixou a conversa rolar. Aos poucos Shaoran foi se soltando e deixando o nervosismo de lado. O almoço aconteceu nesse mesmo clima descontraído. Todos riram bastante, sorrisos de um lado, elogios do outro e assim por diante. No fim Fujitaka se virou para Shaoran e perguntou se ele gostaria de ficar mais um pouco.

- Eu adoraria, mas infelizmente tenho que trabalhar. – Ele recusou gentilmente.

- Trabalhar? Em um domingo? – Disse desconfiando.

- Pois é. Eu trabalho de segunda a segunda.

- Seu chefe deve ser um verdadeiro carrasco. – Sakura cutucou o pai.

- Ele é, mas não dá pra fazer muita coisa quando o chefe é seu pai.

- Pai? – Fujitaka quase engasgou com o suco. – O seu pai faz com que você estude e trabalhe todos os dias?

- Ele diz que dono de multinacional não tem dia de folga e que eu tenho que me acostumar desde já ou não vou aguentar a pressão depois.

- Multinacional?

- Sakura nunca contou que meu pai é dono da Kashim?

- Eu me lembraria se ela tivesse dito. – O pai encarou a filha.

- Eu não queria que tirassem conclusões precipitadas. Achei que se eu contasse vocês poderiam pensar que Shaoran era apenas um filhinho de papai mesquinho, como o Yashiro. – Ela fez uma careta. Todos riram.

- Tudo bem filha. Não importa do que o pai dele é dono e sim como ele é. – Disse Nadeshiko. – E Shaoran já nos provou que não é como Yashiro. – Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado Nadeshiko. – Ele olhou no relógio. – Infelizmente eu tenho mesmo que ir agora. – Ele se levantou, Sakura o seguiu e o segurou pela mão.

- Tem certeza que consegue dirigir com esse machucado?

- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito. – Ele parou um segundo. – Cadê a chave do meu carro?

- Tá no meu quarto. Deixa que eu pego. – Ela subiu correndo.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Shaoran. Espero revê-lo em breve. – Fujitaka apertou sua mão.

- Digo o mesmo. Gostei muito de te conhecer. Sakura tem muita sorte de tê-lo como namorado. – Nadeshiko lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Suas bochechas coraram.

- Tchau Shaoran. E obrigado de novo por proteger minha irmã. – Toya repetiu o aperto de seu pai. Sakura desceu as escadas com a chave na mão.

- Achei. – Ela as entregou para Shaoran. – Eu abro o portão pra você.

- Obrigado. – Ele se virou para o resto da família. – Obrigado pelo almoço, foi ótimo. Até qualquer dia.

Sakura o levou para fora e abriu o portão. Toya e seus pais ficaram olhando da janela da sala. Li tirou o carro da garagem e esperou até que Sakura trancasse tudo. Ela se aproximou do carro e, depois de trocar algumas palavras com o namorado, lhe deu um beijo de despedida. Shaoran partiu e eu pude sentir certo alivio no ar. Sakura ficou um tempo lá fora, observando o carro sumir no horizonte.

- Gostei do carro. – Comentou Fujitaka.

- Somos dois. – Disse Toya.

- Meninos e suas obsessões por carros. – Nadeshiko suspirou. – Acabou de conhecer o namorado de sua filha e só fala sobre o carro dele?

- Claro que não. Eu gostei muito dele. É inteligente, educado, gentil, tem um futuro promissor. Ele com certeza é uma escolha melhor que Yashiro.

- Também acho pai. – Sakura fechou a porta.

- Nem te vi entrar filha. – Fujitaka parecia constrangido. – Você ouviu tudo que eu disse?

-Sim e concordo plenamente. – Ela sorriu. – Nem sei como pude namorar o idiota do Yashiro. Quer saber, não vamos gastar nosso tempo falando nele. Eu to mais interessada em saber como foi a viagem de vocês?

- Foi ótima. Você nem vai acreditar nas coisas que vimos por lá. – Disse Nadeshiko anima. – As pirâmides são incríveis. Nunca vi algo parecido antes. Claro que eu fiquei a maior parte da viagem no hotel ou na escavação com seu pai.

- E você trabalhava todos os dias pai?

- Claro que não Toya. Os fins de semana eram livres. E eu também não trabalhava o dia todo. Tive muito tempo pra ficar com sua mãe. – Ele deu um beijo na esposa.

- E você encontrou alguma coisa enterrada lá?

- Pra falar a verdade encontrei sim, na verdade foi minha equipe quem encontrou. Nós encontramos uma tumba cheia de artefatos, alguns mais valiosos que outros.

- Sério? Que legal pai. – Disse Sakura.

- Conta a melhor parte querido. – Sakura e Toya olharam curiosos para o pai.

- Nós entregamos os objetos para um museu que vai analisar tudo. Depois que os valores forem estipulados, mais ou menos daqui a um mês, eu vou receber 30% do valor.

- Trinta? – Toya se surpreendeu. – Tudo isso?

- Bem, eu era o chefe da minha equipe. Tecnicamente falando a descoberta é minha. Os meus colegas vão receber algo também, mas a minha comissão é maior.

- Isso é maravilhoso pai. Parabéns!

- Obrigado filha. Que barulho é esse?

- Desculpa, é meu celular. – Sakura tirou o aparelho do bolso. – É uma mensagem da Tomoyo.

- Esse não é o celular que você ganhou no seu aniversário.

- O Shaoran deu esse pra ela, mãe. – Disse Toya.

- É. Ele me deu esse depois que o Yashiro quebrou o meu. Que estranho, a Tomoyo quer que eu ligue a TV no canal 5.

- Yashiro? Você me disse que tinha caído. – Sakura congelou. Ela tinha falado demais.

- Exatamente. O Yashiro veio falar comigo na festa, nós discutimos, eu tropecei e caí. – Ela pegou o controle da TV e a ligou. Toya não pareceu muito convencido. – Vamos ver. Canal 5.

Sakura levou um susto. Sua mão soltou o controle sem que ela percebesse e o objeto atingiu o chão num baque surdo. Seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão voltaram sua atenção para a tela também. Era ela! Sakura estava no noticiário. Na tela havia algumas fotos dela e de Shaoran juntos no festival da primavera. Na legenda abaixo das imagens, que se alteravam numa velocidade constante, estava escrito: "Príncipe do gelo encontra sua princesa. Será que ela será capaz de derreter seu coração?"

- Está comprovado. – Continuou a apresentadora. – O solteiro mais cobiçado da China está no Japão e já não é mais tão solteiro assim. Shaoran Li, filho de Ryu Li, dono da multinacional chinesa Kashim,... – A imagem de um iglu prateado apareceu na tela, era o logo da Kashim. –... Veio ao Japão para estudar administração na renomada Universidade Federal de Tókio. Na China o garoto é conhecido como o *Príncipe do Gelo. Esse título lhe foi concedido por dois motivos, ser o herdeiro legitimo ao trona da Kashim e pelos seus pouquíssimos relacionamentos amorosos.

Sakura se sentia violada. Suas pernas não sustentaram o seu peso. Ela caiu sentada no sofá, sem tirar os olhos da TV, ela se quer se atrevia a piscar.

- Mas parece que alguém conseguiu atravessar a barreira de proteção do nosso príncipe. Essas fotos foram tiradas na semana passada. Shaoran foi visto aos abraços e beijos com essa garota durante o festival da primavera no templo Tsukimine. Segundo nossas fontes seu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, estudante de arquitetura na Universidade de Tomoeda. E nossos informantes afirmam que essa não foi a primeira vez que o casal se encontrou. Dizem que os dois já estão juntos há dois meses pelo menos. Será que é verdade? Será que nosso príncipe encontrou sua princesa? – Fez-se uma pausa dramática. A imagem de Sakura e Shaoran se beijando continuou na tela por alguns segundos mais e depois foi substituída por uma de uma ator japonês. – O ator e cantor...

O Fujitaka desligou a TV. Todos a olharam, ninguém sabia o que dizer. Sakura apenas ficou parada fitando a televisão que já estava desligada, parecia que estava em estado de choque. Nosso laço não me dizia muita coisa, mas tinha certeza que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu: Yashiro havia cumprido a sua ameaça.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Me desculpem. Ultimamente eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer e acabo ficando sem tempo e animo pra escrever a minha fic. Mas não pensem que isso vai me fazer desistir, nem por um momento isso passou pela minha cabeça, e nem nunca vai passar. Porque quando eu começo uma coisa eu termino :)

Quase três meses se passaram, mas o capitulo 12 está aqui, cheio de revelações e surpresas. Os pais da Sakura voltaram, Shaoran e Sakura se entenderam, Yashiro revelou o segredo de Shaoran...

*Só quero fazer um esclarecimento, que não deve ter ficado muito claro na história. A palavra Kashim, no Alaska é um substântivo usado pra denominar um lugar onde as pessoas se reunem. Por isso o símbolo da empresa é um iglu de prata (minha copia da maçã da Apple). E é por isso também que o Li é chamado de o Principe de Gelo e porque ele teve poucas namoradas, mas isso tá escrito na história.

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora :P

RESPOSTAS:

**Princesa Sakura: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando ... não se preocupe, nem tem nada de errado com a Tomoyo e o Eriol, eles só tem que conversar sobre uma coisinha. E o Yashiro vai ter o que merece no fim. Espero que goste desse cap. também. Beijoss.

**Lola**: Os pais da Sakura voltaram! hehehe ... Na verdade quando eu vi a sua review percebi que já tava na hora mesmo deles voltarem, ai tive a ideia de fazer eles flagrando a filha com o namorado, então brigada pela ideia! Quando o pai do Li, bem, ele vai aparecer em breve, isso eu garanto. Brigada, beijos.

**Rafah**: Parabéns, você descobriu sobre a Sayo. E como você leu, o Yashiro já espalhou o segredinho de Shaoran. Quanto ao pai de Li, este vai aparecer em breve. E quem sabe o pai da sakura não fica rico com essa descoberta arqueológica que ele fez? Ainda não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Não se preocupe, eu não vou desistir, pode ser que eu demore pra postar, mas nunca vou desistir. Beijoos.

**Mikarim**: Hey! Mas se eu não terminasse o capitulo com tantas coisas para serem esclarecidas, não iria ter graça nenhuma ... haushausha. Desculpe, eu demorei pra caramba pra postar, mas vou tentar ser mais rápida de agora em diante. Beijoos.

**Laura**: É o Yashiro tá com muita raiva do Shaoran agora, mas acho que o Shaoran tá com mais raiva que ele. Prepare-se para a vingança, nisso o Shaoran é muito bom. Brigada pela review, espero que você continue lendo minha fic. Beijoss.

**Rubia**: Olá! A resposta pra sua primeira resposta já foi dita nesse capitulo, agora a resposta pra segunda pergunta eu devo dizer que é não, a Sakura não vai ficar grávida, pelo menos não agora. Nem pensei nisso ainda. Beijoos.

**Loloka**: Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Eu não tenho coragem de fazer o Li e a Sakura ficarem brigados por tanto tempo, e nem valeria apena, pois Yashiro iria contar tudo mesmo. Ai, quem não quer o Deus Grego do Shaoran? Beijoos.

**Milla**: Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz que você tenha gostado, viu priminha. Espero que continue gostando. Mais uma coisa: não fique viciada nas fics de Crepúsculo e acabe se esquecendo da minha, se não eu choro. Huahsuahs ... Beijão!

.:Beijinhus:.


	13. O Poder da Imprensa

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 13 – O Poder da Imprensa**

Sakura e Tomoyo desceram da limusine como sempre. Parecia um dia normal. Sakura acordou cedo, se arrumou para ir à faculdade, tomou café da manhã e pegou carona com Tomoyo. Tudo estava como sempre, tudo menos os olhares de todos em cima da pobre Sakura. Isso porque a notícia do canal 5 passou também no canal 4, no canal 7, no 8, no 15, no 20... Todos sabiam sobre Shaoran e Sakura. Todos queriam ver a menina que conquistou o coração do herdeiro da Kashim.

As duas aceleraram o passo e passaram praticamente correndo pela escada. Já no pátio dentro da universidade, elas procuraram um banco afastado e escondido para sentar. Todos ainda a olhavam, mas havia menos gente do lado de dentro. Fiquei pensando em como deveria estar Shaoran. Passei a noite em claro pra decidir com quem eu ficaria hoje, mas no fim escolhi Sakura, afinal Shaoran já estava acostumado com toda essa atenção extra.

- Eu não acredito que Yashiro fez isso com você. Sério, ele deve ter algum problema mental.

- Verdade. – Comentou Sakura olhando em volta. Uma garota apontou pra ela, comentou algo com a amiga e depois deu uma risadinha. Tomoyo olhou feio pra menina.

- Essas pessoas não têm mais nada pra fazer não? Eu vou lá falar com...

- Não, deixa pra lá Tomoyo. Eu já sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer. E tenho que me acostumar se pretendo continuar com Shaoran. – Ela respirou fundo. – Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Eu sei, mas você não quer...

- Sabe o que eu quero? Matar o Yashiro.

- Tenho certeza que não é a única. – Disse uma voz distante.

- Sayo? – Tomoyo se levantou e ficou na frente de Sakura. – Nem começa. Hoje não é um bom dia pra suas provocações. – Ela parecia chateada.

- Tá tudo bem Tomoyo. – Sakura se levantou e abraçou Sayo. As duas ficaram surpresas. – Obrigada! – Tomoyo sussurrou um "como?". – Desculpa, aconteceu tanta coisa que me esqueci de te contar que foi Sayo que avisou Shaoran sobre o plano de Yashiro. – Ela sentou novamente.

- Está do nosso lado agora? – Perguntou Tomoyo meio desconfiada.

- Acho que sim, mas não espalhem, tenho uma reputação a zelar. – Sakura sorriu. – Me cansei do Yashiro, dos planos malignos, das ameaças. Eu gostava dele, de verdade. Mas agora... Você não merecia o que ele fez. E eu sinto muito por ter-lo ajudado. Yashiro está obcecado por você e não vai parar até conseguir o que quer.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não foi só pra imprensa que ele ligou. – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou em volta pra ver se Yashiro não estava por perto. – Eu não sei como, mas Yashiro conseguiu o telefone do pai do Li. Ele ligou e disse que Shaoran estava te namorando, perdendo o foco nos estudos, faltando ao trabalho e as aulas pra te ver...

- Mas isso é mentira. Shaoran nunca deixou de cumprir as obrigações dele por minha causa.

- Eu sei, mas o pai dele não. Yashiro quer que Shaoran vá embora, volte para a China e nunca mais venha pro Japão. É melhor dizer para o seu namorado conversar com o pai antes que ele faça o que Yashiro quer.

O sinal tocou e Sayo foi em direção à sala de aula. Após um minuto de reflexão, Tomoyo e Sakura se despediram e fizeram o mesmo.

Foi só ela aparecer na porta para que todos parassem o que estavam fazendo. Todos a encaravam, inclusive a professora. Parecia o primeiro dia de aula, quando todas sabiam sobre a traição de Yashiro, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela não tinha porque se sentir envergonhada, afinal tinha superado a traição e estava com um namorado melhor.

Depois de pensar por alguns milésimos de segundos Sakura respirou fundo, sorriu levemente, ergueu a cabeça e entrou na sala, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Desculpe o atraso professora.

- Tudo bem Sakura. A aula ainda não começou, mas que isso não se repita.

- Pode deixar.

Ela se sentou e a aula começou. Sakura se preocupou em apenas assistir a aula, por isso não viu tudo que eu vi. A maioria das conversas paralelas terminou depois que a professora começou a falar, mas alguns ainda fofocavam sobre Sakura ou mandavam bilhetinhos. Foram cinqüenta minutos inquietantes para mim, mas Sakura pareceu nem ligar para o que estava acontecendo.

Quando a professora deixou a sala os grupinhos se formaram novamente e o barulho de vozes tomou conta da sala. Sakura respirou fundo ao ver suas amigas, Chiharu e Rika, se aproximando. Ela sorriu de leve e com um tom carinhoso as cumprimentou.

- Bom dia meninas! Como vão?

- Herdeiro da Kashim? Porque não nos contou? – Disse Chiharu.

- Bom dia Sakura! Estamos ótimas e você? – Ela imitou as amigas. As duas deram um sorrisinho.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada. – Sakura continuou. – E isso faz alguma diferença, agora que sabem? Shaoran não queria que as pessoas soubessem sobre isso.

- É, mas agora todos sabem. Acho que ele não fez um bom trabalho. – Comentou Rika.

- Não foi culpa dele. Foi Yashiro quem espalhou a notícia. Foi o jeito dele de se vingar de mim.

- Yashiro? – As duas perguntaram em coro.

- Sim. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. Depois do fim de semana que tive, seria ótimo ouvir boas notícias.

Elas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar já que o professor da segunda aula entrou logo em seguida. As aulas passaram rapidamente e Sakura se reuniu com suas amigas na lanchonete para o almoço antes do treino. Tomoyo e Naoko chegaram alguns instantes depois. As cinco conversavam animadamente sobre o fim de semana que tiveram quando o toque do celular de Sakura as interrompeu.

- Desculpem. – Ela olhou o visor e seus olhos brilharam. – Com licença. – Ela levantou e foi para um lugar menos barulhento.

- Alerta de namorado. – Disse Naoko, todas riram inclusive Sakura.

- Oi amor! – Disse sorrindo.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Agora tá. É muito bom ouvir a sua voz, sabia? Todos aqui ficam me olhando como se nunca tivessem me visto antes.

- Desculpa por isso.

- Como se fosse culpa sua. – Shaoran suspirou. – Eu não me importo, sério. Deve ser pior pra você do que pra mim. Como foi o seu dia?

- Pareceu com o meu primeiro dia de aula quando mudei de escola lá na China. Já estou acostumado com isso, além do mais, tive tempo suficiente para fazer amigos de verdade antes que todos descobrissem quem eu era.

- Sabíamos que um dia isso ia acontecer. Mas acredite ou não, esse não é o nosso pior problema.

- Como assim?

- Sayo me disse que Yashiro ligou pro seu pai e contou várias mentiras sobre você.

- Ele ligou pro meu pai? Não acredito, eu to morto.

- Calma amor. Tenho certeza que se você ligar pro seu pai e contar a verdade...

- Não vai fazer diferença. O meu pai nunca me escuta.

- Mas não custa nada tentar.

- Pode ser. – Disse desanimado. – Mudando de assunto. Eu andei pensando sobre o que fazer com o Yashiro e acho que podemos usar a vingança dele contra ele mesmo.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Fácil. É só contar toda a verdade sobre Yashiro. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Além do mais, eu tenho os meus contatos. – Disse num tom misterioso e assustador.

- Shaoran, no que está pensando?

- Por enquanto em nada. Me dá um tempo pra desenvolver essa ideia. Eu tenho que ir agora. Te ligo mais tarde, ok?

- Tá bom. Te amo!

- Também te amo. Beijos, tchau.

- Tchau. – Eles desligaram. Sakura ficou um tempo olhando para o céu. – O que você vai aprontar Shaoran? – Ela sussurrou antes de voltar para a mesa com suas amigas.

O resto do dia não foi muito diferente. Após o almoço elas seguiram para o treino onde, graças a Deus, as meninas não ficavam fuzilando a Sakura com os olhos o tempo todo. Foi ótimo. Sakura pode relaxar um pouco e se divertir com as amigas. Assim que terminou, ela e Tomoyo foram para sua casa. Seu pai e Toya ainda estavam trabalhando e apenas sua mãe estava em casa preparando o jantar.

-Mãe, cheguei. A Tomoyo tá aqui. – Ela anunciou ao entrar em casa. Nadeshiko apareceu logo em seguida.

- Nadeshiko! Há quanto tempo, como você está? – Tomoyo disse educadamente.

- Estou ótima. Você está linda Tomoyo.

- Obrigada. – As duas sorriram.

- Mãe, tudo bem a Tomoyo jantar com a gente?

- Claro filha, vai ser um prazer. O jantar está quase pronto, vocês podem assistir TV enquanto esperam. – Nadeshiko voltou para a cozinha e as duas sentaram no sofá.

- Quer mesmo ver TV, Sakura? Digo, depois de ontem... – Ela confirmou com a cabeça e ligou a televisão.

Sakura começou a zapear os canais, procurando alguma coisa interessante para assistir, quando de repente algo lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma foto de Shaoran junto com uma loira de olhos azuis. Ela parou e aumentou o volume. Tomoyo lhe deu uma olhadinha rápida e depois voltou sua atenção para o aparelho. Senti uma pontada de ciúmes vindo de Sakura.

- Shaoran Li com certeza é um rapaz muito peculiar. – Falava a apresentadora. – Ele é inteligente, bonito, educado, tímido, gentil... É o tipo de garoto que tem uma fila de pretendentes. No entanto é muito raro ver Shaoran em um relacionamento. Tirando a sua namorada atual, ele teve apenas três relacionamentos amorosos. O mais recente foi com Melanie Blake, filha de um dos sócios de se pai. – Deram um zoom na foto, focando apenas a loira. Sakura fez uma careta. – O relacionamento durou 6 meses e o motivo do termino ainda é um mistério, apesar de sabermos que foi Shaoran quem pois fim no namoro.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou Sakura.

- Realmente é um mistério. – Disse o outro apresentador. – Melanie Blake é linda, inteligente super educada com a imprensa e era super apaixonada por Shaoran. Ela ficou arrasada com o fim do relacionamento e ainda espera, depois de um ano e meio, que o jovem rapaz reate com ela. – Uma foto atual da tal Melanie apareceu na tela. Ela é muito bonita, tenho que admitir.

- A pobrezinha espera em vão. Shaoran já encontrou outro amor. – A câmera voltou para a jovem apresentadora. – Sakura Kinomoto. – A foto de Sakura apareceu na tela. – A pergunta é: Será que esse namoro vai durar? Afinal Sakura não é como nenhuma das antigas namoradas de Shaoran. Os dois pertencem a mundos completamente diferentes. – O tom de voz da apresentadora era desdenhoso, fazendo pouco caso de Sakura. – Ela é apenas uma estudante de arquitetura que nem nunca teve contato com o mundo sofisticado de Shaoran Li. Sakura pode até ser bonita, mas não tem... – Tomoyo desligou a televisão.

- Porque fez isso Tomoyo? Liga de novo!

- Nem pensar! – Tomoyo escondeu o controle. – Não vou deixar que você continue assistindo essa porcaria. Eu já sei qual a diferença entre você e as antigas namoradas de Shaoran. Você não é esnobe, metida, falsa ou interesseira. Você o ama e ele te ama. Não precisamos assistir a um programa bobo de fofocas pra saber disso.

- Mas ela está certa quando diz que não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo. – Sakura encarava o chão, desanimada.

- Você vai mesmo ligar para o que ela disse? Cai na real Sakura. Você e o Shaoran são perfeitos um pro outro. É pra você que o Shaoran diz eu te amo, e não para a tal Melanie.

- Depois do que ela fez. – Ela disse sem perceber.

- O que ela fez? – Perguntou uma curiosa Tomoyo. – Nunca me falou sobre ela.

Sakura começou a contar sobre o golpe que Melanie tentou dar em Shaoran e Tomoyo aproveitou o assunto para tirar as ideias bobas de que ela não era boa suficiente para Shaoran da cabeça de Sakura. Acabou dando certo, Sakura ocupou sua mente falando mal de Melanie e Yashiro e acabou esquecendo sobre os comentários maldosos da apresentadora.

Fujitaka e Toya não demoraram a chegar. O jantar foi servido e todos comeram felizes. Após o jantar Tomoyo foi embora e Sakura foi estudar em seu quarto. Por volta das 9 horas o celular de Sakura começou a tocar. Ela se jogou de costas na cama e atendeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi amor!

- Oi! – Disse com a voz mole.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estou cansado. Só isso. Acabei de chegar do trabalho.

- Pobrezinho de você. Teve algum problema na empresa hoje?

- Um fornecedor teimoso, mas nada que não conseguimos resolver. E como foi seu treino?

- Ótimo. As meninas não me incomodaram com o assunto: namorada do herdeiro.

- Que bom. – Uma breve pausa. – E o Yashiro? Ele te incomodou hoje?

- Não. – Ela sorriu. – Eu só o vi de longe, estava com o olho roxo e inchado, com um corte na sobrancelha e outro na boca e cheio de curativos pelo corpo. Acho que ele não vai nos incomodar por um bom tempo. – Tive a impressão de que Shaoran estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

- E o que fez depois do treino?

- Tomoyo veio jantar aqui em casa. Nós assistimos TV. – A voz de Sakura se tornou desanimada. – Shaoran, você acha que pertencemos a mundos diferentes?

- Como? É claro que não. Por que acha isso?

- É que... Estavam falando sobre a gente na televisão. Falaram sobre você e a Melanie e de como eu sou completamente diferente dela. Depois que nós não combinamos, porque somos...

- Nem continua. – Shaoran a interrompeu. – Você não devia ficar vendo esses programas. Eles só falam essas coisas pra conseguir audiência. Não somos diferentes e mesmo que fossemos isso não importaria.

- Mas se eu fosse mais sofisticada como a Me...

- Não! Eu te amo do jeito que você é. Não quero que se pareça com ninguém e muito menos com a Melanie.

- Mas... – Ela tentou falar em vão.

- Nem mais nem menos. Eu não quero que você mude nem um fio de cabelo. Você é perfeita do jeito que é. – Ela deu um sorriso bobo.

- Você que é perfeito Shaoran.

- Pode dizer isso na frente das câmeras se quiser. – Ele riu, Sakura nem tanto.

- Câmeras?

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas virão até nós. Isso aconteceu das outras vezes. Vão perguntar como nos conhecemos, quando começamos a namorar... Essas coisas.

- Não podemos fazer isso. O que eu vou dizer? Que estava desesperada pra falar com alguém, liguei para um número desconhecido e depois fiquei mais desesperada ainda a ponto de pedir para um estranho ir me buscar no parque e me levar pra casa dele? Eu acho que não.

- Porque não? – Ele disse num tom de brincadeira. Sakura deu um riso falso. – É só falar o que disse pra sua mãe. Relaxa. Se não falarmos com a imprensa, não poderemos nos vingar de Yashiro.

- Como assim? Shaoran eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Você quer falar sobre Yashiro na TV? Como é que deixá-lo famoso vai nos ajudar exatamente?

- Vamos deixá-lo famoso sim, mas não vai ser uma boa fama. – A voz do Shaoran me pareceu extremamente assustadora.

- Que... Ah! Agora eu entendi. O que vai dizer?

- Eu te disse hoje mais cedo, só a verdade.

Os dois continuaram conversando por mais ou menos uma hora. Eles planejaram o que falariam quando fossem entrevistados. Antes de desligar Shaoran disse que ligaria para o pai pra saber exatamente o que Yashiro tinha dito e esclarecer tudo. Os dois se despediram e Sakura foi dormir.

Eu achei que Shaoran estava exagerando com toda aquela história de entrevista, mas estava enganado. No dia seguinte, quando Shaoran foi buscar Sakura para almoçarem juntos, ele foi recebido por uma repórter e muitas câmeras. No entanto ele não pareceu surpreso, continuou andando em direção à Sakura como se não estivem ali. Me pergunto se ele já sabia disso ou se foi apenas uma coincidência. A equipe de reportagem não tinha permissão para entrar na Universidade, por isso, assim que Shaoran subiu as escadas e atravessou o portão, ele se viu livre deles.

- Oi amor! – Ele disse ao ver Sakura. Ela estava sentada em um banco, no pátio, junto de Tomoyo. – Oi Tomoyo, como vai? – Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Shaoran! – Sakura se levantou e lhe deu um selinho. – Que bom que chegou. Aquela equipe de reportagem lá fora estava me deixando nervosa. O que vamos fazer?

- Eu vou embora porque já estou atrasada. – Disse Tomoyo enquanto pegava as suas coisas. – Boa sorte pra vocês. Até amanhã Sakura.

- Relaxa Sakura. – Shaoran a abraçou. – Vai dar tudo certo. Se você parecer nervosa eles vão ficar em cima de você. Eu cuido dos repórteres. Vamos?

Shaoran pegou os livros de Sakura com uma das mãos e com a outra ele segurou a dela. Os dois seguiram para a escadaria. Antes de atravessar o portão Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu, como se nada estivesse prestes a acontecer.

A equipe de repórteres avançou nos dois assim que eles pisaram do lado de fora da Universidade, pareciam tubarões atacando suas presas. Só que a meu ver, eles eram as presas e Sakura e Shaoran eram os tubarões prontos para atacar.

- Com licença Shaoran, Sakura? Sou Kyuko do canal 5, vocês poderiam responder a algumas perguntas? – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Claro, se não for demorar muito. – Shaoran respondeu num tom calmo e educado.

- Obrigada! – Ela sinalizou para que começassem a filmar. – Olá espectadores, aqui é Kyuko falando diretamente da Universidade de Tomoeda, onde Sakura e Shaoran aceitaram nos dar uma exclusiva. Então, há quanto tempo estão juntos? – Ela estendeu o microfone em direção à Shaoran.

- Dois meses.

- E como se conheceram?

- Essa história é bem interessante. – Disse Sakura que até aquele momento estava calada apenas sorrindo. Kyuko movimentou o microfone em sua direção. Senti certo nervosismo vindo de Sakura. – Eu tinha brigado feio com meu ex-namorado, Yashiro Tsukishiro, e liguei pra minha melhor amiga pra conversar. Mas eu estava tão nervosa que disquei o número errado e acabei ligando para Shaoran. E por incrível que pareça, ao invés de me chamar de maluca por começar a contar todos os meus problemas pra ele, – Kyuko deu uma risadinha. – Shaoran conversou comigo e me ajudou.

- Como negar ajuda a uma voz tão doce? – Sakura sorriu.

- Que gracinha. E quando se encontraram pessoalmente?

- Alguns dias depois. No mesmo dia em que Sakura terminou com Yashiro.

- Espera. Terminou com Yashiro por causa de Shaoran? – Shaoran sorriu discretamente, Kyuko havia mordido a isca.

- Não. Terminei com Yashiro porque ele é um canalha mentiroso. Desculpa, eu não quis falar desse jeito. Deixa eu me esclarecer. Eu terminei com Yashiro porque o peguei me traindo com outra. – Seus olhos marejaram de leve, Sakura é uma ótima atriz. – Coincidentemente, Shaoran me ligou naquela noite, percebeu que eu estava triste e nós nos encontramos pra conversar.

- Entendo. Então foi depois disso que começaram a namorar?

- Shaoran me ajudou muito a superar a traição e isso nos aproximou bastante. Mesmo assim, levou quase um mês para que começássemos a sair de verdade.

- Quer dizer que Shaoran conheceu seu ex? O que tem a dizer sobre ele?

- Eu conheci Yashiro sim. Ele é um pouco insistente, inconveniente e ás vezes bebe demais, mas tirando isso é inofensivo. Nada com o que eu tenha que me preocupar. – Ele olhou o relógio rapidamente. – Desculpa, mas temos mesmo que ir.

- Só mais uma pergunta. Como ficou sua história com Melanie Blake? – Shaoran temia essa pergunta. Sakura respirou fundo e tentou parecer que não se importava.

- Minha história com a senhorita Blake já acabou há muito tempo e vai continuar assim. Não há nada pra comentar sobre isso.

- Mas dizem que ela ainda espera por você.

- Eu segui em frente e estou mais feliz do que nunca. – Ele abraçou Sakura pela cintura. – Espero que ela faça o mesmo, porque eu não pretendo voltar a trás. – A voz de Shaoran soou dura, indicando que a entrevista havia terminado.

- Está bem. Obrigada Shaoran! Obrigada Sakura! – Ela se virou para a câmera. – Eu sou Kyuko, falando com vocês diretamente do canal 5. – Ela sorriu por um instante e depois sinalizou para cortarem a filmagem. – Sério muito obrigado por responderem as minhas perguntas.

- Foi um prazer. – Disse Sakura.

Eles se despediram e seguiram em direção ao carro com um sorriso no rosto. Tudo tinha dado certo, depois que aquela reportagem fosse ao ar na noite seguinte, a reputação de Yashiro iria pro espaço. Agora ele ia sentir na pele como era ter a sua vida exposta para todos, iria sentir o mesmo que Sakura sentiu. E algo me dizia que Yashiro não iria conseguir lidar com aquela situação com a mesma "habilidade" da Sakura.

Os dois passaram em um restaurante, pegaram seu pedido e foram comer na casa do Shaoran para evitar os olhares curiosos. Assim que entraram em casa, eles avistaram Kero em cima do sofá encarando-os com cara de sono. Ele se espreguiçou, começou a miar e a lamber os lábios, olhando fixamente para a embalagem nas mãos de Shaoran.

- Oi rapaz. – Disse Shaoran, demorou alguns minutos para ele entender o que Kero queria. – Ah! Eu me esqueci de te dar ração hoje de manhã. Desculpa Kerberus. – Ele entregou a comida à Sakura e pegou o gato no colo. – Pobre Kerberus, que dono malvado que você tem. Papai vai lhe dar comida agora mesmo. Eu já volto Sakura. – Ela estava encantada com aquela cena.

- Tudo bem. Vai lá cuidar do seu filho papai. – Ele corou de leve antes de deixar o local levando Kero com ele. – Falando em pai, você falou com o seu?

- Mais ou menos! – Ele gritou do outro cômodo. – Eu falei com a minha mãe e ela disse que conversaria com ele.

- Porque não falou diretamente com ele? Seu pai não quis te atender?

- Ele não estava em casa e minha mãe implorou para eu não ligar no celular. – Disse entrando na cozinha.

- Me deixa adivinhar, dono de multinacional não tem dia de folga, não é? – Ela imitou a voz de Shaoran.

- Correto. – Ele riu. – Minha mãe disse que iria convencê-lo de que "nós" não somos um problema.

- E com nós você quer dizer eu. – Shaoran sorriu torto.

- A propósito, minha mãe sempre foi a favor do nosso relacionamento.

- Sempre? – Disse surpresa.

- Sempre. – Disse desembrulhando a comida. – Minha mãe sabe que estamos juntos desde o primeiro dia. Não tem como esconder algo da minha mãe, ela sabe de tudo. Sempre me encoberta quando faço coisas que meu pai desaprova.

- Então você tem uma cúmplice de travessuras. – Shaoran riu.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Ele observou Sakura por um instante. – Vocês vão se dar bem quando se conhecerem.

**... **

Na noite seguinte a entrevista foi ao ar. Como o esperado, eles enfatizaram todas as características ruins de Yashiro e, pra melhorar, conseguiram uma foto também. Eles cortaram a parte em que Sakura o chamou da canalha mentiroso, mas a apresentadora cuidou para que ele parecesse um e para Sakura se tornasse a vítima indefesa.

Yashiro ficou furioso e, na quinta-feira, foi tirar satisfações com Sakura e Shaoran.

- Hey! – Ele se aproximou dos dois e de Tomoyo. Sakura se escondeu involuntariamente atrás de Shaoran. Eu podia sentir as lembranças do fim de semana a aterrorizar.

- O que quer Yashiro? – Shaoran deu um passo em sua direção, se colocando em frente à Sakura e Tomoyo. Sua voz soou grossa e forte, mas possuía um certo tom de satisfação.

- O que você acha? Que merda de entrevista foi aquela?

- Não gostou? – Disse sinicamente. – Nós até citamos seu nome. Agora você é quase tão famoso quanto nós. – Shaoran sorriu de satisfação.

- Então é assim que você quer jogar? – Disse quase num sussurro. Todos em volta pararam para observar a cena.

- Se você não agüenta, não devia ter proposto a brincadeira. – Disse dando mais um passo na direção de Yashiro.

- Você não sabe do que sou capaz Shaoran, não me provoque.

- Quer mesmo medir forças comigo? – Apesar de sua voz dura e ameaçadora, Shaoran não parecia bravo, sua expressão estava normal. Para quem apenas assistia de longe, parecia que Yashiro estava tentando provocá-lo, e que ele apenas respondia aos insultos calmamente. – Acho que ainda não aprendeu a sua lição.

Yashiro perdeu completamente a calma e avançou pra cima de Shaoran. Os dois começaram a brigar, mas não como da outra vez. Shaoran apenas se defendia, ele se esquivava com facilidade dos golpes de seu adversário. Somente no último momento, quando outros alunos se aproximaram para segurar Yashiro, que ele deu um soco em sua barriga. O golpe fez com que ele caísse de joelhos e fosse facilmente dominado pelos colegas.

No instante seguinte ele se afastou, agradeceu aos jovens pela ajuda e comentou que Yashiro era louco por atacá-lo daquele jeito. Enquanto Yashiro se contorcia de raiva no chão, Shaoran se virou e foi embora com um sorriso no rosto.

- Porque não lutou? – Sakura perguntou enquanto se afastavam. – Eu não entendi nada.

- Eu sim. – Disse Tomoyo. – Se ele revidasse Yashiro se tornaria a vítima, certo? – Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas pra que o fazer parecer o vilão? Achei que isso fosse só para a televisão.

- Porque estavam nos filmando. – Completou.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: Aleluia! e eu concordo plenamente com vocês, eu nem sei quantos meses fazem que eu não posto, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?

Tenho orgulho de dizer que postei o capitulo 12 e que o 13 já está na metade, por isso não devo demorar muito para postá-lo também. Mas podem cobrar a vontade, pois isso me força a escrever mais rápido.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e que todos, ou pelos menos a maioria de vocês ainda estejam acompanhando e lendo a minha fic. Mandem Reviews por qualquer motivo, pra dizer se gostaram, se não gostaram, pra dar opinião, reclamar, me xingar, até pra dizer que não querem mandar reviews hahah

Quero mandar um beijo e um obrigada especial para: **Princesa Sakura, millinhacullen, Lola** (o pai do Shaoran vai aparecer em breve), **Priscila Cullen, YurieKinomoto S2, Mari** (vai com calma, não posso revelar muito, mas os seus palpites estão quentes)**, Sofia, Angeline G. McFellou** (desculpa a demora, mas pode confiar que eu não deixo fic pela metade).

.:Beijinhus:.


	14. Tudo por Amor

****AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 14 – Tudo por amor**

O vídeo se espalhou pela internet mais rápido do que vírus. Após algumas horas depois de ser postado, mais de 1 milhão de pessoas já o haviam visto. A imagem era péssima e mal dava para ouvir nada, afinal foi filmado pela câmera de um celular, mas foi o suficiente para causar um escândalo nas redes televisivas.

"Herdeiro da Kashim é atacado!"

"Príncipe do Gelo é agredido ao proteger sua princesa."

"Yashiro Tsukishiro ataca Shaoran Li."

Os programas de fofoca só falavam disso. Shaoran era a vítima que só tentou defender a namorada, enquanto Yashiro era o monstro, o ex-namorado ciumento, o descontrolado, agressivo, violento. Realmente a reputação dele foi pro espaço. O jogo virou completamente.

Em menos de uma semana Yashiro começou a sentir as conseguências de seus atos. Os amigos o deixaram de lado, as pessoas o olhavam feio na rua, ele foi demitido, pois ninguém o queria como _personal trainer_, os professores quase o ignoravam. Tudo estava indo de mal a pior para ele, o que significava que tudo estava ótimo Sakura e Shaoran. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco (**N/E: **É eu sei... tá ficando repetitivo.).

A imagem do vídeo era péssima, mas após uma semana um pequeno detalhe foi percebido. Durante a briga Yashiro puxou a camisa de Shaoran, o que fez com que sua pequena tatuagem ficasse à amostra. Uma pessoa com habilidades visuais normais nunca conseguiria identificar o símbolo de mestre shaolin, mas uma pessoa com programas de restauração de imagens de alta tecnologia sim. A imagem da tatuagem perfeitamente visível na nuca de Shaoran apareceu em todos os programas de TV.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Meu pai vai me matar.

- Calma Shaoran. Vai vê ele nem sabe ainda. – Disse Tomoyo num tom animador.

- Tomoyo, meu pai sabe de tudo. Ele já está bravo por causa do meu namoro escondido, dessa vez minha mãe não vai conseguir me ajudar. Até porque ele vai matar ela também, foi o pai dela que me treinou.

- Alguém tem que dar uns cascudos no seu pai. – Shaoran riu com a ideia de sua namorada. – Ele tem que entender que você tem sua própria vida e que ele não pode te controlar como um bonequinho.

- Se você quiser tentar, fique à vontade. – Sakura arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. – Medrosa! – Ela lhe deu um soco de leve no ombro dele. – Eu vou até a cozinha, vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada.

- Eu aceito mais um pouco de refrigerante, se tiver.

- Pode deixar que eu já trago Tomoyo. – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Ei Tomoyo, o que aconteceu com o Eriol? – Perguntou Sakura assim que Shaoran saiu. – Faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Eriol? Porque está me perguntando dele agora? Que assunto aleatório. – Tomoyo tentou se esquivar da pergunta.

- Não sei, o nome dele me veio à cabeça. – Ela bebeu um gole d'água. – Você conseguiu falar com ele?

- Na verdade não. Aconteceu tanta coisa nas últimas semanas que eu até já tinha me esquecido disso.

- Mentirosa. Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que sente falta dele. Já faz quase três semanas que não temos notícias dele, será que está tudo bem?

- Eu tenho certeza que está. – Ela suspirou. – Essas últimas semanas devem ter sido difíceis pra ele. – Disse distraidamente.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu não sei. – Tomoyo sorriu torto. – Eu apenas sinto isso.

- Eriol é um garoto legal, simpático, divertido e com certeza roubou seu coração, mas você tem que admitir que ele é um pouco estranho.

- Estranho? Por quê?

- Ele nunca está por perto, some por vários dias, ninguém sabe onde ele mora, onde trabalha. Parece que está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Todos têm segredos Sakura. Quando ele estiver pronto, tenho certeza que vai me contar. – Ela olhou para a TV sem realmente enxergá-la. – Nós realmente temos que conversar, eu espero que ele apareça logo pra que possamos resolver tudo. – Ela completou um pouco antes de Shaoran retornar a sala.

A conversa das duas fez com que eu percebesse como o tempo havia passado rápido. A última vez que vi Tomoyo, na minha forma humana é claro, foi no festival das flores. Ela havia dito a Sakura que queria conversar algo muito sério comigo na mesma semana, mas com tudo que tem acontecido eu acabei esquecendo.

Após pensar por alguns minutos decidi que no dia seguinte, sem falta, eu iria conversar com Tomoyo. Caso não o fizesse poderia perdê-la para sempre. O meu único problema era como eu iria explicar o meu sumiço temporário.

No dia seguinte eu estava pronto, quebrei a minha cabeça a noite inteira, consegui encontrar um desculpa. Iria dizer que teve um problema com o testamento dos meus pais e eu tive que ir até a Inglaterra pra resolver. Esperei até que Sakura começasse o treino para me aproximar, desse jeito teríamos privacidade e muito tempo para conversar. Ela estava sentada na arquibancada apenas assistindo como sempre. Eu parei na porta do ginásio e acenei, não demorou muito pra que ela me visse e viesse em minha direção.

- Oi Tomoyo. – Disse meio sem graça. Ela parou na minha frente e disse um oi. – Não parece surpresa em me ver.

- Por que não estou. – Disse num tom normal, não estava com raiva e nem chateada, mas alguma coisa me dizia que também não estava tão contente. Ela olhou para Sakura que nos observava e acenou com a cabeça. – Vem, vamos conversar lá fora.

- Eu sei que sumi, mas eu posso explicar. – Comecei assim que nos afastamos um pouco. – Tive que fazer uma viagem...

- Onde você mora? – Ela me interrompeu. – Onde trabalha? Ou melhor, qual a sua profissão? Telefone? Email? – Eu engoli em seco, não sabia o que dizer. – Diga o que está me escondendo.

- Escondendo? Como assim Tomoyo, eu não to escondendo nada.

- Não minta pra mim Eriol. Eu não gosto disso. – Ela me olhou nos olhos, eu fiquei hipnotizado. Era como se conseguisse mentir.

- Você não acreditaria em mim, se eu contasse a verdade. – Desviei de seu olhar.

- Tente.

Naquele momento senti algo diferente dentro de mim. Era contra todas as regras, contra tudo que eu acreditava, mas eu queria contar a verdade pra ela. Minha garganta começou a pegar fogo, minha boca ficou seca, meu coração disparou e comecei a suar excessivamente. Passei a mão na testa, não queria perdê-la, mas também não podia dizer o que ela queria ouvir.

- E... Eu n-não posso. – Disse por fim. Seus olhos continuaram a me fitar, pedindo uma resposta melhor que aquela. Minha língua começou a formigar.

- Essa é a sua resposta final? – Tentei argumentar, mas ela me impediu de continuar e repetiu a pergunta. – Essa é a sua última chance Eriol. Fala. O que está escondendo?

- Eu não sou... – Senti que iria perdê-la, não consegui ver outra saída a não ser a verdade. – Eu não sou igual a você. – Foi o mais perto da verdade que eu consegui chegar. – Não sou humano.

- Não é humano? – Ela repetiu sem mudar o tom de voz.

- Eu sou um... Sou um... – Não consegui pronunciar a última palavra. Toda a vez que tentava algo me impedia, me senti sufocado. – Eu sou um...

- Cupido? – Ela completou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo caiu. Ela sorriu, estava se divertindo com aquilo. Mas como ela podia saber, como? Acho que entrei em estado de choque, não consegui me mexer. Eu apenas a encarava, incrédulo, dizendo a mim mesmo que tinha sido a minha imaginação e que aquela palavra não havia saído de seus lábios. Passaram alguns segundos até que meus pensamentos voltassem a se organizar. Tudo que consegui dizer foi...

- Como? – Tomoyo riu.

- Eu sei de tudo e já faz algum tempo.

- Como pode saber? Isso é impossível.

- Não, não é. Os meus pais me contaram tudo. Eles o viram quando se transformou no dia do festival.

- Eles me viram? – Era difícil pra eu assimilar tudo aquilo. – Eu não estou entendendo.

Tomoyo pegou a minha mão e me deu um selinho. Nós nos sentamos e ela ficou de frente para mim.

- Eriol, meu pais são cupidos. É por isso que sei de tudo.

- Você é humana Tomoyo, não pode ser filha de cupidos. Na verdade nem sei se cupidos podem ter filhos.

- E não podem, pelo menos não um com o outro. – Eu ainda não tinha entendido nada. Como mágica Tomoyo percebeu minha confusão e explicou tudo de uma vez. – Eu sou adotada Eriol. Meus dois pais são cupidos. É raro, mas dois cupidos podem se apaixonar um pelo outro.

- Já ouvi falar de alguns casos, mas nunca vi acontecer realmente. O normal é a gente se apaixonar por um humano, nos transformarmos e viver com esse humano até que a nossa hora chegue.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu. – Mas pelo visto meus pais são do contra. Eles estão juntos a muitos e muitos séculos, trabalhando em conjunto para unir casais.

- Mas porque eles te adotaram se ainda vivem como cupidos? – A pergunta saiu da minha boca quase que instantaneamente.

- Há alguns 18 anos atrás, eles juntaram um casal bem parecido com seus pais falsos. – Ela levantou a sobrancelha e eu dei um sorrisinho torto. – As duas famílias eram contra o namoro, mas eles não desistiram. Encontravam-se sempre que podiam as escondidas. Em um desses encontros eu fui gerada. Os pais da moça ficaram furiosos e a expulsaram de casa, o rapaz a ajudou pelo tempo que pode. Ele tinha apenas 17 anos e pouco tempo depois o exercito o chamou para combate.

- Tomoyo... – Ela estava se esforçando para parecer indiferente, mas no fundo aquela história a afetava e muito.

- Minha mãe biológica entrou em trabalho de parto, mas estava sozinha, sem família, amigos ou assistência médica. Sonomi e Shingo, meus pais atuais, a ajudaram no parto, mas infelizmente ela não sobreviveu. – Seus olhos perderam o brilho e ficaram opacos. – Eles esperaram, mas obtiveram mais notícias do meu pai, não sabemos se está morto, perdido, ferido, nem nada. Por isso eles decidiram me criar como se eu fosse a filha deles, a filha que eles sempre quiseram ter, mas nuca puderam. – Ela voltou a sorrir de repente, dava pra perceber como ela amava os pais adotivos.

- Mas se eles ainda trabalham como cupidos... – Preferi não insistir naquela história, não queria mais ver Tomoyo chateada, então me concentrei no presente. –... Como você é rica? Ele tem que ter um emprego humano, certo?

- E eles têm. Meus pais abriram um site de relacionamento. Eles garantem 100% compatibilidade ou seu dinheiro de volta. – Ela riu por um instante. Eu a escutava com interesse, seus pais tiveram uma ótima ideia. – Foi a solução perfeita pra me sustentar e continuar exercendo o trabalho de cupido.

- É por isso que nunca estão em casa. Estão sempre por ai juntando casais cadastrados em seu site. Muito inteligente da parte deles.

- Exato. Eles podem não estar em casa com frequência, mas me amam muito e fazem qualquer coisa por mim. Quando disse que tinha conhecido alguém, eles fizeram questão de te conhecer e ver se tínhamos a tal ligação. Mas quando eles te viram se transformando ficaram muito felizes, afinal, quando um cupido se apaixona é pra sempre. – Não disse nada por um minuto. Tomoyo se aproximou para me beijar.

- Espera um pouquinho ai! – Eu a interrompi. – Se já sabia quem eu realmente sou, porque toda aquela cena dez minutos atrás?

- Ah, aquilo. – Ela corou de leve. – Por dois motivos, primeiro eu queria saber se você teria coragem de quebrar as regras só pra me contar a verdade e segundo... – Ela corou mais um pouquinho. –... Eu queria me divertir um pouquinho.

- Ah, se divertiu? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Eu passei no teste?

- Com louvor.

Eu sorri enquanto Tomoyo me abraçava pelo pescoço. Nossos lábios se encontraram e novamente me senti flutuando. É engraçado o jeito como ela mexe comigo. O amor é o meu trabalho, é pra ele que eu existo, mas quando estou com Tomoyo é como se ele se tornasse um completo mistério pra mim.

- Só tem mais uma coisa que eu quero saber de você. – Ela disse depois que nos afastamos.

- Qualquer coisa. – Eu sentei ao seu lado e a cabeça dela veio se apoiar no meu ombro.

- Quero saber tudo sobre Sakura e Shaoran.

- Como? – Me surpreendi.

- Quero que me conte tudo, desde o primeiro dia, com detalhes, e quero te ajudar também. – Eu a olhei nos olhos. – Sakura é minha melhor amiga e quero fazer o que for possível pra ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que nada que eu te contar vai ser novidade pra você. – Ela sorriu. – Tudo começou em janeiro, eu estava voando pela cidade quando...

Passamos o resto da tarde apenas conversando. Eu contei tudo que ela queria saber e Tomoyo me contou tudo que eu queria saber. Nós até combinamos que ela diria à Sakura que nós nos víamos com mais freqüência, desse modo ela não ficaria tão desconfiada ao meu respeito.

Quando o treino acabou, Sakura se juntou a nós e eu esclareci pra ela o meu sumiço de três semanas. Ela me convidou pra jantar, mas eu recusei. Estava na hora de passar um tempo com Shaoran, não faltava muito para ele sair do trabalho e eu tinha a impressão de que a noticia que saiu no jornal ontem traria problemas a ele.

Shaoran chegou em casa esgotado como sempre. Kero se levantou do sofá, sonolento, e se colocou entre as pernas de Shaoran, enquanto ele trancava a porta. Ele colocou, ou melhor, jogou sua mochila no sofá e pegou Kero no colo, o que fez com que o gato começasse a ronronar.

- Oi garoto, como foi seu dia? – Ele começou a acariciar a cabecinha de Kero, fazendo-o ronronar mais forte. – Aposto que dormiu o dia todo, não é? Seu folgado.

- Miau!

- Como eu queria fazer a mesma coisa. – Ele colocou Kero no chão e seguiu em direção a cozinha. Kero o seguiu, sem sair do lado de seus pés. – Eu não tive um dia tão bom assim. Na faculdade foi normal, todos me olhando curiosos, do mesmo jeito que em Hong-Kong. O problema mesmo foi no trabalho. Damioji e eu tivemos problemas, alguns processos não resolvidos e uma reunião pra lá de chata.

Ele fez uma careta, Kero curvou a cabeça de leve para a esquerda e balançou o rabo de um lado para o outro. Eu juro que às vezes penso que Kero realmente consegue entender o que Shaoran diz.

- Mas você não quer saber sobre isso, não é Kerberus? – Kero miou e girou no lugar três vezes antes de se deitar no chão ao lado de Li. Ele sorriu para o gato.

Depois de jantar um prato enorme de arroz frito com porco, batata e outros legumes, Shaoran foi tomar banho. Dez minutos depois ele já estava vestindo seu pijama verde preferido, pronto para cair na cama e dormir um sono merecido. Mas ao invés disso ele se sentou no sofá e ficou encarando a televisão desligada por alguns minutos.

Kero aproveitou que o dono estava distraído e, rapidamente, se deitou em seu colo. Shaoran sorriu e começou a acariciar o gato. Distraidamente ele passou os olhos pelas fotografias em cima do móvel. Ele parou e ficou observando duas fotos em particular, que estavam uma do lado da outra, uma era de sua família, todos estavam reunidos, seus pais, ele, suas irmãs e até Kero estava presente na foto; e a outra era em retrato de Sakura, ela havia lhe dado aquela foto há algumas semanas, antes do problema com Yashiro. Ele suspirou depois de algum tempo. Acho que estava pensando em como seria quando sua família conhecesse Sakura.

- Talvez em outras circunstâncias. – Ele suspirou mais uma vez. – O que você acha Kerberus? – Dessa vez Kero não disse nada, ele já estava dormindo.

Li olhou o relógio, eram nove horas. Ele queria ligar para Sakura antes de dormir pra saber como estavam as coisas, mas ao invés disso pegou seu celular e começou uma conversa por mensagem de texto.

Shaoran: **Oi amor! Como vai?**

Sakura: **Estava esperando a sua ligação. **

** Estou bem e vc?**

Shaoran: **Com sono, meu dia foi puxado.**

Sakura: **Tadinho! Mto trabalho na empresa?**

Shaoran: **È, mas td bem.**

** Estou com saudades S2**

Sakura: **Eu tb! Estou louca pra q chegue sábado, pq a gente pode passar o dia todo juntos. :D **

Shaoran: **Eu mal posso esperar tb. Ficar com vc é o que eu + preciso agora.**

Sakura: **Own q fofo *-***

Shaoran: **Ainda bem q amanhã já é sábado **

Sakura: **Vc deve tá com sono msm, pq amanhã é sexta ¬_¬**

Shaoran: **Oops, é verdade =S**

Sakura: **É melhor vc ir dormir ... Boa noite Shaoran :***

** Te amo! S2**

Shaoran: **Tb te amo! Boa noite S2 **

Shaoran levou mais ou menos quinze minutos conversando com Sakura. Ele olhou para Kero, que ainda dormia em seu colo, e sentiu dó de acordá-lo. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e por um momento ele adormeceu sentado no sofá. O som do telefone o trousse de volta do mundo dos sonhos. Bem de vagar ele tirou Kero de seu colo e atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô? – Disse com voz de sono.

- Oi Shaoran. – Disse uma voz masculina e familiar do outro lado da linha. Shaoran acordou rapidamente e arregalou os olhos. Ele sentiu um pequeno calafrio.

- Oi pai. – Sua voz saiu quase inaudível. – Como vai?

- Decepcionado. Mestre Shaolin? Eu me lembro de ter dito não sobre isso. – Sua voz continuava no mesmo tom, mas dava pra perceber uma pontada de raiva.

- Mas era o que eu queria pai! – Shaoran tomou coragem. – Você não pode me proibir de fazer as coisas que eu quero, a vida é minha.

- Enquanto você viver com o meu dinheiro eu posso fazer o que quiser.

- Então talvez eu não queira mais viver com o seu dinheiro. – Houve um minuto de silêncio.

- Talvez tenha sido um erro deixar você ir para o Japão. – Eu congelei, aquela frase fez com que eu me lembrasse das ameaças de Yashiro.

- O que quer dizer com isso pai? – Dava pra sentir o medo na voz de Shaoran.

- Agora está interessado no que eu quero? – Disse com sarcasmo. – Eu acho que morar sozinho subiu um pouco a sua cabeça, filho. Por isso, quero que você vol...

- Alô? Pai? Alô? – Ele olhou para Kero e depois desligou o telefone. – Que estranho, a ligação caiu.

Na verdade não foi nada estranho. Eu puxei o cabo do aparelho. É claro que Shaoran nem reparou, ele estava preocupado demais com o que seu pai iria dizer. Ele ficou ali esperando que seu pai ligasse de volta, até tentou ligar pra ele, mas nada aconteceu. Depois de uns vinte minutos ele desistiu e foi dormir, foi só então que eu religuei o cabo no aparelho. Eu sei que evitar que o pai o chame de volta naquele dia não o impediria levar Shaoran de volta para Hong-Kong, mas pelos menos, me daria algum tempo para pensar no que fazer.

Pra ser sincero, eu acabei ganhando mais tempo do que pensava que poderia. Eu achava que o pai de Shaoran, Ryu, ligaria no dia seguinte e exigiria que o filho retornasse para casa na mesma hora, mas ele não ligou e nem no outro dia. Na época, achei que tive muita sorte por causa disso, mas nos dias de hoje não penso mais assim.

Sexta e sábado, como eu já disse, foram dias tranqüilos, sem Yashiro, sem Ryu, sem problemas. Sakura até dormiu na casa de Shaoran de sábado pra domingo, claro que para seus pais e para Toya ela dormiu na casa de Tomoyo, mas isso fica só entre nós. Eles tiveram uma noite bastante agitada, se é que me entendem, aproveitando o tempo que tinham juntos. Estavam muito cansados na manhã seguinte e, em minha opinião, teriam ficado na cama até tarde se não fosse o despertador insistente de Shaoran.

- Desliga isso. – Disse uma sonolenta Sakura se enrolando nas cobertas.

- Tá. – Li deu um tapa em seu despertado, fazendo-o parar de apitar insanamente. – Já acordei. Já vou levantar. – Ele resmungou com sigo mesmo antes de se sentar na cama.

- Levantar? – Disse Sakura ao abrir os olhos. Ela encarou o relógio de pulso que usava e bocejou. – São oito horas da manhã Shaoran. Porque diabos você vai levantar às oito horas da manhã em um pleno domingo?

- Como se não soubesse. – Ele se inclinou por cima dela, apenas o coberto separava seus corpos ainda nus, e a beijou docemente. – Tenho que estar no trabalho as dez.

- Não pode ir mais tarde? – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Eu até posso, mas não quero dar mais motivos pro meu pai me despachar de volta para a China. – Ele a beijou mais uma vez. – O que acha que ele iria falar se soubesse que cheguei tarde ao trabalho pra ficar em casa com você?

- Não sei. – Ela puxou uma mexa de seu cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha. – Que eu tenho sorte? – Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

- Até parece. – Ele riu. – Vamos. Você toma banho enquanto eu começo a preparar o café da manhã.

- Tá legal. – Ela suspirou vencida. Shaoran saiu e cima dela. – Mas que fique registrada a minha insatisfação quanto a isso. – Ela brincou.

- Está registrado, depois eu juro que te compenso.

- É bom mesmo, porque eu vou cobrar. – Os dois riram baixinho.

Assim que Sakura terminou foi a vez de Shaoran de tomar banho, enquanto ela terminava os preparativos do café. Ele saiu do banheiro meio vestido, apenas da cintura pra baixo, e se sentou na cozinha para comer junto à namorada. Já eram umas nove horas quando os dois terminaram de arrumar tudo.

- O que eu vou fazer enquanto você estiver no trabalho? – Comentou enquanto dobrava a toalha da mesa.

- Como assim? Eu vou te levar pra casa.

- Eu acho que meus pais não vão acreditar que eu dormi na casa da Tomoyo se eu chegar em casa as nove da manhã e com você. – Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então eu te deixo na casa da Tomoyo. Não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha, é perigoso. – A campainha tocou, interrompendo a tentativa de protesto de Sakura. – Quem será? Abre pra mim, tenho que terminar de me vestir. – Shaoran foi pro quarto e Sakura seguiu em direção a porta da sala.

- Pois não? – Disse ao abrir a porta com um sorriso doce no rosto.

Mas o sorriu logo se desfez, a expressão de surpresa tomou conta de sua face. Seus olhos se arregalaram de leve enquanto observava as duas figuras tão familiares à sua frente. Seus olhos verdes passaram rapidamente pelas fotos expostas na estante de Shaoran e voltaram para a porta em questão de segundos. Um arrepio atravessou sua espinha.

- Quem é? – Shaoran saiu do quarto, abotoando a camisa, e foi em direção a porta. Ele parou assim que viu quem eram.

- Olá filho. – Disse sua mãe um pouco sem graça.

A situação não era uma das melhores para Shaoran. Dava pra imaginar o que sua mãe estava pensando. Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa e ele saiu do quarto se vestindo, se fosse seu filho o que você iria pensar?

- Mãe? Pai? O que fazem aqui? – Sakura se afastou, dando passagem para que seus sogros entrassem. Yelan abraçou o filho carinhosamente. Ryu deu apenas um abraço rápido.

- Estávamos com saudades, por isso viemos te visitar. – A mãe o abraçou de novo. Sakura se encantou com aquela cena. – Seu pai disse que precisavam conversar, então aproveitei a oportunidade pra vim te ver.

O pai queria conversar com ele, isso não era nada bom. Talvez a minha ideia genial de desconectar o telefone não tivesse sido tão genial assim. Ele tinha vindo buscar o filho pessoalmente e era culpa minha. "O que eu vou fazer agora?" Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento.

- Também estava com saudades mãe. – Ele sorriu e olhou com carinho para a mãe. Depois ele se afastou e pegou a mão de Sakura. – Er, bem... Essa aqui é Sakura Kinomoto, minha namorada. – Disse sem jeito.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Li. – Sakura estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- O prazer é nosso. – Disse Yelan ao abraçá-la.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Ryu após a avaliar dos pés a cabeça. Ao contrario de Yelan ele apenas apertou sua mão. Ele olhou em volta. – Gostei de como organizou a casa filho. – Disse um tanto quanto seco.

- Brigado, Sakura me ajudou bastante. Ela faz arquitetura, por isso sabe onde colocar cada coisa. – Os dois sorriram.

- Impressionante. – Seu pai respondeu sem animo.

- Está realmente muito bonito. Você tem talento Sakura. – Completou Yelan.

- Obrigada. – Sakura estava sem graça, não pelos elogios, e sim pela presença dos pais de Shaoran.

- Bem... – Shaoran pigarreou. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – Ele pegou a mão de Sakura, puxando-a em direção a porta. – Porque vocês não descansam um pouco e quando eu voltar a gente conversa melhor?

- Na verdade... – Começou Ryu, fazendo com que seu filho parasse no meio do caminho. –... Você não vai trabalhar hoje. Eu já conversei com o Damioji. Como sua mãe disse precisamos conversar. – Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Shaoran, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

- Como quiser pai. – Disse por fim.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic ... Eu não tive tempo de revisar esse capitulo, por isso me desculpem se tiver muitos erros ortográficos ... O que acharam? Alguém já desconfiava que Tomoyo já sabia de tudo? O que acham que o pai do Shaoran vai fazer?Será que ele vai levar o Li embora? Descubram no próximo capitulo!

Gente eu tenho uma notícia triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo ... Eu passei no vestibular (notícia boa) e como minhas aulas já começaram talvez eu não tenha muito tempo pra escrever (notícia ruim) ... Mas prometo que vou fazer o possível pra não demorar muito pra postar

Mandem Reviews please! Brigada a todos que estão lendo ^-^

Um beijo e um obrigada especial para:**Princesa Sakura, Angeline G. McFellou** (Não posso revelar muito, mas eu pretendo trazer a Melanei pra história sim)**, Mari, Mikarim, Josechaan **(brigada pelo apoio) **e**** AnaFunny** (Aquela frase é só pra dizer que o interesse das pessoas pelo Shaoran é maior do que pela Sakura, afinal ele é o herdeiro, ela é só a namorada dele.)

.:Beijinhus:.


	15. Verdades Sejam Ditas

****AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 15 – Verdades sejam ditas**

Ryu e Shaoran estavam no sofá da sala conversando. Na verdade, até aquele momento, os dois só estavam discutindo assuntos da Kashim. Coisas como nível de venda, balanço econômico, metas para o próximo mês, fornecedores. Coisas que uma pessoa normal, como por exemplo, eu, não entendia nada. Talvez ele não quisesse levar Shaoran embora, talvez ele tivesse pensado melhor e desistido da ideia. O coração do Shaoran começou a se acalmar.

Quando eles começaram a falar sobre a faculdade, decidi dar uma olhadinha em Sakura e Yelan. As duas tinham ido para a cozinha, fazer chá, a fim de deixar os dois rapazes conversarem em paz. Elas estavam se dando muito bem, parecia que já se conheciam há anos. Yelan me lembrava um pouco à mãe da e Sakura, não pela a aparência, já que Yelan era mais alta, tinha cabelos compridos, negros e lisos, sua pele era mais branca e os olhos eram mais estreitos e profundos; mas sim pela a personalidade. As duas eram compreensíveis, amáveis, carinhosas, animadas. Talvez por isso elas estivessem se dando tão bem.

- Então você ensinou meu filho a cozinhar?

- É. – Elas deram um risinho. – Não foi assim tão difícil Shaoran é um bom aluno.

- Ele nunca aprendeu direito lá em casa. Eu sempre tentei ensiná-lo, mas por mais que eu explicasse e mostrasse, ele simplesmente não conseguia cozinhar. Acho que o problema era a professora. – Yelan piscou e Sakura corou de leve.

- Ou talvez tenha a sido a necessidade. – As duas riram.

O chá ficou pronto em poucos minutos. Elas pegaram as xícaras mais delicadas que já vi na minha vida e começaram a servir. Quando entraram na sala carregando as bandejas, Shaoran estava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Quanto mais Ryu falava, mais Shaoran apertava sua mão, estava apertando com tanta força que parecia que suas unhas iriam furar sua pele.

- Como pode esconder essas coisas de mim? – Ryu continuava a falar com um tom forte e acusador. – Eu não estou gostando nada das suas atitudes ultimamente. E não falo só das mentiras. – Ele nem se importou com o fato de Sakura e Yelan estarem ali escutando tudo. – Desde que você veio para esse país está muito relaxado. – Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Sakura.

- Relaxado? – Ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. – Desde que Shaoran chegou aqui ele estuda, ele trabalha, ele cuida da própria casa, paga contas, ele faz de tudo para deixar o senhor satisfeito. E você a ainda tem a coragem de chamá-lo de relaxado? Pois eu acho que o senhor não faz ideia do que o seu filho tem passado nos últimos meses.

Sakura explodiu. Ninguém acreditou no que estava vendo, muito menos Shaoran. Ela ficou ali, parada com as mãos na cintura, encarando o sogro nos olhos, sem nem mesmo piscar. Ryu se levantou, ficando frente a frente com Sakura. Ele era bem mais alto e forte que ela, o que fez com que se sentisse intimidada.

- Acha que conhece meu filho melhor do que eu, mocinha? – Os olhos castanhos chocolate de Ryu caíram em cima da pobre Sakura, ela sentiu um arrepio, mas não desanimou. Depois de respirar fundo, ela lhe lançou um olhar destemido.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. – Disse sem medo. Ryu revirou os olhos discordando dela. – Se conhece tanto assim seu filho então me diga qual a cor favorita dele?

- Azul. – Ele respondeu com um pouco de receio.

- Não, é verde. – Ela ficou mais confiante. – Qual é a matéria que ele mais gostava no colégio?

- Chinês?

- Errado, é matemática. Qual é o hobby dele? – Ryu não respondeu. – Mitologia. Sabor de sorvete favorito? Baunilha. Comida favorita? Arroz frito com porco. Atividade física favorita? Correr. – Sakura nem dava mais tempo para ele responder, apenas perguntava e logo em seguida dava a resposta. Ela fez uma pequena pausa para respirar. – Está vendo, não conhece seu filho como achava. Por isso, não o acuse de esconder coisas de você. A culpa é sua por nunca ter se preocupado em saber o que acontecia com ele. Você tem um filho maravilhoso e nem sabe disso, pois gasta todo o seu tempo se preocupando com sua preciosa empresa. Antes de acusá-lo de qualquer coisa, pense bem no que anda fazendo. O senhor nunca lhe deu a opção de fazer o que ele queria, por isso não pode culpá-lo por fazer escondido. A culpa sempre foi e sempre será sua!

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois do último comentário de Sakura. Yelan ficou cabisbaixa, algo em sua expressão me dizia que ela concordava com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ryu parecia pensar. Shaoran olhava para a namorada com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Sakura estava ofegante, tinha acabado de confrontar Ryu Li e nem se deu conta disso.

Depois de alguns minutos ela caiu na real, um sentimento de desespero começou a crescer dentro dela. Seu coração começou a acelerar, o suor escorreu pela sua testa. Ela olhou para Shaoran e depois para os pais dele. Aquilo tinha mesmo acabado de acontecer?

- De-Descupa. Eu não... – Ela teve uma leve tontura e sentiu uma vontade enorme de roer as unhas. – Eu acho melhor eu ir embora. – Ela pegou sua mochila e foi em direção à porta. De repente uma mão segurou o seu braço.

- Espera. – Disse Shaoran. Ele se levantou e se pôs do lado dela. – Eu te levo em casa. – Sakura abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram, ela ainda estava em choque com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele pegou as chaves em cima da mesa e olhou rapidamente para seus pais, sem na verdade vê-los. – Eu já volto. – Disse antes de sair.

Os dois entraram no carro sem dizer uma única palavra. Shaoran dirigia de vagar, não sei se era porque não queria voltar pra casa tão cedo ou se estava tomando coragem pra dizer alguma coisa. Os minutos foram se passando e eles continuavam mudos. De repente uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Sakura, e logo em seguida mais uma, e mais uma, até que ela não conseguisse mais segurá-las.

Sakura começou a se desculpar, dizia que sentia muito, que não devia ter feito aquilo, que Ryu iria levar Shaoran embora e era tudo culpa dela. As palavras se misturavam com os soluços, fazendo com que ficassem quase incompreensíveis. Shaoran por sua vez não disse nada, continuo dirigindo, com os olhos fixos nas ruas, apenas ouvindo o que Sakura tinha a dizer.

Quando chegaram, Shaoran estacionou o carro algumas casas abaixo da de Sakura, assim seus pais não veriam que fora ele que a deixará em casa. Ele desligou o carro, mais deixou o motor ligado, de modo que o ar-condicionado continuasse ligado (Sakura estava suando de tanto nervoso.). Ele se virou para Sakura com um sorriso meigo no rosto e olhos carinhosos, abraçando-a logo em seguida.

- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu estraguei tudo.

- Eu não acho. – Ele sorriu. – Sabe por que eu estava escutando tudo calado? – Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Porque eu pensei que se eu o enfrentasse, ele iria acabar fazendo uma cena e mal tratar você. Mas agora vejo que não precisava me preocupar com isso, você poderia ter o enfrentado sem problemas. – Disse num tom divertido. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Não está preocupado com o que seu pai vai fazer quando voltar pra casa?

- Não, porque não importa o que ele disser. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Eu vou ficar aqui no Japão, com você.

- Shaoran você é um doce, mas como vai fazer isso sem o apoio financeiro do seu pai?

- Eu arranjo um emprego de verdade. Eu sou o filho do dono da Kashim, sabe quantas pessoas matariam pra me contratar? – Disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Não se esqueça de colocar no seu currículo como você é modesto. – Os dois riram.

- Sakura? – Disse depois de alguns minutos. Ele pegou algo no porta luvas. – Eu ia esperar até nosso aniversário, mas acho que hoje é mais apropriado. Espero que goste.

- O que... – Ele estendeu uma caixinha de jóias vermelha em sua direção. Sakura prendeu a respiração, seu coração foi de zero a cem em um segundo. Ele abriu a caixa aveludada com cuidado e de vagar, revelando duas alianças de prata com uma pequena pedra de diamante encravada no topo. – Alianças de compromisso?

- Você acha muito piegas? – Ele sorriu torto meio sem graça.

- Claro que não! São perfeitas, eu amei. – Uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sakura pegou a aliança menor para ver melhor. O nome de Shaoran estava gravado na parte interna do anel. No outro anel dava para ler o nome de Sakura. Li pegou o anel da mão de Sakura e o colocou em seu dedo anelar da mão direita, ela fez o mesmo com o dele. Os dois deram as mãos e cada um beijou a aliança do outro.

- Te amo! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo, se beijando logo em seguida.

- Você vai voltar pra casa agora? – Sakura perguntou ainda abraçada a Shaoran.

- Sim, depois de dar uma volta ou duas. Preciso me acalmar e pensar em um argumento antes de falar com meu pai. – Ele bufou.

- Me liga pra dizer o que aconteceu, tá bom?

- Pode deixar. Te ligo assim que for possível.

Eles trocaram mais alguns selinhos antes de Shaoran partir. Sem nem perceber, eu sai do carro e entrei em casa junto com Sakura. Nadeshiko e Toya estranharam quando a viram atravessar a porta, mas não perguntaram nada. Ela subiu e jogou sua mochila na cama, depois foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Ao descer ela cumprimentou Toya que estava na sala e seguiu para a cozinha rapidamente, torcendo pra que ele não reparasse que ela tinha chorado há poucos minutos, para tomar alguma coisa. Sua mãe estava lá preparando o almoço, o relógio na parede da cozinha marcava onze e meia. Sakura encarou o aparelho sem acreditar que tanto tempo já havia se passado, mas depois deu de ombros.

- Como foi sua noite? – Perguntou sua mãe enquanto cortava os legumes.

- O de sempre mãe, eu e Tomoyo ficamos acordadas até tarde, conversamos bastante etc.

- Ahãm. – Ela encarou a filha desconfiada. – Eu não acho que você e Shaoran só conversaram durante a noite.

- Co-Como? – Ela engasgou com o suco.

- Nem precisa mais responder, sua cara e essa aliança no seu dedo disseram tudo. – Ela riu baixinho do rosto vermelho da filha. – Tudo que quero saber é se estão se prevenindo. Vocês usam camisinha, não é?

- Claro que sim mãe. E eu tomo pílula, quer falar baixo, por favor? – Disse ainda mais vermelha. – Papai pode nos ouvir.

- Impossível, seu pai nem está em casa. Ele foi à faculdade receber o pagamento pela escavação. – Assim que ela disse isso à porta da frente se abriu e fechou fazendo barulho. – Falando no seu pai.

As duas foram para a sala e cumprimentaram Fujitaka. A expressão no rosto dele era engraçada, ele parecia assustado, espantado, contente e em choque ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos nem piscavam. Ele se sentou sem falar uma única palavra, Nadeshiko se sentou ao lado do marido.

- O que aconteceu meu bem?

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e o entregou para a esposa. Ela desdobrou o papel e leu o que estava escrito com cuidado. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela levou uma das mãos ao coração. Toya e Sakura se entreolharam preocupados.

- O que foi? – Disse Toya por fim.

- Recebi o pagamento pela minha descoberta arqueológica.

- Mas isso é bom, porque estão com essas caras?

- Por isso.

Nadeshiko estendeu o pedaço de papel na direção dos filhos, para que eles pudessem ler o que estava escrito, sua mão tremia de tão nervoso. Sakura conteve um grito e Toya abriu de leve os lábios.

- Dois milhões e quatrocentos mil dólares! – Toya quase gritou.

- O museu avaliou tudo num total de 20 milhões de dólares. A faculdade ficou com 60% e o restante foi dividido entre os funcionários. Eu fiquei com 30% dessa quantia, como já tinha dito.

- Que maravilha pai! – Sakura abraçou o pai. – Parabéns!

No meio de tanta felicidade me lembrei do problema do Shaoran, por isso deixei Sakura imediatamente e fui voando pra casa dele. Bati meu recorde de velocidade, mas assim que atravessei a janela percebi que Shaoran ainda não havia chego.

Seus pais estavam na sala, sentados um de frente pro outro. Havia duas xícaras de chá sobre a mesa, uma terceira, provavelmente a de Shaoran, estava repousando na bandeja, pronta para ser usada a qualquer momento. O clima não era o dos melhores.

- Sabe que em parte ela tem razão. – Disse Yelan quebrando a gelo.

- Mas não totalmente. – Ele resmungou. – Quem ela pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito?

- Sakura só estava protegendo Shaoran, por deus. – Ela olhou nos olhos castanhos do marido. – Vamos, admita que ficou impressionado com a atitude dela. Você sempre gostou de mulheres com personalidades fortes e ao mesmo tempo fossem doces e educadas. Por isso você se casou comigo. – Ela sorriu e pegou em sua mão. – Sakura e eu somos as únicas mulheres que tem coragem para te enfrentar.

- Ela ganhou um ponto por me enfrentar daquele jeito. – Resmungou por fim. Ryu pensou por um minuto. – Você também acha que eu não me interesso pela vida do Shaoran? – Ele fitou o chão com uma expressão tristonha.

- Não querido, eu acho que você se importa mais com a empresa do que com ele. Não que não se interessa por nosso filho. – Ele suspirou. – Desculpe, mas é verdade. Você não liga pro que ele quer, o obriga a fazer várias coisas, nem ligou quando ele contou do golpe do baú da Melanie. Pelo contrario, você brigou com Shaoran! O pobrezinho estava com o coração partido e você nem pra consolá-lo.

- Você não se lembra da situação em que ele me deixou? O pai da Melanie ficou furioso, quase desfez a sociedade com a Kashim e... – Yelan o fuzilou com os olhos. Ele respirou fundo. – Meu deus, você tem razão. Eu sou um péssimo pai. – Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos envergonhado.

- Não meu bem, você não é. Um péssimo pai não se importaria tanto com o futuro dos filhos, não teria batalhado tanto para garantir que sua família tivesse tudo que precisasse, não teria educado os filhos como você os educou. – Yelan sentou do lado do marido. – Você só é muito exigente. Shaoran sabe que você o ama e que só quer o melhor para ele, mas o que você não entende é que o melhor pro nosso filho é que ele fique aqui, com a garota que ele ama e aprenda com os próprios erros e acertos.

- Mas... – Ryu apoiou a cabeça no ombro da esposa e fechou os olhos.

- Não percebeu o quanto Shaoran cresceu nos últimos meses? Ele aprendeu a se cuidar sozinho, sabe cozinhar, limpar a casa, pagar contas, lidar com a imprensa, supervisionar a empresa e finalmente tomou coragem pra lhe enfrentar, dizer o que quer, ao invés de só fazer o que você manda. Não vê como essa viagem foi boa pra ele?

Eu não acreditaria se não estivesse lá, mas Ryu parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento. O jeito como simplesmente se calou e ouviu a esposa me deixou espantado, não imaginava vê-lo tão subordinado a alguém. Como o ditado diz: "Por trás de todo grande homem sempre há uma grande mulher."

A porta se abriu, fazendo com que Ryu se pusesse de pé e recobrasse a compostura de pai durão. Shaoran jogou a chave do carro sobre a mesa e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do pai. Yelan, por sua vez, abraçou o filho e, depois de dar um olhar significativo na direção do marido, se retirou da sala. Os dois passaram alguns minutos apenas se encarando, quase nem piscavam. Parecia que estavam jogando aquele jogo pra ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo de olhos abertos. Ryu foi o primeiro a quebrar o gelo.

- Temos uma conversa pra terminar.

- Sim, nós temos. – Shaoran se sentou e colocou um pouco de chá na xícara que estava vazia. – Mas não pense que dessa vez vou ficar quieto. – Disse secamente após beber um gole do chá.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Shaoran o olhou com o canto do olho. – Sabe filho, um Li tem responsabilidades, têm deveres a serem cumpridos, não podemos nos deixar distrair ou cometer erros...

- Pai, não importa o que você diga, eu não vou voltar pra China. – Shaoran o interrompeu. – O senhor pode fazer o que quiser, pode me deserdar, pode tirar todo o meu dinheiro, a casa, parar de pagar a faculdade... Eu não me importo. Eu amo Sakura e não vou embora.

- Acabou? – Disse o pai sem mudar de expressão. – Ótimo, agora me deixe terminar. Onde eu estava, ah sim. Não podemos cometer erros, mas isso não significa que não o façamos. Eu cometi um erro e por isso quero lhe pedir desculpas.

- Como? – Shaoran ficou surpreso, ele nunca pensou que o pai poderia lhe pedir desculpas.

- Julguei mal sua namorada e não percebi o quão mal eu estava lhe fazendo. Eu tenho orgulho de você filho, me desculpe por não demonstrar isso com mais freqüência. Eu sei que pode não parecer, mas você, sua mãe e suas irmãs são muito mais importantes pra mim do que a Kashim. Eu trabalho tanto, só pra que todos vocês possam ter tudo o que quiserem, pra que sejam felizes.

- Pai. – Shaoran sussurrou sem perceber. Ele estava pasmo, nem sabia o que falar.

- Não quero que me odeie filho, só quero que seja feliz. Pode me perdoar por tudo que tenho feito ultimamente? – Dava pra ver o quanto ele estava arrependido.

- Eu não te odeio pai. – Shaoran se aproximou. – Eu só quero que me dê um pouco de espaço, que me deixe tomar minhas próprias decisões. – Ryu assentiu com a cabeça. Shaoran sorriu. – É claro que te perdôo.

Os dois se abraçaram com ternura. Yelan entrou na sala e os abraçou também, ela estava escutando toda a conversa atrás da porta com lagrimas nos olhos. Depois de algum tempo eles se separam.

- Eu não queria interromper, mas temos que ir querido, se não vamos perder a hora. – Disse Yelan para o marido.

- Ir pra onde?

- Pro nosso hotel filho. Não pensou que ficaríamos na sua casa, não é?

- Na verdade eu pensei sim. Não tem problema nenhum vocês passarem alguns dias aqui. Eu não me importo.

- Não viemos passar alguns dias. Sua mãe e eu vamos passar uma semana aqui no Japão.

- Uma semana? – Ele se espantou. – Achei que só tinham vindo pra me levar de volta pra China. O que vieram fazer aqui então? – Shaoran não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Vai me dizer que não se lembra? – Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Você esqueceu que a Kashim vai dar uma festa beneficente daqui a cinco dias? – Ryu pegou as malas e foi em direção à porta. – Sabia que ia esquecer. Você nunca foi bom com datas. Nós viemos fazer os preparativos, mandar convites de última hora, checar o local, a decoração, o cardápio etc. Além do mais, depois de fazer o check-in no hotel ainda tenho que passar na empresa pra conversar com o Damioji. – Eles saíram e foram em direção ao carro.

- Sempre detestei essas festas da Kashim. È só mais um evento em que eu vou ter que fazer papel do filho perfeito e falar com um monte de gente chata e esnobe. – Ele resmungou enquanto estava sozinho na sala. De repente se lembrou de algo. – Pai espera! – Shaoran os seguiu até o lado de fora. – Você disse que julgou Sakura mal, certo? Isso quer dizer que agora você aprova o nosso namoro? – Ele sorriu esperançoso.

- Filho, não. Isso só quer dizer que vocês têm uma chance de me provar que devo mudar de opinião. Diga a Sakura que espero vê-la durante a festa. A família dela também está convidada.

Ele acenou para o filho antes de entrar no carro. Yelan se aproximou e abraçou-o com ternura e depois lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Ele vai ceder não se preocupe. A propósito, eu gostei da aliança. – Disse antes de entrar no carro e partir.

Shaoran entrou em casa e abraçou o gato de estimação com tanta força que fez com que ele soltasse um miado fino e esganiçado. Logo depois se jogou no sofá, ainda com Kero em seu colo. Ele estava feliz, afinal deu tudo certo no final. Agora só faltava convencer seu pai de que Sakura era a melhor escolha de namorada, o que não devia ser tão difícil assim. Li soltou Kero, que correu e se escondeu em baixo da mesa, e pegou seu celular que estava no bolso da calça. Seus dedos foram rápidos ao digitar o telefone de Sakura, estava com presa para lhe contar as boas noticias. Depois de alguns toques Sakura atendeu ao telefone, animada.

- Oi meu amor! Espero que você tenha boas notícias porque eu tenho. Tá tudo bem aí?

- Tá tudo ótimo, você nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu. – Ele respondeu depressa. – Parece que você colocou juízo na cabeça do meu pai, ele me pediu desculpas quando eu cheguei em casa.

-Sério? Ele não ficou bravo com o que disse pra ele? – Ela parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Acho que ele ficou bravo no começo, mas minha mãe deve ter conversado com ele enquanto eu estava fora e o acalmado, ela é a única pessoa que ele escuta. Ele até me disse que tinha te julgado mal e que temos uma chance de mudar a cabeça dele a respeito do nosso relacionamento. – Ele sorriu. – A propósito, meu pai convidou você e sua família para irem à festa beneficente da Kashim daqui a cinco dias, na sexta à noite.

- Que festa? Você não me disse de festa nenhuma. – Disse um pouco chateada.

- Desculpa, eu mesmo nem me lembrava dessa festa boba. Mas se você quer saber é só mais um baile de gala comum, homens de smoking, mulheres de vestido longo, jantar pomposo, conversas chatas, dança etc. Eu não a culparia se nem quisesse ir. Pra falar a verdade, essa é a primeira vez que eu estou realmente com vontade de ir nessa festa.

- E porque dessa vez você quer ir?

- Não é óbvio? Porque você vai estar lá. – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Só a sua presença vai melhorar tudo. Você vai, não vai?

- Claro que sim! Eu tenho quase certeza que meus pais também vão. – Ela pensou por um minuto. – A Tomoyo também pode ir? Ela pode convidar o Eriol para acompanhá-la e a gente faz um encontro duplo! Vai ser tão legal.

- Claro que a Tomoyo e o Eriol também podem ir, amor.

- Aí! A gente podia convidar a Sayo também, o que acha? Assim podemos agradecer pela ajuda que ela nos deu.

- É uma ótima ideia! Vou providenciar os convites o mais rápido possível, só preciso que você me confirme quem vai. Se o fizer hoje eu consigo os convites amanhã mesmo.

- Shaoran? Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela disse um tanto quanto desanimada. – A Melanie vai estar nessa festa? – Sakura disse o nome com desdém.

- Bem, ela é filha do sócio do meu pai, então é muito provável que sim. – Sakura não disse nada. – Não se preocupe com a Melanie, se ela ainda tiver um pouco de juízo na cabeça vai ficar bem longe da gente. Ainda mais depois de ver que você é a garota mais bonita da festa, ela vai ficar com tanta vergonha que vai se esconder. – Brincou.

- Se ela vai estar lá, então eu tenho que me preparar pra...

- Espera um pouco, você não me disse que tinha boas notícias? O que aconteceu? – Ele mudou de assunto.

- Aí é verdade. Lembra que sempre dizem na TV que somos de mundos diferentes, que você é rico e eu não?

- Sim.

- Agora não vão dizer mais! Meu pai recebeu o pagamento pela escavação no Egito. Dois milhões e quatrocentos mil dólares.

- Uau! Isso é ótimo.

Os dois passaram horas no telefone conversando sobre a festa, os preparativos e tudo mais. Eles mal sabiam que ao mesmo tempo em faziam seus planos, duas pessoas, apesar de não se conhecerem, também estavam fazendo planos para a mesma noite.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Desculpa a demorar, se não fosse o feriado ... Eu sei que esse não é o meu melhor capitulo, pra falar a verdade eu gostaria de rescreve-lo, mas achei que não seria justo fazer vocês esperarem tanto tempo ... Espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim. Minhas provas na faculdade estão para começar, por isso não posso garantir nada sobre o prazo de entrega do próximo capitulo, mas tentarei fazer o melhor possível.

Enfim, espero que gostem e que continuem lendo minha fic que já está na reta final ... Boa páscoa a todos!

Mandem Reviews! :)

Um beijo e um obrigada especial para: **Angeline G. McFellou **(O que achou do Li e da Sakura enfrentando o Ryu?), **Princesa Sakura **(Que bom que gostou), **Lola **(A historia da Tomoyo me deu muito trabalho, fico feliz que tenha gostado) e **Tukika Li** (O Yashiro se ferrou, mas ainda não desistiu).

.:Beijinhus:.


	16. O Grande Baile

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 16 – O grande baile**

Os últimos cinco dias foram uma correria para Sakura e sua família. Quando ela contou aos pais que Ryu queria conhecê-los e os tinham convidado para a festa beneficente da Kashim, os dois praticamente surtaram. Queriam estar perfeitos para a ocasião. Saíram para comprar vestidos, ternos, sapatos, bolsas, joias, perfumes, enfeites de cabelo, enfim, tudo que seria necessário para a festa.

Mas nem de longe eles estavam mais nervosos do que Sakura. Ela passou horas ensaiando como andar corretamente, como comer, que talheres usar, que taça usar para beber vinho ou água, que assuntos conversar, que assuntos não comentar, como dançar de forma elegante etc. Ela estava com tanto medo, era sua única chance de mostrar aos pais de Shaoran que ela era a escolha certa para o filho dele, e não pretendia fracassar nessa missão. Além do mais, Melanie ia estar lá, Sakura tinha que estar radiante para colocar aquela garota mimada no lugar que merecia.

Sakura se concentrou tanto nisso que nem percebeu os dias passarem. As roupas foram compradas, com sapatos e bolsas combinando, Tomoyo fez questão de ajudar nessa parte do vestuário, ela queria que Sakura estivesse maravilhosa. O cabeleireiro, a manicure e a maquiadora foram marcados no salão mais sofisticado da cidade de Tomoeda, afinal de contas, agora eles tinham o suficiente para sustentar esse tipo de capricho. E as joias estavam cuidadosamente guardadas em sua casa, nada muito espalhafatoso, pois mesmo sendo ricos os Kinomotos continuavam sendo a mesma família simples de sempre.

Shaoran, por sua vez, também não teve uma semana tão tranquila assim. Ele passou os cinco dias, dia e noite, ou na faculdade ou com seu pai na empresa. Só conseguia ficar sozinho antes de dormir ou quando fugia do trabalho para ligar para Sakura, o que não foram muitas vezes. O coitado teve que ajudar o pai a resolver cada detalhe insignificante da festa, incluindo a lista de convidados (juro que deveria ter mais de umas 2000 pessoas nessa maldita lista.), o cardápio da festa, os músicos, a decoração etc. Foi uma semana cheia e cansativa para o chinês.

A sexta-feira já havia chegado, mas a festa era só de noite, por isso, para acalmar os nervos, Sakura conversava com suas amigas na lanchonete da faculdade.

- Eu ainda estou indignada! – Dizia Chiharu. – Eu entendo que não tinha convites suficientes, mas convidar a Sayo ao invés de uma de nós? Não faz sentido nenhum, achei que vocês fossem, sei lá, inimigas ou pelo menos más amigas.

- Tenho que concordar com a Chiharu. Eu também não entendo porque convidou ela Sakura.

- Eu já disse o porquê Rika, vocês parecem que não prestam atenção no que eu digo. – Disse uma irritada Sakura. – Sayo fez uma coisa por mim e pelo Shaoran que praticamente salvou nosso relacionamento. Eu a convidei porque quero agradecê-la pelo que fez por nós. Se tivesse mais convites juro que convidava todas vocês, melhor ainda, na próxima festa da Kashim que eu for convido todas, prometo. Além do mais, eu nem sei se a Sayo vai.

- Só se for maluca pra não ir. – Comentou Naoko. – Porque você acha que ela não vai?

- Não sei. Quando eu entreguei o convite ela pareceu desanimada. Acho que ainda está chateada por causa do Yashiro. Ela gostava mesmo dele.

- Chega desse assunto! – Interrompeu Tomoyo. – Não estão vendo o estado de nervos da Sakura? Vocês não a ajudam em nada com essa conversa.

- Desculpa. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo, um tanto quanto arrependidas. – Conta pra gente como é o seu vestido.

- O vestido da Sakura é maravilhoso. Eu sei por que fui eu quem escolheu. – Se gabou Tomoyo. Sakura a encarava com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. – Ele é delicado, elegante e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não vou revelar mais nenhum detalhe. Se quiserem ver como é vão ter que fazer como todo mundo e ver na TV. – Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta empolgação.

- A Tomoyo, isso não é justo, dá mais uma dica pra gente.

Assim que a aula acabou a limusine da Tomoyo estava esperando do lado de fora da faculdade. As duas seguiram para a casa da Sakura, onde tomaram um banho e seguiram rapidinho para o salão de beleza junto com Nadeshiko e Kaho. Demorou uma eternidade, elas fizeram unhas, cabelos e maquiagem. Estavam deslumbrantes no final.

Nadeshiko pintou as unhas de azul marinho, quase preto, pois essa era a cor do seu vestido. No cabelo ela fez um coque superelegante e a maquiagem ficou bem discreta, apenas com um tom mais forte de azul nos olhos. Mizuki pintou as unhas de vermelho, fez uma escova no cabelo e passou um tom de vermelho nos lábios e sombra preta nos olhos. As unhas de Tomoyo foram pintadas de branco, seu cabelo foi arrumado numa trança embutida que caía por cima de seu ombro esquerdo e sua maquiagem foi feita com um tom de lilás claro e batom rosa cereja. Sakura, por fim, fez francesinha nas unhas, cacheou seu cabelo nas pontas e optou por uma maquiagem bem leve e discreta, com sombra branca nos olhos, rímel de leve e batom cor de rosa com um gloss transparente por cima. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu, um homem, estou descrevendo todo esse processo de beleza. A resposta é simples, meu caro leitor. Tomoyo me obrigou!

Enfim, depois de todas essas horas gastas no salão de beleza, todas voltaram para a casa de Sakura para por seus vestidos e sapatos. Tomoyo foi a mais rápida para se trocar e assim que o fez se retirou do quarto, indo para a cozinha, para dar mais espaço as outras. Seu vestido era um tomara que caia lilás, a saia tinhas várias camadas que se abriam em dois, dando a impressão que fosse um botão de rosa desabrochando. Eu aproveitei que ela estava sozinha para tomar minha forma humana e conversar um pouco com ela, coisa que eu não fazia há algum tempo.

- Você está maravilhosa! – Disse, assustando-a.

- Eriol! O que faz aqui na sua forma humana? Alguém pode te ver.

- Relaxa. Todas estão no quarto se trocando e Fujitaka e Toya estão na sala esperando. Além do mais, eu tinha que aparecer pra dizer o quanto você está bonita. – Sorri de forma sedutora, fazendo-a corar de leve.

- Obrigada. – Disse sem graça e depois me mandou um beijo pelo ar. – Desculpe, não posso borrar a maquiagem. Você vai à festa, certo? Eu disse a Sakura que você estaria lá.

- Claro que vou. Mas ela só vai me ver depois que eu me certificar de que está tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Aqui está o seu convite. – Ela me entregou um bilhete branco e dourado.

- Sabe que não preciso de convite para entrar, né? – Ela riu baixinho.

- Eu sei, mas Sakura e Shaoran não, por isso dê esse convite na entrada que nem uma pessoa normal. Shaoran vai saber se seu convite não for entregue.

- Está bem, eu o farei. – Eu fiz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Sabe de uma coisa? Se tudo der certo essa noite, meu trabalho estará terminado. Aí poderemos ficar juntos todos os dias.

- Isso seria muito bom. – Ela sorriu.

- Tomoyo! Preciso da sua ajuda. – Nós ouvimos Sakura gritar do andar de cima.

- Estou indo. – Ela gritou de volta. – Até mais tarde Eriol. – Disse antes de apagar a luz e me deixar sozinho na cozinha.

O relógio marcava sete e meia quando todas ficaram prontas. Nadeshiko desceu as escadas trajando um vestido azul marinho com brilho de alças finas. Mizuki veio em seguida, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho decotado com uma faixa na cintura presa por um broche em formato de flor, as alças eram torcidas e se cruzavam nas costas em um X. Por último veio Sakura, seu vestido era um tomara que caia branco, decorado com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes, com as costas seminuas.

Às pressas, um a um foi entrando na limusine de Tomoyo e seguiram em direção à festa. Em meia hora o carro parou na frente de um enorme salão de festas. Um tapete vermelho se estendia desde a calçada até a porta. Paparazzis, câmeras de televisão e repórteres acompanhavam toda a extensão do tapete, mantidos a uma distancia apropriada, atrás de faixas de seguranças, para que as pessoas pudessem andar sem se incomodar com eles.

Sakura foi a primeira a descer da limusine, sendo bombardeada com os flashes das câmeras. Ela deu alguns passos a frente, atordoada com tanta atenção. Seu coração acelerou e sua pressão caiu rapidamente. De repente ela notou que respirava com dificuldade e que suas mãos tremiam. Nunca a senti tão nervosa antes. Uma mão tocou em seu ombro, era Tomoyo. As duas se olharam por alguns instantes e isso serviu como um calmante para Sakura. As duas sorriram e foram caminhando lentamente até a entrada, até fizeram posse para as câmeras, sendo seguidas pelo resto da família da Sakura.

- Convites, por favor? – Disse o segurança de preto alto e forte que estava na entrada do salão.

- Aqui estão. – Ela sorriu e lhe entregou os seis convites de uma vez só. O segurança conferiu os convites e depois voltou a olhar na direção de Sakura com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

- Por aqui, senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele apontou o caminho que ela deveria seguir.

- Obrigada.

Eles seguiram por um corredor imenso, até chegarem ao salão principal. O lugar estava todo decorado com panos, balões, flores e enfeites nas cores branco e dourado. Havia mesas espalhadas por todo o salão com plaquinhas que indicavam o lugar que cada convidado deveria se sentar. Em frente às mesas havia um palco gigantesco que estava escondido por grandes cortinhas vermelhas e bem em frente ao palco, mas depois das mesas, havia uma pista de dança luxuosa.

Uma das recepcionistas ajudou Sakura a encontrar sua mesa que ficava quase no centro do salão e de frente para o palco. Havia um lido arranjo de flores no centro, taças e dois pratinhos com pães, torradas e patês em sua mesa. Ao lado dela, como ela já suspeitava, estava a mesa que pertencia à família Li. O coração de Sakura acelerou enquanto ela procurava em volta pelo seu namorado, mas ela não o encontrou. Um pouco decepcionada ela se senta do lado direito de Tomoyo, deixando uma cadeira livre ao seu lado caso Sayo decidisse aparecer na festa. Tomoyo fez questão de deixar a cadeira a sua esquerda livre, provavelmente pra mim me sentar quando "chegasse".

- Onde ele está? – Sakura resmungou baixinho para Tomoyo.

- Calma. Shaoran deve estar por ai com o pai, puxando o saco de tudo quanto é sócio ou investidor. Daqui a pouco ele aparece.

- Como consegue ficar tão calma? Não está ansiosa, quer dizer, Eriol ainda não chegou também.

- Não se preocupe, ele está trabalhando. Daqui a pouco ele chega.

- Trabalhando? O que ele faz?

- É, bem... E-Eu não sei direito. Só sei que ele cuida pra que tudo de certo no final. É mais ou menos isso. – "Boa resposta!" Pensei. – O-Onde será que o Shaoran está? – Ela mudou de assunto.

- Não sei. Mas queria que estivesse aqui.

Ela procurou mais uma vez enquanto a garçonete servia vinho e água em sua mesa. Quando estava quase desistindo, uma figura familiar lhe chamou a atenção. Era Sayo. Ela estava usando um vestido azul bebê de uma alça só, com uma faixa na cintura e um laço. Seu cabelo loiro estava metade solto e metade preso numa trança. Um coração de strass enfeitava sua trança.

Sakura se levantou imediatamente e foi em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você veio! – Disse ao abraçar Sayo.

- Eu não ia vim, mas meu irmão me convenceu no último minuto. – Respondeu meio relutante. – Na verdade eu já comecei a me arrepender.

- Deixa disso Sayo. – Tomoyo se aproximou. –Vamos esquecer o passado, o que acha?

- Tudo bem. – As duas apertaram as mãos e sorriram amigavelmente.

- Vem aqui que eu vou te apresentar a minha família.

Sakura a puxou pela mão até a sua mesa, onde ela a apresentou a sua mãe, pai, irmão e Mizuki. Enquanto ela fazia isso eu fui atrás do Shaoran. Encontrei-o no canto esquerdo do salão, conversando sobre a festa com Damioji e seu pai. Eu me aproximei e o cutuquei nas costas bem de leve, o que fez com que ele olhasse para trás e consequentemente visse que Sakura já havia chego.

- Com licença. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Eu já volto.

- Claro. – Seu pai olhou para a mesa dos Kinomoto com curiosidade. – Pode ir filho.

Damioji não entendeu o motivo de tanta animação por parte de Shaoran e tanta curiosidade por parte de Ryu, mas assim que olhou na mesma direção que seu chefe e viu Sakura suas duvidas foram esclarecidas. Ryu deu-lhe algumas ordens e depois foi em direção a sua esposa, que estava conversando animadamente com uma moça de sua idade há apenas alguns metros de distância. Yelan estava usando um vestido verde-água degrade que ficava mais claro conforme ia chegando aos pés.

Assim que Sakura apresentou Sayo para todos e a acomodou na mesa, ela saiu em busca da garçonete para pedir que servissem algo para a amiga beber. Shaoran a acompanhou com os olhos e se aproximou devagar por detrás dela. Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura e falou baixinho em sua orelha.

- Com licença, mas a jovem dama já tem companhia para o baile está noite? – Disse num tom sedutor. Ela sorriu de excitação ao reconhecer sua voz, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

- Eu tinha, mas como ele está ocupado talvez você possa me acompanhar senhor estranho. – Respondeu no mesmo tom e sem olhar para trás.

- Será um prazer acompanhar uma jovem tão bela e refinada. – Disse rindo.

- Que cavalheiro. Muito obrigada senhor, eu lhe digo o mesmo.

Sakura se virou e lhe deu um selinho de leve. A boca de Shaoran ficou marcada com seu batom cor de rosa. Ela passou os dedos de leve nos lábios do namorado e retirou a maquiagem.

- Onde estava? Estou te procurando há algum tempo. – Disse depois abraçá-lo.

- Estava com meu pai e Damioji. – Ele suspirou. – Sinto muito, mas como te disse outro dia, esta noite vou passar um bom tempo com meu pai, bajulando um monte de gente esnobe.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não estou reclamando, é só que estava com saudades. – Ela fez manha.

- Eu também estava. – Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – O que veio fazer aqui tão longe da sua mesa?

- Estou procurando a garçonete. Sayo chegou depois e não tem nada para beber.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Os garçons ficam de plantão pela festa. Aposto que assim que você saiu alguém apareceu e serviu algo para Sayo beber. – Ele piscou. – Vem, vamos voltar para sua mesa.

Eles entrelaçaram as mãos e foram caminhando juntos até a mesa dos Kinomotos. Conforme foram se aproximando repararam que duas figuras estavam de pé ao lado da mesa, conversando com Fujitaka e Nadeshiko. Eram Ryu e Yelan! O coração de Sakura congelou imediatamente. Shaoran ficou um pouco nervoso, mas nem tanto quanto Sakura. Ele estava preocupado que seu pai falasse algo que pudesse ofender os pais de Sakura. Mas a preocupação passou assim que viu que todos estavam calmos e sorrindo.

- Aí estão eles. – Falou Fujitaka quando os avistou.

- Boa noite. – Disse Shaoran se curvando para cumprimentar todos da mesa.

- Boa noite senhor e senhora Li. – Sakura se curvou também.

- Por favor, pode nos chamar pelos nossos nomes. Não há motivo para formalidades, certo? – Ryu sorriu para Sakura. – Está muito bonita hoje Sakura. Dá pra ver que puxou a beleza de sua mãe.

- Pare! Está me deixando sem graça. – Nadeshiko corou de leve.

- Mas ele disse a verdade. Você precisa me contar seus segredos de beleza.

- Como se você precisasse Yelan. – As duas riram baixinho.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Era como se a briga de cinco dias atrás nem tivesse acontecido. Ryu estava conversando animadamente com os pais de Sakura, ele não estava de cara séria ou fazendo comentários impróprios sobre o namoro do filho. Estava apenas se divertindo.

Sakura se sentou sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela olhou para Tomoyo, Sayo e Shaoran pra ter certeza que todos estavam vendo a mesma coisa que ela. Foi nesse momento que ela sentiu falta de alguma coisa, ou melhor, de alguém.

- Onde estão Toya e Mizuki?

- Eles foram dar uma volta. – Respondeu Sayo. – Queriam ver o resto do salão.

- A propósito, fico feliz que tenha vindo Sayo. – Disse Shaoran. – Assim podemos lhe agradecer por tudo.

- Na verdade, eu acho que vou embora daqui a pouco. – Ela sorriu com tristeza. – Nem sei direito o que vim fazer aqui.

- Por favor, não vá. A festa nem começou direito. Espere pelo menos até o jan... Darien!

Shaoran se afastou um pouco da mesa e foi de encontro com um rapaz alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Os dois se cumprimentaram e seguiram em direção às meninas. Sayo quase engasgou quando o viu de perto.

- Meninas este é meu amigo Darien. Um dos únicos que continuou o mesmo depois de descobrir meu segredo. Darien essa é Sakura, minha namorada, e suas amigas Tomoyo e Sayo.

- Muito prazer. – Ele disse educadamente. – Ouvi falar bastante de todas vocês, principalmente da Sakura.

Eu deixei os cinco conversando e fui voando para o lado de fora. A noite parecia estar tranquila, por isso decidi que já estava na hora de me juntar a eles na minha forma humana. Eu me escondi e me transformei. Surpreendentemente, quando me dei conta, eu estava usando um smoking e meu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado. Nunca vou me acostumar com a precisão dessas transformações. Ignorando esse fato totalmente, segui em direção ao tapete vermelho, entreguei meu convite e fui de encontro à mesa de Sakura. Eles estavam do mesmo jeito que os deixei, Ryu, Yelan, Fujitaka e Nadeshiko conversando de um lado da mesa e Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Sayo e Darien conversavam do outro lado.

- Boa noite. – Disse assim que me aproximei.

- Eriol! – Tomoyo se levantou e me abraçou com força.

- Boa noite. – Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

Tomoyo me apresentou para Sayo e Darien, e Sakura fez questão de me apresentar para seus pais e seus sogros. Depois disso continuamos conversando, apenas nós seis. Toya e Mizuki não demoraram a voltar de seu passeio pelo salão, e assim que o fizeram começaram a conversar com os adultos. O clima ficou mais ou menos assim até umas nove e meia.

- Cara, to com fome. – Comentou Darien.

- O jantar só vai ser servido as dez. – Informou-o Shaoran. – Mas se você quiser tem uma mesa de canapés daquele lado. – Ele apontou para o local.

- Bem, eu vou dar uma passadinha lá. – Ele se levantou. – Porque não vem comigo Sayo?

- Claro, também estou com um pouco de fome. – Ela pegou na mão que ele lhe estendia e os dois foram caminhando juntos.

- Parece que o Darien e a Sayo estão se dando bem. – Sakura disse com os olhos brilhando de empolgação, quando eles já estavam bem longe.

- Eu meio que imaginei isso quando o convidei. – Admitiu Shaoran. – Mas não pensei que fosse dar tão certo.

- Bom trabalho como cupido. – Ela piscou para o namorado. Tive uma vontade tremenda de dizer que esse era o meu trabalho, mas me controlei.

- Ei, filho. Temos que ir conversar com alguns sócios e com a imprensa. – Ryu pós a mão no ombro do filho.

- Tá legal. – Ele bufou de leve e se levantou.

- Porque não vem também Sakura? – Ryu sugeriu. Sakura ficou surpresa com o convite. – Seria indelicado se não a apresentássemos para a "família Kashim", não acha? Tenho certeza que todos querem te conhecer.

- T-T-Tudo bem. – Ela o seguiu não muito confiante.

- Não gostei disso. – Disse Tomoyo depois que eles se foram. – Porque Ryu a convidou pra ir junto? Achei que ele não aprovava o namoro dos dois.

- Na verdade isso é bom. – Eu disse por fim. – Ryu ainda está decidindo o que acha desse namoro, mas já percebeu que não importa o que ele decida, porque no final Shaoran não vai se separar de Sakura. Não apresentá-la passaria a ideia de que ele e o filho estão em conflito e isso não seria bom para a empresa, já que na Kashim tem uma imagem de empresa familiar. Os sócios poderiam pensar que isso desestabilizaria a empresa ou que o Ryu não os acha tão importantes a ponto de apresentar a nova namorada do filho a eles.

- Então ele só está fazendo isso por causa da empresa?

- Não exatamente. Na verdade acho que ele a convidou para poder conhecê-la melhor. Se fosse só pela empresa ele não teria se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui e conversar com os pais e o irmão dela. Ryu está realmente se esforçando para entender tudo o que está acontecendo e fazer uma avaliação verdadeira sobre Sakura. Acho que ele pensou muito depois da briga que tiveram no domingo.

- Sakura me falou dessa briga, mas não entrou em detalhes. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Simplificando, Sakura deu uma bronca e tanto no pai de Shaoran. Você ficaria chocada se visse. Ela explodiu. Foi pior do que quando ela brigou com Sayo no treino das torcedoras. – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. – Mas pelo que eu entendi, ela marcou um ponto positivo com Ryu por causa disso. Ele parece ter esquecido isso completamente e está se esforçando para melhorar seu relacionamento com ela. E meus instintos me dizem que Sakura está conseguindo derreter seu coração do sogrinho. – Nós dois rimos.

- E o que você acha da Sayo e do Darien?

- Eu acho que eles não precisam da minha ajuda. E assim que Sakura e Shaoran estiverem estáveis eu serei só seu. – Disse galanteadoramente. Ela corou de leve.

- Eu conversei com meus pais sobre isso. Eles disseram que quando estiver pronto para se tornar humano pode se mudar lá pra casa, o que acha? Assim eu posso te ensinar como é ser um humano de verdade. – Eu peguei em sua mão de leve e a olhei nos olhos.

- Eu acho que estou gostando cada vez mais da ideia de virar humano.

Nós nos aproximamos e nos beijamos. Eu nunca me cansaria de fazer aquilo. A sensação de ter os lábios dela colados nos meus ficava cada vez melhor. Quando nos separamos senti que alguém nos observava. Espiei em volta com o canto dos olhos e de repente encontrei os olhos profundos de Toya. Ele me olhava com certa intensidade, como seu tivesse acabado de me pegar com a boca na botija.

Toya sussurrou algo no ouvido de Mizuki e ela lhe devolveu uma cara de desaprovação. Ele tornou a sussurrar e ela lhe respondeu com a mesma cara de desaprovação. Os dois ficaram nesse jogo por algum tempo.

- O que foi? Está distraído. – Tomoyo me perguntou.

- Nada não, é que acho que o Toya... – Mas não consegui terminar de falar, pois Mizuki me interrompeu.

- Tomoyo, vamos ao banheiro comigo?

- Claro Mizuki. – Ela se levantou. – Já volto.

Ela me deu outro selinho e saiu. Tenho certeza que ouvi a Mizuki dizer um "me desculpa" para mim. Quando não podia mais ver as duas percebi que Toya havia sentado do meu lado. Eu me virei de vagar, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Boa noite Toya. Você se lembra de mim? Eu estava no festival das flores com Sakura, Tomoyo e Shaoran. Me chamo Eriol.

- Eu me lembro de você sim. – Ele olhou em volta. – Então, você e a Tomoyo estão namorando sério?

- Mais sério impossível. – Respondi, mesmo achando muito estranha essa pergunta.

- Ótimo. Tomoyo e Sakura são amigas desde o primário. Elas sempre andaram juntas e eu sempre as protegi de qualquer tipo de ameaça. É como se eu fosse o irmão mais velho que a Tomoyo nunca teve. Por isso, se você a magoar eu acabo com você, entendeu?

-S-Sim. – "O Toya é muito rígido, e olha que eu nem estou namorando a irmã dele de verdade. Pobre Shaoran." Pensei. – Não se preocupe com isso, eu nunca magoaria a Tomoyo. Eu a amo!

- É bom saber disso. – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Só estou avisando, não precisa ficar nervoso. – Ele me deu um tapa no ombro. Doeu pra caramba!

Avistei Tomoyo e Mizuki ao longe. As duas trocavam segredinhos e riam enquanto andavam. Mizuki provavelmente já havia lhe contado o motivo pelo qual elas foram forçadas a ir ao banheiro. Quando olhei para o lado Toya havia sumido, ele estava do outro lado da mesa conversando com seus pais. Mizuki logo se sentou do seu lado e entrou na conversa. Tomoyo ficou parada em pé na minha frente.

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo salão? Estou cansada de ficar nessa mesa. – Disse pegando a minha mão e me puxando para longe. – Desculpe pelo Toya. Ele é superprotetor até comigo.

- Tudo bem. Eu já esperava isso dele quando o vi nos encarando. – Ri. – Na verdade é bom saber que ele está te protegendo quando eu não estou por perto. Foi só por causa disso que você quis sair da mesa?

- Não, eu realmente já estava cansada de ficar sentada lá. – Tomoyo deu uma espiada por cima do meu ombro.

Ela apontou com a cabeça para a mesa de canapés em um dos cantos do salão e sorriu. Sayo e Darien estavam lá, comendo, conversando... O clima parecia estar esquentando entre os dois. Não muito longe deles, Sakura conversava com alguns sócios e sócias da Kashim. Não parecia nervosa, na verdade, Sakura estava bem tranquila. Ryu e Shaoran também estavam ao seu lado. Eu não faço ideia sobre o que estavam conversando, mas parecia que estavam se divertindo.

Eu dei uma boa olhada ao redor do salão. Não pude evitar, sou curioso por natureza. Havia muita gente naquela festa. Os garçons começaram a limpar as mesas para servir o jantar. O movimento de entrada e saída era grande na porta da cozinha. Um deles quase esbarrou em um senhor que já devia ter uns oitenta anos. Foi observando essa cena que algo que chamou a atenção. Uma figura familiar passou rapidamente pelo meu campo de visão.

- Yashiro? – Quase gritei de surpresa.

- O que? Onde? – Tomoyo olhou para a mesma direção que eu por alguns minutos. – Não estou vendo nada. Tem certeza que era ele?

- Não. Deve ter sido só a minha imaginação. Não tem como o Yashiro entrar de penetra numa festa da Kashim, não é? A segurança aqui é muito rígida.

- Tem razão. Vem, vamos voltar. Eles estão começando a servir o jantar.

Dei mais uma olhada antes de segui-la em direção à mesa. Podia jurar que tinha visto Yashiro, mas quando olhei de novo não tinha ninguém lá. Só podia ter sido a minha imaginação.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Nossa, consegui postar em menos de um mês. Mas também, esse mês tá cheio de feriado ... haushua. Estou lotada de tanto trabalho e prova pra fazer na faculdade, mas sempre que tenho um tempinho eu escrevo, nem que seja uma frase.

Bom, vamos ao que interessa: a fic! Este capitulo saiu de mim como um raio. Espero que tenham gostado. Ele trás uma nova personagem, o Darien. Eu estive pensando muito e resolvi que seria legal dar um final feliz para Sayo, afinal ela ajudou nossos casal favorito quando eles mais precisavam. E como ela disse a Sakura que tinha inveja dela porque ela tinha "Pais vivos, um irmão que te ama, amigos de verdade, um namorado maravilhoso", resolvi dar a ela um pretendente a namorado ... Mas no próximo capitulo também vai aparecer uma nova personagem, será que vocês adivinham quem é? E será que Eriol realmente viu Yashiro? Será que ele conseguiu enganar a segurança da festa da Kashim? Descubra a resposta dessas perguntas no próximo capitulo ^-^

Mandem seus palpites e opiniões por reviews, estou esperando ansiosamente!

Um beijo e um obrigada especial para: **Princesa Sakura** (valeu!),** LOla** (a resposta da última frase do capitulo anterior só vai ser revelada no próximo capitulo :)), **Angeline G. McFellou** (O Ryu já se conformou, ele viu que não pode separar Sakura e Shaoran.),** Tukika Li** (fico feliz que tenha gostado) e** Aninha-San** (e aí? Gostou?).

.:Beijinhus:.


	17. Até a meia noite

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 17 – Até a meia-noite**

Eu e Tomoyo voltamos até nossa mesa, Mizuki, Toya, Nadeshiko e Fujitaka ainda estavam lá conversando. Não demorou muito para que Darien e Sayo chegassem também, os dois tinham um sorriso nos lábios e brilho nos olhos. Enquanto eles comentavam com Tomoyo sobre a mesa de canapés, eu obsevava os movimentos dos garçons e me perguntava se devia ou não contar à Sakura que achava que tinha visto Yashiro. Depois de muito pensar, cheguei à conclusão de que deveria ficar quieto, afinal de contas não tinha certeza do que vi e não queria deixar Sakura preocupada por nada.

Algum tempo depois o jantar começou a ser servido. Primeiro foi servido à salada, temperada com um molho muito bom que eu não faço ideia do nome. Nós já estávamos comendo quando Sakura voltou, acompanhada de Shaoran, que se desculpou pela demora.

- Como foi conhecer os sócios da Kashim? – Perguntou Nadeshiko à filha.

- Eu estava bem nervosa no começo, mas depois tudo foi tranquilo. Todos estavam bem interessados em me conhecer, fizeram perguntas do tipo: "Quantos anos você tem?", "Onde você estuda?", "Já viajou pra fora do país?" e etc. Acho que nunca falei tanto de mim mesma.

- Ainda bem que fizeram esse tipo de pergunta, porque se perguntassem algo sério você faria papel de boba. – Brincou Toya. Todos riram.

- Haha. To morrendo de ri Toya. – Disse Sakura um pouco sem graça.

Depois da salada foi servida a entrada, uma sopa meio esverdeada com um gosto meio amargo. Eu não gostei muito, e não fui o único, mas não houve muitas reclamações ao redor do salão. A banda começou a tocar musica de fundo bem nessa hora, o clima ficou bem calmo. Fujitaka começou a contar uma história de quando estava no Egito.

- Nós estávamos escavando há vários dias e não encontrávamos nada. O sol estava se pondo e a minha falta de esperança aumentava conforme cada minuto passava. – Dizia ele.

- Eu estava na barraca, bem longe do local da escavação, mas mesmo assim podia ver seu rosto de desanimo. – Continuou Nadeshiko. – Por isso resolvi ir lá para dar apoio e levar algo para que ele e os outros pudessem comer e beber.

- Sua mãe se aproximava quando tropeçou em algo e deixou toda água cair no chão. – Ele riu de leve. – Quando cheguei perto vi um objeto de prata enterrado no chão. Foi exatamente nesse lugar que encontramos a tumba escondida.

- Então foi tudo graças a Nadeshiko. – Disse Mizuki. – Sorte sua que ela estava lá.

- Sempre tive sorte com Nadeshiko ao meu lado. – Fujitaka disse num tom galanteador que fez a esposa corar de leve.

O prato principal foi servido logo em seguida. Era arroz frito com legumes, peixe cozido com um molho de limão e batatas assadas. Pra acompanhar eles serviram vinho, estava tudo uma delicia. Shaoran, de repente, virou sua cadeira e perguntou se estava tudo bem e se estávamos gostando do jantar.

- Está tudo ótimo Shaoran. – Respondeu Sakura. – A gente tá se divertindo bastante. – Ela sorriu para o namorado.

- Fico feliz. – Ele olhou para o lado e seu sorriso sumiu. – Ah, não. Só me faltava essa.

- O que foi?

- A Melanie está vindo em nossa direção. – Ele escondeu o rosto com a mão.

Sakura quase se virou para olhá-la, mas desistiu no último minuto. Ela veio rápido e parou bem ao lado de Shaoran. Melanie usava um vestido rosa-pink estilo chinês com enfeites dourados, um decote em formato de gota bem generoso e duas fendas que começavam um pouco abaixo do quadril e iam até a barra do vestido, que faziam suas pernas aparecer conforme ela andava. Seu cabelo loiro e volumoso estava perfeitamente arrumado e uma presilha de brilhante em formato de estrela prendia uma mecha dele. Havia joias extravagantes e chamativas em suas orelhas e no pescoço. Ela olhava diretamente para Shaoran, com um sorriso assanhado nos lábios, e segurava uma taça de vinho tinto na mão esquerda.

- Oi Shaoran. Há quanto tempo. – Ela disse antes de beber um gole de seu vinho.

- Oi Melanie. Como vai? – Ele se esforçou para que sua voz saísse amigável.

- Vou bem, mas sinto a sua falta. – Ela piscou para ele e jogou o cabelo para trás. – E você, como tem passado?

- Melhor impossível. – Ele sorriu. – Ainda mais agora que estou com Sakura.

- Verdade. – Ela sorriu secamente. – Eu ouvi na TV alguma coisa sobre você estar namorando uma plebeia. Você está naquela fase de experimentar coisas diferentes, mas tenho certeza que logo passa. – Sakura se encolheu.

- Fase? – Shaoran riu. – Pelo menos o bom humor você não perdeu. Esta é Sakura. – Ele pegou em sua mão. – Minha namorada. Sakura, esta é Melanie, uma fase que eu já superei há muito tempo.

- Oi, muito prazer. – Sakura apertou sua mão enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

- O prazer é meu. – Melanie se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, foi quando ela entornou um pouco do seu vinho no vestido da Sakura. – Ai, desculpa linda. Foi sem querer. – Ela fez uma cara de inocente, muito falsa, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Meu vestido! – Sakura ficou paralisada olhando para a mancha de vinho.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu dou um jeito. Vem comigo Sakura.

Tomoyo se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, levando consigo sua bolsa e uma taça de vinho. Sakura foi logo em seguida, quase chorando. Melanie as observou partir sem sair do lugar. Todos da mesa dos Kinomoto ficaram espantados, eu principalmente. Os pais do Shaoran também ficaram olhando sem acreditar. Alguns segundos depois Ryu se levantou e foi em direção a Melanie.

- Oi Melanie.

- Ruy como vai? Sabe, eu sinto falta de frequentar a sua casa. Eu costumava me divertir tanto lá.

- Eu sempre gostei muito de você Melanie. Mas ultimamente tenho me perguntado o porquê. – Ela o olhou sem graça. Já Shaoran o estava agradecendo pela indireta silenciosamente. – Me diga, onde está seu pai?

- Está em nossa mesa, junto com a minha mãe.

Ele agradeceu e se retirou para cumprimentar o sócio. Melanie puxou uma cadeira e se sentou do lado de Shaoran. Ela olhou para Yelan e começou a falar que sentia falta das suas conversas e que sua mãe constantemente dizia que gostaria de passar mais tempo com a ex-sogra. Tudo aquilo fez com que Yelan se sentisse obrigada a ir até a mesa dos Blake para falar com a mãe da garota. Depois que ela se retirou Melanie ajeitou o cabelo e se inclinou na direção de Shaoran, deixando seu decote bem a vista do garoto. Ele tentou ignorar e continuou comendo, mas ela colocou a mão em seu braço, fazendo-o para e prestar atenção nele.

- Não me ignore Shaoran. Desse jeito fico magoada. – Disse docemente.

- Tenho certeza que não chega perto do que senti há um ano e meio atrás. – Ele bebeu um pouco de vinho.

- Ainda com essa história? Eu cometi um erro e estou arrependida. – Ela falava alto, não sei se de propósito ou não, mas todos na mesa dos Kinomoto podiam ouvir e eu percebi que prestavam tanta atenção quanto eu. – Você nunca vai me perdoar? – Ela acariciou seu braço bem de vagar. Shaoran sorriu.

- Se isso a fizer voltar para sua mesa eu a perdoo. – O sorriso sedutor de Melanie se desfez. Shaoran voltou sua atenção para comida. Alguns minutos desconfortáveis se passaram.

- Diga-me uma coisa Shaoran. – Ela jogou seu cabelo para trás e aproximou sua cadeira. – Você não sente falta? Costumávamos nos dar muito bem antes do meu pequeno erro. – A voz dela era provocativa e sensual. Estava tentando seduzir Shaoran.

Eu me esforcei um pouco para poder sentir o laço de Shaoran. Isso é muito difícil quando estou na minha forma humana, mas pude sentir algo vindo dele. Podia sentir raiva e um pequeno e fraco sinal de excitação. Na posição que eu estava conseguia ver que Melanie reposou sua mão na perna de Shaoran por de baixo da mesa. Numa fração de segundos ele largou seu garfo, que fez um som agudo ao se chocar com o prato, e empurrou a mão dela com violência. Melanie se espantou. Muitas pessoas curiosas que foram atraídas pelo barulho os olhavam sem nenhuma descrição.

- Não! – Disse seguramente. Seu rosto estava indiferente com a situação, mas sua voz soava grossa e firme. – Não faça isso de novo. Não temos mais essa intimidade.

Ele olhava fixamente em seus olhos, mas algo chamou a sua atenção. Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Melanie e um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Ela, percebendo o que tinha acontecido se virou rapidamente. Os olhos azuis de Melanie se arregalaram e sua boca abriu de leve e se fechou logo em seguida. Ela parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo. Os pais de Sakura também estavam olhando na mesma direção com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu me virei e dei de cara com Sakura e Tomoyo que estavam voltando do banheiro. A taça de vinho na mão de Tomoyo estava vazia e ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Sakura estava radiante de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A mancha que há poucos minutos arruinara seu vestido branco, havia se transformado em uma bela flor roxa.

- O que acharam? – Sakura perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa. – Tomoyo fez um belo trabalho não acham.

- Ficou lindo! – Disse Sayo. – Mas como?

- É um truque que eu aprendi na faculdade. – Ela tirou da bolsa um estojinho de maquiagem. – Usando o meu pincel de maquiagem, um pouco de sombra lilás e vinho, eu desenhei sobre a mancha e a transformei em um lindo detalhe de flor. – Todos olharam novamente para o vestido de Sakura. – Não é nada fácil fazer isso e nós tivemos sorte porque eu tinha sombra lilás, mas até que ficou bom né?

- Tá brincando, ficou perfeito Tomoyo. Muito obrigada! – Sakura a abraçou.

- Que bom que deu tudo certo. – Disse Melanie se levantando. – Desculpa novamente Sakura, eu não queria manchar o seu lindo vestido. – Sua voz soou tão falsa quanto o seu sorriso.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei que não foi a sua intenção. – Respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Eu tenho que voltar para minha mesa agora. Tenham um bom jantar, nos veremos mais tarde. – Ela pegou sua taça e foi embora.

- Tenho certeza que vamos. – Disse um Shaoran nada animado. – Me desculpe por isso Sakura.

- Não foi culpa sua. Ela é loca. – Tomoyo concordou com a amiga, assim como todo mundo da mesa. Shaoran sorriu de leve. – Vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Não demorou muito para que os pais de Li voltassem para mesa, os dois tinham um sorriso forçado no rosto. Assim que terminou de jantar, por volta das onze horas, Ruy subiu no palco, pediu um minuto de atenção e começou seu discurso. Primeiramente ele agradeceu a todos pela presença e falou um pouco sobre a história da Kashim. Depois disse como era importante que todos tivessem colaborado com o fundo de caridade que ele havia criado para ajudar na educação das crianças e explicou um pouco sobre o projeto e seus resultados. Por último ele disse que nada disso seria possível sem sua esposa, as filhas, que estavam na China e não puderam comparecer, e lógico seu filho Shaoran, do qual ele estava muito orgulhoso por ter crescido tanto nesse período em que passou no Japão.

Assim que ele terminou de falar o salão explodiu em aplausos, ele agradeceu e pediu para que todos se dirigissem à pista de dança, pois o baile iria começar. A maioria se levantou quase que imediatamente e seguiu para o local. Yelan foi se encontrar com o marido, Toya chamou Mizuki e Fujitaka chamou Nadeshiko. Darien se levantou e convidou Sayo para dançar. Shaoran estendeu a mão para Sakura e a conduziu para o meio da pista. Eu, por minha vez, olhei um pouco embaraçado para Tomoyo. Ela sorriu, pegou em minha mão e me arrastou até a pista.

- Tomoyo, eu não sei dançar. Nunca fiz isso antes. – Disse sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, é fácil. Basta deixar a música te levar. – Falou com confiança.

A banda estava tocando uma melodia calma e tranquilizante. Olhei em volta e observei o que os outros estavam fazendo. Os casais estavam dançando juntos bem de vagar, um passo pra cá e um passo pra lá. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo tentei imitar os outros. Coloquei minha mão direita na cintura de Tomoyo e com a esquerda segurei sua mão com cuidado. Ela se apoiou com a esquerda no meu ombro e começamos a nos movimentar. Tentei seguir o ritmo da música, mas quando eu ia pra esquerda ela ia pra direita e quando eu ia pra direita ela ia pra esquerda. Acabei pisando no pé dela umas duas vezes. Fiquei mais nervoso ainda, mas Tomoyo parecia se divertir com a minha falta de coordenação motora.

- Desculpa. – Disse quando pisei em seu pé pela terceira vez. – É melhor a gente ir se sentar.

- Não, você está indo bem. – Ela riu. – Só precisa relaxar um pouco. Para de pensar e apenas sinta.

- Não sei não.

- Vamos! Só mais um pouco, você vai conseguir.

Depois de insistir um pouco mais acabamos nos entendendo. Acabamos nos encontrando com Sakura e Shaoran e ficamos dançando lado a lado. Não demorou muito para que ficasse lotado de gente, o espaço ficou cada vez menor e alguém esbarrou em nós sem nem perceber. De repente a melodia calma foi trocada por um ritmo mais compassado e latino. Parecia salsa, mas não tenho certeza. Eu e Tomoyo fizemos o possível para acompanhar a música, mas nem eu e nem ela sabíamos dançar direito.

Olhei para o lado e fiquei admirado, Sakura e Shaoran estavam dançando muito bem. Parecia até que tinham ensaiado uma coreografia. Os dois se entendiam e um completava o movimento do outro. Nós nos afastamos para dar espaço e logo todos fizeram o mesmo, formando um circulo onde o casal dançava no centro. Eles não se deram conta que a maioria tinha parado de dançar para observá-los. Houve uma chuva de aplausos quando terminaram e os dois ficaram vermelhos, até o vocalista da banda os elogiou pelos passos.

Alguns minutos depois, nós quatro voltamos para a mesa, ofegantes de tanto dançar. Os garçons já haviam retirado os pratos do jantar e arrumado tudo para que saboreássemos a sobremesa mais tarde, bolo com sorvete de baunilha claro. Estávamos bebendo um pouco de água quando Melanie se aproximou junto com um senhor de cabelos brancos, barba e um smoking que parecia muito caro.

- Há quanto tempo que não nos vemos Shaoran. – Disse o senhor.

- Como vai senhor Blake? – Ele respondeu educadamente. O senhor respondeu positivamente e lhe perguntou o mesmo. – Vou muito bem, obrigado. Agora que estou morando sozinho tenho aprendido muito. A propósito, deixe-me apresentá-lo a meus amigos Tomoyo e Eriol e a minha namorada Sakura. – Ele fez um gesto em nossa direção. – Pessoal esse é Ian Blake, o pai da Melanie.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – Ele sorriu para todos. Nós o cumprimentamos e ele voltou sua atenção de volta para Shaoran. – Vê-lo dançando desse jeito me faz lembrar o quanto você era relutante a frequentar as aulas. Sempre dizia a seu pai que era uma perda de tempo, mas pelo visto valeu para alguma coisa. – Ele piscou para Sakura e Shaoran.

- Não serviria de nada seu eu não tivesse uma parceira como Sakura. – Ela sorriu encabulada. Melanie cutucou o pai de leve na cintura.

- Poderia me fazer um favor? Dance uma música com minha filha. Eu adoraria ver isso. – Disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Bem, eu... – Shaoran ficou sem reação, não queria dançar com Melanie, mas não Sabia como dizer não. – Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia senhor Blake. – Ele olhou pelo canto do olho para Sakura. Melanie cutucou o pai mais uma vez, como se dissesse para ele não desistir.

- Sakura não vai se importar, vai Sakura?

- Eu? Claro que não. – Disse relutante.

- Então vamos Shaoran! – Melanie o pegou pelo braço e o levou para a pista. Ian se virou na direção de Sakura.

- Melanie não sabe aceitar a derrota. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, desejo o melhor para você e Shaoran no futuro. – Ele se virou e foi embora.

Ian Blake parecia sincero, na verdade acho que só insistiu para que Li dançasse com a filha porque ela o obrigou a fazer isso. Ela deve ter enchido tanto o saco dele e que ele acabou cedendo.

Sakura o observou partir sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela se virou para Tomoyo e as duas começaram a rir.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Disse para a amiga.

- Isso foi estranho. – Olhei para os dois que estavam dançando e percebi que Melanie tinha um sorriso no rosto, com certeza estava planejando alguma coisa a mais do que só dançar. – Eu vou ao toalete, já volto.

- Te esperaremos aqui Eriol. – Tomoyo seguiu o meu olhar e tenho certeza que entendeu o que eu queria fazer.

Eu entrei em umas das cabines do banheiro e voltei para minha forma mística. Fiquei sobrevoando Shaoran e Melanie enquanto eles dançavam. Li tinha uma expressão de tédio, ele estava contando os minutos para que aquilo acabasse. Já Melanie mantinha uma expressão contente e maléfica.

- Você está dançando melhor do que nunca Shaoran. – Ela aproveitou o momento para se aproximar e falar em sua orelha.

- Obrigado. Você até que dança bem também. – Ele se sentiu obrigado a retribuir o elogio.

- Obrigada. – Ela começou a acariciar o ombro de Shaoran. – Você está muito bonito com esse smoking. Eu sempre gostei de te ver vestindo um terno ou smoking.

- Sakura também gosta.

- Não vamos falar da Sakura, quero falar sobre nós dois. Eu ainda gosto de muito de você Shaoran. Aprendi minha lição. Eu sei que está usando essa garota pra me fazer ciúmes e funcionou. Agora largue logo ela e volte comigo.

- Tá maluca Melanie? Eu amo Sakura e mesmo que não amasse eu nunca voltaria com você depois do que me fez. Não caio nesse seu falso arrependimento. Só estou aqui com você porque seu pai me pediu não se iluda.

- Ora Shaoran. Duvido que não sinta falta das minhas caricias. – Ela passou as mãos em suas costas bem de vagar e se aproximou ainda mais dele. – Do jeito como nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente. – Ela passou a mão em sua nuca e eu pude sentir Shaoran estremecer de leve. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando e Sakura estava pasma vendo tudo de sua mesa. Melanie a observava com o canto do olho e ficou feliz ao ver que ela sofria. Ela se impulsionou para frente e numa fração de segundos seus lábios colaram no do chinês.

Senti pelo laço o choque de Sakura e a surpresa de Shaoran. Ele fora pego tão rápido que não teve reação de imediato. Minha vontade foi de dar um soco em Shaoran e em Melanie. Estava preste a fazer isso, afinal nunca saberiam que tinha sido eu, quando o nojo que Shaoran sentia me atingiu. Fiquei até um pouco atordoado com todo aquele sentimento.

- Pare! – Ele a empurrou com força, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão. As pessoas que estavam em volta pararam par olhar o que tinha acontecido. Percebendo o que tinha feito, Li a ajudou a se levantar e pediu desculpas, apenas por educação. – Já disse que não temos mais essa intimidade. Não se aproxime mais de mim ou todos vão saber o verdadeiro motivo do nosso rompimento! – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de seguir em direção a Sakura. Melanie pegou seu braço e abriu a boca para falar, mas como se prevendo o que estava por vir ele continuou. – E não pense que eu não posso provar. – Ela se calou e o deixou partir.

Shaoran se aproximava de Sakura com a cabeça baixa. Quando chegou a mesa pegou em sua mão e a olhou nos olhos com medo do que ela iria dizer. Mas ao invés da expressão dura que ele estava esperando, ela tinha olhos marejados. Não conseguia decifrar o ela estava sentindo, era uma mistura de raiva, vergonha e orgulho.

- Sakura... Eu não... Foi ela que... – As palavras não saiam direito, ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu, não precisa se explicar. – Ela soltou a sua mão da dele. – Não me leve a mau, eu sei que você não queria e fiquei feliz com a sua reação e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim doeu. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. – Ele limpou a lágrima com a mão. Isso fez com que ela desce um pequeno sorriso. Mas um segundo depois seus olhos se estreitaram e o sorriso desapareceu. Eu e Shaoran olhamos ao mesmo tempo e vimos Melanie se aproximando da mesa.

- Ainda não desistiu? Não percebeu que Shaoran não te quer mais? – Sakura disse secamente.

- Fofa, eu não vim aqui pra falar com você, então fique quieta.

- Ah, mas eu quero falar com você e você vai escutar. – Sakura a puxou com força, fazendo que Melanie a olhasse nos olhos. – Já estou cansada de você e dos seus joguinhos, por isso ou você deixa a gente em paz ou então...

- Ou então o que? Pensa que tenho medo de uma favelada como você? – Melanie jogou o cabelo para traz. – Vê se te enxerga garota. Eu nunca...

Antes que Melanie pudesse terminar de falar Sakura levantou a mãe e deu o maior tapão na cara dela. Shaoran e Tomoyo deram um pulo para trás com a reação dela. Melanie caiu sentada em uma cadeia, com os olhos arregalados e protegendo o rosto com a mão.

- Eu sei fazer o papel de vilã quando necessário. – Ela deu um passo em direção a Melanie e Shaoran instintivamente a segurou no braço com medo que ela batesse de novo na garota. – Eu não vou repetir de novo, fique longe do Shaoran. Você já o magoou de mais e eu não vou deixar que o magoe de novo.

Eu olhei em volta, as pessoas continuavam dançando sem nem notar o que se passava na mesa dos Kinomoto. Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Toya, Mizuki, Sayo e Darien estavam do outro lado do salão, curtindo a festa ao máximo. Ryu e Yelan não estavam tão longe assim da mesa, mas estavam conversando distraidamente com alguns sócios. Ian Blake era o único que parecia nos observar, ele olhava de vez em quando para nossa mesa com os olhos cansados, como se já esperasse que algo do tipo acontecesse, e não parecia nem um pouco disposto a impedir.

- Quem vai ficar longe dele é você fofa. – Ela sorriu ironicamente, jogou o cabelo para trás e cruzou as pernas. Sakura estava prestes a protestar quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro e pressionou um objeto gelado contra as suas costas.

- Eu concordaria com ela se fosse você, amor. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Sakura se soltou de Shaoran imediatamente e deu um passo para trás. O chinês sentiu o movimento repentino da namorada e se virou, dando de cara com Yashiro abraçando Sakura pela cintura e sorrindo vitorioso. Seus olhos arderam de raiva e quando ele estava prestes a ir pra cima de Yashiro, Melanie o agarrou pelo braço.

- Se eu fosse você eu não faria isso, você não quer ferir a pobre Sakura, ou quer? – Melanie estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Shaoran não estava entendendo nada, ele só queria tirar Sakura das garras daquele pervertido. – Olhe melhor Shaoran. Não tá vendo nada estranho?

Ignorando o fato de que Melanie o estava acariciando, ele começou a observar o que estava acontecendo. Sakura estava mais do que assustada, seus olhos revelavam pavor. Ela estava suando e ofegando de tanto nervosismo. Yashiro a pressionou mais contra o seu corpo e Shaoran tremeu de raiva. Mas foi quando ele viu. Yashiro segura algo com a mão direita contra a cintura da Sakura, um revólver.

Foi quando o relógio badalou meia-noite.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa... eu imploro pelo perdão de vocês. Eu sei que demorei muito pra postar e dou total permissão para que vocês me xinguem a vontade hehehe.

Nem preciso falar que esse capitulo me deu muito trabalho ... a Melanie apareceu para conseguir Shaoran de volta e ela chega com a ajuda de Yashiro ... será que ela vai conseguir? Descubra no último capitulo de Memorias de um cupido, Em breve! (Espero que seja em breve!)

Um beijo e um obrigada especial para: **Princesa Sakura, Kiri, Tukika Li, Sakura e Guest** ... Valeu por me mandarem reviews e por me incentivar :)

.:Beijinhus:.


	18. Transformação (final)

Coelhinho da Páscoa, que trazes pra mim?

O último capitulo da fic, enfim!

Feliz páscoa pessoal! Desculpem a demora! :P

**AVISO:** Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 18 – Transformação**

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo permanecemos naquela mesma posição, apenas nos olhando. Yashiro segurava Sakura cada vez mais forte e Shaoran se sentia cada vez mais impotente. Melanie puxou o chinês para trás e o fez sentar, ela estava adorando estar no comando. Yashiro puxou uma cadeira e ordenou que Sakura se sentasse também, bem de frente para seu amando.

- Pode parar onde está senhorita Daidouji! – Disse Yashiro se virando para Tomoyo. Ela tinha dado alguns passos para trás, provavelmente tentando ir atrás de ajuda. – Porque não pega uma cadeira e se senta conosco Tomoyo? Isso é claro, se não quiser que eu puxe o gatilho e acerte a sua preciosa amiguinha. – Ele acariciou o rosto de Sakura com as pontas dos dedos. Ela o obedeceu sem hesitar.

- Muito bem. Agora que todos estão em seus devidos lugares podemos conversar. – Falou Melanie. As cadeiras estavam dispostas na forma de um triangulo, com Melanie e Shaoran numa ponta, Sakura e Yashiro bem à sua frente e Tomoyo na outra ponta.

- Como ele conseguiu entrar aqui? Meu pai garantiu que a segurança era perfeita.

- Claro que a segurança é perfeita, Yashiro nunca entraria de penetra. Foi por isso que eu o procurei e dei um convite pra ele. – Shaoran arregalou os olhos. – Tá surpreso? Não foi difícil, eu só tive que acompanhar as noticias. Eu sabia que Yashiro queria que vocês se separassem tanto quanto eu, por isso fui atrás dele assim que cheguei ao Japão. Bolamos um plano e aqui estamos nós. – Ela mandou um beijinho para Shaoran.

- Eu mesmo dei instruções claras para que ninguém deixasse você entrar, mesmo se fosse como convidado, e porque está vestido de garçom? – Shaoran parecia impaciente.

- Nós inventamos um nome falso e eu usei uma peruca para que ninguém me reconhecesse. Depois de ter entrado, Melanie me levou até a área dos empregados, onde eu me disfarcei de garçom e fiquei circulando por ai sem nem ser notado, apenas esperando a hora perfeita de por nosso plano em prática. – Ele sorriu.

- Por favor, pare com isso. Está ficando louco Yashiro, uma arma? Você vai acabar sendo preso, imagina como os seus pais vão se sentir. – A voz da Sakura estava calma e doce, apesar de tudo que estava sentindo. – É melhor parar antes que alguém se machu...

- Cala a boca! – Ele levantou a mão, Sakura fechou os olhos e virou o rosto esperando pelo tapa, mas ele não veio. Pelo contrário, Yashiro pegou seu rosto de leve e lhe deu um selinho. Uma sensação de náuseas surgiu no estômago de Sakura. – Ninguém vai se machucar. Vocês só precisam seguir as nossas ordens e vai ficar tudo bem.

- O que... – Sakura olhou para Li e depois para Tomoyo, havia lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo e segurou o choro. – O que vocês querem, exatamente?

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar. – Ele riu antes de olhar em volta e depois voltar sua atenção para Melanie. – É melhor sairmos daqui, não vai demorar muito para que os outros decidam voltar à mesa.

Os cinco se levantaram e seguiram caminho. Yashiro ia à frente, guiando o grupo por todo o salão, e Melanie ia atrás, só para garantir que ninguém iria escapar. Eles passaram por uma porta de vidro e saíram em um lindo gramado iluminado. Depois que atravessaram o muro, não demorou muito para que chegassem a uma mansão. Foi aí que me lembrei de que o pai de Shaoran havia dito que a festa seria feita no salão de festas ao lado de uma mansão chamada Mugiwara, pois lá era o único lugar em Tomoeda que cabia tantos convidados. A porta estava destrancada, eles entraram e Yashiro ordenou que todos se sentassem novamente.

Melanie, que ainda estava agarrada ao braço de Shaoran, organizou onde cada um ficaria. Sakura e Yashiro se sentaram no sofá ao lado da lareira, Tomoyo ficou sozinha em uma poltrona ao lado de Sakura, e Shaoran e ela ocuparam o outro sofá, que ficava de frente para Yashiro. Todos os móveis estavam encapados com panos brancos, o chão estava coberto por uma camada de poeira. Parecia que ninguém ia lá há meses. As luzes estavam apagadas, o que deixava o clima ainda mais assustador, a única coisa que iluminava um pouco a sala era a luz do luar que entrava pelas gigantescas janelas e banhava toda a sala.

- Será que dá pra acender as luzes pelo menos? – Perguntou uma insegura Tomoyo.

- Mas você só sabe reclamar. – Se irritou Yashiro. – Shaoran, acenda as luzes! – Ele ordenou apontando para a parede que estava bem atrás de Li. Shaoran obedeceu, e ele se deleitou com o poder que estava exercendo sobre o chinês.

Assim que a sala foi iluminada, Tomoyo se arrependeu de ter feito esse pedido. O lugar parecia mil vezes pior com as luzes acesas. Havia rachaduras e buracos nas paredes, faltavam algumas tábuas no chão, as cortinas estavam com rasgos devido às traças e animais empalhados quase em decomposição enfeitavam as paredes. Ela se encolheu em sua poltrona.

- Que lugar é esse? – Disse Sakura assustada.

- Estamos na mansão Mugiwara. – Respondeu Shaoran. Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei.

- Qual o problema? È só uma casa velha e abandonada. – Retrucou Melanie.

- É que dizem que a casa é mal assombrada. – Yashiro não conseguiu segurar o riso enquanto falava. – Cada idiotice que se escuta nessa cidade. Mas me pareceu o lugar apropriado para dizer quais são as nossas exigências, não acha? – Melanie sorriu em concordância, mas dava pra ver que estava com um pouco de medo. – Vamos começar logo, antes que alguém note a ausência de vocês na festa. O acordo vai ser o seguinte. Vamos voltar pra festa e vocês dois vão fingir uma briga. Amanhã de manhã Shaoran vai dizer para o pai que cometeu um erro em relação à Sakura e que quer voltar pra China junto de Melanie. Você Sakurinha, vai reatar seu namoro comigo e me dar tudo que eu quiser. – Ele acariciou seu braço e lambeu de leve o seu pescoço. Sakura estremeceu. – E você, senhorita Daidouji, vai ficar de bico calado e apoiar totalmente a decisão de Sakura de voltar a namorar comigo. Caso um de vocês discorde, eu vou ser obrigado a disparar uma bala na direção de cada um.

- Isso não vai dar certo, meus pais nunca vão acreditar nisso depois da briga que tive com eles pra ficar com Sakura, muito menos que quero voltar com Melanie depois do golpe que ela tentou me dar. Não seja idiota Yashiro! – Diz Shaoran.

- Eu não me importo se eles vão acreditar ou não! Não me importo se eles vão perceber que é uma mentira esfarrapada. – Ele apontou a arma na direção de Shaoran. – Vocês vão fingir que brigaram e vão fazer o que eu mandei se não eu vou me encarregar de transformar vocês nos fantasmas que assombram essa casa!

O clima estava cada vez mais tenso. Sakura já não conseguia mais segurar o choro. Ela estava encolhida e tremendo no canto do sofá, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Yashiro, mantinha a arma apontada na direção de Shaoran, seus olhos estavam arregalados e vermelhos, sua boca cerrada com força, ele estava louco de raiva. Melanie ainda mantinha seus braços ao redor do seu "amado" e olhava pra ele com confiança e superioridade, era como se ela dissesse: você não tem escolha, faça o que ele disse. Shaoran, ao contrário de Sakura, estava calmo. Seus olhos passavam de Sakura para Yashiro, enquanto ele pensava no que fazer, ou se havia um jeito de escapar dali.

Por fim lá estava Tomoyo, ninguém prestava atenção nela e ela não prestava atenção em ninguém. Pelo contrário, ela estava olhando pra cima, ou melhor, para mim. Seus olhos vagavam pelo teto da sala, estava me procurando. Seus lábios se mexiam silenciosamente, mas eu não entendia o que ela queria dizer. Concentrei-me por um segundo, tentando decifrar o que ela balbuciava. Cantada? Facada? Gamada? Bastama? Nenhuma dessas palavras fazia sentido pra mim. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, cansada de tentar.

- Eu aceito, mas tenho algumas condições. – Disse Shaoran por fim.

- Eu não aceito condições. È pegar ou largar.

- Se não aceitá-las, eu juro que quando chegar em casa eu ligo pra polícia e mando te prender.

- Você não terá provas pra me prender.

- Eu sou herdeiro da Kashim, a polícia não precisa de provas quando digo que alguém está ameaçando a minha vida. Você pode não ser condenado, mas vai passar uns dias na cadeia e a sua reputação, que já está ruim, vai ficar pior. – Shaoran cruzou os braços, sua expressão estava séria.

- Está blefando. – Disse um inseguro Yashiro. Ele abaixou a arma.

- Quer mesmo apostar nisso? Pense bem, são só algumas condições. Se aceitá-las, eu prometo que vou embora sem reclamar.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, um analisando o outro. Enquanto eles ficaram naquele joguinho, eu voltei minha atenção para Tomoyo. Ela havia parado de falar, estava tirando a sandália. Com os dedos do pé ela começou a escrever na poeira que cobria o chão. Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, para não chamar a atenção, a palavra começou a se formar. FAN-TAS-MA. Num primeiro instante eu não entendi nada, mas depois de olhar para ela por alguns instantes algo se iluminou em minha mente. Eu era o fantasma! De repente, eu sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para tirá-los daquela confusão.

- Diga, quais são as suas condições e decidirei depois se vou aceitá-las. – Ele repousou a arma sobre o sofá.

- Primeiro: Sakura e Tomoyo não sairão machucadas nem agora e nem nunca, você não poderá encostar um dedo se quer nelas. Segundo: Eu e Sakura manteremos contato de alguma maneira para que eu possa ter certeza de que você vai cumprir a primeira condição. Terceiro: Nos dê pelo menos duas semanas para que possamos inventar uma briga plausível e para podermos nos despedir.

- Bem... – Ele começou a ponderar sobre o assunto. – Aceito a primeira e a segunda, mas a terceira é um absurdo. Vocês têm somente até segunda-feira pra terminar tudo, ou seja, dois dias. E olha que eu estou sendo generoso.

- Mas dois dias é muito pouco... – Yashiro atirou no teto, fazendo com que Shaoran se calasse.

- Eu disse dois dias e ponto final!

Ele começou a mover a arma em direção ao Shaoran e foi nesse momento que decidi colocar o plano de Tomoyo em ação. Rapidamente, eu fui até o interruptor da parede e apaguei as luzes. Todos olharam para cima sem entender nada. Sakura e Melanie ficaram apavoradas. Tomoyo se controlava para não rir da situação.

- O que foi isso? – Disse Melanie se protegendo atrás de Shaoran.

- Não foi nada sua medrosa. – Respondeu Yashiro. – Essa casa é velha pra caramba, deve ter queimado um fusível ou algo parecido. Pare de choramingar feito um bebê.

- Não fale assim comigo seu ignorante! Se não fosse por mim você nem estaria aqui. – Respondeu indignada.

- A cala a sua boca!

Enquanto os dois brigavam, eu fui até a cozinha e quebrei um dos copos. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Yashiro disse que devia ter sido apenas um gato de rua que tinha derrubado um copo. Olhando em volta, eu peguei um garfo e comecei a arranhar o vidro da cozinha com ele. Aquilo fazia um barulho estridente e agudo, o que fez com que todos, inclusive Yashiro se encolhessem de medo na sala.

- A-A-acho que essa mansão é mesmo assombrada. – Disse Tomoyo, fingindo estar aterrorizada com o que estava acontecendo.

- Pare de falar besteiras Tomoyo. – Yashiro tentou acalmá-la. – Não existe esse negócio de fan-fan-fantasma!

Usando um dos lençóis que cobriam os móveis eu me vesti de fantasma e comecei a flutuar pela sala sem direção certa. Aproveitei para derrubar algumas coisas também e de vez em quando acendia e apagava as luzes. Eles ficaram apavorados. Yashiro agarrou Sakura e Tomoyo pelos braços e disparou escada acima, sendo seguido por Melanie e Shaoran. Todos acabaram se trancando dentro de um dos quartos da mansão. Eu não podia atravessar paredes, por isso o único jeito ia ser tentar entrar pela janela.

Saí pela porta da sala e comecei a dar a volta na mansão quando vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Era Ian Blake e ele não estava sozinho. Fujitaka, Toya, Ryu e alguns seguranças estavam com ele, todos seguiam em direção a Mansão Mugiwara. Ian deve ter visto quando todos saíram da festa pela porta de vidro e foi avisar aos outros. Claro que ele não deve ter reconhecido Yashiro, é mais provável que tenha achado que um dos garçons tinha sequestrado todo mundo. Mas agora que eles estavam lá seria muito mais fácil, eu só teria que espantar os outros para fora da mansão e os seguranças de Ryu fariam o resto do trabalho.

Fui até a janela e tive uma surpresa, ela estava aberta. Todos, menos Tomoyo que estava ao lado da janela, estavam encostados na porta, tremendo de medo. Ela sabia que eu não conseguiria entrar pela porta e por isso abriu a janela para mim, às vezes me espanta o modo como nós conseguimos pensar na mesma coisa.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas aquilo não era um fantasma. – Disse Yashiro com medo.

- Foi você que gritou primeiro! – Retrucou Melanie. – Por que você tinha que nos trazer em um lugar mal assombrado, seu idiota.

- Eu só me surpreendi um pouco e tem que ter uma explicação plausível para o que acabou de acontecer. Com certeza é alguém tentando nos enganar. – Ele olhou em volta. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos? – Sakura e Shaoran estavam abraçados no canto do quarto. Yashiro voltou a apontar a sua arma para Shaoran e logo depois puxou Sakura pelo braço para longe do chinês.

Eu empurrei as janelas com força, fazendo com que elas se fechassem rapidamente. Todos pararam e ficaram encarando o vidro com os olhos arregalados. Bem de vagar, eu comecei a escrever com a ponta do dedo no vidro que estava sujo de poeira. Primeiro a letra S, depois a letra A... Até que lentamente a frase "Saiam daqui agora, se não sofrerão as consequências" se formou. Tomoyo fingiu um grito e foi em direção à porta. Todos a seguiram com os olhos e viram a chave se mexer sozinha na fechadura e logo em seguida a porta se abriu, fazendo um rangido pavoroso. Eu apenas ria das caras deles enquanto fazia tudo isso.

- Vamos sair logo daqui! – Gritou Melanie e eles saíram correndo em direção à porta da sala.

- Parados aí! – Disse um dos seguranças assim que eles cruzaram a porta. Os outros apontavam lanternas em suas direções.

- Yashiro?! – Disseram Fujitaka e Toya ao ver quem estava puxando Sakura pelo braço. A luz da lanterna refletiu no revolver que ele segurava na outra mão.

- Cuidado! Ele tem uma arma. – Alertou um dos seguranças. Rapidamente Yashiro puxou Sakura para mais perto de si, prendendo-a com seu braço esquerdo, e colocou a arma em sua cabeça com o direito. Os seguranças deram um passo para trás.

- Fiquem longe ou eu aperto o gatilho. Se eu não posso ficar com ela ninguém pode!

- Fique calmo garoto. Eu sei que você não quer machucar ninguém. Vamos, solte a garota.

- Não! Ela é minha e de mais ninguém.

Melanie estava paralisada de medo dos seguranças. Ela olhou para o pai, ele mandou que ela soltasse Shaoran e desistisse daquela loucura, mas ela não deu ouvidos a ele. Pelo contrário, ela o segurou mais forte e repetiu as palavras de Yashiro "Ele é meu!". Shaoran apenas olhou para Tomoyo e fez um sinal com a cabeça, nesse instante ela se jogou sobre a Melanie e tapou a sua boca com as mãos. Pega de surpresa, Melanie soltou Shaoran sem nem perceber e tentou se livrar de Tomoyo, mas não conseguiu.

Shaoran, assim que se viu livre do abraço de Melanie, se lançou em direção à Yashiro. Ele rapidamente puxou o braço direito de Yashiro, fazendo com que a arma apontasse para o céu ao invés de para Sakura. Depois ele jogou o seu corpo contra o dele, o choque fez com que Yashiro soltasse a arma e Sakura, fazendo-as cair no chão. Um dos seguranças pegou Sakura e a levou para longe, enquanto outro separava Tomoyo e Melanie.

- Seu idiota! Olha o que você fez. – Disse Yashiro enquanto rolava pelo chão com Shaoran. Eles trocavam socos e chutes.

É claro que Yashiro não poderia vencer. Afinal, Shaoran é um mestre shaolin. Numa luta corpo a corpo justa ele estaria em desvantagem em relação ao chinês, mas ele não pretendia seguir as regras. Ele se defendia como podia dos golpes de seu adversário e por um momento pareceu que Shaoran não teria problemas em vencer aquela batalha, mas de repente ouviu-se um disparo. Shaoran se jogou para o lado de costas, segurando o seu braço esquerdo. Gotas de sangue começaram a pingar no chão.

- Shaoran! – Gritaram Sakura e Ryu ao mesmo tempo. Fujitaka e Toya tiveram que se unir para segurá-la, mas não deu tempo para impedir que Ryu se aproximasse.

- Não! – Gritou Shaoran, fazendo seu pai parar no meio do caminho. – Eu estou bem, a bala pegou de raspão. Não se aproxime, é muito perigoso.

Acatando as ordens do filho Ryu continuou onde estava. Tanto Sakura como Melanie começaram a chorar. Um dos seguranças informou nossa localização e chamou uma ambulância pelo rádio.

- Pegou de raspão é? – Yashiro se aproximou e parou bem na frente de Shaoran. – Então dessa vez eu vou garantir que ela atinja o lugar certo. – Ele apontou a arma em direção a sua cabeça.

Li estava impotente naquela posição, não havia o que ser feito. Mas ele não recuou, ficou encarando Yashiro, desafiando-o, era como se dissesse que ele não teria coragem de puxar o gatilho da arma. Foi como se o tempo congelasse para mim, eu pude ver cada expressão no rosto de todos. Pânico, medo, desespero. Eu estava vendo tudo de dentro da mansão, seguro de que nada iria acontecer comigo e ter percebido isso me deixou muito irritado. Eu era o cupido deles, eu deveria fazer de tudo para protegê-los! Ficar escondido lá era o mesmo que ignorara essa obrigação. Então me transformei, voltei a minha forma humana e saí correndo em direção a Yashiro. Meu plano era desarmá-lo e depois imobilizá-lo por trás. Infelizmente as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado.

Como eu já havia dito antes, aquela mansão estava mais velho do que eu, por isso quando comecei a correr, as tábuas do chão começaram a ranger num volume altíssimo, revelando a milha localização. Yashiro logo se virou, apontando a arma em minha direção. Esse momento de distração era exatamente o que Shaoran precisava naquela hora. Sem nem se levantar, ele deu uma rasteira em Yashiro e antes mesmo deste cair no chão ele acertou mais um chute em sua nuca, fazendo-o cair bem aos meus pés.

- Acabou. – Disse um confiante Shaoran. Eu olhei para Yashiro, seus olhos estavam fechados. – Não se preocupe. Eu só fiz com que ele desmaiasse acertando um ponto vital em sua nuca. Bem aqui. – Ele se levantou e apontou o local. – O-obrigado pela ajuda Eriol. – Disse antes de cair no chão de novo, uma poça de sangue começou a se formar ao redor de seu braço.

- Shaoran! – Sakura se aproximou correndo, sendo seguida por Ryu, Fujitaka e Toya. – Me desculpa, foi tudo culpa minha. – Choramingou.

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar. – Sussurrou. – Eu menti para vocês. A bala não pegou de raspão. – Ele sorriu para a namorada antes de desmaiar.

Depois disso tudo virou um caos. Os seguranças algemaram Yashiro e o arrastaram para longe junto com Melanie. A ambulância chegou em poucos minutos, mas junto com ela veio uma multidão de gente, acho que todos os convidados da festa. Yelan foi a única que passou pelos seguranças que formaram uma barreira para impedir que as pessoas chegassem mais perto. Havia flashes de câmeras para todo o lado, repórteres tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e implorando por uma exclusiva. Paramédicos andavam de um lado para o outro verificando se todos os envolvidos, inclusive eu, estávamos bem. Foi tanta confusão que quando eu me dei conta Shaoran já estava imobilizado e pronto para ser levado ao hospital.

- Espera! – Disse Ryu que já estava na ambulância junto com sua esposa.

- Algum problema senhor Li? – Perguntou o paramédico.

- Falta alguém. – Ele estendeu a mão para Sakura e a ajudou a subir. – Agora estamos todos aqui, pode ir.

As portas se fecharam e o veículo desapareceu do nosso campo de visão em questão de segundos. Tomoyo se aproximou de mim e me levou para perto da família de Sakura. Todos ainda custavam em acreditar no que havia ocorrido. Os seguranças nos guiaram de volta para o salão, junto com o resto dos convidados, e lá permanecemos por meia hora sem sabermos o que fazer. De repende Damioji subiu ao palco e pediu desculpas a todos pela demora. Ele começou dizendo que, obviamente, a festava estava cancelada e depois explicou vagamente que havia ocorrido uma quebra na segurança, mas que o problema já havia sido solucionado, omitindo a parte que Shaoran havia sido baleado e que Melanie estava envolvido no caso. Muitas perguntas foram feitas pelos repórteres, mas nenhuma resposta foi em dada.

O salão começou a ser esvaziado e nós permanecemos no mesmo lugar, esperando por alguma noticia. Damioji ordenou que o seguíssemos e nos contou que ele havia recebido uma ligação de Ryu. Naquele exato momento estavam retirando a bala do braço de Shaoran. O médico disse que ele perdera muito sangue, mas tirando isso estava fora de perigo. Ryu também ofereceu sua limusine para levá-los para casa e disse que mais tarde levaria Sakura.

Eu fui deixado na casa de Tomoyo e permaneci lá durante a noite para reconfortá-la. Mesmo com a conexão fraca, eu ainda podia sentir que Sakura estava preocupada e que Shaoran estava inconsciente. No dia seguinte recebemos uma ligação de Sakura, ela e Tomoyo conversaram apenas alguns minutos, mas foi o suficiente para ela nos contar que Shaoran já estava fora de perigo, apesar de continuar dormindo. Sakura iria pra casa para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e logo voltaria para o hospital. Ficou combinado que Tomoyo passaria em sua casa para que elas fossem juntas visitar Shaoran. E assim foi feito, em uma hora já estávamos todos no hospital, lógico que eu estava de volta na minha forma de cupido.

Não era permitido entrar no quarto até que ele acordasse por isso elas ficaram sentadas do lado de fora, o observando por um vidro junto com Yelan e Ryu. Os dois não haviam deixado o hospital nem por um minuto e ainda estavam trajando as suas roupas de festa. Os olhos de Yelan estavam vermelhos e inchados, eles não podiam derramar nem mais uma lágrima se quer, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e a maquiagem borrada, mas ela não se importava mais. Ryu não havia chorado, mas era visível sua preocupação com o filho. Sakura tentou consolá-los, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que nada de ruim iria acontecer, mas foi inútil. Foi então que o médico se aproximou deles.

- Como está Shaoran? – Perguntou Yelan.

- Como eu já disse seu filho não corre mais perigo, ele ficará bem. Só precisa de um tempo para recuperar a energia. Eu sugiro que vão para casa e se recomponham. Ficar aqui no estado que estão não ajudará em nada a sua recuperação.

- Não sairemos daqui até que ele acorde.

- Como queria senhor Li. Foi apenas uma sugestão. – Ele se viu derrotado. O bip vibrou dentro de seu bolso. – Se me dão licença, uma paciente precisa dos meus cuidados. Qualquer coisa eu os avisarei imediatamente. – Ele se retirou.

- Eu entendo que não queiram sair, mas acho que ver vocês assim pode deixar Shaoran preocupado quando ele acordar. – Disse Tomoyo assim que o médico dobrou o corredor. – Tem banheiros aqui nos hospital, vocês poderiam tomar um banho e se trocar aqui mesmo.

Depois de pensar um pouco eles acabaram concordando com Tomoyo. Ryu ligou para seu mordomo e pediu para que ele trouxesse uma muda de roupa para ele e a esposa. Os dois tomaram banho, se trocaram e voltaram a esperar. Havia uma TV onde eles estavam e a única coisa que estava passando era o problema na festa da Kashim. Algum repórter havia conseguido filmar uma pequena tomada de Shaoran caído no chão e a partir disso várias teorias foram feias, mas nenhuma chegava perto da verdade. Yelan percebeu que suas filhas já deviam estar sabendo do ocorrido e ela se retirou para ligar para casa e as acalmar. Tomoyo foi até a lanchonete buscar um pouco de café para Ryu e chocolate quente para Sakura, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Sakura. – Ele a chamou depois de um momento de silencio. – Gostaria de falar com você. – Ela assentiu, seu coração pulou dentro do peito. – Tenho certeza que Shaoran já lhe contou que eu nem concordava e nem discordava com o relacionamento de vocês dois. – Ela assentiu novamente, ficando mais nervosa a cada momento. – Bem, depois do que aconteceu na festa eu cheguei numa conclusão. – Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para dizer as suas próximas palavras. – Eu pensei bem e acho que...

- Eu sei, o senhor não me aprova. – Sakura o interrompeu, as lágrimas queimando seus olhos novamente. – E eu não o culpo por pensar assim. Até concordo, se fosse meu filho falaria a mesma coisa. Desde o dia que me conheceu Shaoran só tem se metido em confusão por minha culpa. Ela está aqui por minha causa, por causa do meu estúpido ex-namorado. A minha presença não faz bem a ele. – As lágrimas escorriam sem para. Ryu tentou falar, mas ela não deixou. – Eu coloquei a vida do seu filho em risco e por isso o senhor não me quer perto dele. Sinto muito, muito mesmo. Mas eu o amo, eu o amo com todas as minhas forças. Faria qualquer coisa por ele. E eu peço, por favor, pelo menos me deixe me despedir dele antes que o leve embora. – Ela juntou as mãos e se curvou, finalmente parando de falar.

- Está enganada. – Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua cabeça. – Não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu aprovaria mais do que você Sakura. Eu a observei durante a festa e percebi todas as suas qualidades. Você é decidida, confiante, inteligente, educada, delicada, gentil, você pode não ter percebido, mas encantou todos com quem conversou na festa. Mais não é só isso, você também é forte e corajosa por ter me enfrentado e por proteger Shaoran. Além de manter a calma em situações de riscos e se portar de acordo com a situação. – Ela continuava chorando, mas não era por estar triste. – Mas acima de tudo, no meio de toda aquela confusão, eu percebi que você realmente ama meu filho e o protege não importa as consequências. E isso é tudo que importa pra mim. Agora eu sei que ele ficará bem, com tanto que você esteja ao seu lado. O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa, eu nunca a acusaria de fazer qualquer mal a Shaoran. Sua presença fez com que meu filho se tornasse um homem melhor, mais confiante e mais maduro, e eu lhe agradeço do fundo do coração por isso. – Ele fez uma pausa para respirar antes de continuar. - Não consigo imaginar alguém mais perfeita do que você para tomar conta do meu bem mais precioso, meu filho.

Sakura levantou o rosto sem acreditar no tinha acabado de ouvir. Ryu não fez cerimônias e a abraçou com carinho. Ela o agradeceu e continuou a chorar de felicidade.

- Acabei de falar com as meninas, elas estavam apavoradas pensando que algo de ruim havia acontecido com Shaoran, mas eu já as acalmei e... O que está acontecendo? – Ela se assustou ao ver Sakura chorando e abraçada ao marido, por um momento achou que o pior tinha acontecido.

- Nada, nós só acabamos de ter uma conversa. – Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo. – Eu apenas disse a Sakura que eu a apro...

Yelan não deixou que ele terminasse. Ela agarrou o braço do marido e apontou em direção ao vidro que os separava do quarto do filho. Sua mão estava tremendo e seus olhos arregalados. Lá dentro estava Shaoran, tentando se sentar na cama, com a mão direita na cabeça. Ele parecia atordoado, provavelmente ainda estava dopado por causa dos analgésicos que havia tomado. Yelan saiu correndo atrás do médico e quase atropelou Tomoyo que voltava com as bebidas. Ela não demorou muito pra voltar. O médico entrou na sala e imediatamente fechou a cortina, mas isso não me impediu de ver já que eu estava lá dentro junto com ele. Em cinco minutos ele fez uns testes rápidos e algumas perguntas como "qual o seu nome?", "onde nasceu?", "quantos anos têm?", "você se lembra do que aconteceu ontem à noite?" e assim por diante. Logo em seguida ele saiu e permitiu que todos entrassem já que estavam em um número pequeno, mas não poderiam demorar muito. Assim que cruzaram a porta as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer nos rostos de Sakura e Yelan.

. . .

Shaoran foi liberado em dois dias, seu braço permaneceria enfaixado por mais umas duas semanas, mas tirando isso estava tudo bem. Os repórteres e fotógrafos montaram um acampamento na frente do hospital esperando por esse dia, todos estavam aguardando o depoimento do famoso herdeiro. Alguns noticiários até transmitiram tudo ao vivo. Assim que cruzaram a porta, ele e Ryu (seu único acompanhante, já que ele insistira para que Yelan e Sakura esperassem em casa) foram bombardeados de perguntas e flashes. Cordial como sempre, Ryu pediu para que se afastassem e disse que o filho estava muito cansado, mas que em breve, quando ele se sentisse mais disposto, ele faria uma coletiva para explicar todo o incidente. Com ajuda dos seguranças eles chegaram ao carro e partiram para a casa de Shaoran, onde Sakura e Yelan o esperavam com sua comida favorita, arroz frito com porco, e um pote enorme de sorvete de baunilha para a sobremesa.

Durante o almoço, Shaoran recebeu várias ligações das suas irmãs, dos sócios de seu pai, de seus antigos e novos amigos, todos perguntando como ele estava e etc. Quando terminaram de comer Ryu e Yelan partiram, ele para a Kashim e ela para o hotel, deixando o casal sozinho. Mas não foi por muito tempo, porque Tomoyo chegou meia hora depois. Os três começaram a conversar.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. Yashiro ficou louco. – Comentou Tomoyo. – O que aconteceu com ele e aquela tal de Melanie no final das contas?

- Espero que tenham sido presos, no mínimo.

- Melanie não foi presa. Mas Yashiro sim. – Respondeu Shaoran. As duas pediram uma explicação com os olhos. – Ela fez um acordo com a polícia. Entregou Yashiro em troca de não ser presa, mas isso não significa que não foi punida. Ela foi internada numa "escola especial" lá na China. Não uma escola de gente rica, mas uma de meninas problemáticas. Foi ideia do próprio Ian. Ela vai ficar lá nos próximos 10 anos, tendo aulas de autocontrole e fazendo serviços comunitários. Sendo liberada apenas em datas especiais e somente para ir para casa.

- Tipo um hospício? – Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Provavelmente estava imaginando a princessinha num hospício.

- Quase isso. Ian nos implorou para esconder isso da imprensa e por isso a história que vamos divulgar vai ser que ela e nós sofremos um sequestro relâmpago e isso fez com que ela desenvolvesse um colapso nervoso e síndrome do pânico, por isso ela vai se tratar numa clínica especial.

- E Yashiro? O que aconteceu exatamente com ele? – Foi a vez de Sakura perguntar.

- Ele foi condenado e pegou 20 anos de prisão, sem chance de condicional até completar metade da pena. Eu não achei que foi o suficiente e assim que eu contei toda a história pro meu pai e ele ficou sabendo o que Yashiro tentou fazer com você não uma, mas duas vezes, nós providenciamos uma pequena vingança pessoal. – Ele deu um pequeno riso.

- Vingança pessoal? – Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Temos alguns contatos. Digamos que Yashiro não vai gostar muito do seu companheiro de cela. – Elas não entenderam. Por isso ele continuou. – A ideia foi do meu pai. Yashiro vai sentir na pele o que você sentiu quando ele tentou forçá-la. O cara só vai assustá-lo até que ele seja transferido de cela na semana que vem.

- Uau! Vocês sabem mesmo como se vingar. To até com medo agora. – Disse Tomoyo. Sakura riu.

- Tal pai, tal filho. – Todos começaram a rir.

Depois de alguns dias, Yelan e Ryu voltaram para China e deixaram o filho no Japão para terminar os estudos. Sem Yashiro e Melanie para atrapalhar, Sakura e Shaoran conseguiram ter um relacionamento tranquilo e estável. Meu trabalho como cupido estava terminado e eu pude me transformar e ter uma vida humana ao lado de Tomoyo.

Já faz um ano que tudo isso aconteceu. Eu me mudei e estou vivendo com Tomoyo desde então. Com a ajuda de Kiki (**N/E: **minha amiga cupido que trabalhava como secretária na Universidade, lembram-se dela?) eu entrei na Universidade de Tomoeda e estou cursando economia. Sakura e Shaoran ainda estão firmes e fortes, e para completar Sayo e Darien estão namorando sério há oito meses. Minha transformação para humano já está quase completa e quando isso acontecer eu vou perder a maior parte das minhas memórias, já que um cérebro humano não consegue reter tantas lembranças. Falando nisso, vocês se lembram das perguntas que fiz no começo da história? "Porque estou escrevendo e porque essa lembrança é tão especial?"

É exatamente por estar perdendo a memória que decidi escrever essa história, não quero esquecê-la, ela é muito especial para mim, não foi só um dos meus trabalhos mais complicados e gratificantes, como também o responsável por eu ter achado o amor da minha vida e me tornado o que eu sou hoje.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu to de volta! Finalmente postei o último capitulo da minha fic. Eu peço mil desculpas pra todos vocês por ter feitos vocês esperarem tanto. Sei exatamente o que estão sentindo, eu também fico muito brava quando um autor não posta há muito tempo ou simplesmente para de escrever a Fic, mas como prometi pra vocês eu nunca abandonaria a minha fic. Não tenho desculpas por ter demorado tanto, quer dizer, eu to meio sem tempo por causa da faculdade, mas eu podia ter terminado nas férias. O meu problema foi que comecei a ver unas animes novos e fiquei viciada e depois disso a inspiração me deixou. Enfim, não vou tentar me desculpar, eu assumo total responsabilidade pela demora e aceito qualquer xingamento, maldição ou macumba que queiram jogar em mim hehe.

Espero que o último capitulo tenha agradado a todos. Como demorei muito pra postar, eu fiz ele extra grande pra recompensá-los! Fiquei tão feliz quando terminei de escrever, quase chorei de felicidade.

Já tenho outra história em mente, dessa vez vai ser narrada pelo ponto de vista do Shaoran, mas vou demorar para postá-la aqui. Não acho justo fazer vocês ficarem esperando e como estou sem tempo só vou postar quando estiver adiantado alguns capítulos. Mas vou seguir o mesmo esquema de antes, quando for postar uma fic nova, posto um prefácio dela nessa fic para que todos fiquem sabendo. Na verdade eu tava pensando em parar de escrever fics longa e começar a postar apenas oneshots o twoshots, pelo menos assim não demoraria tanto. O que vocês acham?

Como sempre meu último apelo é para que deixem reviews. Quero saber o que acharam do último capitulo e se agradou vocês ;)

Um beijo e uma abraço especial para: **Angeline G. McFellou **(sim! é o Darien de Sailor Moon :) ... pelo menos o nome), **Princesa Sakura** (gostou do final?), **Lola** (espero que tenha gostado), **Tukika Li** (achou que a punição deles foi suficiente?),** Pryh** (desculpa a demora), **Tomy-Chan** (desculpa a demora),** Yumi-chan** (desculpa ter feito vc esperar tanto, espero que tenha gostado), **SESHI** (eu sei que demorei, desculpa ¬¬), **kasen** (não esqueci não hahaha ... espero q tenha gostado) e **Samiii** (prontinho está aqui! espero que goste :) )

S2 OBRIGADA A TODOS POR TEREM ACOMPANHADO E ESPERADO ATÉ O FIM! S2

.:Beijinhus:.


	19. Prefácio

**Oi pessoal!**

**Demorou mais eu voltei! Como prometido aqui está o prefácio da minha nova fic chamada "Minha ex... vizinha". Ela vai ser narrada pelo Shaoran e por isso eu estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em escrevê-la, é difícil pensar pelo ponto de vista de um garoto.**  
**O prefácio é bem curtinho, só pra vocês terem uma ideia de como a história vai ser. Eu pretendo postar o primeiro capitulo na semana que vem e assim por diante. Eu já dei uma adiantada e escrevi os 5 primeiros capítulos pra não deixar vocês esperando tanto como da outra vez hehehe, mas sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Os capítulos não vão ser tão grandes quanto costumavam ser, pelo menos não os primeiros, mas também não vão ser muito curtos. Espero que gostem ^-^ **

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Minha ex... vizinha **

**Prefácio – Apresentação**

Meu nome é Shaoran Li e eu moro em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Desde que me lembro por gente, eu sempre quis o meu próprio espaço. Você também iria querer se fosse o único homem morando com cinco mulheres. Isso mesmo, cinco mulheres, eu moro com minhas quatro irmãs, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren e Feimei, e minha mãe Yelan. Meu pai? Ele morreu quando eu era bem pequeno, quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos, não me lembro. Eu nem me lembro dele pra falar a verdade. Fui o que passou menos tempo com ele, afinal sou o caçula da família. Tudo que sei é que meu pai era do exercito americano e morreu em combate, não sei onde, quando e nem como porque minha mãe evita esse assunto aqui em casa, mas é por isso que recebemos uma pensão do governo todos os meses.

Depois da morte do meu pai, minhas irmãs mais velhas decidiram que elas tinham que cuidar de mim e, é claro, na cabeça delas isso significava me mimar e me proteger de qualquer coisa. Elas costumavam me mostrar para as amigas delas, como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia ou um animal de estimação, e se gabar, dizendo que eu era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Fofo? Me dar um tapa na cara não seria mais eficaz do que isso. Eu não queria ser fofo, eu queria ser um homem! Queria afugentar os idiotas que se aproximavam delas com segundas intenções. Queria dizer pra minha mãe que ficaria tudo bem, que eu cuidaria da casa quando ela estivesse trabalhando. Eu queria que elas vissem que eu não era um menino imbecil, eu era o homem da casa. Mas não importava o que eu fizesse, elas não mudavam. É difícil de acreditar, mas eu me tornei um homem normal no meio de uma atmosfera tão feminina. Com o passar do tempo às coisas foram melhorando, e por fim elas pararam de me chamar de fofo, ou pelo menos em público.

Agora que eu tenho 17 anos, finalmente o meu sonho ia se tornar realidade. Minhas irmãs estão todas na faculdade, morando em repúblicas. Minha mãe é médica, cirurgiã para ser mais preciso, e por isso fica quase o dia todo fora, isso quando ela não pega um plantão e tem que dormir no hospital. Finalmente a casa era só minha! Chaga de TPM, chega de menstruação, chega de cólica, chega de choro por causa de namorado, chega de dietas e comidas saudáveis, chega de cabelo na parede do banheiro, chega de reclamações porque meu quarto está bagunçado, chega de festas de pijamas. Chega de tudo isso, agora a casa era só minha. Eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse.

Era o meu _Senior Year*_ na escola e a casa era só minha. Eu iria me divertir e aproveitar o tempo que me restava antes da faculdade. Tudo seria perfeito. Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei antes daquela maldita ligação!

* * *

***Último ano da escola, o equivalente ao terceiro ano do ensino médio aqui no Brasil.**

**Olá!**

**Então, o que acharam? Eu sei que foi bem curtinho, mas eu só queria dar uma ideia de como vai ser e deixar vocês com água na boca hehehe**

**Eu escolhi Los Angeles porque é mais parecido com o Brasil do que o Japão e vai ser mais fácil com os costumes e a comida. Além do mais, uma amiga minha foi fazer intercambio lá e ela disse que é muito legal. Mas eu não conheço muito coisa de lá, a maioria das informações eu vou pegar na internet. **

**Por enquanto é só isso mesmo, eu espero que vocês gostem e me avisem se eu estiver escrevendo besteiras, hein?**

**Reviews cap. 18 - Confesso que tive menos reviews do que eu esperava, mas acho que mereci por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto, né? Mas dessa vez eu prometo que vou postar um capitulo por semana, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para cumprir com a minha palavra. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam "Memórias de um cupido" até o fim e dizer que fico muito feliz por saber que vocês gostaram do final. Um beijo e um abraço para todos!**

**Lola: Brigada, eu fico feliz por você ter gostado do final. No momento eu não estou pensando em escrever um epilogo, mas nunca se sabe hehe, talvez eu poste um depois na forma de oneshot. Valeu pelo apoio. **

**Pri: Brigada! Espero que você goste e acompanhe essa nova fic! Beijo :***

**Priscila Cullen: Brigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do final. É triste que o Eriol perca a memória no final, mas seria impossível que um cérebro humano guardasse tanta informação. Como você pediu aqui está a minha nova fic, espero que você goste dessa também.**

**Tukika Li: Brigada! Depois do seu comentário eu reli o último capitulo e confesso que poderia ter colocado mais romance, mas quando eu o escrevi não tinha percebido isso. Mesmo assim fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que acompanhe essa fic também.**

**Até semana que vem pessoal!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


End file.
